Challenging Destiny
by Firewolfe
Summary: What if Elizabeth Tucker did not die? What if she was saved by someone who had other plans for her. What if the Tucker charms saved her and her new love gave a gift to Trip he did not expect. T&T but they are nort central.Lizzy and her unlikely savior.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part one A new Design for the future

Lucian watched the events unfold and cursed-

I _can not allow this. The pain of losing his sister will destroy him. Elizabeth is a shining light of what humanity can be. I can not allow that light to be extinguished. Then there is Koss. He has much to learn but he had potential. It is just unfortunate that he was bonded with T'Pol. He will not survive what is to come if he does not have a mate. His demise would haunt T'Pol. I should not care so much but these are my children. Sighing. I am a above this and my fellows will not approve but I will not allow this to happen. I am their guardian it is my right. There will be some pain that I can not prevent but the ending I can and will change. Elizabeth Tucker is strong enough to endure. She will be a bridge even as her brother will be. Yes I will do this. Now how to save her from the Xindi. Ah yes the Orions. My worst mistake may well serve a purpose now_.

He shimmered away and whispered into the Xindi's ear. _Degra use the Orions to plant the homing device for your bomb. Jankal will do the job well he is a master spy._

Degrapaced he had to have a way to set the device. His design was still imperfect. _Then it his him so simple. Yes it was. He picked up the com and called for one of their spies. He would plant a device the Xindi machine would home in on this and they would easily take out their target._

Part 2 Setting the Stage

The Orion agent moved with care. He did not like this world. _It was to clean and to crowded. So many humans rushing about. Then there was the fact that the females were clearly not controlled. Did these human males have no dignity. He could not believe how bold and arrogant the females were. He watched as one such ran to catch a bus. She cut him off as he went to get his morning coffee. Coffee the one beverage he liked that the humans made. It had potential. That female however angered him. He was almost wishing he could take her with him. He would love to break her. He grabbed a cab and headed to the building site. It would be perfect. There was so much chaos that the humans would never notice the device. _He got out of the cab and headed toward the building. It was a shame really it was an interesting design. The human who had come up with this was very skilled.

"Can I help you sir." A soft calm voice.

Jarkal turned and was surprised to see the female who had cut him off earlier. "Yes of course. Miss I was looking for the designer of this building. I was hoping to commission him."

There was a light laugh. "Well I am afraid that won't be possible for several months."

"Should that not be his choice?" Jarkal asked.

Elizabeth Tucker sighed. It was not often that you ran into such men. Men who thought women like her were just there to be a part of the scenery. She took a calming breath and said "Well sir I can answer that as I am the architect of this building. I am afraid I am booked for the next year and a half."

Jarkal was stunned. He straightened up and said "My apologies Ms. Tucker. I had assumed that the architect was male. The name on the design credits was E. A. Tucker."

"Well yes, I did that to distinguish myself from my family. I suppose it is easy enough to make that mistake. Would you like a tour of the building? It is almost finished except for the landscaping."

Jarkal nodded. "That would be most pleasing. Lead the way. Perhaps I could change your mind. I truly do need a person of vision for my home. I am living at Altair 7 and have a home on the ocean. I find your designs would fit there most nicely."

Elizabeth was shocked. An off world commission. Now that was tempting. She longed to see the stars. However she did not have the adventurous spirit of her elder brother Charles S. Tucker III. An off world commission might be a way to see some new world without the risks of Starfleet. "Perhaps you could tell me about this commission."

The two walked toward the building and Jarkal decided then and there he was not allowing this human to die. The more he saw of her work the more he wanted to keep her. He like most Orion men considered women to be property. Useful toys. However this female could be so much more. He had women for bed sport this one had a brain. He would even admit that her defiance was intriguing. They walked along and the human explained the design.

Just then a young boy came running in. He almost ran them over.

Elizabeth caught him. "Mestral slow down. What is your hurry?"

Jarkal was surprised to see the child was Vulcan. _What was a Vulcan doing here?_

"I am sorry Ms. Lizzy but father wanted me to go with him to the gardens. I am late."

_Jarkal noted her amusement. _

"Well go on then but have a care. It would not do for your sire to see you running."

The young boy smiled. Something else that shocked Jarkal. "Yes Miss Lizzy. I will be back to help you latter."

"Off you go then. Remember walk slowly."

The youngster took off.

Lizzy was clearly amused. "That was Mestral he is the son of my landscape architect. Tvol. He has been interested in learning about design so I convinced his father to let him work with me."

"That is surprising to think a Vulcan would trust you so."

"They are good people. I was glad to help. Now let's go to my office. Maybe we can work something out." Lizzy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

2007/11/20

Challenging Fate

Part 3 Heading out PG

Koss sighed. He could not find peace. He had been at the monastery for over a year now. What he needed to do was work. He rose from his place in front of the flame. He walked to the balcony and looked out across Vulcan. Normally he was at peace here. However peace would not come. All he could think of was his loss. He had retreated here after the fall of the old High Command. Oddly he approved of T'Pol bringing it down. He had never wanted her to be forced. He had always cared for her. Clearly his feelings had not been returned. He had come here to purge all emotion and regain his balance. However it was not working. He could not do this. He could not let go.

A young adept came to him.

"Shalile there is a message for you."

Koss took the missive. He did not even notice the adept slipped away to grant him privacy. He opened it and read.

Koss,

We have needs of your skills.

You will come to Altair 7. I

have need of your skill.

You will help design our new embassy.

Come at once my son.

There will be a transport awaiting you in two days.

Kevan and Marly

Kavan was his grandsire and a man Koss respected even more then his own father. His mothers father was a man of honor. He had long ago accepted a post on Altair as ambassador. Koss looked at the missive and decided it was a chance for a clean break. He needed to be away from Vulcan and answering a summons from his grandsire and grandmother was a good excuse as any. Yes he would go to Alair 7 and work perhaps work would ease his pain of failing in his bond. He carefully folded the missive and set it inside his robes. He had much to do and little time to do it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Trip leaned back as he read the letter form his folks. It seemed that Elizabeth's star was rising. She had been offered an off world commission. He was so proud of her. He laughed when he heard that the patron had assumed she was male. Then again Altair 7 was an old fashioned colony. He chuckled and wondered how blunt his sister had been at setting this guy straight. It seemed they wanted her to help with designs of several houses along with a meeting house for various delegates form different worlds. Yes Trip was proud of her. He could hardly wait to see the finished building. It had only been bare bones when they had left Earth. He would have to write her a letter soon. He shut off the screen and headed to the galley he was hungry for pecan pie and the chef was saving him a piece.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Dedication : For Linda who gave me the idea. Miigwech niin Niji

Challenging Destiny

Part 4 That is what friends are for PG

A week pasted and despite himself Jarkel found himself intrigued by this human girl. _Yes girl. While she looked like a woman she was clearly to young to be out alone. Her brothers should be shot for allowing it. Jarkal was a hardened Orion mercenary there were many in the quadrant who would gladly see him dead. Yet this small human smiled and always seemed eager to meet him. He had even introduced her to his wife Janel. He could not believe that the two females got along so well. He sighed. No he could not let this human die. She reminded him of his own sister Starla. He had loved her dearly. But she had been killed by Klingons in a raid. He found himself protective of her. Much to his shock he and Janel had even gone to dinner at the Tucker house. He sighed he would save this one human. He could not let her die she was just to much like his sister. Janel agreed better she be taken as a slave then to die. They would keep her and see she was safe. Degra and his people would never know. What harm would there in be in saving one human? In fact what harm were these humans. He saw no desire to hurt other species. In fact the humans he had meet were open and friendly. He began to reconsider doing this task. He had only taken it because he hated races that attacked for no reason. He sighed who would have thought in he would develop a conscious at this late date. It was all Lizzy's fault she reminded him to much of Starla. He knew his sister would not approve of his choices. He sighed and got out of bed. He went to find a drink. Janel followed him._

"Jarkel we can not do this. Let us take her away now and go home. We don't need the money."

"I know. I will tell Degra it is not possible." He gathered her to his arms. Unlike most he was fond of his mate. He would never sell her or trade her. She was his. He sighed.

However he did not know that his second brother had planted the device. Rothor was loyal to him and he would not let his sibling end his career. In a day the humans would die. The Xindi would have their field test.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Xindi waited as the agent brought them news_. It seemed that the Orion was changing his mind about the job._

_Degra sighed. He hated to admit it but he too was having second thoughts. However he had to secure his families future. For the Xindi to survive humans had to die. He began to work on his designs once more. Just then a com came in to give him the news. The homing beacon was planted. Good all was going according to plan._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Tuvol watched his son draw his designs. He hated to admit it but the boy was doing better since his tutoring sessions with Elizabeth Tucker. She had a natural way about her. Tuvol found he respected this human. He had even gone so far as to recommend her to his forefather Kevan. He put out his meditation candle as the com rang. He rose and went to answer it. With a sigh he knew he had no choice. He would have to go to Paris himself. He frowned recalling he had promised Mestral he could go to the zoo. Well the trip would have to be delayed. His duties as the head of the Agricultural department of the High Command could not wait. He walked outside and over to the building site. As expected Mestral was with Elizabeth. He was pleased his son was so diligent in his studies he hated to disappoint him.

"Miss Elizabeth may I have a word with Mestral?"

Elizabeth Tucker looked up and smiled. "Certainly. " She rose to give the privacy. "I will just go get us some Iced Tea."

Tuvol nodded at this.

"What is it father ? Has something happened?"

"Yes my son. I am afraid you mother and I must go to the embassy in Paris at once."

Mestral's face fell. However he tried to hide his disappointment. "Will I go with you?"

"Yes my son."

Just then Maggie came back. She saw the boy was about to cry. He was only five and still had to work on his control.

"Bad news?"

Tuvol nodded. "Yes I am afraid so. I must cancel our outing. I have to go to Paris."

"Oh that is to bad." Lizzy said .

"Father could I stay here?" Mestral asked he looked at Lizzy.

She sighed and then faced Tuvol. "He can stay with me. My folks are headed to North Carolina to visit some friends. I love to have Mestral stay with me. While you could re set your outing I could take him to he aquarium. I did promise he could go with me if he finished his studies on Frank Lloyd Wright."

"If it is not an imposition?" Tuvol said.

Lizzy laughed" Of course not."

"Alright then you may stay with Miss Elizabeth."

Mestral smiled and ran to pack.

Lizzy chuckled. "Besides I think you and T'Ven would get more done if he is not underfoot."

"I do believe you are right. Thank you for this. You have been of the up most assistance."

Lizzy nodded and smiled. "That is what friends are for."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Dedication -This is for Linda I got the idea for this from the Commission.

Challenging Fate PG

Part 5 Stealing Fates

Jankal moved with stealth. While was no longer going to set the homing device he was not going to risk leaving Lizzy here. His gut told him that the Xindi would still come and still attack. He looked at his watch. Less then one hour to escape. He had been gratified that Lizzy had told him her family was going away. While he could not warn them he did not wish them ill. He knew she would grieve if they were killed but he could only save one person. His ship was not large enough for more then 4 or 5 people. Even now Janel was preparing it for launch. He walked to the building and headed around back he knew Lizzy would be eating lunch about now.

Lizzy laughed at the face Mestral made. The boy had tried the peanut butter sandwich but it was clearly not to his liking. "Here try this. It is something you might like better." She handed him an apple."

"This is fruit?"

"Yes, while I know you are familiar with citrus this is just coming into season in Michigan. They have some of the best apples. My friend Jolene sent a me some last week. I send her oranges and lemons and she sends me apples and pears."

Jankal sighed he should have expected this. This could be a problem. If he snatched Lizzy the Vulcan child would alert the authorities. If he tied the boy up it might be days before he was discovered. Jankal cursed and decided the boy would have to come along. Besides having him might keep Lizzy under control.'

Both looked up as he walked toward them. Before either could say a word he stunned them both. Looking at his brother he said "Grab the boy."

"Jankal why? He is of no value."

"Do as I say. Now. Else I will leave you here." He was still very angry at learning the device had been planted. It was to late to stop it the Xindi were on their way. He had just enough time to save this girl child and Vulcan male. As soon as they picked up their captives the shuttle landed in the garden and they took off. Soon they would be away. He looked back at the town and felt a momentary pang of regret. Then and there he decided his days as a mercenary were over.

"Jankal the ship is behind the moon." 

He nodded and told his mate to hurry the Xindi were launching the weapon and he wanted to be as far away as he could when it hit.

Part 6 The End of Innocence PG13

Jonathan Archer paled as he heard the news. Earth had been attacked. He was frozen in his seat as he listened to Admiral Gardner tell him about the attack that had devastated Florida. Oh God Florida. "Sir these Xindie's did they give a reason?"

"No Captain they did not. All we know is that there is a mile wide trench in Florida. Over seven million people have been killed. Including I am afraid one Elizabeth A. Tucker."

Stunned Archer could not say a word. "The rest of the Tucker family?"

"Fortunately the elder Tuckers were away. However their home is gone as is their daughter. I thought you might like to break it to Commander Tucker yourself. He is a good officer and deserves to hear it from a friend rather then the press. Please give the commander our condolences. I also have a list of other crewmen on Enterprise who lost family. You have three members there."

While Archer was not overly fond of Gardner he was grateful for this kindness. "Thank you sir. I will tell him and the others."

"Your new orders will be sent at once. However please take a few minutes to inform your crew."

"I will sir and we will find these Xindi and stop them. I swear we will."

Gardner saw the grim look and knew Jonathan Archer was forever a changed man. Gone was the trusting explorer and in his place was a man bent on protecting his world. A warrior who would extract payment for the deaths that had come. The Xindi had better beware.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Soval froze as he heard the news. This was his worst nightmare. His fist slammed down on the table as he lost control. _How could the High Council refuse to help Earth. After all they did to help save Vulcan. He was for the first time in many years Angry. This could shatter Earth Vulcan relations forever. Worse yet he was ordered to bring T'Pol home. He knew Enterprise would be recalled but somehow he had a feeling his metee would not leave the humans. _

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Jonathan Archer called Charles S. Tucker to his office_. He also had the other two crew members waiting. However Trip was his friend so he would learn the news first. _

_Trip came in with a smile on his face he flung himself into a chair he swung around. "_What cha want to see me about Cap'n?"

He noted the grim look on his friends face and froze. "What is it Jon?"

"Trip… There is no easy way to say this. Commander Tucker I regret to …… Damn it." Tears began to fall as Archer could not restrain his own grief he could not be official in this. "Trip Earth has been attacked. A WMDA was launched at Earth and struck Florida."

Charles S. Tucker III almost fell out of his chair. "My family?" He said softly.

"Your mother and father were out of town and are safe. "

Trip began to relax and then it hit him. "Elizabeth?"

"Your hometown is gone. There is nothing left. I was told she would have been gone in an instant."

"No!! No way she has to be alright!! Captain tell me this is a mistake." Trip jumped up almost tripping over t he chair.

His friend and captain came to him. "I am sorry Trip. Over seven million were killed."

His chief engineer's legs collaped and he fell to the ground weeping.

"I have to tell the other crewmen. They lost family too."

Charles Tucker III rose. "Let me help you." he wanted to scream at the injustice of it. _But the crew needed him. Those two people were his friends almost family. He had to be strong for a minute or two more. Then he would go to his quarters and scream. The last of his faith in the goodness of others was ripped away. Innocence was gone in the blink of an eye. Elizabeth who could have done this to you. Oh God Elizabeth._

On the bridge the weight of grief hit T'Pol_. She stagger for a moment. Fortunately no one was looking at her and she slipped into the Captain chair. She wondered at this. What had happened to cause Charles such pain? It was as if someone had stabbed him in his very soul._

TBC…………………


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part 7 Chess Masters on a Galactic Scale PG

_You should not have interfered._

Lucian turned and looked at his brother Michael_. How could I not. We need Tucker and his family. Their line is pure and strong. Losing a female is not acceptable to our plans. Besides you would not wish to loss Koss._

Michael frowned at this_. He may not have chosen that path. He is a logical Vulcan. Besides witch he will agrivate my other children. Koss may have been lost but we can not save them all._

Lucian's brow rose.

Michael sighed at this. It was the one true trait the Vulcans had inherited. _Then again he was fond of Koss. He had watched the male for many years. Perhaps his brother was right losing T'Pol would have ended that line. He sighed. The elders are not pleased._

_To bad. They gave us the Vulcans and Humans and Andorians to watch over. They belong to us. We seeded their worlds and life took. We must therefore guide them as we can._

_Guide them brother not protect them from their own choices. Free will is important._

Lucian stiffened at this rebuke. _Do you not think they would choose to live?_

_The Human girl will not thank you for it. Even if your Orion children are kinder then most they are still slavers. She will have a hard time adjusting. Michael retorted._

_She will live and that is all that matters. In time she will be freed and so then will Koss. He needs to let go of his anger else it consume him. Lucian said._

_Yes I am aware. However you risk much. Her death would have been painless on Earth now … she will suffer. Michael said. While he was not fond of humans he did not want them to suffer. He was not happy at all with his Xindi children however he could not prevent them from making free will choices. We must let them learn from their mistakes._

_Lucian spun around and said If that was the case I would do nothing but you know that they are being manipulated. This is not allowed._

Michael sighed as he conceded that point_. Have a care least the others grow angry at this. While we do need Tucker and T'Pol justifying saving the others will take ingenuity._

_I am aware. It has been dealt with. Your concern is noted Michael but I will not allow your children to ruin mine._

_Michael sighed. I to want reunification Lucian. However I will not interfere unless you endanger my children._

_Agreed. With that the Preserver left his brother there was much to do and little time to prepare. He had to get Dr. Phlox to suggest Neuro- pressure so the bond could become more stable both would soon need it to survive._

TBC…………………


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

2007/11/24

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part 8 Awakening to a Whole New World PG

Koss read the reports on the building site. _He could not understand why the Vulcan High Command wanted their Consulate so closed to the Orions. There was no logical reason for this. He did however see the practicality of being close to a water supply. Perhaps this was the reason? It was going to be a large site over 75 kilotons on the narrowest side. The site was from pictures aesthetically pleasing. Perhaps it was to better keep an eye on the Orions. It mattered little his job was to design the complex._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth A. Tucker awoke with a groan. She felt tried to move and found she was restrained. She opened her eyes and noted Mestral was tied to the bed next to her. _At least the boy was safe. Where am I and what happened. It is all so fuzzy. Wait I remember now…I was shot by Jankel why?_

An alarm went off. Jankel and Janel went to their new slaves roomWhen they entered Lizzy was startled. They had changed into their own clothing and the disguise was off.

"I see that you are awake. Good. Do not speak Elizabeth. Janel will allow you to sit up but do not try anything." Jankel ordered.

Lizzy was frightened by his tone so she simply nodded. His voice sounded strange and she winced. It almost hurt to listen.

"My name is Jankel Jarval El Jartal I am the captain of this vessel and hold the rank of Colonel in the Orion Free Traders. I am by trade a mercenary. I was on your world to complete a commission. I had decided to forgo it however my brother finished it not wishing my teams reputation to suffer. I learned of this to late to prevent the damage to your world and hometown. Believe this if nothing else. I had changed my mind for the first time in 50 of your years. However it is done. I could not save all the people but I could save you and the Vulcan. Obey me and Janel and you will have a comfortable life. Forget your world for soon it will be gone and all of humanity as well. As of this minute you and the Vulcan belong to me and my mate. You are our property under Orion law."

Lizzy was stunned. She was speechless for a moment.

"You can not keep us." Mestral said. The child was angry his control clearly gone.

"Silence Vulcan. You are not so valuable to me as the human. Hold your tongue else I order it ripped out." Jankel warned. _Jankel was being deliberately cruel. Fear would make them both obey. It was the way of his people to instill terror in their slaves so that they would obey. "_If you obey our rules you will be allowed to remain together. I noted you have a fondness for the child. He is to young to be of much value as a slave so you may keep him. However if you try to escape or disobey me in anyway I will revaluate that choice. Nod if you understand."

Elizabeth head straightened. Pride came to her rescue. She would not let this being this creature see her fear_. She had begun to think of him as a friend and that had been betrayed. He would pay in time. However for the moment she had to go along. She nodded._

"Janel will bring in your uniforms. We are on our way to Altair 7. I did not lie to you Miss Tucker I do need your services. This will be a new beginning for you and a chance at life. Do not toss it away."

Jamel came over and handed them each a jump suit. Each was a dark brown with a separate cape hood. "It will not be so bad. I now you are angry but in time you will thank us for this."

That got her a glare from both beings.

Lizzy notices something else. Her face and ears hurt. She brought her hand up to her face and noted that it was tender.

"Miss Lizzy you got ears like me." Mestral said in shock.

Elizabeth reached up and traced her ears. Sure enough they had a point to them. That would explain the strange echoes she was hearing. She touched her face and found her brows were now arched.

"The change is for your own safety. Please do not be upset. It is not safe to be human anymore. So we made you Vulcan like the boy." The changes are mostly cosmetic." Janel looked at her husband who nodded and left t he room. Once he had left she went to the bed. "I know you are frightened but we really did save your life. In time we will explain this all to you. However for the moment you must learn the rules. First and foremost escape is impossible."

Like her whole family Elizabeth Tucker was a fighter. She surged forward to try to catch Janel off guard. However he Orion woman was a past expert at training slaves. She easily caught Lizzy's and cruelly backhanded her. The human fell into the pillows. "I understand your fear but do not push us. I may be willing to give you time but Jankel has no such patience. He would just as soon sell you as a love slave and the boy as feed. He can be cruel beyond your imagination. He likes you Lizzy so do not push your luck. Your new name will be T'Eliza I am told that is a variation of your name. It was the best I could do. You must try to act Vulcan. It is why we kept the boy. He will be your guide. If it is discovered you are human the Xindi will kill you and likely everyone in the colony as well. We are risking much to keep you safe."

"Why? Who are the Xindi and what is going on?"

"In time. Now study and learn. Boy you will teach her Vulcan. She must learn it well. She has been implanted with a language base but it is up to you to help her understand it. If she fails her tests it is you who will be punished. Understand."

Mestral nodded afraid.

It was then Lizzy realized that they had not been speaking standard rather Vulcan. _She froze as he skill with that language had never been all that good. "_Mestral will help me. Thank you fro saving us." _Perhaps seeming grateful would be better she thought._

TBC…………………


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

2007/11/24

Challenging Fate

Part 9 The Breaking Point PG-13 to R Violence and cruelty.

The trip to Altair 7 took several months. During that time Lizzy worked hard to try to learn her lessons. She had come to see that pretending to go along might well be her best course of action. As promised Mestral was allowed to stay with her. The boy was clearly afraid but he trusted her to keep him safe and she would do all she could to ensure that safety.

"Mestral we have to obey them for now I do not know where we are or what is going on. Maybe if we behave and follow their rules they will trust us more." Lizzy explained.

"T'Lia I understand." Mestral said. He had been afraid but he trusted Lizzy. Lizzy had convinced them to change her name. It had been hard to do but necessary once she learned Earth's fate. She convinced Janel that the name they had chosen was to Terran. Janel and Jankel had been impressed and allowed it. So now Lizzy carried the name of her great-grandmother. She sighed it did sound almost Vulcan. She glanced in the mirror and winced. Even now she could not get over the change in her features. She looked Vulcan. Gone was her long blond hair. They had cut it short. Her brows arched upward and she still was getting used to her ears. However those she actually liked. Ironic in a way that this was the second time in her life that they had been surgically altered. She remembered baby pictures when they had only a slight point to them. The genetic defect had been corrected when she was a year old. She sighed well at least she was learning to hear better. In fact they had did her a favor with this change. She could hear far better now. It was the controlling of the hearing that was hard as it was so much more keen. Lizzy was still shocked to learn the fate of her people and town. She shuttered when she saw the news footage. She begged them to let her get in touch with her family.

Jankel was firm. "Humanity is doomed T'Lia. That part of your life is closed. It would be wise for you to move on. You have adjusted well so far. We can not save the human world. All I could do was save you and the boy. Even if the Earthers stop the Xindi there is no going back. Your family believes you are dead. Let it go and live on. Ask again and I will have your memories erased."

She believed him absolutely so she nodded. "Yes Master."

Jankel sighed_. At times he hated that she looked at him so. He had grown fond of the girl. However he had to protect his family and colony. "_Have you begun your designs T'Lia_?"_

"Yes sir I have several sketches for you and the Lady to look over. What is in this section sir. I do not wish my design to clash with what is here."

Jankel looked at the map. He had forgotten all about that. "That is the Vulcan Consulate. It will boarder the housing complex. That area should all be open. So your design will not affect it. The consulate is being designed by a Vulcan called Koss."

Elizabeth's Eyes lit up. "Wow really, I wonder if I could talk to him. His work is brilliant."

Jankel was shocked at the genuine smile on her face. "No, I think not. The Vulcan's can not help you escape."

Elizabeth frowned as that had never occurred to her. "But his work is brilliant. He has a unique way of looking at ventilation and plumbing. If I could gain his assistance the house would be more efficient and worth more. Besides why would he help us. He is a Vulcan they don't go out of their way to help humans. Look I am not going to run to some Vulcan. I am human enough not to trust them. Look at what they did to our space program. Mestral the only Vulcan I trust and only because he is a child. "

Jankel rose and went to her side. Without warning his hand flew out and struck her. She hit the floor hard. "What did we teach you. You are no longer human. You must be Vulcan!" His rage was palatable. Elizabeth froze. She was jerked up and he glared at her. He shook her hard. "I suppose you must be taught the hard way. "Before she could fight him off she was tied to the wall. Face against the wall she struggled. "What Species are you." He demanded.

Angry now Elizabeth glared over her shoulder. "HUMAN you bastard. I will always be human! What do you thinks saying I am Vulcan will change anything. So what Besides they be more likely to help me if I was Vulcan!"

"Wrong answer. You are Vulcan." He ripped her shirt and she froze. The screamed as the whip landed on her back. "What are you. Who are you. What is your status."

"Human. I am human and I am Elizabeth Amanda Tucker, I won't bow to you anymore.!"

The sound of the whip flying made Elizabeth want to jerk away however there was no place to go. For the next half hour they battled until Elizabeth could hardly talk. She slumped her back bloody and she finally broke. Fifty lashes crossed her back.

"Who am I to you! Who are you? What species are you? " Jankel demanded. He was angry enough to kill her now. However a part of him was still in control and resisted the need. _Bend girl I don't want to kill you. He thought._

"I am,,,,T'Lia and I am Vulcan_. You are my master." With that she passed out._

_Jankel called for Janel who ran to her side. _"Attend to her. "

"Yes husband." The Orion said wincing in sympathy. She understood the pain T'Lia was suffering. However she never could have endured so much. The _odd thing was as she looked at Elizabeth's back the blood coming out was not so red. It almost had a green tinge to it. Obviously her husband had some genetic work _done as well. _However his anger had almost killed her. Now was not the time to chastise him for beating a subject so badly when he had clearly spent a fortune to save her._

Jankel had seen the blood and sighed. _He could not believe Janel had gone to such an expense. Clearly his mate like the girl to have her genes altered so she would bleed Green. He decided he did not care as long as she acted Vulcan from now on. It was a shame he had to break her so. Besides if he chastised his mate she would have to be punished and he had no desire to do that. He was just grateful his mate was so far sighted._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Tuvol sighed as he looked at the last report. He could not believe his was not there. He looked at his wife and sighed. _This was a parents worst nightmare. Their son was gone. Most assumed he was dead but the parental bond had not been broken. Many thought they were just being emotional however both he and his mate knew their son lived. They both knew what a broken bond felt like. He shivered and went to look out at the stars. Where are you Mestral. I know you live. Just as I now T'Gia died you live. Where are you my son. Their elder daughter T'Gia had been killed on Vulcan at the human Embassy. She was a technician there. _

"Husband come meditate perhaps we can find him that way." T'Ven said.

"Yes my wife." Tuvol went to her and touched her paired fingers. As always she was there for him. He sighed and _wondered why it seemed like Mestral was so far away. Surely he had to be on earth? If he was alive maybe Elizabeth Tucker was as well. He had not said anything to her family not wanting to raise their hopes. If only Soval would return he could present his case there. Then maybe his distant kin could help him._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

T'Lia awoke and cursed under her breath_. That was not to smart she thought _She opened her eyes and looked at Janel.

"I hope you will behave now." She said softly. "T'Lia it is not wise to be so aggressive."

"Yeh right." She said only to receive a hard smack.

"Obey girl else you will find yourself and the boy sold seprately."

"I ….I will be good " T'Lia said she had forgotten Mestral's fate was tied to hers. "I am trying but he is pushing me. I was just trying to do what he said to do." She began to cry.

Janel pulled her close and held her. "He is thinking of your safety child. I know he hurt you but ….we are not a gentle people. It is our way. We are not soft. You can not be soft to live. The soft and weak become prey. In time you may have more freedom."

Lizzy cried and held on to Janel even if she was her capture she had been trying to be kind. _Any kindness now was worth it as she was alone and scared. She did not know how she could survive this. She broke and began to mumble in Vulcan._

Janel held her and smiled the method had worked as cruel as it was. _In the end it would save the child and the Vulcan boy. Maybe it would help make up for what they had done. For the first time Janel hated what her mate did for a living. The humans were not so bad. They were kind of interesting. She let the child cry and helped her as she began to accept her new life and role for real this time._

TBC…………………


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers : See Part One

Challenging Destiny

Part 10 Planning

One month latter-

The news that the ship carrying Koss had arrived was welcome. _It had been to long since he had seen his grandson. Koss was a fine male however he had been to close to the High Command. While serving the people was an admirable thing the High Command had long ago ceased to be working for the good of Vulcan. However Koss was young and an obedient son. So he had remained with his father. Now however it was clear he was reevaluating his life and perhaps his career. The breaking of his bond to T'Pol was unfortunate but not disastrous. While Kevan thought his son in law was a logical Vulcan that match had been poorly done. It had always been clear that T'Pol was indifferent to Koss. She was far to emotional for Koss. Koss was not interested in leaving Vulcan and T'Pol had always looked to the stars._

_No T'Pol was not a good match for Koss. He needed a mate who would stay at his side and help his career. Sending for him was a way to give him a second chance. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Koss stepped onto the shuttle. _He took a deep breath to center himself. He was grateful for the chance to begin again however he was also apprehensive. He forced that emotion aside he would face his fore father and fore mother in control he would not shame them._

The shuttle landed and he went to the exit. Stepping out into the bright sun he saw a blue sky. He was rather surprised at this. It looked like pictures he had seen of earth. It was alien and cold. However a gentle breeze blew and he saw his family. His Fore father came forward.

"It is agreeable to see you Koss." Kevan said hands crossed in affection.

Koss was rather surprised at this however he hid this well. "It is most agreeable to see you both sir."

Greetings finished Koss followed them to the ground car. "Come Koss we have much to discuss. I know that you have questions all will be answered in time."

oooooooooooooooooo

T'Lia stretched and rose. She had to admit meditating was relaxing. _It was not unlike the Yoga she had done for many years on Earth. The wounds on her back had healed somewhat but she still felt the brushing. While Jankel had allowed Janel to seal her wounds he had forbidden her to take the pain away. She would have months of pain to remind her of the need for obedience. T'Lia looked at her ribs the wounds there. They were dark green. She was at first shocked that no one had said anything. However she decided perhaps Orions did not know humans bleed red. It was a good thing that they did not know because otherwise they would know she was not an ordinary human. She winced and wondered why she had fought so hard. After all she was part Vulcan. It was a secret that even Trip did not know. In fact she was not supposed to know this either. However when she was 7 she had over heard her grandparents and father talking about it. She had been shocked and scared especially since they all seemed worried about her. However she had never revealed what she learned not even to Trip. He would have been upset if he knew the truth. Especially after he entered Star Fleet. She sighed. Maybe she fought so hard because she was Vulcan? She did not want to be different then her family. From what she had learned she was more Vulcan then human and surgery had been required to make her look like her brothers. It was not that her family did not love her as she was rather that they had wanted to ensure she had a normal life on Earth. The world was not yet ready for hybrids. Her grandmother had explained this with care. In time humanity and Vulcan could learn the truth but for now it was best it remain a secret. T'Lia had feared Val's and his ways. It would not due to be exposed. So Lizzy had never said a word rather worked on learning more about Vulcans. Shed had always loved design and it was a well know fact that Vulcans were brilliant architects. So following that line of study was natural. Her parents of course encouraged her because it was a good field of work. Earth was still rebuilding and they would need people with her skills for many years to come. Now she was just resisting what she had always secretly longed to embrace. There was no logic to this. She decided then the pain was wasted. If her survival depended on her being what she had always longed to be then she would be that thing. If she did her job well perhaps in time the master would allow her more freedom. Perhaps she could even find a way to earn both hers and Mestral's freedom from this bondage. In the past months she had begun to study her captors. While they were cruel in many ways they were far more civilized then many others on the colony. Obedience was rewarded and she wanted that. If she could convince her master and his lady of her willingness to obey then perhaps they would loosen the restrictions on her. Then maybe Mestral could get word to his family. It might be possible for her family and his to buy them back. She just had to bid her time._

"Miss Elizabeth the lady wants you. It seems she has guests and wants you there." Mestral said. "I am to bring you at once."

"Alright Mestral. Remember you must control. Also remember my name. T'Lia else we both make the master angry."

Anger flared in the Vulcan Boy's eyes but he nodded "Yes T'Lia. We have company they are my people."

This news started T'Lia but she said nothing. _Plans began to move around her head. Perhaps there was a chance…._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The deputy ambassador greeted Janel.

"Lady, It is agreeable to see you once more. My ambassador's second son has arrived. Ambassador Kevan would like him to meet with your designer at your convince. We would not wish to infringe on your areas."

Janel smiled. "It is agreeable to see you as well Deputy Ambassador Nadar. My newest slave will be designing our home. She is Vulcan from our outer colonies. She was born a slave and will be happy to assist Koss."

If the Vulcan was repulsed by the thought of slaves She said nothing. "That is acceptable."

T'Lia bowed to them and waited to be called on.

"T'Lia bring the designs here."

"Yes lady." She said walking over. She handed them to her mistress and bowed down.

Nadar was shocked at her appearance. _Blonde Vulcans were rare. Her eye color was also unusual a deep shade of blue green. She mentally filed a note of this female. Kevan might well wish to try to buy her back. The designs however were stunning. It would clearly cost a lot to buy her. But, maybe it be worth it._

_TBC…………………_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer are in Part One

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

Challenging Destiny

Part 11 Demons

Trip laid back as T'Pol worked the muscles into his back. He immediately felt the tension begin to go away. He sighed as her strong fingers made him feel cared for. "T'Pol that feels wonderful. I can feel the tension fading away."

'Then the treatment is working. This method should allow you to sleep tonight. Dr. Phlox was growing concerned with your lack of rest."

"I know. I did not think this would work but it is. I can feel myself…."

T'Pol felt him go limp. She sighed as he was asleep. She was reluctant to move lest she wake him. _She was sitting on his rear and she had to admit it was well formed. Commander Tucker was a well formed male. His strong arms were stretched out over his head. A clear indication he trusted T'Pol implicitly._

T'Pol slipped off Charles Tucker. She carefully covered his exhausted body with a blanket. She covered him with it and then laid down next to him. _She was tired and it would be illogical not to get some rest. T'Pol was very confused at the feeling she was having. She worked hard to suppress them but this human made her long to feel. She decided to meditate on this tomorrow for now she would simply sleep. She knew that he would need her here if the nightmares came. Leaving him alone was not an option. Every night he dreamed of his lost sister. Early on she learned that he needed someone to help him wake from them._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral woke from a dream and ran to find T'Lia he was afraid. He had dreamed that she had been sold and he was all alone. He entered her room and ran to her side. Tears flowed freely. He was trying to control his emotions but he was scared.

Elizabeth awoke from her own nightmare. She started as she saw the small Vulcan looking at her scared to death. She held out a hand and the child ran to her. He climbed into bed. "It will be alright honey. I am sorry if my nightmare woke you." She brushed his hair back. The child cried softly as she held him_. In the past few months she had come to love Mestral. He was like her little brother now. She had always been fond of children and having him around had been a joy. She was just sorry he had been kidnapped along with her. However she was glad that he survived bur she worried for his parents. It had to be heart breaking on to lose a second child. She knew that Mestral's elder sister T'Gia had been killed at the Earth embassy bombing. She wished there was some way to let them know their son lived._

"My parents know I am alive." Mestral said softly. "We have a family bond. It is weak but I can still feel them. "

"What is this bond? Can you use it to help them find us." T'Lia asked.

"I do not know." Mestral said. "I was not trained yet. Maybe I can at least let them know I am alive and safe."

T'Lia brushed his hair and said "Try but do not worry if you can not do it. We will survive and I promise we will be free someday."

Mestral curled up and fell asleep safe in his Miss Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth smiled and fell asleep protecting the child she held.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Destiny

Part 12 Chances PG

Kevan watched the female with interest. _While it was clear she was a slave she did not approach them for assistance in gaining her freedom. This struck him as illogical. Or it did until he spotted the child. It occurred to him that t he female was clearly shielding the boy. He wondered if perhaps he was her son or a sibling? He carefully snapped a photo of both. It possible he would find out who those two truly were. He did not approve of slavery and he especially did not like when his people were subject to it. However he could only free them legally. He still had to maintain his position. As much as he would like to spirit the two away it would damage the beginnings of trust he was creating. A trust that in the end would save far more lives. He was however not giving up. He had noted the look of interest on his grandson's face. That alone made him consider the female valuable. She was aesthetically pleasing even if her hair was the color of the sands. Her vivid blue eyes were clearly a through back to the awakening. He wondered if she truly was Vulcan or a member of their distant kin? No matter he would plan to keep her under observation._

T'Lia laid out the designs. _It was rather ironic that Kevan suggested she work with Koss. She was right in guessing they would want them to work together. Jankel had been forced to agree. It seemed she had taken that beating for nothing. However she was glad of it. Koss's designs were brilliant. She was rather shocked that the Vulcan's were sharing however it did make sense in a way. Waste went against the core of Vulcan values. It was also clear that Kevan wanted to build bridges here. She was however still uncertain if Jankel was worthy of the apparent trust the Vulcans were giving._

Koss watched the pale hared Vulcan female. _She is aesthetically pleasing he thought. He liked her deep blue-green eyes. So sad but proud. It had shocked him to learn she was a slave but it was clear she was not completely broken. The glare she given her master was barely hidden dislike. She was clearly protecting the child. Her son? She seemed to young for that. So the boy must be a sibling. When had she been taken? It was more then clear that the ordeal had affected her emotions. Then again she was clearly young such a thing must be difficult. Koss decided he would offer what support he could. Perhaps he could even help her regain her freedom. He was a wealthy male and Orions always wanted to turn a profit. He would meditate on this for a while._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Soval returned to Earth. His heart was heavy as he looked down from his _shuttle. The blackened earth was a reminder of his failures. He had long ago worked to keep the humans from space. Not to hold them back but to protect them. It was now more then_ clear that this _policy was an error_. _He suddenly felt tired and old_. He stiffened as he heard someone walk up to him.

"Sir you need to strap in. We are getting ready for decent." A soft youthful voice said. He looked behind him and nodded.

"Of course Corporal Cole." He let her lead him to his seat and he sat down. He was surprised when she snapped the safety belt into place.

"There you go Ambassador. I would hate to have something happen to you."

He looked up and was shocked to see genuine concern for his well being. _It had been a long time since any human cared so much. The last had died to save his life. He felt a little disconcerted at this. "_Thank you Corporal." He said.

"No problem sir. After all our shuttles are not the same. It is easy to forget that."

"Your shuttles are comfortable enough." Soval said. He was surprised at her blush. However he sat back. Catching her hand. "Perhaps you should strap in now."

"Of course Sir. " Amanda buckled in with a _blush. Clearly she did not value herself as highly as she did him. _This made Soval frown.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"We must take the chance. If there is even a chance at destroying the weapon I will have to take it. I have no choice. No Trip you and T'Pol are needed here. Malcolm I am counting on you to keep the ship out of trouble. Now fix that ship for me. I won't hear any arguments." Archer said.

"But sir surly you can be risked." Malcolm said "Let me do this."

"Sorry Lt. But you get sea sick , No You are needed here." Archer said as his armory officer turned a bright red. "Trip I need you to fix the ship and I am not explaining your death to Soval. T'Pol see if you can help Hoshi with the translating of the other Xindi languages just on case." Archer left them and headed to his ready room. Trip however was not in a mood to let this go. He followed his long time friend. "Cap'n you can not do this. Let me or Malcolm go."

Archer spun around the door had closed and he was grateful. "I can't you know why. If something happens to you it happens to T'Pol and Malcolm would be to ill to do this mission. I am not sending anyone else to die. I can not do it Trip."

Trip noted the stiffened stance. His friend and Captain was at the breaking point and he had been to absorbed in his own pain to notice. He sighed. "Alright Jon I will help you. But my momma is goin box my ears for this. She likes you. She will be mad I let you do this thing."

Jonathan Archer smiled at that. "I plan to come back Trip."

His friend nodded and pretended he did not know the odds of that happening.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

2007/12/9

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part13 Meditative Reflections PG

Ambassador Soval leaned back in his chair. He felt relief that the Enterprise had survived and that it more importantly it had survived its mission. _He decided he would need to meditate on the emotional feelings but for the moment the cause was more then sufficient. Earth would survive and perhaps they could begin again. Soval would admit if only to himself he truly wanted this world to thrive. He was fond of humanity and he would even admit he had grown fond of watching the oceans off the coast. He looked out at the Golden Gate Bridge and sighed. It was still there and as always reminded him that humans were a resilient and creative species. It never failed to amaze him how one moment humans could be locked in a life or death battle with an other being and in the next offer the hand of friendship. This unique way of doing things was one of the reasons he had grown to see humanity as vital to any inter species alliance. For they could draw old foes together and become the buffer. What would take centuries for other races humans could and would do in mere years. Perhaps it was because they did not live so long? He just hoped it would bring peace to the Galaxy._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_If only you knew Soval. Lucian thought. _He leaned back and Meditated_. Humanity is indeed the bridge though your own people will play a key role. I think that of all our children you and the humans are the most alike at this time. Yes, Ambassador you are our finest works. We preservers will live on through you. We will help you do what we could not create a galaxy where peace and cooperation is the norm. War and pain will be forgotten as you reach out to your brothers and sisters. Human kindness and Vulcan strength will bend the Universe and in time all the race of this quadrant will see that they are really only siblings. Mestral was the beginning but the Tuckers will be the next link in the chain. In time the chain will be the bridge. They will support the Grayson Clan and that clan will reunite the children of Vulcan. T'Pau's grandson will call the children of the Raptor home and his grandchild will rule both worlds and become the guardian of the Federation that Tucker and Archer will help forge. Your own child will also play a vital role so do not be so blind my son. See the love that so patiently guards you. Do not forget that you still have time left. She watches you and waits all you must do is open your heart to the possibility of something unique and special._

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

-1

Author Notes and Explanations:

I realize I may have lost a few readers here so here is an attempt to explain the reasons why some things are happening.

One of the key concepts in all of the story lines I write is the Preservers. I have always been fascinated with the idea of superior being helping out us poor humans. Not necessarily Gods per say but more like angels. While they are not supernatural in nature they would appear to be more then simple beings. I decided that if an advanced race did seed various worlds with life then they would perhaps come back and check on them. Perhaps lend a guiding hand from time to time. Always allowing for free will choices. MY thought was that having create differing life they would indeed like them to become friends and family. The beings you see watching the action are clearly preservers. However unless you read some of my earlier work they can be seen out of context and it can be hard to see their role. The closest description is angels or guardians. Having long ago given up physical form they are merely energy. Perhaps like a doting elder uncle or aunt willing to push us in the right direction.

I never liked the way Elizabeth Tucker was killed off and I always thought Koss had a reason to be angry at T'Pol. As much as I like the Trip and T'Pol matching it was the cause of pain for an innocent man. So he needed saving. Since I had to save Lizzy I decided he would be the unlikely hero of the work. The plot to kidnap her and make her a slave is plausible given Orions are slavers. A slaver would never waste a life because it would be profitable to make them a slave. Elizabeth Tucker is a skilled individual so why waste the talent. Saving Mestral was so they would have a way to control her.

Kevan wants to give Koss a second chance at life and a chance to regain his place. He is currently in disgrace or at least out of favor. On Altair 7 he is the grandson of an Ambassador and he is protected and will gain prestige from his new post. He needs a mate and T"Lia or Lizzy is unbounded. The fact that she is a slave matters little as Kevan has no intention of allowing that state to continue long. Koss becomes interested as well and Lizzy or T'Lia as she is now know is impressed with his skill levels.

Now on to the mixed heritage. One of my really , really bad habits is mixing and matching my stories. I tend to tie them together. This mixed heritage you here about is a toss back to one of my other works. Return to Carbon Creek. I made the Tucker family descendants of Mestral the Vulcan we meet in Carbon Creek. A fellow crewmember of T'Mir T'Pol's second foremother. I tried to explain it in the work but it clearly did not come out to well.

I wanted Elizabeth to be aware of her past. She will be more willing to accept Koss because of it. This acceptance will soon be important for both of them.

I hope this explains the story somewhat. Sorry for the confusion.

Lisa


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Soval and Amanda Cole are bond-mates as are Trip and T'Pol. However both couples are still new to the idea. Amanda is on Earth with Soval which is A/U.

The preservers are directing things somewhat and this is during the expanse mission.

Please remember I weave my stories together so you might want to look at Return to Carbon Creek or the IDIC series to understand what is going on. This story is before a Logical Life-mates and May Together we be more then the some of our parts. While Soval refers to Amanda as Aunda they are not officially married yet. The bond is there but both are still learning to deal with it and not sure it is a good idea yet.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part13 Seeking Peace

Ambassador Soval leaned back in his chair. _He felt relief that the Enterprise had survived and that it more importantly it had survived its mission. He decided he would need to meditate on the emotional feelings but for the moment the cause was more then sufficient. Earth would survive and perhaps they could begin again. Soval would admit if only to himself he truly wanted this world to thrive. He was fond of humanity and he would even admit he had grown fond of watching the oceans off the coast. There was grief as well. Over a hundred Vulcans had died in the Xindi attack. Several were children the greatest loss of all. He thought of Mestral and was hard pressed not to weep. That boy was a favorite of his. He knew his cousins were grief stricken as he was their last child. They had lost a daughter in the Earth Embassy bombing and now this. He was surprised that the grief had not killed them. Then again they had each other a solace he would have dearly loved to have. Their bond made certain they were never truly alone not even in their grief. Just then he looked up and saw her. She had slipped in so silently._

"Are you alright Soval?"

He rose and went to her side. _He had promised himself he would resist this need but her concern undid his good intentions_. "I am alright thyla." he stroked her face and his bodyguard moved into his arms hugging him_. A human way off offering comfort and support and he found it brought him peace. Amanda's held him and he let her taking comfort in the soft beat of her human heart against his chest and he knew then he to had the solace even if it was not exactly the same. She was his mate and she would always be there for him_.

"Soval I hate to disturb your meditation bur Tuvol wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent."

Soval pulled back and nodded. Composing himself he said "Send him in. And aunda thank you."

"You needed me so it is logical I help you. One does not thank logic my love." She winked at him. He sighed. _Sometimes…. He thought she was so childish but that made him feel young again. Even when they pretended to be no more then Ambassador and bodyguard. A role they both excelled at._

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part 14 Hopeful Bonds PG

Tuval entered his cousins office. He was not certain he could ask this favor. It was illogical to hope. Yet he had to try. Mestral was their only child. He had to know. He knew Soval was trained in the ancient ways. Perhaps he could settle the question. Was their son still alive or was this a parent's desperate hope. Hope was an emotion but he clung to it.

"Live long and prosper Soval."

"Peace and long life. What brings you here. I thought you would be planning your return home?" Soval questioned. _There was not a doubt in his mind that his family would be granted leave to grieve properly on Vulcan_. _He would never refuse it. This loss was more then any family should have to bear._

"Soval I must make a request of you. It is of a personal nature and I will not be offended if you refuse."

Soval was stunned and his expression showed it. There was clear emotion in his cousin's face and he was not even trying to hide it.

"Make your request. I shall consider it with care." Soval answered. He motioned for his cousin to take a seat. "Would you join me in a cup of tea?"

"Indeed, thank you. It would be most….soothing." Tuval replied. He took the tea and fidgeted. That was the only term for it.

Soval watched fascinated. _His cousin was one of the most controlled and logical Vulcans he knew. He had often been held up as an example of good behavior. Despite this they were close perhaps even as humans would say friends. Soval knew he would honor what ever request his kinsmen made if he could._

Tuval took a sip of his tea then set the delicate cup down. He stared at it a moment befor speaking. "I need you to check something. A bond."

Soval stiffened. _Surely the marital bond had not severed? If it had it would explain the lost look on his cousins face. But wait his wife was waiting outside so surely that was not it was it? Or did they need him to help mend it. This would be delicate work and very personal. It would make sense his cousin would come to him. Such a thing could never be known._

"Soval it is not what you think. My marital bond is secure and stronger now then the day it was forged. It alone has sustained me. Only…. When we lost T'Gia I we both felt the bond shatter and sever. However with Mestral… The bond is still there. It is weak and faint but… Please can you check it. It sounds unlikely and we are afraid to hope but… if there is a chance please…Hope is the one emotion I would want above all now."

Soval was stunned but he knew he would check. "Come here. Let me look. I… do not think it is possible but…Hope is a worthwhile emotion even for our people."

Tuvol moved to him and Soval began the meld with care. _My mind to your mind…._

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

-1Challenging Destiny

Disclaimer : Please see Part One

Saturday, December 22, 2007

Part 15

T'Lia listened as Koss outlined his ideas for integrating the systems of the Vulcan consulate and the house of Jarkel.

"Sir these connections will not work. The soil will be to damaging. If you use copper then they will last a lot longer." T'Lia said.

"Why would you suggest copper?" Koss asked. He looked at the Padd T'Lia offered. "Copper is an expensive metal."

"Not if you get it from Earth. Earth has an abundance of this metal. They use it for many things."

"Earth? Humans use copper? How would you know this? Copper is not typically used by Vulcans in construction." Koss said. "The metal is soft but I do believe that you are correct. Copper will not be damaged. Have you checked it's safety with a healer."

T'Lia sighed. "Yes it was. Vulcans use the water systems on Earth with no ill affects and many of them still use copper. I read a paper on the use of copper. While I am a slave. My master and mistress know that my learning about construction and design enhance my value. To this end they allow me to read several trade journals. Given that Earth has been doing so much reconstruction in the last 75 years it has a lot of data on differing techniques. While humans are not as advanced as Vulcans they tend to have a unique view of the way things can be done."

"Logical humans do tend to see things in a differing way." Koss said. "I find them to be most illogical in their actions."

T'Lia stiffened and was glad he did not see it.

"Yes they are creative; They do not have the inhibitions of other species." T'Lia said "They have done much with the little help Vulcan has given them. In a little over 100 years they have developed a warp five starship. Their Chief engineer has even gotten the Enterprise above warp 5." T'Lia said Her pride in Trip was great.

"Yes, Tucker is a skilled engineer for a human. However I for one would have rather he remained on Earth." There was a bitterness in Koss's voice.

"Why?" T'Lia asked without thinking of the privacy she invaded.

Koss looked at her sharply and answered. _He had brought up the subject so perhaps it was not an invasion. "He seduced my bond-mate from me. While I did marry T'Pol her Katra was bonded to the human. In the end it was not logical to maintain the marriage. I released her. I would rather be alone then trapped with a female who longs for an other."_

"Logical" T'Lia said shocked that Trip had broken up Koss's marriage. _She wanted to defend him but she had read his glowing letters to her family and she knew full well her brother had fallen in love at first sight. Even his relationship to Natalie had never been so passionate. His letters home had been all about T'Pol. Even the early ones where he had complained about her had been passionate. "_Perhaps Tr---Tucker did not know of your bond. "

Koss looked at her rather surprised she would defend a human. "I would like to believe it was lack of knowledge of Vulcan Customs."

"I would think that would be the case. It is unlikely that most humans would not understand about the importance of a bond. I have observed from the literature my mistress has provided that humans are not bonded as Vulcans are. They may never marry or switch partners quickly."

"They are less likely to form a life-bond. Perhaps you are correct and Tucker did not understand. However T'Pol surely did." Koss said.

"Perhaps she found he was more suitable for her. Sir it is clear she is an explorer. While this spirit is needed to expand the Empire it is not always ideal in a mate. I would no wish my mate away from me so often." She blushed. "A Vulcan like yourself is the backbone of civilization. Those that leave and explore do not build a world or culture or civilization."

"This may be true. However I now find myself in need of a bond-mate." Koss replied. "While your words are logical it does not reduce my difficulties. I have always wished to have a family. It was never just the need to provide an heir to my clan. The thought of a child to teach and guide seemed most rewarding."

"I used to dream of a family. "T'Lia said. "I wanted a home and children. I was never very adventurous. My brother was the one who longed to explore the stars. He is an engineer. He is fascinated by space. I have Mestral now. While he is not my son I have grown to consider him a little brother. He will be my family Now."

Koss stiffened and then realized he was being complimented. He knew that as a slave a family would be denied her unless the Orions used her as Breeder stock. "Perhaps you can gain your freedom. Jarkel seems like a reasonable business man. One of the reasons for this consulate is to facilitate the return of our people. The High Council wishes to buy back our lost children. They are assisting locating an bringing home our lost ones. Perhaps your family could buy your freedom."

"My family and Mestral's believe we are dead. My master will not allow me to contact them. Even should they be reached I do not think they could afford to purchase me. My master was offered 100,00 for me because of my skills and he said it was not close to my value. The last slave he had who was so skilled went for over a million. My family could not afford such a cost. Far better they believe I am dead. I would not risk them to free me. Who is to say Jarkel would not seek to enslave them as well. Then I could never leave Mestral. I promised to do all I could to keep him safe."

Koss found he had to agree. However the more time he spent with T'Lia the more he was drawn to her. A million was not so much for a female like her.

They walked outside and Koss showed her where the joint pumping station would be. T'Lia stumbled and fell. Koss instinctively grabbed her. She was jerked back and fell against him.

"Excuse me." She said. Her blue eyes locked with his dark ones. Swallowing hard Lizzy thought _he is very strong. He smells of sandalwood and spice. An earth smell that is most pleasing. His eyes are like a rich chocolate I could get lost in them._

"Are you injured?"

"No sir. " She tried to pull away.

"Allow me to examine you for injury." He swung her into his arms and carried her to a near by rock. Stunned. Lizzy said nothing.

_She is small and light yet well formed. She smells of wild flowers. I find that most enticing. Perhaps if I purchased her ….I o need a mate. If I owned her she could not refuse me. I could keep her or perhaps she would see the logic in a bonding. Perhaps if she needed me as I need her she would choose to stay of her own free will. I find her pleasing on many levels. I must consider this with care._

_T'Lia easily read the Koss's thoughts however she was to shocked to react. She could not imagine being owned by a male like Koss. Her body was reacting to him and she wanted him. To be owned by him would be far worse then to be owned by Jarkel because she had no doubt he would claim all of her. However if he wished to bond…. Could she risk it? Something to consider but Koss needed to know the truth it was only right. He would be risking much and he needed to know she was human. Or at least mostly. If he wanted her then she would not mind so much. She was drawn to him._

_She wondered if he would want her if he knew she was human?_


	16. Chapter 16

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: I have been told that I have lost a few readers so I am attempting to explain a little of Elizabeth's background. Unfortunately the only way I was able to do this was with a memory and a flash back. It may well seem like a completely different story for a while but it was the only plot device I could conceive of that might make it plausible to give this information. I apologize for the confusion but I do tend to intertwine my works. It is not done to confuse but to keep me on my toes. I like consistency in my works.

Again this is an A/U universe and it is directly related to my other work Return to Carbon Creek in the Enterprise Universe , Logical Life Mates and May Together We be more then the Sum of our parts and latter to my IDIC series in TOS Trek section. I needed Return to Carbon Creek to explain some of what happens latter in IDIC. I am changing TOS cannon to fit my universe. Let's just say I liked the smirk Lady Amanda had in Journey to Babel and figured there had to be a reason she was so confident and strong. Sarek's comment about his so very Human wife got me to thinking. What if she Was Not all human. Hence the works I come up with. I made her family Tree a little more interesting and used braches of it to give the Tuckers a unique twist. Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17. Just remember if is not the world of Enterprise you know and hopefully it will amuse you a little and the next few parts will eliminate any confusions.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

(Please read updated Authors Notes before this chapter.)

Thanks,

Fire

Part 16 Orders PG-13

Elizabeth _cursed softly Koss was being ridiculously stubborn damn him. He knew her idea was the best solution but he was stunningly refusing to support it. _She tossed down the plans and then in a fit of anger smashed her fist against the table. Her curses could easily be heard_. She could not believe he still wanted to bond with her. She wanted to save him. He did not need to be her bond mate for that to happen. He would not listen to her protests. He would not listen as she tried to tell him the truth. He said it did not matter. She knew he thought she been raped and he was trying in his own Vulcan like way to say he did not care if she been with an other. He offered comfort and pulled away afraid to scare her. His fever was just beginning so he still had control but soon,…soon he have to have relief. Damn him. She knew she could not have the whole fair tale she was a slave and she was human. Well at least part human. If Koss knew he would reject her. More so if he knew Trip was her brother…he might well kill her. She could not risk him bonding with her. He deserved a mate who could be honest with him and give him what he needed. A child. A family. He had an honorable house he needed a mate of royal bloodlines like T'Pol. She had none of that._

Janel came in and watched as her slave angrily tossed the plans on the floor. She was clearly angry. She frowned anyone seeing her now would know she was not Vulcan. She had watched her and Koss carefully and was surprised at their rather loud debates. Janel had been amused to watch T'Lia anger the Vulcan. She knew it took a lot to ruffle them but it was more then clear his slave could easily do that. It was amusing to watch. It had also began to create a plan in her mind. Janel also knew that T'Lia was not happy with them. She also knew it would only be a matter of time before the young human tried to escape and this would fail. She would suffer greatly and so would the boy Vulcan. Against her better instincts and judgments Janel had grown fond of both. She liked the human a lot. She was so free. Clearly she was never going to accept being a slave. Oh she had mastered the appearance of one but it was at best a think illusion. Janel understood it well. She herself hated being owned. Only her absolute trust in her mate and husband made it at all bearable. It was clear that to a being like Elizabeth Tucker such a thing would never be accepted. It was also abundantly clear that she was drawn to the Vulcan Koss. This fact had begun a plan in her mind. She had known from the beginning Koss wanted T'Lia. What she had been uncertain of was if the attraction was mutual. Now it was clear that it was. So how to use this and turn it to their advantage? An alliance was needed with Vulcan but there was little trust on either side. Janel did not blame the Vulcans her people were not known for honorable dealings. However she and her husband wanted to change that. So they had begun this colony. The days of raiding would soon be over. In her heart she knew this. She seen the Humans they had this uncanny knack of drawing races together. When they survived the Xindi and she had no doubt they would they would seek to expand their empire. In doing so their values would spread. Slavery would soon be seen as evil and it would not do to be to dependant on it for income. No they would need Vulcan's support not to be destroyed given her peoples interactions with humans so far. So to survive they would need alliances. An alliance that was family would protect them. She decided it was time to broach the subject with her mate. He would see the advantages. After all it would only protect them and not really change much. The safest answer was to make T'Lia family and an ally and then use this to secure an alliance with one of Vulcan's most influential families.

T'Lia looked up and froze afraid.

"What has caused your anger little one_." _Janel asked softly.

"I….I lost control mistress I am sorry. I ….Koss he …." She blushed. " He is a stubborn son of a bitch. He refuses to see the Logic of using my methods." T'Lia lied quickly she could not risk the truth being known.

Janel chuckled at this. "I see. So it is pride that has you tearing up six months of hard work?"

T'Lia looked down. "Childish I know. I, … I am sorry but I am trying to obey and not let anyone see my anger and emotions. " She bowed her head low. "I may appear to be Vulcan but I don't have their control. I am so angry…. Forgive me. I am trying but Koss….He does not understand."

Janel came over and much to T'Lia shock pulled her close. "I know. It was perhaps unwise of us not to consider this." She stroked the girls back as T'Lia began to cry.

"I am scared Lady Janel. I don't want Mestral punished because I am so weak. I don't know if I can do this."

"Cry child let it out. No one will know." Janel sighed at this. _She was wondering if making T'Lia Vulcan had been wise? Then again it had been her idea. She knew that it would be the best chance the child had of regaining her freedom. Like all Orion women she always planned three or for moves ahead. "_I am certain even Vulcans get angry at times."

"But a Vulcan would never do this." T'Lia cried. She was thinking of the lies she was telling her mistress. _Shed to lie. While she was not full Vulcan something inside still hated lying. And then there was the fact her mistress was being kind. Janel had been treating her more like a daughter lately and despite everything Lizzy liked her. She was even thinking of her as a friend almost. _

Jarkel came in just then. He was shocked to see the mess and started to say something. However Janel waved him off.

He paused about to argue when he noted T'Lia was actually not fighting his wife as he feared. He heard her crying. He hated crying females. _So he slipped out. Janel would tell him what the upset was soon enough._

"I want to show that darned Vulcan I am as good as he is. He said Terrans were backward and stupid." _That part was the truth. That was what had angered her. Because for a moment she had considered Koss's offer. For a moment she had hope and his careless words ripped that away._

Janel chuckled at this. _She could see why T'Lia was angry. _

"Well he has two points against him T'Lia." She said.

T'Lia looked up curious to this.

"First off he is Vulcan and as your know they do tend to seem to think they are the masters of the stars. Second he is male. It has been my experience that they tend to be arrogant at times."

T'Lia began to laugh at this an other breach in her cover but she smiled. "Thank you. I am sorry I ran in here. But I had to get away from him before my control broke. I did not mean to make a mess. I will accept your punishment mistress."

Janel pushed an errant hair from her face. "I would say the cause was sufficient. As our Vulcan friends would say. However it is a breach. You will meditate an extra hour tonight. Child you must try to control your temper or vent it in an acceptable way. I don't like to punish you and neither does Jarkel."

T'Lia looked down to hide her anger at her masters name.

"He cares for you. I know you do not see it but he does. Any other slave would have been sold to the mines or killed by now. Give him a chance and he may surprise you yet. I know you are trying hard. Perhaps if you work on that bag you asked for. While It will not be the same as hitting one of us or even Koss it should help. Now go and work out then shower and meditate for an hour. I will have Mestral bring you dinner then."

"Yes mistress. Thank you for listening. I really am trying to be good. " T'Lia said softly. Shocked she was not being punished. _Meditation was not a punishment to her mind._

"Off with you child." Janel said she smiled as T'Lia went off. _She really is young. Or perhaps I am just to jaded_. She sighed. I _wish there had been an other way. She is what I would have wished in a daughter. So sweet and innocent._ Janel began to clean up the mess

T'Lia went to her room. She went straight into the bathroom. She smiled as she filled the tub and added scent to the water. _There was one positive thing in being Janel's slave. The Orion women loved water baths_. _She had given T'Lia her old room. While this house was not as elegant or as large as the one T'Lia was designing it would be considered a mini mansion by human standards. The house contained five sleeping chambers each with it's own private bath as well as the harem where concubines lived. T'Lia had been rather shocked to learn she would not be housed with the other slaves. She and Mestral had adjoining rooms in which she learned would have been a nursery. It seemed at one point Janel had been a nanny or care giver to Jarkel's children. All four of his sons were grown and lived either on the colony or were in the defense fleet that surrounded the planet. T'Lia knew Jarkel was many things Mercenary, Slaver a liar and a thief but it was clear he had been a loving father and he was an indulgent husband. It was not pheromones that kept this couple together. In some way he was a good man for an Orion. That was what made the situation so hard for her. T'Lia had begun to trust him when this had all happened. She felt a tear fall. It could be worse she thought. She undressed and quickly got into the warm water. She still had to do her meditations. As she sat down the scented candles eased her tension away. She sank into the warm water which still stung. The wounds from the beating still stung a little but she was healing. _

_She began to consider her life now. How it had changed and where it could go. It was not often she had time to simply reflect and consider. While she was encouraged to meditate it was not the same as just soaking and thinking._

How did this come to pass she thought. _All I ever wanted was to be a skilled builder maybe get married have a family. I was never very adventurous like Trip. So much of Earth still needed to be rebuilt. Leaving Earth was never really my dream. I guess it was all those old movies Dad and Trip showed me. So many place with fantastic buildings. I just wanted to make our world shine again. OK I admit it I might have liked to have seen Vulcan. I mean I am part Vulcan. I love Nana. I just wish they would have told me the truth. T'Lia sighed. She wondered again how it was she could be part Vulcan. She touched her ears. I have to admit I can hear a lot better now. I wonder why mom and dad had them bobbed in the first place. I mean they could have just claimed it was a genetic defect. Then again people are still a little scared of those who are different. _T'Lia thought back to the time she had learned the truth. She was seven years old and she briefly opened her eyes to see…..

Charles S. Tucker II paced as he waited for the doctor to come out. He could not believe what had happened. He had almost lost his beloved Elizabeth. He was shaking with rage at the drunk driver who had run her down. He just prayed she would be alright. His wife Beth was weeping and clinging to their son Seth. Trip his 14 year old eldest son was on a school field trip and he had not been able to reach him. He knew once they came back into orbit he would have to go tell his oldest child that his beloved Lizzy might die. It was not something he wanted to do. He moved to Beth's side.

Seth slipped out of his mother's arms and went to watch the vids. It was clear the ten and a half year old was trying hard not to be scared. He been with his mother because of having the flu so he had not walked home from school as normal with Elizabeth and their classmates.

"Charlie I am so worried." Beth Tucker said "We have to get her away. It was only sheer luck that it was Seth on duty tonight." She was grateful and worried at the same time. _At least Seth had not been hurt as well. That she could not have survived._

"I know baby, But we have to wait until she is stable you know that. Don't worry a life flight is on it's way from Carbon Creek we get her to a safe place. The Matriarch won't let anything happen." Charles looked up and smiled as his brother walked in. _Thank God Seth was here. He would keep Elizabeth safe and guard the families secrets. There was no way an outside physician could be allowed to Examine Elizabeth._

"Charlie, Beth I have some good new. Elizabeth is stable enough for transport now." Dr. Seth Z. Tucker said with a broad smile. "I heard from Uncle Mattie and they will be here in a few minutes. They took the lady so they will be here sooner. They grabbed a life flight chopper at St. Pete's. No sense scaring everyone and they will have the necessary medical gear. The bad news is Grandmother is with them."

Both Charles and Beth Tucker paled at this unexpected news.

Just then Dr. Herbert Langston came in. He was glaring at Seth. There was anger in his every movement. It was clear to all of them he was not a happy man. _He could not believe he had not been consulted about this. This was his hospital!_

"What the hell is going on here Dr. Tucker. You can not treat a member of your own family it is unethical! And who ordered a life flight? There is hardly a need we can do the surgery here. There is no need to call in a specialist! Have you any idea what that call will do to the reputation of our hospital!"

Seth glared. _He knew full well that it was not the hospital's reputation that Langston was worried about. No, he was worried about his own. While he did have a point about ethics there was no way he would allow any member of his family to be examined by local doctors especially not Langston who was always looking for a way into the spotlight. I bet you are worried you bastard. You don't care about Elizabeth only that you and this place may look less then professional. Besides He knew Lizzy did not like Langston. He also knew that there would be Hades to pay if he had not called for the flight. He rather face an angry boss then his uncle or grandmother._

"We don't need help from Carbon Creek. Why would we need Grayson's anyway. We are the top teaching and research hospital in Florida!" Dr. Langston said. He was clearly angry.

_And that Langston is why. There is no way I am letting my niece become a lab rat for you. Seth thought. _"Elizabeth has a fractured arm and leg doctor. It is a multiple break and will require surgery. The left arm and wrist is shattered in six places. It will take a highly skilled surgeon to repair the damage and ensure that she does not lose the use of her fingers. There is potential nerve damage." Seth looked at his brother and sister-in-law. "She will need transfusion and specialized care. Care this facility can not give her."

"You are not an orthopedic doctor. It is not up to you to make that call. It is my call Doctor!" and angry Langston shouted. "I am the chief of surgery here. This is my hospital Doctor." He grabbed the younger man and jerked him close. _He was not letting some backward Hay seed ruin his reputation. Besides it was not like the girl mattered. The Tuckers were just ordinary people. He did not want the public to think special treatment was applied to members of the staff's family. Funding was limited and it would not be wasted on some kid who was no one of importance. Not like the man who hit her. His family owned several business in town. He played gulf with the man's father a prominent lawyer and his mother sat on the city council. He was not pleased that that patient was being treated by a mere resident._

Charles S. Tucker II had, had enough. Gone was the easy going engineer that the world saw most of the time. In his place was the protective husband , father and elder brother. He grabbed Dr. Langston and pulled him off his younger brother. "Enough of this. It is not your call Doctor Langston it is ours. Elizabeth is our daughter not yours. Seth is my brother and I trust his judgment. If he says Lizzy needs to go home to Carbon Creek then that is where she will go." He pushed the arrogant physician back. "My daughter has some unique issues that can not be handled by someone unfamiliar with her physiology. We do not need her poked and prodded by a man more concerned with his reputation then our daughter's life. She will likely need blood transfusion as hers is extremely rare and that will have to come from family. Family that is currently not here."

Just then the doors burst open and a group of people came rushing in pulling a gurney. The helicopter had just landed outside. All eyes shifted as they entered.

Dr. Langston spun around and froze as he saw the medical team enter. He blinked not quite believing his eyes.

Dr. Seth Tucker smiled but wisely quickly forced it away as he watched his Uncle and Grandmother walk in. He just wished he had a vid to record the look of absolute shock on the chief's face. It was not everyday that the chief was rendered speechless.

Charles cursed under his breath in Spanish, German, French and Mandarin."

"Charles II while I am certain you are concerned for Elizabeth please refrain from using such vulgar language. It is not setting a proper example for my great-grandson." Dr. T'Lia Grayson Tucker said as she walked into the room. "Setham want is Elizabeth's condition. I am told she was injured by a drunken driver." T'Lia switched to Vulcan and said "We have blood and a knitter. How badly is she injured? Will she need to be placed in a healing trance?"

Seth moved to greet the imposing figure. He crossed his arms and bowed to her. His hands then reaching out to touch his grandmothers.

Dr. Herbert Langston froze. He could not believe what, no rather who he was seeing.

He looked at the Tuckers and at his Chief Interns in shock. _How is it they knew the world foremost genetics researcher and her son. He watched as Dr. Mathew Tucker moved to speak with Charles Tucker. The name he swallowed hard. He had always believed Dr. Seth Tucker when he had said Tucker was just a common name like Smith. Clearly that was not the case. He had always denied being related to the Grayson family. There was not a doctor in the country that did not know of Dr.T'Lia Margaret Amanda Grayson Tucker. She was the current head of the Grayson foundation one of the most advanced medical centers in the world. Grayson's made the Mayo clinic look like a back water first aide station in comparison. The fact was that the Grayson clan was one of the richest and most powerful in the country and he could not believe that the people sitting in his waiting room were anyway related. _He looked at the couple who he so casually dismissed and frowned. Then watched as the woman was embraced by the Dr. Tucker. The same ritual was performed but then it changed into a strong hug.

"Uncle Mattie…." The rest was lost on him as the woman began to speak in a language he did not understand. There had been rumors that the Grayson family spoke an obscure Chinese dialect amongst themselves and it was clearly true as Dr. Mathew Tucker answered her.

In Vulcan-

"So not be concerned we are here. Elizabeth Amanda is strong. She will survive this. We will allow no other outcome."

Dr. Langston's gaze shifted back to his Chief Intern and was once more shocked to hear him speak. _It was as is an other person had suddenly taken control of the easygoing physician. He was standing almost rigid as he spoke to Dr. Tucker. The Elderly doctor nodded and Langston could tell she was demanding answers in their familial tongue. It was equally clear that Seth not only understood her but also was clearly fluent. He was speaking rapidly and clearly awaiting orders._

T'Lia snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Mestral calling to her.

"T'Lia , T'Lia the Mistress said the Master wants you to come to dinner now!"

T'Lia opened her eyes and groaned. _She had lost track of time. Something must have happened to change Mistress Janel's plans. She would not be eating in her rooms tonight_. So much for a quite night of reflection. She got out of the tub and called to Mestral. "I will be out in five minutes or so. I have to get dressed."

"I will go tell the lady." Mestral said running off before T'Lia could say ask anything more about why there was a change..

TBC…

A/N: Please review so I know if the clarification is working.

Thanks,

Lisa


	17. Chapter 17

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: I have been told that I have lost a few readers so I am attempting to explain a little of Elizabeth's background. Unfortunately the only way I was able to do this was with a memory and a flash back. It may well seem like a completely different story for a while but it was the only plot device I could conceive of that might make it plausible to give this information. I apologize for the confusion but I do tend to intertwine my works. It is not done to confuse but to keep me on my toes. I like consistency in my works.

Again this is an A/U universe and it is directly related to my other work Return to Carbon Creek in the Enterprise Universe , Logical Life Mates and May Together We be more then the Sum of our parts and latter to my IDIC series in TOS Trek section. I needed Return to Carbon Creek to explain some of what happens latter in IDIC. I am changing TOS cannon to fit my universe. Let's just say I liked the smirk Lady Amanda had in Journey to Babel and figured there had to be a reason she was so confident and strong. Sarek's comment about his so very Human wife got me to thinking. What if she Was Not all human. Hence the works I come up with. I made her family Tree a little more interesting and used braches of it to give the Tuckers a unique twist. Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17. Just remember if is not the world of Enterprise you know and hopefully it will amuse you a little and the next few parts will eliminate any confusions.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

**Part 17 Coming to Terms with losing your heart PG**

**Flashback On Earth-**

Charles S. Tucker III stood silently by his little sister's grave. _He still could hardly comprehend she was gone. It had been over two months since they had defeated Xindi plans to destroy earth and made peace but he still felt hollow. He still could not believe his beloved little sister had died because of some races lie. Tears flowed freely and unashamedly down his face. He had lost both his Lizzy's now and he could barely stand the pain. The only small comfort he had was that they laid side by side for all eternity. Or at least their markers did. He silently prayed that his sister would have welcomed his daughter to heaven. He was not an overly religious man but believing they were in a better place made the pain a little easier to bear. _

Trip stiffened as he felt someone come close. There was that now familiar buzz in the back of his mind. He almost jumped away as a tentative hand touched his shoulder.

"Charles….I …Your Mother said dinner will be served at 1700 hours." T'Pol said.

Trip wanted to shout he would never eat again. _He did not want to go on. However his dark thoughts suddenly made him feel a panic. He turned around and saw the stricken look on T'Pol's face. Before he could deny his momentary self destructive feelings he was pulled into strong arms. Arms that would not let him move away. He suddenly felt bombarded with fear. It was hers. She clung to him like he was a lifeboat in a very turbulent sea. In a way he was. T'Pol's grief was overwhelming him as was her sudden fear for him. _Charles Tucker staggered a moment then held on to T'Pol. Then she said three word of the six words he longed to hear and never thought he would.

"I need you." She softly. "I am sorry I shut you out. My grief is….I did not want to harm you but it appears I did when I tried to keep you from feeling my pain."

Trip pulled her closer. Each held the other with an iron grip. "It's ok." He said tucking his beloved under his chin_. Suddenly he did not feel so alone and lost. Suddenly he felt like he mattered again. "I _know you were hurting he whispered_."_

"Do not leave me Charles. Please I need you." The loss of Elizabeth and the recent events of Terra Prime had stripped away T'Pol's emotional controls. She was in so much pain. It flooded Trip. _Suddenly he understood why she had shut him out. He felt like he was in a category five hurricane. T'Pol's strong arms clung to him as she wept. All he could do was hold her and try to offer his support. She needed him to be strong so he pushed his own pain away. T'Pol his bond-mate needed him to be strong and to control his own pain so he could help her with hers. She was Vulcan and he knew that an emotion like grief could destroy her._

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

-1

Part 18 A new **Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always, the ratings will be from G to NC-17. Given that there has been some confusion I will be using flash backs to help fill in the background. I hope this eliminates any confusion caused. This work may be seen as coming After Return to Carbon Creek in the Enterprise universe and before Logical Life Mates. It is also connected to my IDIC series in TOS Star Trek. I rewrote the whole universe to fit my ideal. It was a reflection of the interactions I saw between Ambassador Sarek and very Human Wife Amanda Grayson. I thought he was teasing her for some specific reason a private inside joke and this is what I came up with. Having done that I tied all the works together somewhat.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part 18 The New Plan

Jarkel listened to his wife explain the explosive temper tantrum he had witnessed. He sighed and knew he should not allow it to go unpunished. However, he also knew Janel was right. _Elizabeth Tucker would never be a slave. He had done all he could to break her but she still was free deep in her heart and soul. Like his wife, he had grown fond of the human in the months that had past. He had at first admired her work. He was honest enough to admit that had she not been so skilled he would have let her die with the other humans. _He frowned_. That still bothered him deeply. He was not used to feeling regret. Jarkel was on Orion and he was used to making harsh choices for profit and to ensure his people and families safety. There was little choice in the galaxy. It was be the predator or the prey and he would never again be prey. He was however trying to be more then just a killer. He was not a fool. He could see that the humans were changing things. He leaned back and sipped his Ale. Yes, the galaxy would change and those that did not adapt would be defeated and destroyed. He was not letting that happen to his clan and family. Ten years ago, he had inherited half this planet and then won the other half in a card game. Now he was the sole ruler of it. Over time, he used his earnings as both a slaver and mercenary to make it a prosperous outpost. He wanted far more for it however. He had at first stolen and then purchased warship to defend his world. They were a part of the Orion Trade Federation but he was the sole ruler here. He was the law. Therefore, he could and would make outside alliances. When he had learned that the Vulcan's were raiding to steal back their people, he had seen an opportunity. What if they did not have to risk lives? Therefore, he gone to the High Command and suggested he uses his contacts to secure the release of Vulcan's lost citizens. He had not really expected the plan to work but he decided it was worth a try. Much to his surprise Kevan had come and set up a Consulate. Even now, it was being expanded and he was optimistic of a true alliance._

"Tell me what caused T'Lia to lose control?" Jarkel demanded.

Janel sighed. "A male what else. Koss specifically. It seems she had a great deal of pride in her former world and Koss insulted it. Then refused to accept the design changes you and I requested. You know it took T' Lia a month to find the proper materials for our water system."

Despite the seriousness of the breach, Jarkel found himself laughing. "She was angry at the Vulcan male then. Perhaps it is well she is not one of our species."

Janel smacked him and said, "Our ways do not work on Vulcans male or female. However, I did observe an interesting fact. She is clearly attracted to this Koss. It is too bad she is not of our house. Perhaps then a match could be made." With care Janel dropped the hint in an off hand manner. _Long ago, she had learned if she wanted to sway her mate, making him think it was his idea was for the best._

Jarkel laughed and said. "Well she is a slave. I do not know how that could help us. Unless of course he wants her."

"How could you say such a thing? You promised to keep her safe." Janel's hands went to her hips. "I was a slave Jarkel. Am I still as expendable to you?" Her voice sounded hurt. "I like T'Lia. She has become like my own." She began to cry.

Jarkel cursed his flippant tongue. "Of course not…. Nevertheless, honey she is pushing it. She does not act properly. I don't like to have to punish her. I am not a sadist." He moved to her and pulled her close. He sighed. _I should have expected this. He thought. The girl is about that our daughter would have been. He held his wife as she cried. His thoughts went back to his daughter Janie. She died shortly after a hard birth. There had been nothing that they could do to save her. Both he and Janel had been devastated. More so when he learned that she could die if they had more children. He had not been willing to risk it. He held his crying wife. "_Alright, I won't sell her or give her to Koss. I will tell you what. I will make a gift of her to you. Her and the boy."

Janel was stunned she had never expected this. "Then she is mine?"

"Of course. She is yours you can do what ever you want. I just ask that you don't send her back to Earth. That is the only requirement I have. The human Elizabeth Tucker of Earth is dead and for all our sakes must remain so. If it is learned, we spared her and the boy we will be in violation of our contract. While I am not certain the Xindi would care about one human the syndicate might."

Janel sobered having forgotten that for a moment. "Of course not my husband. I would not endanger our family and people. Nevertheless, she needs more then just work. She is so good with Mestral."

Jarkel scowled. _The Vulcan boy was a problem. Oh he pretended to be obedient but Jarkel_

_Knew he wanted to kill him. He was just a boy now but in a few years, he could be a true danger. Perhaps his wife had a plan to spare them both. Because despite the danger the boy posed, Jarkel liked his spirit. He was also against his better judgment this seeing T'Lia as far more then a slave. She had become for him like his wife almost a daughter. He could lie to everyone else but not to himself. Not that he would ever admit such a thing. In addition, yes he wished he could claim a male as honorable as Mestral as his son. His own were fine Orions but… they lied and Vulcans never did. He sighed this is what comes of trying to do the right thing. Now I know why I never did before. Oh well I want to change my people and it has to start somewhere. _He looked at his wife who was smiling. She came over to him and hugged him and he decided immediately it was worth it.

"I have a plan. One you might find useful to your own."

He pulled out of her arms and looked at her. Jarkel's eyes narrowed and he had a feeling he had just been skillfully maneuvered. _However, he had always admired his wife's intelligence and cunning even when he was not always pleased it was turned on him. "_What is your plan?"

Janel began to smile and Jarkel had a feeling he was going to need a drink. He set her aside and said. "Get me a drink first."

His beloved laughed and did as he bade without complaint. _Yes, he was going to need it._ Janel brought it back and he listened and then downed the drink in one swallow_. He was right he needed it. _

**TBC…**

**Reviews would be appreciated to let me know if I fixed the confusion. **

**Thanks,**

**Lisa**

_**  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Fate

Part 19 A Chance at Freedom PG

T'Lia walked to the dinning room. _She could not understand why she was being summoned here. She still had to do her work out and meditations. However she was not so foolish as to delay. She entered the room and was rather surprised to see that they did indeed intend to have her eat with them. This in itself was rather shocking. She had no idea what was going on. Less when she heard one of the other servants announces that Kevan, Marly and Koss had arrived and had been escorted to the sitting room for drinks_.

Jarkel rose and walked to her side. "Before they join us I have a several questions to ask you. Answer truthfully with no fear of punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." T'Lia said. Her eyes downcast. _She was afraid of Jarkel and did not wish to anger him._

"Do you believe we saved your life? If you had the means would you seek vengeance on my house and clan?"

T'Lia head jerked up. She stared in shock at Jarkel. _What was this? A trap? "_I saw the video feeds of my hometown. You saved my life master and Mestral's. But, you helped kill 7 million of my people."

Jarkel nodded. "At the time I thought I was saving the Xindi world. I knew the Xindi as allies and trading partners. I did not know anything good about humans."

T'Lia looked down again her confusion clearly showing. "I guess that you thought it was the right thing to do. I know you do not kill without reason. As to if I would seek revenge. No, I think there has been enough pain. Most people here had nothing to do with the attack. Hurting them would be as wrong as what happened to my people."

Jarkel seemed to relax somewhat. He did something he rarely did he tried to explain. "In my many years as a mercenary I never hurt innocents. I always sold my skills to defenders. The attack on Earth was wrong. I … deeply regret it. I needed the money and ships to protect my people. I want to build something, so that there does not have to be so much raiding. It is not an excuse T'Lia just the facts. I want peace and I want this world to be seen as a civilized oasis for all beings. I need Vulcan to make that work. I want Orions to be more then killers, thieves and slavers. I want it to start here."

"Why does this matter to me?" She asked. "I am a slave who has no say in what you do or don't do."

"Because I need you to make an alliance." Jarkel said. "I need your willing cooperation to make peace work."

T'Lia head jerked up.

Jarkel motioned to Janel to join them. She came over with a smile. "I have an offer for you. If we can make this work you will regain your freedom to a certain extent."

"What is your offer mistress?" T'Lia asked. She was too shocked to say much of anything.

"Vulcans need mates. They are unsuited to live alone. We do not know why but they always are bonded at a young age. They marry between the ages of 60-75 or they die. Now, Kevan's grandson Koss is 70 years old. His bond was broken by a human and his former mate is not available. He must soon find a wife. He has shown interest in you. He has asked to buy you as has Kevan. They have offered quite a lot for you. However I don't want to sell you as a slave. We promised to keep you safe from harm. I know you think we are barbarians or worse but we will keep our word. This is entirely your decision."

T'Lia nodded. "What decision?"

"We would propose an alliance with Kevan's house. Koss has offered marriage to you. He wants to buy you then marry you. Now so you understand Vulcan males do own their wives. It is tradition and it is not considered slavery as such. However, if we sold you to him you would not necessity have the same rights as one of his people. He would own you by our laws. I don't want that for you." Janel pushed a stray hair from T'Lia's face. "I like you T'Lia and I have come to think of you as my daughter. I have no children of my own. I …" A tear fell and T'Lia knew she was being honest. "I want you to be happy. I have seen how you and Koss interact. I think it could be a good match. But, the choice is yours. Belong to Koss or stay with us. Jarkel has given you to me as well as the boy. So as long as I live you will never be sold and upon my death you will be free, both of you. So the choice is yours entirely."

"Does Koss truly want marriage?" T'Lia looked incredulous.

"He has said so." Jarkel said. "Vulcans do not lie. He does not seek a concubine but a wife."

"Does he know what I really am?" She asked. _This she knew could change_ t_hings_.

"No, we did not tell him. You may if you wish. There is only one stipulation to this if you agree." Jarkel explained. "I will need your word and I will assume it is good. Lives depend on it."

T'Lia brow rose.

He smiled at the Vulcan like gesture. "T'Lia is Vulcan. You can never again be Elizabeth A. Tucker. I must insist on your word on this. By sparing you and the boy we broke Orion law. The punishment is death. While I know you may not be fond of me or even Janel it would mean the end of the colony and my family. An end to our attempts at changing the way my people live. You have shown me that perhaps slavery is a bad thing. I want to help free those who are enslaved. To do we need the Vulcans. We need you to forgive our sins against you as well."

T'Lia looked away. She was still angry but she thought back over the months. It had not all been bad. "I will try. But Koss must know the truth. If he still agrees and wants this then I will do all I can to help you. I can not promise my people will not learn about this. But, I will not tell them of your part in it. You have my word. Mestral only knows you kidnapped us. So he can not tell your part in it either."

"Fair enough then. Let us bring them in for dinner. We will see if this can work." Jarkel said.

_**TBC…**_

_**  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

-1Challenging Destiny

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 20 Agreement

Koss followed his grandparents into the dinning area. He knew that they were concerned for him. He could feel the fires but they were still banked low. _He was uncertain if he had enough control to survive this. Kevan had promised to spare no cost in acquiring his chosen. Yet Koss did not want T'Lia to be forced. He had one unwilling mate he would not have an other. He burned and he needed but he would allow the fires to consume him before he would force T'Lia to belong to him._

Marly worried for her grandson. He was clearly in the early stages of ponn farr. _Once more she cursed the choice of T'Pol for his first mate. She had been highly unsuited for her grandson._

The meal proceeded in silence but Kevan was surprised at this. _He was also rather shocked to see that all the choices were designed to appeal to the Vulcan pallet. He wondered why? Normally Orions were an gregarious people. It was almost as if Jarkel was trying to impress them with his control. Again why?_

The meal was eaten in silence. Once more T'Lia had time to reflect. Once more her mind drifted to the past. She was trying to remember what had happened when she was a child. She wanted to be totally honest with Koss and to do that she had to remember….

"Dr. Tucker have you secured a place where we can examine Elizabeth."

"Yes, Doctor we have a place." Seth said. "I have the x-rays and scans. It is not good at all. We need to get Elizabeth to our facilities at Carbon Creek."

"You don't need to take the kid anyplace we have the most advanced systems in Florida." Dr. Langston said interrupting the exchange. "If you need to do surgery I can have a theater ready in ten minutes. I would of course like to observe." He smiled thinking he was being charming and cool.

T'Lia looked at his and then back at her grandsons and grand daughter. "Prepare to leave. You may stay at the temple or the main house. Has someone sought to inform the other children's parents that we had to send Charles III. They will be returning early form their class trip to the Jupiter's moon Europe? The class was taking a Vulcan ship so it should be returning now. I have contacted Ambassador Soval and he has assured me they will expedite the return. However we should ensure that the children's parents can retrieve them. Soval has promised to have Charles III shuttled to Carbon Creek."

Charles II smiled at this. His humor returning. "Did you warn the ambassador to buckle Trip in?"

"Indeed, It thought that would be wise." T'Lia said with a faint smile. "I thought it would be logical or else my great-grandson might seek to examine how the shuttle's systems work."

Dr. Langston froze at the casual use of the Vulcan Ambassador's name. _No one on Earth knew the Vulcans well but it seemed that the good doctor was on a first name basis. Who were these people? What hold did they have that they could ask Vulcan for such a favor and why did the Vulcans seem to care? What is going on here?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T'Lia came back to herself. She watched Koss eat. His movements were efficient and almost elegant. She loved watching him he had such grace. She could however tell he was having difficulty. Clearly he was beginning to feel the fever.

Koss watched T'Lia and felt his desire grow. It took all his control not to just jump up and steal her away. _Please he thought let me have her_. _I have never needed like this. I want her. I want her far more then I ever wanted T'Pol. She is fire and ice and I know we will be one as no other ever was. She is my soul's mate I can feel it._

The meal ended and they all retired to the sitting room. Janel poured them all a drink and carried it over to Koss. _She noted his flushed appearance. It was all she could do not to smile. It would be simple enough to offer the help Koss needed and to gain their ends as well._

" I am told that there is some contention over the designs. T'Lia is certain that the Terrain methods will be the most efficient." Jarkel said. "I was wondering why Koss had a differing option. While T'Lia is only a female she is highly skilled and because of her training on the Terran Home world very familiar with those materials."

Kevan looked at Jarkel unable to believe he wanted to talk about so trivial a matter. "We have agreed to work jointly." Kevan said. "If you slave is certain and you are willing to go along you have our support."

Jarkel started shocked. He then smiled. "I am honored at your trust."

"I do not want to under mind Koss." T'Lia said looking at him. She could see he was angry and shaking. He did not like she was challenging him. She went to his side. "Koss I just want to ensure our people have enough clear water."

He looked into her eyes. "I will follow your design."

"You look ill?"

"I burn…I must leave. I need to meditate." He said.

"Jarkel Koss is ill. He needs help. Drop the game." Janel demanded. "Kevan T'Lia is an unbounded Vulcan she can help your grandson. Jarkel tell them."

Jarkel sighed. "T'Lia is our slave. However we value her greatly. We however want this alliance to work. We know that you wish to save your grandson. He is ill and we know why. He needs a mate. T'Lia can be of assistance."

Kevan stiffened at the thought of Koss using a slave who had no choice.

Jarkel raised his hand. "Please do not take offence Ambassador. We are not forcing T'Lia. Nor would we. While she is our property my lady wife and I have grown to care fore her. My wife sees her as a younger sister or daughter. This has placed me in a difficult position. I can not simply free her but neither can I own her anymore. I would offer a compromise. A family alliance is honored by all both our peoples. If we made T'Lia Janel's child an alliance could be forged. As my wife's child she would be free. All she will need to do is agree to help Koss. They can work out their relationship themselves. "

"You would offer this T'Lia not knowing if they will bond?" Marly asked.

"Yes, It will be up to T'Lia to make it work." Her freedom will be hers if the alliance goes through.

Kevan looked at his mate. They both looked at Koss. He had not been listening. Instead he was growing more fevered. He did not wait for agreement. He raised his fingers. "T'Lia attend me. I Need you."

She went to his side and touched his fingers. It was more then clear that the negotiations would have to wait. She touched his fingers and felt the flames. She turned to look at the others. "Master, Mistress I don't care what agreement you choose to make. Koss needs me. Please let me help him. Ambassador I trust you to make the right decisions. Please let me help Koss. He needs me."

Kevan looked at his wife who nodded her agreement. "So be it. Jarkel name your terms. My grandson's life is worth any price. Know however I am more free with my own Clan and her resources then Vulcans. An agreement there will be based on what is best for my country."

Jarkel smiled. "Done, T'Lia you are free to aid Koss as you see fit."

"Yes sir." She said as she lead Koss away. It was clear that the talk would have to wait. He was burning up. _She wondered if her mistress would be angry if her rooms were damaged. Well it was to late to worry_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**2008/1/27**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate**

**Elizabeth Story-**

**Part 21 Engulfed in Fire NC-17 (For Sexual content)**

**In the time of Ponn Farr a Vulcan lost all sanity and logic. The civilized facade that that the galaxy saw was stripped away and there was only raw instinct and need. In this time there was little chance of reasoning or discussing anything. It was why Vulcan children were bonded as children. A safeguard set in place to ensure that the species survived. Because during this time an unbounded Vulcan could be the most dangerous being in the universe. Their need would overcome even the strictest of moral codes. Only the need to mate would matter. A bond ensured that the one in the fever would seek out only their true mate. It prevented conflict that could easily occur if unbounded beings came into contact. However Koss was not boned. He was alone and in need. His need would instinctively force him to the most desirable female. Vulcans like all species could show a preference though they would generally not be so crass as to show it. However, in ponn farr their inhibitions were stripped away. Koss had been intrigued by T'Lia from the first meeting. Her differences drew him like a moth to a flame. He did not know why and in this fever he did not care. All his body wanted was the mate his mind and heart had chosen. The fact that she was a slave did not matter. The fact that she was not bonded to him only made him desire her more. The fact that she was emotional was irrelevant. All Koss saw was the one who could if she chose end his need. He had just enough control to drag her away. While it might appear to be barbaric he was in enough need to take her then and there. Only his affection and deep desire to protect T'Lia gave him the last will to drag her to her quarters. **

**T'Lia swallowed hard. She could feel the desire pulsing through Koss. He was like a volcano who was ready to erupt. He kicked in her door and dragged her in. His hand flew to the lock and in an instant it was sealed. No one would be able to enter now without his direct command. He pushed her back into the room. His gaze racking over her. **

**With the last of his control he forced himself to look at T'Lia. "I want you, I burn…" the look he gave her sent her temperature rising. This was no romantic seduction. There was no time for gentle wooing or tender words. Instead Koss let T'Lia see him at his most vunirable. She could choose him or reject him. He did not care who she was or where she was from. He simply burned.**

**T'Lia swallowed her fear. She was despite her desire to have only honesty between them forced to choose the immediate need. Koss was on fire she alone had the power to save him. He had rejected all other options. He burned and his fires touched her. She knew it was natures way. It might not even be a conscious desire on his part. That was not flattering but the need was still there. If she rejected him he could still seek to claim her and that would be dangerous. If she rejected him he could become dangerous and perhaps even kill her. Or if not then he would despise himself latter. He was an honorable being one would and could choose to pay the ultimate forfeit for hurting an innocent. She would never allow him to feel he hurt her. The simple fact was that she wanted Koss. She could admit to herself that she had admired his work for years. She had secreted pictures of him in her computer back home. She blushed at this. Then she had been eager to meet him. It had been this thought that made her coming to this world palatable. Meeting Koss had made the cost almost worth it. His abrasive personality had angered her and enflamed her attraction all the more. She would never like a male who simple let her lead him around by the nose. Koss had strong convictions and he never hesitated to let her know what he thought even when he disagreed. His bending now on the designs was merely the fever. All these thought flew away in the face of his simple words.**

"**I need you."**

**T'Lia decided that was the only real truth in this moment. Koss would die without her help. He might despise her for her help latter but, he would live. In the end she would gladly face that rather then see him lost. Without second thoughts she moved to him. She looked up into his dark eyes.**

"**I am here Koss. I ….am yours."**

**In an instant his eyes flared possessively. His hands shot out and dragged her to him. Reason was gone as need replaced it. The iron control shattered and with it his inhibitions. T'Lia felt her self lifted into powerful arms. He carried her to her bed and she was pushed back onto it. Koss joined her and before she could react her robes were caught in powerful hands and torn off her. Koss took her at her word and was ready to stake his claim. The actions might have scared T'Lia had she not suddenly been enflamed as he was. The fires Koss felt suddenly flooded her and she felt her own need rise to meet his. **

**T'Lia was not all Vulcan however. The human part of her rose to help and protect her. Her arousal was instantaneous and she blushed deeply as she felt her body react. Vulcans were a passionate people but all to often the initial mating was more about savagery then caring. But because T'Lia loved Koss she felt no fear. She did not just feel lust and duty she felt love. She was therefore unafraid of the raw need he showed. His fevered skin drew her to him. Her own hands ripped at his robes. Unlike a Vulcan she wanted and was more then willing to engage. Her actions stunned Koss for a moment. A moment that allowed him to regain a minutes of control. A minute in to see her willing surrender and to feel more then simple lust and need. A minute to open himself to her emotions. A minute to find the one thing he longed for. Total love and acceptance of even this his madness. In that minute Koss learned what love was. He pushed T'Lia back and caught her hands and pinned them above her head. His eyes locked on hers as a he tore away the clothing that separated them. "Mine! You are mine." His fingers traced her face and with a suddenly gentleness traced her lips. T'Lia stilled as she saw his desire. She tried to shift to catch him to her. She wanted to garb him and pull him to her. However he was not allowing this. She was shocked to see a small smile form as he held her. He clearly felt her arousal now and it pleased him. She blushed. She could not believe how strong he was as he held her hands immobile. His body shifted and he buried his head into her neck. Without warning he drove into her. She cried out as his joined them. Even as he did this his teethe sank into her left shoulder. The momentary pain was instantly replaced as he began to move inside her. The need grew for both of them.**

"**Koss!" She cried out. She bucked under him wanting more and he drove into her. His head flew back and his gaze locked on her. The need was upon him and he was wild. T'Lia however wanted this wildness. She wanted more and her body demanded it. Her mind reached out to his. He could not understand her words now as the fever flared but he could feel her needs and emotions. It drove him and he pushed deeper and harder. Each movement designed to drive her wild. He saw images of them and he followed her lead. He released her hands to grab a hold of her. T'Lia took that moment to reach up and claim his lips. His head was pulled down to hers and she kissed him. An action that shocked him to his core. Her lips claimed him and her tongue moved against his lips. He parted them as he gasped for breathe and was shocked to feel her tongue engage his. This shocking action inflamed him more. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. In an instant he knew…. She was not Vulcan. In the next he did not care as he drove into her once more. Her cries of passion drove him. He wanted more.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Part 22 OF Fishes and Sharks PG-13**

**In the living room Kevan heard the cry of T'Lia. He noted Marly stiffen and almost rise. It was clear she feared for the female. Worried eyes locked on his for a brief second. Neither liked this. They were honorable people who did not wish to see anyone forced. In the next instant they heard their grandson's name called out in passion and both relaxed. **

**Kevan looked over at Jarkel who had stiffened as well and then seemed to relax. His respect for this Orion rose. It was clear now he cared for T'Lia. Kevan however was rather shocked at the smug look Janel had on her face as he husband scowled at T'Lia cry of passion.**

"**I told you all would be well. T'Lia may not be my daughter by blood but, she is mine in spirit. She wanted him as much as he needs her. It is a good match." Janel explained. "Let this match be a true one. Both our people used marriage as a bridge to build alliances. I love Amanda as my own child. I know slavery is abhorrent to your people and you are seeking this alliance to end the trade. While we can not guarantee that we can help retrieve those who are taken from you. Let us try to make this work."**

"**You kidnapped T'Lia. How can we believe that you honestly wish to assist us." Marly asked.**

**Jarkel had the grace to blush. "I had no choice if we were to save her life. I admit T'Lia is ill suited to be a slave."**

**Janel chuckled at this. "That my husband is an understatement."**

**He grinned. "We have grown fond of T'Lia. What ever our original motivations she is important to my wife now. She clearly likes Koss and it is clear he likes her. A match could work. If they are content with it why should we not use it to begin a closer alliance. I know you may not believe this but I have come to see slavery as wrong." Kevan's brow rose clearly not buying this completely." Or at least kidnapping slaves." Jarkel said more honestly. "Trust must begin somewhere. I had hoped we had begun already."**

**Kevan nodded. "So we have. It will take time to gain trust for all of us. I believe the alliance will be beneficial. If Koss wishes to bond and marry he will have our blessings."**

**Jarkel smiled at this. _It seemed his wife' plan might just work and if it did it might just ease his newly found conscious. A ridiculous thing to have but ….. He liked the way Janel looked at him when he did the right thing. He felt ten meters tall then_.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**T'Lia gasped for breathe. Koss had been making love to her for hours. She could not believe his stamina. She smiled and decided she was ruined. Yep ruined no human male would ever be able to beat this. She looked down at her sleeping lover. He had just passed out. She lost track of the times he had made her cum. She felt boneless and despite the fires cared for. He may need to mate but he was careful to ensure her pleasure. She smiled at this. It might not be love but it was a wonderful first time. She stroked his hair and wished it would never end. She knew she was irrevocably in love. She dreamed that this could last forever and Her mind drifted back to remember once more on why it might just be possible to have that forever…..**

**Earth 20 years earlier in the Hospital-**

**Dr. Langston glared at the Tuckers. "I will not release the girl. If she is that badly injured moving her would endanger her life." He froze as Dr. T'Lia Tucker looked at him. He suddenly felt insignificant and small. As if he had been measured and found wanting.**

"**Seth let the Helicopter know we will be leaving as soon as I have checked Elizabeth over. Doctor Langston your assistance was neither asked for nor required."**

**  
The staff in the emergency room was shocked at this casual dismissal.**

**Dr.T'Lia noted several angry people come in. **

"**Dr. Langston where is my son!" a booming vice demanded. "What is this I hear he is being attended to by an intern!" Fredrick Smith demanded.**

**Dr. Langston turned to face an angry man and woman. Both were elegantly dressed and clearly used to commanding attention. The sense of entitlement was there and they were not about to let their son suffer for even his own actions. _Wonderful now I have to deal with out biggest donors to. Why could Tucker have not called for a more experienced physician? _He turned with a smile.**

"**Fredrick, Dahlia it is good to see you. Don't worry Gerald is in good hands." Dr. Langston said with a smile. "Dr. Jones is a very good doctor."**

**This got him a dark glare. It was then that he spotted the doctors from Carbon Creek. They were well known in the country and in fact around the world. Fredrick Smith's glare died down.**

"**Is Gerald hurt badly? Is that why you called in help from Carbon Creek?" Dahlia Smith asked.**

**Dr. Mattie Tucker looked up at them. _It was amazing how they seemed to believe that life revolved around their useless son. He had caused a major accident with over a dozen injuries and their only inquiry was about that piece of drunken garbage? _ Seth noted that the woman moved past Dr. Langston to his grandmother. _Oh boy this could be a problem_.**

"**Have you checked out Gerald? Is he going to be alright?" Dahlia demanded. "I can not believe the attending doctor did not look after him himself. He was clearly hurt!" **

**Dr. T'Lia Tucker looked at her with emotionless eyes. Her control was perfect and she motioned to Mattie. "Go check on the child…Elizabeth."**

"**Who cares about the brat!" Fredrick Smith said "Aren't you here to check our son?"**

**Mattie glared and the presumption. "No we are not here for that drunken fool. At once mother." He said following Seth out.**

"**What!" Came the outraged cry.**

"**We are not here to look after a drunken fool. I am certain that Dr. Langston is competent enough to attend his minor injuries. We were called in to check the children. Elizabeth and others were injured when your son's vehicle forced them to flee and hit her and knocked her off the road. I am told he has only minor bruises and scratches." T'Lia said. "However Elizabeth will require specialized care. We may even need to call in a Vulcan healer."**

**No one would ever accuse the Smith family of being overly intelligent. Both proved that in the next moment.**

"**Who cares about some brat when my son is hurt! Do you have any idea who we are?" Fredrick Smith demanded.**

"**Yes, you are the parents of the drunken man who almost killed my great-granddaughter." T'Lia said coldly. **

**Both were stunned into silence. **

"**If Elizabeth perishes I will stop at nothing to see your son pay for his crime. As will you for raising such a fool." T'Lia said. "Charles II, Beth come we must check on Elizabeth."**

**Fredrick Smith stepped back afraid. He pulled his wife back. The Grayson's were not an enemy he wished to make. He might be a big fish in a small pond but, Dr.T'Lia Tucker was clearly a shark in a much bigger ocean.**

_**TBC…**_

_**  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate**

**Part 23 Reversal NC-17**

**Koss awoke and looked at the now sleeping T'Lia. He could not quite believe what had happened. His life had been saved but this small passionate female. _A female who was not as she appeared to be. He pushed a stray hair back from her face and examined her sleeping form. Delicate ears that were clearly Vulcan but not. Who was T'Lia and more importantly what was she? Because she could not possibly be Vulcan? Who are you little one. _Koss thought_? How is it that I want nothing more then to keep you chained to my side forever? I do not care what you are for you are mine._**

**T'Lia's eyes opened and she saw him looking down at her. She blushed deeply at his intensive look. **

**Koss was still incapable of speech as the fires flared once more. He rolled over onto his back but this time drew T'Lia over him. He did not wish to frighten her.**

**T'Lia smiled shyly at this action. She knew what he wanted and grinned wickedly. She leaned forward and once more shocked him with a kiss. This time an almost chaste peck on his chin. She grinned and giggled as she laid her head down on his chest. Her hands began to explore his body with gentle care.**

"**Koss I do not know if you can understand me right now. But what ever happens in the future thank you for being my first. I wanted you more then I ever thought possible." T'Lia said. She leaned forward and kissed his chest over where his heart would be if he was human. She grinned and then without warning nipped him. Marking him as he had her earlier. However this action seemed to light a fuse and she found herself suddenly pinned below Koss. He growled and shifted driving into her from behind. Her simple teasing nip had been like tossing gasoline onto a smoldering fire.**

**T'Lia cried out in shock and then in pleasure and he began to move. "Koss more." She cried out. He growled as he drove into her. She could not believe that her playful action had triggered this response. She filed it away for future reference. "God Koss more. Damn you stop teasing me." She cried as he began slow steady strokes clearly gaining some control again. T'Lia decided Koss was a tease. However she was not letting him get away with it. She pushed back against him and tightened her muscles milking him and giving him a shock. "I can tease you to Koss. But what if we just let go. I want you, only you."**

**He groaned and suddenly lost interest in teasing T'Lia and he began to drive them both to paradise. A part of him had feared being rejected but T'Lia wanted him. He had no doubts about this any longer. He could feel her emotions beating at him and he felt warm and safe. He did not understand what love was. He like most males on Vulcan had hoped just to have a partner in the fires. Perhaps he had been hoping for more. It was one of the reasons he had tried to get to know T'Pol. However she had never wanted to be with him. T'Lia however clung to him. She demanded more from him and he felt whole and at peace. He was not going to let this end. Suddenly he felt T'Lia cum and he followed her collapsing against her back. His arms tightened around her and he felt suddenly possessive. He shifted to lay on his side spooning with T'Lia who caught his hands and held them. Her love was surrounding him cooling his need.**

"**I love you Koss." She said softly. "I know you can not understand this. But I love you and need you. I will always be here for you." She kissed his fingers but could not make herself turn to look at him. She blushed deeply. "I am not what you think beloved but I will always be there for you."**

**His lips found her neck. He kissed her somehow sensing she needed this from him. His fingers began to stroke her back and neck. T'Lia groaned. His hands were magic. "Koss oh lord… I am not sure I would survive an other round."**

**This amused him and he chuckled. Shocking T'Lia who had never heard a Vulcan laugh. His fingers stroked her neck and then turned her to face him. Before she could protest his fingers found her Katra points.**

"**Koss no…Please…you can not…"**

**His fingers touched her lips. He ignored her panic and reached for her mind. T'Lia wanted to fight Koss but she was tired and she trusted him.**

"**Oh Koss you are going to hate me…." She said almost crying as she felt him reach for her mind. She had hoped to have more time. _I love you_. She thought as Koss began the meld.**

**Once more T'Lia felt herself connecting with the past.**

**Koss wanted to know about T'Lia. His fever had broken but he still could not verbalize at least not well. A meld would show him all he needed and it would let T'Lia know him as well. He was shocked to find a chaotic mind. **

_**TBC…**_


	23. Chapter 23

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate**

**Challenging Destiny **

**Part 24 Revelations NC-17**

**A mind meld was a part of Ponn Farr when a Vulcan was bonded. It did not often happen between unbounded pairs. The reason was that it could cause a bond to be formed. Vulcans did not engage in casual sexual relations. To a Vulcan the act was a sacred thing. Melding was also viewed as a sacred thing. It was used in the creating of new families and in healing. All other uses were frowned upon. Only in Ponn Farr were these rule relaxed as they had less control. It was said that one could be forgiven much in Ponn Farr. Koss however did not care for forgiveness he simply needed. He needed answers and he needed to know his mate. To his mind T'Lia was already his. Now he wanted her mind and Katra. She was his and he would have all of her. She would not be allowed to deny him what he needed.**

**T'Lia struggled for a moment and then gave in. She felt his pleading. _Let me in. You are mine. You can not deny me it is my right. I would have all of you._**

**T'Lia let her defenses down. Her emotions were in chaos and she was afraid Koss would reject her. _Oh Koss I need you. Please….I had no choice_.**

**Koss joined his mind to hers. _He wanted to know what she was hiding. He was stunned as he felt her passionate need for him. The lust he felt was not all his and he smiled at this. They were well matched. He was momentarily distracted by the images she sent him. Clearly trying to distract him without blocking him. He was however not allowing it. His skill in this area far exceeded hers. Show me who you are! He commanded. Nothing will be between us._**

**With resignation T'Lia let him see who she was.**

**Koss froze in shock. He almost pulled away but this time it was T'Lia who caught him. _Koss don't leave me….Please I love you._**

_**T'Lia? You are not Vulcan? Human? How? Why did you lie to me? I do not understand?**_

_**No Koss….I did not ….I am… at least I am part Vulcan. **_**T'Lia let him see who her family was.**

**Now Koss watched fascinated by the scenes he saw. He could not believe that T'Lia no …Elizabeth was part Vulcan. He froze as he heard a laughing voice. He stiffened as he watched through Elizabeth's eyes as Charles S. Tucker III got his graduated from Starfleet and gained his commission. Elizabeth was smiling at him and had hugged him.**

**He broke the meld. T'Lia gasped in pain at his sudden withdrawal. **

"**Who is he to you." he demanded. His hands slipped from her face and he pinned her anger clearly showing. "What is that human to you!!! How dare he touch you!" **

**T'Lia gasped at his horse demands. They had been verbal and clearly Koss was angry. Enraged was closer to the mark. **

"**Koss?" She asked afraid. "Trip is …." His hands flew to her throat. _Trip is my elder brother!_**

**Koss dropped his hands. Suddenly he was shaking. He could not believe he had almost strangled T'Lia. He could not bear the thought that T'Lia might also have preferred the blonde human. He would not believe she want the human. **

_**It was then that T'Lia knew how deeply Trip had injured Koss. She pulled away afraid he was rejecting her now. I am sorry Koss….I won't hold you to anything. I have never been with anyone but you.**_

**Before she could protest T'Lia was flat on her back with Koss buried deep inside her_. You are mine. I will never let you go! Mine no human will have you and live. You gave yourself to me and I will keep you. Mine you will never be free!_**

**T'Lia gasped in pleasure and he made love to her. "Koss?"**

"**Mine, I own you." Koss said "You will never leave me! Mine." His hands moved to her Katra points. "I will own all of you. We will be one." His looked demanded her surrender and T'Lia looked at him in shock. He was not rejecting her. Joy spread through her. It had been jealousy not rejection. He was jealous of her brother.**

"**Say you will be mine. Parted and never parted." He demanded.**

"**Touched and forever touched." T'Lia gasped the bonding words tumbling out in a confused rush.**

**She froze as she saw Koss smile darkly. "We are one." the bond snapped shut between them and T'Lia gasped. She suddenly felt Koss's overwhelming need and fire. She clung to him as he swept her away. He kissed her with passion and she forgot that they had been fighting as the fire blew up between them again. **

**His hands drifted low on her belly and she gasped as something was suddenly different. She looked up at his smile. She felt something shift inside her.**

"**My wife, my house and our child. We will be a new dynasty." Satisfaction was clearly written on his face. "What your brother took from me has been restored. More I think. We will be …happy."**

**T'Lia shivered afraid for a moment. Until she felt something more then possession. Koss was suddenly tender and she was lost. _Happy yes she was happy. Koss was her bond-mate. She was his. She would have to thank Trip latter._**

**Koss growled at this. _Never! Never would he let her go. _**

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Challenging Destiny**

**Elizabeth's fate**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**2008/1/29**

**Recap-**

**Koss was jealous of her brother.- T'Lia could not believe this.**

**Never will he take you.- Koss had said. No human will have you and live.**

**T'Lia reflected on his words. My house , My wife and my child.**

**Part 25 MY Will NC-17**

**T'Lia was pinned by Koss. He was holding her close and he was buried deep inside her. They were one being and his words. _Well he had said our child but the tone was possessive. Could she really be carrying his baby? That thought made Elizabeth smile. A baby sounded wonderful and Koss would make a great father. _He had said wife. T'Lia smiled at this. **

**  
"Koss I am yours. I love you."**

**He growled at this and held on to her tightly. He was never letting her go. He had joined them and was holding them together. However the closer bond was mental. T'Lia was shocked at the images he sent her. **

"**Koss you can not chain me to the bed."**

"**I can." He said "I will but… I do not think you will mind much."**

**T'Lia smacked him playfully. He rolled away and she gasped not wanting to be apart. **

"**I will never let you go. You are mine. I will keep you safe. The syndicate will never know of you or the boy. This alliance will free you and many others."**

"**Koss?" She questioned she did not know why he pulled away from her. He was suddenly distant and it scared her. **

"**I will keep you safe Elizabeth. You will be secure and protected. Mestral is a fine young male. He will be educated to be your guard. He is your brother now you will have no need of any others."**

**Elizabeth stiffened. She suddenly realized Koss had no intention of letting her inform her family she was alive.**

"**Koss I love Mestral like a little brother but he has a mother and father. They need to know he is alive and safe. I have a family too."**

**Koss glared. "Elizabeth Tucker is dead. You are T'Lia of the house Inya bond-mate of Koss chi Kevlar chj Kevan."**

"**Koss I promised to help Mestral find his way home. I know I can not be alive as Elizabeth but I know Trip and the others----"**

"**No, You will not go to him." Koss said his jealousy rearing it's ugly head. "I am your bond-mate and you will obey me. I will keep you safe."**

**T'Lia struggled and hit him to break free no longer wanting to be so close. That was a mistake as Koss was still burning. He glared and pushed her back. He grabbed some strips of cloth and tied T'Lia to the head board. She struggled but was securely bound. **

"**You will not leave me." he said. He pulled away to regain control. She tried to kick at him suddenly angry at his commands. She might love him but he had to treat her with respect. **

**Koss grunted as a kick glanced off his side. He roared in anger and turned back. He flipped his mate over and his hand came down hard on her backside. He had seen this action in her mind and knew it was considered a punishment on her world for disobedience. T'Lia cried out as he spanked her hard. She cursed him and was angered. However the thing about spanking in a sexual content was it had a secondary affect. Anger quickly turned and Koss was suddenly hit by her desire. She was suddenly not fighting him. The punishment became pleasure and he froze confused.**

"**Koss I am sorry." T'Lia whimpered. "I will be good." She was weeping but the spanking was more humiliating then painful and it had made her submit. She suddenly had no desire to fight her mate. The truth was she loved he would not let her push. Desire flared. Koss stopped spanking her and stroked her reddened bottom. T'Lia groaned this time with pleasure. **

"**Koss I am sorry please don't be angry. Don't leave me. I am yours , always yours. I will be good. I promise." She begged. Elizabeth Tucker wanted a strong man. _A weak one held no interest for her. She knew then Koss was her match in every way. That was why she fought so hard not to be a slave because deep down some part of her knew she could easily lose her self to the role. Her nature was submissive in this sphere and she had always feared that side of herself until now._**

**Koss came back to her side and pulled her into his arms. He spooned against her. Slipping the ties off the rail. _Her hands were still bound in front but he could now hold her. Her movements caused him to grow hard once more and he was rather shocked at her sudden desire to submit. His hands traced her face and his mind searched hers. He was shocked to see she wanted him to command her in this area. The fires excited her and she needed his dominance. Koss smiled against her head as he held her. He would never let her go and he would see she was safe. He would rule his house and she would be content. He would not risk her. He needed her and she was his. She had given herself freely. He would never let her be placed in danger. Not even to ease her families grief. A small part of him feared they would try to take her back. He wanted his mate content. How to do this? However, he considered her desire to see the boy reunited with his family. Perhaps he could give her that? However she would never see her family again the risk was just to great. They could not risk her being exposed as being alive._**

**Koss began to kiss her. He felt her beginning to weep even as she accepted his will. _I will keep you safe and we will have our own family. As many children as you desire. _ He turned her to face him and she tried to resist the pull between them. However ,she wanted him to. Suddenly she kissed him and began to move down his body. Koss was shocked but did not stop her. Her kisses went across his flat stomach and he stiffened as her lips surrounded him. **

_**Let me love you Koss. **_**T'Lia sent. ****_I want to love you so you know I will never leave you._**

**Koss gasped as T'Lia introduced him to an other form of Terran lovemaking. He decided then and there that they were not as primitive as he believed.**

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Challenging Destiny**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**2008/1/30**

**Part 26 Favors PG**

**Ambassador Soval made his way to Star Fleet Head Quarters with purposeful steps. He was about to ask for a favor. He was not looking forward to the necessity of this. _However this was not something he could ask of the High Command. After the fall of the old High Command fell the new High Council was still busy reorganizing the fleet. There were no ships that the could take him to receive the report from Ambassador Kevan. The High Council was now eager to create alliances. Where the old High Command had not encouraged this activity the new High Council was eager to find allies. The idea of a Federation appealed to them because they no longer wanted to trust the High Command to act in Vulcan's best interests._**

**He stopped and looked out across the water. It was so peaceful. He wished he could remain here and simple watch the waves.**

**He felt his ever present shadow move closer. Amanda was as always with him guarding him and reminding him he was not alone. He looked over at her and then went to carry out his task.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Masie Maryweather smiled at her son Paul. They had made the run to Earth in record time. The contract was a lucrative one so they could now afford to upgrade the Horizon II. The upgrades would only take a few days and it would be good to see Earth once more. She strapped herself into the shuttle and launched. She had a meeting with General Marcus about a contract to ferry MACO's to the colonies. With luck it would prove to be an other lucrative contract. She flew with a daft touch and the flight was short and sweet.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"**Ambassador I would like to help you I really would. However Columbia is due to take Joshua Stoner to the Tellerite home world. As you know they can be quite difficult. The York Town is taking is behind by six weeks. There was a problem with her warp core. As you know your government has not sent the engineers they promised and our own expert is on Enterprise." Admiral Gardner said. He was sitting leaning back clearly enjoying telling the Ambassador no. "There simply are no NX ships available."**

"**Admiral this mission is very important to the Federation."**

"**I am afraid that I still can not help you." Admiral Gardner said.**

**Soval rose and left. His robe bellowed about him. He barely contained his anger. As he left he went through the dinning hall. He stopped for a moment to regain his control. Amanda moved to his side. She had spotted Admiral Maxwell and grinned suddenly having an idea.**

"**Ambassador what if we did not take a Starfleet ship?"**

**Soval looked at her confused. He saw her gaze fall on the Admiral and his guest. His brow rose as she moved closer to him.**

"**I was talking to my friend Corporal Amy Delaney. She said something about the MACO's contracting out the transport of troops to the Boomers. See that lady with the Admiral. That is Masie Maryweather Travis's mother and the Owner of the Horizon II. I am guessing that the Admiral may be working out a contract with her to transport MACO's to the colonies and to Enterprise."**

"**Logical. Come let us go speak with Them." Soval said. He moved over to the table that held the Admiral and Maise Maryweather.**

**Amanda grinned as she followed him once more only his body guard.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"**I don't know Cap'n. It is going to take at least a few days to realign the warp core. That last load of dertium was not up to specs. It can work but it is not the best quality. I have to take the engines off line to that. Besides T'Pol said she could use the time to study that nebula. " Trip Tucker said with a smile. He picked up a piece of pecan pie and munched on it. He and Jonathan Archer were eating lunch alone as T'Pol was currently taking scans of the nebula he mentioned.**

"**Alright Trip we can take the time. I would not wish to disappoint T'Pol." Jonathan Archer said with a smile. "It is good to see she is taking interest again in something."**

"**Yes it is." Trip said. "Thank you capt'n."**

**Archer nodded and took a drink of his tea. He loved both Trip and T'Pol as family and it was a small thing to help them over their loss. Besides he knew that the crew needed a break and a chance to go back to exploring.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**Koss I think we had better go let my master and mistress know I am alright."**

**Koss looked at his bond-mate and frowned. "They are not your owners any longer. You belong to me."**

**T'Lia sighed as she felt Koss hold her possessively. They had just showered and dressed and lay on the bed. During their absence someone had come into the room and changed all the sheets. T'Lia was impressed with this because the doors had been locked. _Then again Janel knew the house well._**

_**She would of course have a way in. She was very skilled.**_** "Koss until they free me …I am their property. I love you but this is the law. I don't like it but …they did save Mestral and my lives. I have a duty to them."**

**Koss glared anger showing. "Jarkel beat you. He and Janel kidnapped you both. You owe them nothing."**

**T'Lia could not believe she was defending her owners. However she was honest enough to know that she would not change a thing. It had lead her to Koss. "Koss I gave my word. I forgave them."**

"**I did not. However an alliance is in my people's best interest. We will listen reassure them. Then I will purchase you. I would own you. I want you secure in my possession."**

"**I am not property." T'Lia said. "You can not own me!"**

**Koss's brow rose at this. "You are mine. You gave yourself to me. The rest is simply to keep you safe."**

"**Oh Koss, I guess it is all about perspective isn't it." T'Lia hugged him. "Alright you can try but somehow I doubt that Janel will sell me to you."**

**Koss held her possessively. "I would keep you safe. T'Lia I do not care who or what you are other then my bond-mate. I offered marriage and I intend to honor that offer. It is the best way to keep us together. Owning you will keep you safe and free."**

**T'Lia laid her head on his chest. _Knowing he meant well. However it was going to take them time to work out their roles and relationships. She still hoped to convince him to let her family know she was alive._**

_**Never, I want you safe besides you gave your word. Elizabeth Amanda Tucker is dead.**_

"_**Yes Koss she is. However T'Lia Bond-mate to Koss lives. She could meet the Tuckers."**_

**Koss held her but did not agree or disagree clearly thinking about her words.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Challenging Destiny**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**01/31/2008**

**A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics**

**Part 27 A Family Road Trip PG**

**Admiral Maxwell listened to the request by Ambassador Soval. He smiled at the request. Unlike his Star Fleet counterparts he had little problem helping the Vulcans. Soval had been rather shocked to see Maxwell come over and Hug Amanda Cole. **

"**Hey Mandy how are you doing kido?"**

"**I am fine sir." She said with a smile.**

"**How is Gunny doing?"**

"**Dad is fine sir. He told me to let you know he misses fishing with you sir. He wanted to know when you are coming down again."**

"**I will call him. I have leave coming up in a few months." He let her lose and was shocked to see Soval was tense as if he was barely restraining himself from ripping his head off.**

**Amanda noticed this and sighed. Uncle Max it was good to see you again." She pulled out of his embrace. "Ambassador the admiral is my godfather."**

**Soval seemed to force himself to relax. "It is fortunate you had such a mentor." He said.**

"**Ambassador I would be happy to have you go along with us. We owe Vulcan much. However the ship belongs to Mrs. Maryweather and her family it would be her decision."**

**Masie Maryweather looked at Soval. She could tell that he truly need her help. She tilted her head and said "Travis said that you adopted the crew into your clan?"**

"**Yes, It was the best way to protect the crew after the mission to the expanse." Soval said.**

"**You consider the crew your family?"**

"**Yes, They are a part of my clan. They have the same rights as if they were my children."**

"**Well, I am not so certain I like your attempt to steal my son." This was said with a smile. "However, Travis considers you to be family. That is good enough for me sir. I will be happy to take you to the Enterprise. We are heading there anyway because of taking replacement MACO's. I can not promise you and your people luxury quarters but we can get there rather quickly. The upgrades your people provided six months ago have the Horizon II going up to Warp 4.0 and in an emergency 4.5. It was almost enough to convince Travis to come home."**

"**I did not know Lt. Maryweather was considering leaving Starfleet?"**

"**It is a joke sir." Amanda said grinning. "It means that they are a lot faster."**

"**Ah…Humor. I see." Soval replied. "I would be honored to travel on your ship. Travis has said your family is most skilled. I would require passage for myself, Amanda Cole, Tuvol and His bond-mate T'Ven along with the healer T'Pel." **

"**Well I can only provide three rooms sir." Maisie said. "Miss Cole could bunk with the MACO's. If that would be alright."**

"**I do not believe my wife will need to bunk with the MACO's" Soval answered.**

**Masie was shocked and the Admiral blushed. "Congratulations sir. I did not know." Masie said.**

"**That is alright ma'am. We wanted to keep it quiet for now." Amanda said.**

"**Well then we can easily accommodate you all." Masie said with a smile. "After all what is family for."**

**Soval nodded. He rose. "Then I will go inform my clansmen. Mrs. Maryweather, Admiral I am in your debt."**

"**There is no debt between family Ambassador." Masie said. "Your upgrades have helped my family immeasurably. And Vulcan ships have kept the trade routes relatively safe. There is no debt."**

**Soval nodded and left to inform Tuvol and T'Ven of the news.**

**Amanda smiled at them. "Please let us know when you would like us to be ready to go. I will see to it that we will be ready. Admiral Thank you for your support."**

**Admiral Maxwell forced his smile away at Amanda's formal answer. He nodded. "Amanda you will have the MACO's full support."**

**She nodded and replied. "Thank you sir." She then followed Soval out. He was waiting for her at the door.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Koss watched T'Lia dress. _She was the most magnificent creature he had ever seen. He could barely breath without wanting her again. The fires however were cooled. It had taken seven days of seclusion. Seven days to regain some control. Seven days to learn about his new wife. He was pleased with his bond-mate. She would fit into his life in a way that T'Pol never could. Not only was she an architect she was a highly gifted one. She wanted a family and seemed to want him. Again something T'Pol had not wanted at least not with him. His anger over T'Ppl's betrayal was fading with each hour he spent in T'Lia's arms. If he was honest he was far better off with T'Lia. She would stand at his side and not run away from him. _**

**T'Lia looked back at Koss and winked. _She could not resist teasing him. He looked so hot sitting on the bed in his formal robes. She grinned and resisted the desire to go and take him out of them again. Koss said he owned her. Well T'Lia knew it was the truth. She was his heart, mind, body and Katra and deep within her soul. However it was also true that he was hers. He could no more resist her then she could him. Even without the fires he still needed her. Their Katra needed to touch. It was the most intimate of embraces. Their minds needed each other even more then the body and he knew her deepest desires. His contentment depended on hers. While he still insisted she could not go back to Earth he was working on a way to send Mestral home. She had every confidence that in time he would understand she needed to let her people know the truth. _**

**A week Latter-**

**Jonathan Archer tossed his ball against the wall of his quarters. He watched the water polo game as he absently sent the ball against the wall. He was sipping a cup of hot tea and knew that this down time was not going to last. He had a bad feeling. Besides it was going into the second half and disasters always happened in the middle of the game.**

**On cue Hoshi called him to tell him that there was an emergency call.**

**Jonathan M. Archer got up and went to the com unit. "What is it Hoshi?"**

"**Sir it seems that there is an emergency and that Ambassador Soval needs to meet with Enterprise. Sir we will be meeting with the Horizon II and Admiral Maxwell."**

"**Alright I will take the call." The Captain said. _Well at least there luck seemed to be consistent. _Archer pulled on a shirt and sat down to take the call.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Marly sat and sipped tea with Janel. _She was despite their differences beginning to respect the Orion woman. She was rather shocked to learn that they had been educating T'Lia and Mestral. The boy was highly intelligent and fiercely loyal to T'Lia. That was an honorable thing but it did present a problem. They now knew who Mestral family was. He was far to important to be kept in this colony. Yet they had to be careful returning him to his family and clan as he could reveal the fact that T'Lia was alive. It was rather shocking to learn that they had been taken from Earth. She still could not believe Vulcan citizens had been so easily abducted. Then again given the attack it made sense that no one would look for them. It would be assumed that they were killed and the distance would make family bonds weak. If any family survived which was still being researched. In any case the clan Mestral was from demanded that he be given a chance to return home. Today Marly was attempting to make this point clear to Janel. It was one thing for a bond-mate to own his wife but T'Lia could not legally own Mestral. Or at least not according to Vulcan Law. Janel insisted that Mestral belonged to T'Lia and that T'Lia was hers. At least until she bonded with Koss and an alliance was formed. Marly had no problem with this. However she worried that T'Lia may have family who would. So far all attempts to find her family and clan had failed. Now they would have to use a genetic scan one that could not be obtained until the couple came from seclusion._**


	27. Chapter 27

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate for Elizabeth**

**Part 27 A Time Sow and a Time to Grieve PG**

**T'Pau of Vulcan read the message from her Uncle Soval the Ambassador to Earth from Vulcan. She knew that he had to take this trip. _It was only logical to try to ease the suffering of a clansmen. However she was concerned that he was only taking a Boomer ship. Even the news that it was one of the six retrofitted by Vulcan after the Terra Prime incident did little to dispel her concerns. The Orions had been overly active of late. _She sighed and knew that something had to be done. _As much as she disliked the idea, They would have to help support Star Fleet and then they would have to encourage them to begin patrolling. _She folded the letter neatly and hit the com. _She had much to discuss with her bond-mate. Perhaps he could help her find a logical alternative. Of course they could always send Vulcan ships out to patrol. No, it was to soon they were still weeding out the last of V'Las agents. Until that happened she could not risk an other incident. Peace was to new and fragile to risk letting the fleet sail until she was 100 percent certain of their loyalty. She was also concerned that if Vulcan did not patrol Andoria might. That they could not allow just yet. It would be to easy to have a problem._**

**Skon watched as the newest cadets went through their paces. He was well pleased with this latest batch of cadets. He pondered them as he watched. _They were all members of Clan Surak or Clan Inya and they were fiercely loyal to his beloved's house. It was enough to help fill several vacancies left by those that had to be removed after the fall of the High Command. He was pleased to note that the cadets and been eager to embrace the newly found Kishra. His niece T'Pol and her human captain had done Vulcan a great service in helping his beloved retrieve her ancestors work. Yes this batch of 1000 cadets were going to be the backbone of the New Vulcan Exploratory forces. This new fleet would guard Vulcan and all of her children. He was pleased to note that his old friend Commander Martel was molding these young people into the best of the best_. Skon's com went off.**

"**Skon here." He listened as T'Pau told him of the recent raids and of her uncle's risky plan.**

"**I will meet you at your office in on 100 mics. I will be bringing Commandeer Martel. He will be best able to answer your inquiry." Skon cut the com off and went to inform Martel. _This could become a problem. The Orions had long been a thorn in every civilized race's side._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Beth Tucker sat looking through the picture book. She was crying softly. It had been almost a year now since Elizabeth had been killed. She was not ready to let go. However it was almost time. The official morning period would soon be over. Not that she would ever forget her beloved child but, it would soon be time to try to move on. So today she looked through the family album and remembered. This tradition was one she actually found soothing. It was necessary. She just wished she could share it with Trip. However, her eldest was not yet ready. Then again Maybe T'Pol could help him. His letters spoke glowingly of his bind-mate. This made Beth Smile. She would have a daughter again. While it might not be the same it would be a comfort. She liked T'Pol and knew she would help Trip find peace. She smiled as she thought of the grandchildren. Little ones with tiny pointed ears that would look like elves. This made her smile. She turned the pages back and smiled at the first picture of her Elizabeth. She smiled grief passing as she remembered the joy of seeing her beloved Lizzy for the first time.**

**TBC…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Challenging Destiny**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 29 Surprise PG**

**Jonathan Archer sighed as he listened to Admiral Maxwell and General Marcus. _He was surprised that the Admiral would be coming along with the MACO's. He might have expected the General but not the new director of training for Star Fleet. Somehow he had a feeling more was going on then met the eye. However he was pleased to learn that the Horizon II would be bringing extra MACO's and would be joining them. He knew that Travis would enjoy the time with his family and he was honest enough to admit he needed to speak with Soval. Lately his dreams had been troubling and the ambassador was one of the few beings he trusted to speak to about the visions he was getting of Surak. If he told Star Fleet he would be locked into a padded room and lose his ship and people. He was hoping Soval could help him put it all in perspective. He had not raised the issue with T'Pol as she was still grieving for baby Elizabeth. She did not need to worry about him and she would feel guilty for not protecting him. In a way he was grateful for Surak but… he needed Soval to help him make sense of the visions or memories. He had a feeling that they would be very important in time._**

_**For now all he could do is wait.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Travis Maryweather sipped his cup of milk. He could not believe his family would soon be there. He had just gotten a subspace letter and his mother and brother were coming to meet Enterprise. The added bonus was that Garnett would be joining them. She was taking the Mercy One to meet the Horizon II and then come to Enterprise. He grinned his smile letting everyone in the mess hall know he was happy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Garnett sighed as she worked on the decoding. _Finding the kidnapped people was not going to be simple or easy. At least they were finally getting some real help. She wondered what had changed Soval's mind about including Star Fleet In this mission? _Just then the claxons went off. The small transport shook as it was fired upon. Garnett grabbed a weapon and ran for the small bridge. As she rounded a corner she was stunned in the back by an Orion slaver. **

**The Orion walked over and kicked the human female over. He grunted to his companions. "Take her." Then they dematerialized. He moved to the Bridge and grabbed the captain of the ship. "Tell the Humans and Vulcan to stay out of our space. Else they to will become property of the Orion Syndicate." He pushed the bleeding Tellerite away and then beamed back to his ship and they warped away. **

**The wounded Captain set course at maximum warp to meet Enterprise. _He prayed the human captain could save his people and family. He had no choice because he was no match for the Orions ship. However if the luck was with him he might live long enough to tell the Humans and Vulcans what had happened and maybe they could rescue the kidnapped people of_ _both races._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Challenging Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations this is just for entertainment purposes. No infringement on their rights is intended. This is merely a work of fiction for entertainment purposes. All original characters belong to the Author.**

**By: Fire Star**

**A/N; Thoughts and Telepathy in Italic.**

**2008/2/3**

**Part 30 Family Acceptance PG**

**T'Lia followed Koss into the main living room of her Master and Mistress. She was shocked to see Mestral run to her and push past Koss. The Vulcan Child lost all control as he grabbed hold of her and held on. It was more then clear he had been terrified for her.**

"**Miss Lizzy, Miss Lizzy I was so scared for you." He babbled in English. Holding on so tightly he almost cracked her ribs. **

**Koss had been caught off guard and stumbled back. He spun around and watched in amazement as the child clung to his mate. His nostrils flared but, he fought for control as his mind registered that this was just a child male or not. _Are you alright Elizabeth? It appears the child wishes to crush you to him. _His brow rose in almost amusement**

**She froze and shifted to protect Mestral on case Koss lost control.**

_**Lizzy it is alright he sent. I know you care for the boy as your own child. I am pleased. If you are this protective of him how much more will you be for our own children.**_

**Lizzy blushed pleased he called her by her real name in the bond. She had missed hearing her own name. _Do not think badly of him. He is only a baby._**

_**Mestral is old enough to know better …the cause however is sufficient given that I did carry you away.**_** He smirked.**

**Jarkel yelled at Mestral but, the boy ignored him and held on for life. **

**T'Lia held the boy. "I am alright Mestral. I am sorry you were frightened."**

"**I was so scared for you." he said. "No one would tell me where you were. I thought he hurt you. He dragged you away." Mestral glared at Koss. "I should have kept you safe." Tears fell down his face. "I failed you."**

**T'Lia held the child who had become so dear to her. He was shaking his emotions overwrought. "I am safe. Koss would allow no harm to come to me." T'Lia said softly. "I am sorry Mestral I should have told you that Koss is my bond-mate. I am sorry I did not do so and you worried. Could you ease up a little. You are crushing my ribs."**

**Koss stiffened suddenly concerned for his mate. T'LIa shook her head keeping him back.**

**Mestral began to relax his grip as tears flowed.**

"**Koss is your bond-mate Miss Lizzy?" Mestral asked. He looked up at Lizzy. "But, how can that be. You are human. Humans and Vulcans do not bond…Do they?"**

**His innocent remarked caused an instant reaction.**

**Kevan and Marly stiffened and Jarkel cursed and Janel started.**

"**Silence boy." Jarkel commanded he moved to silence Mestral. **

**Koss stepped between them protectively causing Jarkel to stop. The look at Koss face was deadly. Jarkel knew if he moved one step closer Koss would kill him.**

"**T'Lia is human?" Kevan said in shock. "You would bond my grandson to a human!" He was in shock. "You lied to us." Kevan stiffened clearly angry.**

**Koss moved between Elizabeth and his family. "Elizabeth attend me." He commanded. This caused his grandparents to look at him sharply. Both were clearly shocked that he knew of this unsettling fact. "Elizabeth Amanda Tucker the human is dead. T'Lia bond-mated of Koss lives." Koss looked at Jarkel. "I know what you have done. Nothing has been kept from me. T'Lia does not have the skills to block one such as me in a meld. She did not break her word to you. She will honor her word. Earth and the humans will never know what you have done. T'Lia is mine and I will never give her up."**

**Jarkel cursed. He looked away clearly embarrassed. "I was in error about the humans and about many things. It was one of the reasons I thought about this alliance. I made a mistake. One I would seek to remedy. When you approached me about the alliance I agreed. I know that the power in the quadrant will soon be shifting. Our way of life will change. Meeting T'Lia has changed my perspective on many things." he paused. "Janel suggested a marriage alliance might prove valuable to all of our people. I know now slavery must end. T'Lia has taught me that humans are unique and that holding a sentient race as a slave is wrong."**

**Koss pulled T'Lia to him and she held onto Mestral. "The boy is T'Lia's. I know you gave him to her. She considers him family and so he to is under my protection. If needs be he will be the first of our children. T'Lia is mine. We are bonded. Human or not she is mine. You wished an alliance created by marriage. " Koss paused fought for control. He knew that he had to make them all understand he was keeping both T'Lia and Mestral safe. "You will have it. I am well pleased with the choice you made for me Sir." Koss said to Kevan. "She is far more suitable then T'Pol ever was. I am well matched."**

"**Why pretend she was Vulcan? It is an insult to my grandson." Kevan said.**

"**It was done to protect her sir. I will explain why latter. It is not something the boy should hear." Koss said.  
**

**Kevan nodded. "Are you certain Koss? A proper mate could still be found for you. You would not need to give up the human. She is a slave. I will purchase her for you."**

**T'Lia clung to Koss. Looking at him she said. "It is alright Koss. I promised you I would stay. You do not have to marry me. I know how important you family is. "_Tears fell as she realized she might be forced away from him. Or that his family might insist he marry a full Vulcan._**

**Koss looked down at T'Lia and tilted her face to his. "I am your bond-mate. I will never leave you. We are one. We will be married as I promised and I will never let you go. Your family is equal to mine. My grandfather will insist on the marriage once he learns the truth of it. She is mine I will have no other." Koss looked at his grandparents. "We are bonded."**

**Kevan nodded not approving but willing to listen. "You have the alliance Jarkel."**

**The Orion sighed in relief.**

"**However I expect you will be more honest in the future if you wish this alliance to prosper." Kevan warned.**

"**It was not done to deceive in the way you believe. You have my word on it. I only sought to protect T'Lia and Mestral."**

**Kevan's brow rose. "Time will tell." He looked at Koss and motioned his grandson to come over. Koss moved to Kevan. He nodded his permission and Kevan touched his face. **

"**Koss?" T'Lia asked afraid for him.**

"**It will be alright. T'Lia let Grandmother check you. She only seeks to confirm our bond."**

**T'Lia was afraid but she trusted her mate and went to Marly. "I am ready ma'am." She said.**

**Marly hands rose to her face. "I will be as gentle as I can. "Marly was impressed with the human's courage. She knew most distrusted Vulcans.**

**T'Lia's eyes locked onto Marly. "I have melded before. Do what you must." She forced herself to relax.**

**Marly began. "My mind to your mind."**

**As she began Kevan reached for Koss and repeated the procedure. "My mind to your mind."**

**Jarkel felt Janel take his hand. "It will be alright beloved." She whispered.**

"**They know." Jarkel said concerned.**

"**Koss needs T'Lia, he will honor the agreement. Even if she would prefer he does not. His need will ensure she is safe even from her own desire to return home. The bond will ensure she bends to his will. T'Lia needs Koss and his strength. Koss is the other half of her soul."**

"**I hope so. I truly do want her to be content." Jarkel whispered. "I have grown fond of her."**

"**I know. It will work out." Janel said. "Love always makes it work."**

"**Do Vulcans love?" Jarkel asked.**

"**I think most fiercely. You saw how Koss reacted when he thought you were a threat."**

"**I think hope you are right. If not she will be owned far more by Koss then she ever would be by us."**

**Janel grinned. "I think she will not mind."**

**Marly gasped and broke the meld. She looked over at her mate who had also broken from Koss. Their faces were showing shock.**

"**How?"**

"**I am uncertain sir. But the truth can be confirmed with a genetic scan." Koss answered. "As you see the bond is true. I would like the wedding as soon as it can be arranged."**

"**Indeed." Kevan said gathering his control. He turned to face Marly who nodded her agreement. "Welcome to our family T'Lia bond-mate of Koss."**

**T'Lia felt relief. "I am honored sir." T'Lia said nodding.**

"**We will find a way to see the boy home to his people." Kevan said "Mestral is in fact the Grandson of an associate of mine. I would see him returned. He is the last of his line and I owe T'Sol a debt. I will repay it with his grandson."**

"**I would appreciate that." T'Lia said. "I am not what you would have chosen for Koss, but know I love him. I will never leave him. "**

**Marly looked at T'Lia. "The bond is strong for one so new. I believe it will be a good match. We will accept it."**

"**T'Lia come. "Koss said raising his fingers. She moved to touch them. Even as she did she watched Marly raise her own to Kevan. He came to her side. T'Lia looked at her curious.**

"**T'Lia, Vulcans own each other. It is an equal partnership. Do not let Koss forget this fact. The males of his line tend to be possessive."**

**T'Lia blushed and wondered what Marly had seen in the meld. She looked down and said softly. "Thank you. I hope you will be willing to teach me the duties of a wife of Vulcan ambassador like Koss. "**

"**I shall. Koss remember thy mate holds your life in her hands. As you own her so she owns you. " Marly said. She decided then and there to help her new granddaughter. She would clearly need lessons on controlling her male.**

"**Yes, Grandmother ." He said. His look however showed no relaxing in his possessive nature. His hand suddenly taking T'Lia's in a human gesture. One that caused his mate to smile before she quickly repressed it.**

**Marly sighed and _decided T'Lia definitely needed cultural lessons. No female should ever let a male be so controlling it was undignified. _**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The distress call came through.**

**Masie Maryweather looked at her son Paul. "Paul go send word. We will meet them. We can make it faster if we get them."**

**He left to go give the order. They would meet with the Tellerite ship. Unsaid was the fear that the woman his sister loved might be dead. Masie went to tell Solval and Admiral Maxwell the news. **

**She rang his chime.**

**Amanda rose. Soval was in the shower. She let Travis Mother in.**

"**Mrs. Maryweather how good of you to come visit."**

"**I am afraid there is bad news. Where is the ambassador?"**

"**He is in the shower." Amanda said. **

**Masie blushed and looked away. "I see well perhaps you could have him join me in my quarters. I am afraid there is disturbing news. I have to get this news to Admiral Maxwell too. It concerns us all."**

"**I will tell him. " Amanda paused listening though the bond. "We will meet you there in 10.2 minutes."**

**Masie looked uneasy but nodded then left to inform the Admiral.**


	30. Chapter 30

-1 Challenging Destiny

Disclaimer : See Part One

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

Part 31 Breaking the News PG

Jonathan Archer looked around at this command crew. He hated to give them the news. It seemed like every time they began to explore something went wrong.

"Everyone get comfortable. I am afraid we have bad news. As you all know we were to meet the Horizon II and pick up some additional MACO's and Admiral Maxwell. We will still be doing this however the Horizon just sent us some disturbing news. It seems the Orions have learned about our mission to create an alliance with Jarkel and the Vulcans to end the slave trade. They decided to send us a message. They attacked the Tellerite vessel carrying Lt. Garnett of Star Fleet Intelligence. They left a skeleton crew to send us a message but to Garnett and the rest of the crew as slaves. We will meet with the Horizon II that has picked them up. We will then proceed to Jarkel's home planet. Travis we will get her back. Admiral Maxwell and Ambassador Soval have assured me that Ambassador Kevan and His grandson Koss believe Jarkel will be most helpful to us. "

"Captain did you say Ambassador Kevan and Koss?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, Commander. It seems Koss has been helping them build their consulate on Jarkel's world. "

T'Pol looked at Trip concern showing on her face. He winked at her. She stiffened and then relaxed at his clear support.

"Well then I am betting the buildings will be real nice." Trip said "Koss seemed to be a skilled designer. My sister loved his work."

T'Pol's brow rose shocked at this.

_Hey the guy can not be all bad._ Trip sent through the bond. _His building were pretty nice. It was one of the annoying things he was good at his work. I mean I knew he was a respectable choice for you. Not like me._

_He did not bring me joy ashiam. _T'Pol sent back.

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the by play and Hoshi looked down at her hands so not to smile.

Travis looked worried his smile faded. "Sir are we going after the Orions?"

"Yes Travis as soon as we get the intelligence that Ambassador Kevan has." Archer said. "Now let's get back to the bridge and meet them."

"Yes, sir." Travis said. He began to rise.

"Travis you can take this shift off if you like." Archer said.

"No thank you sir. If it is all the same to you I would like to fly us there."

"Alright Travis. If you wish." Archer said with a smile. He clapped his helmsmen on the back. "We will find her. I promise you."

"Yes, sir. " Travis said.

They all left for their posts. Worry pushed aside.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours latter they entered the Janis Seven System to meet with the Horizon II.

"Hoshi hail them." Archer said.

"Aye sir." Hoshi said. Her fingers flew over her station with speed and skill. In less then a minute the Horizon showed up on the main screen.

"Captain Archer it is good to see you." Paul Maryweather said. "Ambassador Soval and Admiral Maxwell would like us to all shuttle over to Enterprise if you do not mind. We could also use Dr.Phlox to check out the wounded Terllerites."

"Of course , then I will have chef prepare us some refreshments. "

"That would be most welcome." Paul said. "Tell Travis to hold you steady. We will be over in a few minutes." Paul said with a wink.

Archer laughed as the line was cut. "Travis ,T'Pol you are with me. Trip, Hoshi see that chef prepares refreshments."

"Yes sir." Came the response. "Malcolm meet us in the Mess hall. Call Lt. Hess she will have the Bridge."

Archer rose and went to meet his guests in the shuttle bay.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We have to help them Soval." Amanda said softly.

"We will. However we need your former crews assistance. Come Amanda we must go." Soval stroked her face. "We will secure your friends release. Do not be concerned Aunda. Kevan will have news we can use."

"I hope so. Garnett is a good woman. I know Travis will be devastated if something happens and we can not save her."

"Kevan has secured an alliance with the Orion Jarkel. All will be well." Soval said.

"And how will T'Pol react to seeing Koss." Amanda asked.

"Koss freed her form her marriage. There should be no issues there." Soval replied. "Koss is a logical Vulcan male he will not seek to create an issue. He is aware that T'Pol has bonded."

"I am still concerned." Amanda said softly. "He is still single. He must soon find a mate Soval. That is what concerns me. He might seek …." She moved to Soval's arms. Her fear was sent to him.

"T'Pol is part of our family. I will keep her safe." Soval said.

"I worry for her. I know she is our adopted daughter but we have been becoming close before I came back to Earth with you. The crew have become my family. I want to help them."

"We will beloved. Now we must go or we will be late." Soval said stepping back from her.

"Ok, Let's go." Amanda said with a smile. They left their quarters with Amanda following him in the proper place of both a body guard and Bonds-mate.

They entered the shuttle and the flight went quickly. Paul Maryweather was as skilled of a pilot as his elder brother and he wasted no time getting them to Enterprise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry Darling I won't let Koss cause trouble for ya." Trip said

"Remember you belong to me now."

"That is reassuring." T'Pol said dryly. Trip grinned.

The shuttle landed and they all gathered in the mess hall.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/4**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate- Elizabeth**

**Part 32 It Is Just A Family Tradition PG**

Amanda sat next to Soval _there was no point pretending here. Everyone on Enterprise was aware of her bonding. She noted T'Pol and Trip were next to each other as well. She hid a grin as Malcolm and Hoshi tried their best to not seem like a couple. It was clear that relationship was still in early days. She could see Travis was clearly worried. He sat next to Phlox who had just come in. They all listened to his report. The news was better then they could hope for. While the Tellerite Captain was injured, he would recover in time. His greatest problem was the worry he had for his lost family and crew. Amanda could understand that well enough. She noted Jonathan Archer seemed interested in T'Pel. She filed that away for future reference. Her former Captain needed a wife. However, for now they had to deal with this latest emergency. _

Admiral Maxwell Stood next to Captain Archer and Soval clearly they would all be giving this briefing. He was clearly going to be giving them a briefing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am glad to finally get out here in space and do some real work."

There were smiled all around the tables at this.

"However we have a serious matter to discuss. Many of you may wonder why the head of the MACO and Star Fleet Training came out here. Well the fact is to help integrate the two into a far more cohesive unit. The mission to the expanse and with the Xindi and the recent conflict with the Romulans showed us we must have a far more militaristic fleet. It is not something we wished however, it is needed. Even now, the Orions have been actively raiding the trade routes. In the past, they were more restrained due to the heavy patrolling Vulcan did. As you know, the Vulcan High Council is reorganizing their fleet. While our new allies the Andorians and Tellerites have begun patrols all of our species have been losing citizens to the slavers." He picked up his coffee mug and sipped some of the hot liquid. He looked over at Soval who now faced the assembled group.

"For the last 2.3 years Ambassador Kevan of Vulcan has been seeking information on our lost citizens. It is unacceptable to Vulcan that any of our people should be held as slaves. I know several of the crew once faced this prospect and it is not something we wish anyone to have to endure. To this end, the High Council sent Kevan to find an Orion who might be persuaded to assist Vulcan in retrieving her people. It took him 2.5 months to locate such an individual and 1.5 more to come to an arrangement. Vulcan agreed to diplomatic relations with Jarkel Jarval El Jartal. This Orion has founded his own world and is a member in good standing with the syndicate. In return for our legitimizing his claims on this world and some trade concessions he had agreed to help us locate our lost people. So far, we have recovered 13 individuals and found confirmation on the fates of 3o more. It is not an easy thing to turn an Orion from his ways. However, Jarkel seems to sense that the Orion ways of doing business is nearing its end. He seeks only to survive and prosper. Therefore, he is willing to help us. Kevan's grandson Koss has helped design the consulate on his home world. We are invited to attend a conference there in two days. Jarkel has said he will have information on Lt. Garnett by then as well as the crews of the Tellerite vessel."

"Does Ambassador Kevan trust this Orion sir?" Travis asked. "Will his information be reliable, or is he leading us into a trap?"

Soval looked over at the young helmsmen. He noted the lack of the usual smile and was certain that this child was concerned for his mate. So, he allowed for the emotional out burst. He noted the admiral stiffens and even Tuval seemed offended on his behalf. However, Soval knew that when one's mate was in danger rational thought was often far away. "Kevan is a skilled diplomat. He has long been an ally of our house. He is a close associate of my cousin Tuvol's father Macar. I do not believe he would offer false information to us. While I share your concerns for the trustworthiness of the Orion Kevan has no such concerns. Jarkel is a rather unusual individual. He had a Vulcan Slave girl who his wife Janel grew fond of. Janel convinced him to allow her to claim the child under Orion law."

There were confused looks but T'Pol stiffened already figuring out where this could end.

"Janel proposed a family alliance between her daughter and Keven's grandson Koss." Once more Soval paused as he looked over at T'Pol and then T'Pel both who paled. Even Amanda stiffened. "The girl agreed as it gave her back her freedom and that of her young brother. Because of this new bonding, an alliance has been secured. Orions may at times be unscrupulous but Marriage alliances are sacred to their law. Therefore, Kevan believes that Jarkel and Janel are giving us all the information that they have access to. He does not believe that they will deliberately play us false. It would be advisable to remember that they can only pass on the information that they obtain and it may or may not be truthful."

"So Koss is bonded to a slave?" Trip said softly to T'Pol. "Poor girl. Better her then you darlin." He smiled relaxing now knowing Koss was not longer a threat. His fingers absently rubbed T'Pol's bracelet. He had given it to T'Pol last night to celebrate the first anniversary of their bonding. He had not given it to her sooner because he wanted her to be comfortable with him and this outward sign that they were a couple. T'Pol's fingers traced the matching band on his arm. _It was a pre-reform tradition and she was touched that Charles had taken the time to research the custom and make the matching set of bracelets. He had told her he had often seen similar devices on the arms of members of his own family. His own father made one for his mother. Her family was in many ways old fashioned in regards to bonding and marriage. She knew Humans used rings but she liked her people's ways. She knew that when they formally married she would get a matching ring to represent the human commitment to marriage. However, for now this was best, as most of Star Fleet and Vulcan could not yet know of their relationship. _She cherished it even more because Trip had made it with his own hands. _Of course, the design was not exactly Vulcan. She looked down on the intricately designed item. It was a mix of metals and design. Some human and some Vulcan. However, it fit them. Their names were in delicate Vulcan script but the designs were human. Trip had said they were rational for his family. Something about them seemed familiar but it eluded T'Pol. However, it was beautifully crafted so she did not dwell on it. She thought perhaps it was early First Nations design. Almost, but not quite. Then again, Charles's family was a mix of many races. Perhaps it merely reminded her of some of the artwork she had seen in museums on Earth._

"It is unfortunate that she was forced." T'Pol said Coming back from her deep thoughts. "Then again perhaps even Koss was better then the alternative."

Soval looked at Trip sternly and his smile faded. "While the circumstances may not be ideal it does remove one potential complication to the mission."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel laughed loudly and Lucian smacked him. It was well that they were in an other phase or their children would hear them. "Oh Lucian this shall be most entertaining. I wonder what Tucker will think about it Elizabeth being a better choice for Koss?"

"It will be a complication. One that Soval is not yet aware of. However, I am certain he will see the logic to the bonding. Tucker is not a fool."

"Ah Lucian Tucker is mostly human. He will never see the logic of his baby sister being bonded to am Male he hates with a passion. It will be more then a slight complication brother."

"Perhaps, Elizabeth alive and happy may well calm his rage. Besides Koss has a right to compensation for the loss of T'Pol as his bond-mate. It is within Vulcan law for this bonding to clear that debt. "He raised his hand to stop Gabriel from ranting. "You know why this bonding is important it sets many things to right."

"Well I guess it does at that. I had wondered how you would straighten out the inheritance issue for clan Inya. Bonding Koss to one of the heirs of that house will bring everything back the correct balance. Mestral's pretending to be dead would have caused a mess when Vulcan learned the truth. Bonding one of the true heirs back into the house is a most interesting way to solve that problem. Their child will be the true heir and it will prevent any messy legal issues. Not that I believe Mestral children on Earth would seek to unseat the current clan leaders. However their honor might force them to step down." Gabriel said.

"It was one of the considerations in allowing Jarkel to save Elizabeth Tucker. One can not have lose ends." Lucian said softly.

"I am certain you tied them nice and tight. However, Tucker may well use them to strangle Koss when she learns he is to be married to his beloved Lizzy. More so if he learns she is with child and not yet married."

Lucian grinned at this. "I think he will only want her to be happy. Koss despite his firm and formidable persona is completely wrapped around his mate's finger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Koss Please I just want to let Trip know I am alive." T'Lia begged. "My family will be grieving for me."

"I can not allow it." he held his beloved. _It was not easy to deny her anything_. He stroked her back as he felt her hurt through their bond.

"Koss, Please. I love Trip he is my family. I promise I will never leave you. Did I not prove this to you? I even gave you a bonding bracelet. I made it myself to show you I want to belong to you. See mine matches yours. I love you Koss. Please Do not punish me for Trip's sins."

" It is not that Elizabeth." He sought to explain, "You gave your word. I am bound by it as well. Beloved I know it is painful for you. Sometimes the needs of the many must out weigh the needs of the one. We must have this alliance. I am not doing this thing to hurt you. If the Orion Syndicate learns Jarkel broke his contract then he would be killed and his property ceased and sold. They would kill or enslave everyone on this world. Then there is Earth. What do you think your people would do if they learned of Jarkel's part in the Xindi attack? Peace would be shattered. While I am not justifying Jarkel's actions, he seems to be an honorable being. My research has shown he spoke the truth about his contracts as a Mercenary. He committed a grave crime against Earth and your people yet he is trying to make amends. He is still the best hope we have of saving the slaves and perhaps ending slavery in this region. I do not believe that your government would care about that if they knew the truth."

T'Lia cried as Koss held her. "Just think about it. I would not betray Janel or even Jarkel. As much as I hate to admit it, I love then both. They did save us. I would not betray their trust in me."

"I know you would not do so on purpose." Koss said. He let her cry and sighed_. Sometimes it was hard to do what was right. He knew some part of Elizabeth thought he was punishing Charles S. Tucker III. He hoped that was not so for it was not logical anymore. He would keep his mate safe. Maybe someday_….

T'Lia stroked his wrist where the bonding bracelet rested.

Koss had been shocked she wanted to give him this. _It seemed her family had a similar custom to his own. It pleased him ,even as he was a bit shocked to see a female had made them. Normally it was the male's role to do so. Koss had held off making one because he had not wanted to make it seem like he was marking her as his possession. She was of course his but …. He was trying to make it seem like she had a choice in the matter. He had decided to give her the bracelets latter as a gift. Now, she would get the one he created on the anniversary of their bonding. He learned such things were important to humans. He would make them to match the ones she had made along with a wedding ring she would get on their marriage. The jewelry would look most lovely on her hands and arms. Moreover, all would know that they belonged to each other._

TBC….


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/4**

**Challenging Destiny **

**Challenging Fate-Elizabeth**

**Part 33 Telling or Not Telling PG-13**

Marly sat on the small patch of sand and looked out across the small lake. There was a slight breeze blowing and it was refreshing. She had begun to meditate her often. This place beneath the trees was sandy and warm. It was a place of peace. _She was most pleased when Kevan had accepted this posting. She had been in need of a break and attending her mate was an acceptable means to take a small break. Her duties as the Clan Inya Matriarch were often taxing. Now however as she meditated she wondered if she could ever again resume those duties. She was most disturbed by the meld with T'Lia. She had discovered something that would change the history and perhaps even the culture of Vulcan forever. It would most certainly cause a few serious discussions amidst her own clan. At first, she had been mortally offended that her beloved grandson had been bonded to a human. However now she was in shock. She had managed to keep what she learned from Kevan but then he had not thought she would seek more then simply confirming the bond. She had not truly intended to invade T'Lia no Elizabeth privacy. However, the child was incapable of shielding even the most basic thoughts. It had been a most shocking and almost painful meld. What she learned would change everything if she allowed it to. There was the difficulty. Should she allow the truth to be known? Did Elizabeth's family even know the truth? It was clear that the child did know something but clearly, she did not understand the implications. _Marly did. _Elizabeth Tucker was her Uncles great-great grandchild. Mestral had not died he had survived and had a family on Earth. It meant her family had no right to rule the clan. She sighed. She wondered how Mestral had managed to become separated from T'Mir and Xon. For surely they would never had let him stay on earth and risk contaminating the culture. He must have been thrown from the ship. It was the only explanation she could think _of. _He must have wondered off. It hardly mattered now. The point was that T'Lia as Elizabeth was now called was one of the heirs to her clan. The bonding would solve that issue of inheritance honorably. Because Marly would never hold a place and honor that was not hers. _She tried to calm herself. _Of course that only worked if Elizabeth. T'Lia was alive and recognized. Then there was the fact that she wanted to let her people/family know she was alive. Marly fully understood the fears Jarkel and even Janel had. They could not be allowed to matter. T'Lia had to be allowed to reunite with her family. As did the boy Mestral. They owed his family a debt and returning him might end that. How to do it without breaking their word to their allies? That was the question? She knew that the fear they had was justified yet it was going to cause a rift between Koss and his bond-mate. Marly firmly believed that for a bond to be successful both partners had to give. Koss was being a typical stubborn male and it would cause his bond to suffer. T'Lia might have some submissive tendencies, but she was human. In time would create resentment. That could not be allowed. How to solve this? _ Marly opened her eyes and smiled. An indulgence, no one could see. _It was so simple. _She thought. _The boy was the key. She had read the list of people coming down to the planet. It could work. Yes, and they would not have to do anything at all. Kevan might be angry but it was worth the risk. If the boy's family found him, they might well learn of Elizabeth from Mestral. He had not made a promise. No one had thought to demand it of him._ Her lips turned upward slightly. _Yes, Mestral was the key. That and those lovely bonding bracelets T'Lia made. Given what she had seen in T'Lia's mind her brother was going to recognize the design as well as the touched T'Lia had made to the consulate and Orion meeting house. She would just have to ensure no harm came to their new allies. Koss would just have to deal with it. After all, he would be just as protective of his own sisters. Charles S. Tucker would be no worse then he._

With skill and grace, Marly rocked back on her heels and went to speak to Janel_. For this to work the first meetings had to be in the consulate. She was certain she could convince the Orion of the logic of this move._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Charles S. Tucker III cursed as he tried to button his shirt. _Damn I hate these things _he thought. The formal Starfleet uniform had not been designed for comfort. Just as he was about to give up the doors to his quarters opened and his mate came in. Without a word, T'Pol came over and pushed his hands aside. She shocked him by placing a kiss on his throat and then quickly buttoning the shirt up tight.

"T'Pol?"

"I could tell you needed help." She said with a straight face. Inside she was smiling. Trip groaned _now hating the suit more. Why? Because he rather be naked with his woman in bed then getting dressed for a formal meet and greet. _

"Cum Charles or we will be late." T'Pol said. She kept her face impassive even as she laughed at him in their bond.

"T'POl!" Trip choked. _Why did I ever want her to have a since of humor? Of course she had to have a slightly blue one._

_It is not blue. _T'Pol sent back. Thinking of Shran. _The idea she share anything with him was disturbing._

Trip laughed and slide by her. _Cum along darlin. Moreover, Blue in this case means off color humor with a sexual intonation. Let us go before I remember that I don't want Koss anywhere near ya. I am really fighting my need to mark ya as mine._

_Charles I believe I already bear your mark._

_Trip grinned as he thought of the hickeys he left on her the night before. Unfortunately, her clothing hid them._

T'Pol glared and raised her arm. "I was referring to this lovely token."

Charles winked and left before he got himself in trouble. His bond-mate followed him enjoying the view.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/4**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate-Elizabeth**

**Part 34 Ghosts PG**

The group all flew down in shuttles. While the transporters had been cleared for bio matter most of the participants in this conference preferred the old-fashioned way of going from place to place. Trip eagerly headed for the bay with T'Pol on his heels.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A private call came through just as the Captain was preparing to head for the shuttles-

Jonathan Archer listened to the last communication and frowned. _He knew that there was no way Trip was going to allow that stipulation. His engineer would not stay on Enterprise while his mate went down to a place where Koss was bonded or not._

"Ambassador I am afraid that is not acceptable. My Chief engineer will be coming along. He is a senior member of my crew and frankly, I see no reason for this request. I was told that Koss had been bonded?" Archer looked into the monitor with his most stern poker face.

"Captain while it is true my grandson is bonded to a worthy female he is … recovering from a certain illness. Seeing your First officer will be trying enough and seeing Commander Tucker could prove…difficult." Kevan explained.

Archer leaned back frowning. The not so subtle reference to Ponn Farr was clear. Koss had just finished the fires. "Perhaps it would be wisest that they both remain on board Enterprise."

"No Captain Jarkel specifically asked to speak to Commander T'Pol. He has needs of her memory. He is hoping to find out if she recognized any slaves while in the pits. Her being taken hostage may well be of great value in intelligence gathering. As you know Vulcan's, have excellent memories. She is needed Captain."

"Ambassador I will keep Trip on a tight leash. Nevertheless, frankly he will not allow his bond-mate to go anywhere without him. Especially if Koss is around. It is unreasonable to expect him to be happy with this. I must insist that they both come or neither. It would also make T'Pol unsettled to be around Koss without Trip."

Kevan sighed. "As you wish Captain. But, do not say I did not warn you if this causes a disruption in the talks." He flipped off the com.

_Not a great beginning _Jonathan Thought as he rose to leave.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kevan rose. _They would just have to keep T'Lia away from her brother. Koss would not like having to confine his mate. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuvol looked over at T'Ven She seemed pensive. He walked to her side and offered her his fingers. She touched them lightly.

"Tuvol….I feel as if we will soon find our son. The bond it feels stronger. Is this just a false hope?" T'Ven asked afraid.

"If it is then it is one I share. Ever since we came into this system, I feel as if Mestral is closer. Perhaps it is just hope that this Orion will have news. As impossible as it seems I know our son is alive." Tuvol pulled his mate close. He offered what comfort he could. No one on the Enterprise knew why they were here. Everyone merely assumed that they were aides to Ambassador Soval and it served them not to counter this assumption. First off, they knew of Commander Tucker's loss from Soval and did not wish to cause him pain. Secondly, their hope was based on the slim intelligence that a small Orion raiding craft had been spotted near the home of their friend who was minding their son. It did not occur to either Vulcan that the Elizabeth Tucker they knew was related to Charles S. Tucker III. They had met many humans with similar last names who were in no way connected.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Was there a problem Cap'n?" Trip asked as he saw the frown on his friends face.

"No problem Trip. Just be on your best behavior." He looked over at T'Pol and lowered his voice so only his two closest friends could hear him. "It seems Koss may be sensitive. So you." He pointed at Trip. "Be on your best behavior. No baiting Koss."

Trip began to protest but Archer forestalled him. "Koss just got over a certain fever. Ambassador Kevan wanted to warn you."

"Lovely!" Trip said slumping back in his chair. "Well that explains why he take a slave as a bond-mate. Never thought he goes so low."

"Charles!" T'Pol said offended for the girl. "She had no choice in being a slave. She is not some Orion but a Vulcan! She acted honorably to save Koss's life."

"Hey, I was just sayin he was so damned stiff and uppity. I never thought he go slumming." Trip said.

This got him a dark look from his Captain as well. The joke clearly fell flat.

"You will show respect Commander. The girl likely had no choice. She had her brother to think of too you know. Who knows maybe it was Koss or a brothel. You know how Orions are. You will treat her like a lady or else you will remain on Enterprise." Jonathan said firmly. _He began to reconsider his decision to let Trip come along. He was acting very to immature._

"Sorry Sir. I will be a perfect gentleman to the lady. Hey you don't think Koss will let me kiss the bride?"

"If you do Charles you may well be sleeping in the quadropad house this night." T'Pol replied before Jonathan could take him to task.

Jonathan began to laugh as he tried to picture Trip in the doghouse with Porthos. _Then again, his beloved pet slept on the bed in his quarters_.

The shuttle landed and they were greeted by several Vulcan guards.

"Please follow us. It is only a short walk." The Centurion in charge said. He led them away.

"Friendly fellow." Malcolm quipped as he walked up from Shuttle Pod Two.

"He is just being efficient." Hoshi said following him.

The Guard gave a running commentary about the buildings they were seeing. He explained how it was a joint venture between Vulcan and the Orion Jarkel.

They all headed to the Consulate. Trip froze as it came into view.

"Wow! That is incredible. I …."He coked up as he looked at it. _If he did not know, better he would have sworn Lizzy had a hand in its design._

Jonathan Archer frowned. _He to felt a strange sense of familiarity as he looked at the building. He had seen something like it before. Was it a memory from Surak?_

"Koss is a very skilled designer." T'Pol said even as she shivered. _The building reminded her of something._

"Ambassador Koss's Bond-mate helped him do the design. She is fascinated with Terran architecture. As the climate is similar, Ambassador Kevan saw the logic of employing similar designs. It was also felt that if such designs were added that humans would feel more comfortable in the consulate. As we desire the alliance to work it was logical." Their guide explained. "T'Sia T'Lia is almost as skilled in design as Ambassador Koss. Janel the mate of Jarkel considers her as a daughter so she has been educated well for a slave. Of course she is now free as the alliance has been made."

"I would say so. Never thought a Vulcan could make such a design. I mean it almost looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright. They are clearly both gifted." Captain Archer said. "What do you think Trip?"

"Lizzy would have loved it. It reminds me of one of her sketches. She always loved Frank Lloyd Wright the best." Trip said. I wonder if…. Naw, I guess I am just missing her Sir."

"Well I agree it looks like her work. Maybe design is universal." Archer said. "Elizabeth Tucker was our chief engineer's sister. She was killed about a year ago in the Xindi attack."

The centurion turned to Trip. "I grieve with thee. I was told T'Lia studied Earth designs. Perhaps she saw some of your siblings works and it aided her in the design here."

Trip smiled at this. "That would be nice. I mean maybe then some of Lizzy live on."

The guard nodded and they came to the doors, which opened. The group all headed in. They had all been so intent on walking and on the design that none of them noticed they were being followed. Their shadow moved quickly so not to get lost. He was not going to be left behind again. It had taken all of his skills to sneak onto the shuttle pod. He hid behind a rock then ran through the gates just before they closed. He was not losing his human again. He and his pack always got into trouble if he was not there to save them.

TBC….


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate- Elizabeth **

**Part 35 Meet and Greet PG**

**Ambassador Soval lead the way into the consulate. Jonathan Archer prayed that there would be no confrontations. They did not need posturing because this alliance was very important to saving hundreds of lives. They were greeted at the door by the last person Archer wanted to see.**

**Koss walked up to them. His long Vulcan robes flowed around him. The deep rich color was a shock to them. The Koss they had all meet was a far more sober dresser. Clearly he was wearing the robes of his new office as the under ambassador to this world. T'Pol looked her former husband over. He looked austere and different. His hair was far longer now then was standard for a Vulcan. He was leaner and his Jaw line seemed sharper. It was more then clear that the last year or so had taken a deep toll on him. Any extra bulk he had had been hewed away. He was now clearly solid muscle and raw power. The look of determination and concentration was frightening. He looked like a warrior of old and he was in no way the Vulcan she had once thought she knew. This Vulcan projected power and danger. T'Pol had heard he had spent time in a monastery that would explain the harsh lines she now saw on his face. However his color looked good as if he been in the suns recently. She noted he seemed slightly flushed as if he was only recently from the fires. Instinctively she moved closer to Trip.**

**Koss moved forward to greet them. He ignored her move paying little attention to either she or Trip.**

"**Welcome to our consulate. It is agreeable to see you once more Ambassador, Captain Archer." He raised his left hand in the Ta'al and his robe fell back. It revealed a bonding bracelet. **

**T'Pol gasped at the sight. Trip looked over and stiffened for a moment then relaxed. **

_**It had to be just a fluke. After all Vulcan's were traditionalists. Surely they all had similar bonding bracelets. **_

**Soval returned the greeting his own wrist sporting a simpler designed bracelet. His brow rose as he spotted the one on Koss's wrist. However, he merely returned the greeting. He was not going to speculate on the design of that piece just yet.**

"**Peace and Long Life Koss. It is agreeable to see you again. I am most gratified for the work you have been doing here with Kevan. I am certain it will prove most beneficial to our people."**

" **I am certain this alliance will be most useful. My Bond-mate has helped convince Jarkel that slavery is wrong. He and his mate became most fond of her and her brother Mestral."**

**T'Ven stiffened at hearing this name. She exchanged a glance with her husband who shook his head. _Say nothing. We must learn more._**

**Koss decided an explanation was needed. "T'Lia was not the most…cooperative of slaves. In the end her spirit changed her master and mistresses thinking. I was most fortunate she choose to bond with me. The marriage alliance means that Jarkel will do all he can to help us recover our missing citizens. Because Vulcan, Earth, and Teller are allies we will also attempt to gain information on your people as well."**

"**What about Andorians?" Archer asked knowing Shran would likely appreciate help in this as well.**

**Koss stiffened. "If we find information you may pass it on to your associate Commander Shran. While we are not fond of Andorians no one should be a slave."**

**Archer nodded. _That was more then he had hoped for_.**

"**Come the others are waiting for us in the common room. There was a last mic call and it required my grandfather and Jarkel to be there. We are hoping it is new intelligence about those taken recently. That is why neither could be here to welcome you. Come Mestral will be bringing in refreshments and Lady Jenel will be arriving soon."**

**They all followed Koss through the halls. The more they walked the more unsettled T'Pol became. She was certain she seen this place before.**

**Jonathan Archer looked around the hallways. The design was fluid and open. It was a beautiful place. He noted the awe on his officers faces. _Yes awe. This building was one that had been clearly designed to impress. They had all visited the Vulcan consulate on Earth at one time or an other. It was impressive but it was a human design. This building was so much more. While there were elements that might be human there were others that were clearly and notably Vulcan. It was as if someone had taken the best elements and blended both. The more impressive feat was that this building had been constructed in less then six human months. However it had a feeling of timelessness. As if it could easily stand for a thousand years_.**

**Koss noted their looks and resisted smirking. Instead he simply said. "She who is my bond-mate is fascinated with Terran Culture. We have included many elements in the design of this building. It seems that Jarkel once visited Earth so he had many holo picks of various buildings. He gave them to T'Lia to study. I must admit that her ideas have blended well with my own. What we have created is a unique blend of two worlds I once would have thought incapable of melding."**

**They entered the common room and it was clearly designed for comfort. Thick plush chairs and pillows on benches were all around. Several large pillows were on the floor as well. This room looked far more Orion then Vulcan and it made several of the Enterprise crew smile.**

**Koss continued to play host. A fact that was rather shocking to T'Pol. He seemed to be relaxing now as if whatever had made him tense was now gone. "The building was designed to make all four allied species comfortable. There are still several areas under construction. In time I am certain that most will forget they are in part of a Vulcan consulate. Ambassador Kevan and Lord Jarkel wish all to be comfortable here. This part of the building is actually jointly owned by both races. Neutral ground if you would like." Koss motioned them to take a seat as he left to check on the others.**

"**Captain, I am not so certain this is secure." Malcolm said softly. "I trust the Vulcan security forces but, The Orion's sir?"**

"**I know Malcolm. We have to go along for now." Archer said. He watched as Admiral Maxwell went over to a painting and seemed to be studying it intently. Masie Maryweather was at his side with Paul clearly guarding their backs. He noted Travis seemed to be distracted by the view.**

**Hoshi was busy looking over the many colored pillows. Most had delicate embroidery on them. As she looked them over she was rather shocked to find Japanese script on several. It was as if the person who designed this room knew who would be coming to the conference personally and wanted to make them comfortable. She looked at Malcolm who was just as uneasy as she was. **

**Trip looked around the room. He looked up and noted the construction of the ceiling. While he was no architect he admired the design. It was a classical Vulcan form. He had learned something in the last year. Yet, the colors were not Vulcan. Maybe Orion or human? He was confused. **

"**Cap'n I am getin a weid feeling about all of this." He said.**

**Soval ignored the by play. He was more concerned about T'Ven. His cousin's wife suddenly seemed pensive and shaky. She had moved to her husband's side and he was now supporting her. Soval was highly concerned. Amanda moved to cover them wanting to protect their privacy.**

**Janel came in with a smile. "Welcome to the Council Chambers. Please forgive me for not being here to greet you properly. T'Sia Marly will be here in a mic or so. She had a last minute emergency. It seems that the cook forgot and added sugar to the tea. The last thing we need is to make our guests ill. She was also checking on our dinner. It is quite a task to prepare a meal for so many differing pallets. I am most grateful she offered to host this first meeting. I am afraid my skills do not lay in the kitchen."**

**Everyone turned to greet the lady. Trip smiled at that comment. _A cup or even a glass of sweet tea sounded great right about now. She was lovely and her being a good cook was hardly important. However, he was wise enough not to say a word. He did not want to be in the dog house. On the positive side his bond would keep him from making a fool out of himself._**

"**Let me thank you all for coming here. I know that this is a first for our people. Please do not think Jarkel does not value this alliance. Just before you arrived a contact called him. he and Ambassador Kevan have been speaking to the contact for the last hour. Because of the distance and the risk the call could not be delayed." She paused as Marly came in.**

"**Live long and prosper." T'Sia Marly said.**

**Everyone returned the greeting politely with T'Pol bowing slightly to her. She noted the elder seemed to look hard at her mate. T'Pol wondered why?**

**Marly looked over at Charles S. Tucker III. _He was tall for a human and had the same golden hair as his sister. His eyes however were a deep blue like the sky here. He seemed to have little control as he smiled at her. Marly was not impressed at all. She looked over at T'Pol and wondered how she could chose this male over Koss. Of course This male was also family but she had expected a male of her Uncles line to be darker and bigger. Charles Tucker looked so human. She tilted her head to the side and came to the conclusion that T'Lia had gotten the best of the family genes. That was a good thing as she could pass them on to her great-grand-child. _**

"**Janel please escort our guest to the table. Perhaps they can have refreshments while we await Jarkel and Kevan."**

"**A very wise use of time T"Sia." Janel agreed. "Come try these treats. Sevral were made by T'Lia. MY granddaughter is highly skilled in the culinary arts."**

**In Vulcan- "Grandmother was that wise?" Koss said as he noted several Terran Dishes on the table. T'Lia was going to be exposed.**

"**Kadith Koss. All will be well. THe humans know T'Lia is fascinated with their culture there is no risk. I am certain her contributions will please them." Marly switched back to standard. "Please feel free to try anything." There was a rattling and Mestral came in. He was clearly struggling to balance a large tray. He could not see over the tall glassed. Marly smiled at this. _Soon… her plan would come together. A Vulcan can not lie but they did bend the truth to suit them._**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimers: See Part One

Challenging Destiny

A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics

Part 36 Rabbit hole PG

Marly spotted a shadow move across the room. She looked away lest she betray it's presence. Not yet. "Janel was most generous with T'Lia. She has given her possession of her brother. Mestral is a fine young Vulcan. He has been working hard here to help Koss and T'Lia prepare for your arrival. I am afraid T'Lia is busy in the kitchen. She may be able to join us latter."

This statement got her a dark look from both Janel and Koss. Clearly neither liked that plan at all.

Just then Mestral tripped over something. The glasses went flying ahead of him as he tripped over a small ball of fur that seemed to be racing toward the kitchen area,

Jonathan Archer jumped up and shouted. "Porthos what the hell are you doing here!"

The tray went flying and the little dog jumped on Mestral. The boy fell down and cried out. The dog began to bark and jump on him clearly feeling bad for the accident. Then he stopped and backed off a moment. His hackles suddenly rose and he took off toward the kitchen. He skidded and almost ran into Koss who tried to grab him.

"Damn it." Mestral shouted.

That very human curse made his parents look up and over. They were stunned to see their son cursing and jumping up. Clearly he had not sensed them through the bond because he was so distracted. He ran to catch the canine before he could head to the kitchen. "Koss grab him. He is going to hurt Miss Lizzy! He looks like he is hungry!"

Jarkel his brother Jarl and Kevan came running in when they heard the loud crash their conference call clearly at an end. Jarkel heard Mestral and shouted for the boy to be silent.

"Silence boy or I will cut out your lose tongue!"

Jarl smirked and said. "I told you that kid was trouble. You should have left him on earth. He has a big mouth."

Tuvol heard the threat to his son and began moving to protect him. He was however, caught by Soval who in an instant recognized the child. He reacted to prevent blood shed and the alliance breaking apart. He wanted answers before he let Tuvol kill Jarl or Jarkel.

"Did he say Miss Lizzy?" Trip asked. _He saw the band on Koss's wrist and suddenly the impossible seemed probable as everything began to click in his mind. The name T'Lia was his great-grandmothers. He looked at the table and saw not only fried catfish but Pecan Pie. The smell had been heavenly but he thought it was just …a trick of his senses. Everything today had reminded him of his baby sister. He looked at Koss who chased after Porthos. Captain Archer was following them and Trip took off. Was it possible?_

Charles S. Tucker III would follow Jonathan M. Archer into hell and back. He had once already. So following him into an alien's kitchen after his dog seemed simple enough. At least until he heard Koss growl and saw him grab a knife.

Porthos had gone running in. He nipped Koss's hand to get by and was running full out his ears flapping toward a blonde Vulcan. She was stirring a pot when they came barging in.

Trip skidded to a halt and almost ran into Jonathan Archer who was stunned. Trip watched as the boy Mestral ran to the Vulcan.

"Get away from Miss Lizzy you can not hurt her."

The Blonde turned and the little dog launched himself into her arms. Instead of attacking however he licked her face and barked excitedly.

Marly watched the scene unfold and shook her head in shock. _Well that was not exactly what she had planned but…. It could work. She watched as her new grandchild inadvertently gave herself away._

Porthos barked happily as he found himself in Lizzy's _arms. He had missed her. He found her scent earlier but lost it. He looked over at the large Vulcan and growled. Clearly he had stolen Lizzy away. Her scent was all over the male. He smelled like an alpha. _

Lizzy turned and dropped the spoon as Porthos hit her in the chest. Instinctively she caught the small dog. She held him away from her for a moment an then said "Porthos? What are you doing here?" As she lifted him up her sleeves fell down. This action caused her wrists to be shown. Revealing a bonding bracelet identical to her mates.

Jonathan Archer paled and choked as he saw this. He could not believe what he was seeing. It was a Vulcan that looked like his best friend dead sister. The woman he loved like his own sister. He could not believe she was holding his beagle and standing there chiding him for being in her kitchen. Her kitchen that was in a Vulcan consulate 30 million or more light years from earth. She was holding his dog and feeding him cheese as if nothing had happened.

"Kadith, get that animal away from you. It is dangerous." Koss shouted. He was clearly angry and wanted to keep the blonde Vulcan safe.

Mestral flew to T'Lia side. He grabbed her and tried to pull Porthos away. "He is going to hurt you. Miss Lizzy let me take him away before he bites you."

Lizzy then did something that confirmed she was not Vulcan. She began to laugh. It was absurd. "Porthos is just saying hello. Aren't ya boy. What are you doing here. Don't tell me Jonathan takes you on all his away missions? Here have a piece of cheese. It looks like you are all skin and bones. "

The little dog wagged his tail and barked. He took the cheese and let his friend set him on the ground. He did not even growl as the boy pulled her away from him.

Malcolm Reed looked on and suddenly felt like they fallen down Alice's' rabbit hole. He looked at his Captain and the chief engineer and wondered why they both looked ready to pass out.

Trip moved to grab Elizabeth.

Koss knew the secret was out. He straightened up and said. "Elizabeth attend!" He held two fingers up.

Trip spun to face Koss once more he saw the bands. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted. "Lizzy come here!" Trip paled as he suddenly recalled Koss was just out of the fires.

Koss moved between then. "She is mine." T'Lia moved to his side and ran her fingers across his wrist causing him to shutter. Her fingers joined his as her hand caught him in the chest.

Trip moved to grab Koss but T'Pol caught him. "He took Lizzy!'

"Thayla be calm." T'Pol ordered. She held his hand keeping him back. She sensed more was happening then they knew. "Let --" Trip tried to break free.

He watched helplessly as Elizabeth moved to Koss. She slipped under his arm and he pulled her close. Her head rested against his broad chest. He froze as he heard his sister speak softly and almost submissively to Koss.

"I am here ashaim. I am yours. We are one. See we are bond one body, one heart one Katra and one soul."

There was a collective gasp as the small human worked to calm the enraged Vulcan male. The perceived threat had sent Koss back into the fires. He looked ready to kill anyone who came to close to his mate. T'Lia pulled Mestral close. "We are safe in your care. No one will take your family from you. You must show Mestral how to control."

Koss shuttered and he fought his way back. "Mine…You may not leave me. "

"I am yours Ashaim. Only yours. Elizabeth Amanda Tucker is dead. "

As she said those words Jarkel relaxed and Janel began to cry. She moved to her mates protective embrace.

Trip felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart. "Lizzy? Please… tell me what is going on?" He suddenly lost his rage wanting only to understand how this happened. He pulled T'Pol close suddenly needing her strength.

T'Lia looked up and at her brother. She sighed as she looked from one person to the next. "Go into the common room. I will join you in a moment."

"No way Elizabeth." Jonathan Archer said suddenly finding his voice. "You are going to tell us what the hell is going on.

Her eyes flashed anger. "Guards escort the humans back to the common room now! I am not a part of your crew Human. Give me a moment to calm my mate and then I will try to explain everything."

The Enterprise Crew was shocked as Vulcan Centurions snapped to attention and pointed phasers at them. "If you please." They had little choice but to obey.

"Do not worry Captain Archer I am certain T'Lia will explain everything to us all." Marly said. _She noted the scowl on her mate's face. Clearly he was not pleased with this fiasco_. "I am afraid there must be an interesting story here."

Archer glared. "Ambassador Kevan what is going on?"

"I do not know Captain. Perhaps my wife will give us the needed facts on this strange occurrence. As to the guards they have orders to obey all of my house. It seems my grand-daughter has taken that to heart." He followed them back to the common room clearly as confused as the were.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

T'Lia sighed and released Mestral. "Mestral honey let go of me. I think someone want to say hello."

He did so and tilted his head then spun around and cried out with joy. "Mother, Father." He broke from her grasp and ran to his parents waiting arms.

"You see Koss he needs them." T'Lia said sadly and softly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**A/N; Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/5**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 37 Fabrications PG**

Koss shuttered but held on to T'Lia. Her holding him made him feel secure. In that moment he knew she would never willingly leave him and it made him relax his grip some. He had been afraid. Emotions were not something he embraced like all Vulcans he repressed them to the best of his ability. However T'Lia/ Elizabeth made him feel. He needed her. Since they had bonded and the fires that need only seemed to grow. He could no longer remember how he has survived without her at his side.

"I was afraid for you. That beast looked as if he was going to attack you." He blamed the quadropad for his rage. Far better his mate think that then he wanted to shoot her brother.

T'Lia's brow rose at this evasion. "Well I am certain Porthos seemed very dangerous. I mean he is the size of a sehlet cub." She grinned at Koss who had the grace to blush. She pulled away and went to Tuvol and T'Ven.

"It is agreeable to see you both. Mestral said the family bond had not severed. I am grateful for that. I Am sorry you were worried. I could not get word out about our survival. I beg your forgiveness."

T'Ven looked up. She had tears in her eyes and she hugged her son tightly. She passed him to Tuvol and moved to Elizabeth.

"There are no words to express our gratitude to you. There is no debt. Know that we will call you family from this day on Elizabeth Tucker. Ask any favor and if we can grant it to you it will be done." T'Ven then hugged her tightly in a very human gesture.

Tuvol looked at Koss. "Your willingness to protect our son honors us. However we would take him home."

Koss stiffened at this. Suddenly he realized he might lose the boy child. He was surprised that this thought held little appeal. He was growing fond of the child. "He was gifted to T'Lia." He was unwilling to let the boy go if it hurt his mate.

T'Lia sighed. "Of course he will go home with you. But, there are a few things you need to know. Promises I made. While I know you are not bound by them I request for Mestral's sake you honor them. Come it would be easiest if I only have to tell this story once."

They all headed into the common room. Porthos bounded after them not wanting to be left alone. As they entered the room if looks could kill Porthos would be roasting on a spite. He went over to his master and plopped down.

Jonathan Archer looked down at his dog. _On one hand he should be angry at the little brat, but….how could he be?_ "Could someone tell us what is going on please?"

Elizabeth Tucker sighed and pushed back her hair. Trip gasped at the Vulcan ears on his sister.

"Lizzy your ears are pointed?"

She chuckled at this. "I would hope so. I can hear so much better now. No need for those hearing aids. Remind me to ask Mom and Dad why they bobbed them in the first place."

Koss looked at her incredulously. "They mutilated your ears?"

"Hey….She had a birth defect." Trip said. "Her ears were all pointed the docs said she needed it to hear better."

"Indeed, but the cure made her hearing impaired. Clearly the procedure failed." Koss shot back. "They should have known better."

Elizabeth chuckled at this. "Well yes they should have. Remember Koss he does not know the truth. Mom and Papa never told him."

"Huh? Lizzy please make some sense here." Trip begged. "How the hell are you here? We thought ya was dead. We grieved for you and …I …I named my daughter after you."

Lizzy looked at Trip a wide smile forming "I have niece?"

"Our daughter was a binomial clone created by Terra Prime agents. She did not survive. It seems humans and Vulcans can not produce a child." T'Pol said taking Trip's hand in hers. "Dr. Phlox tried to save her but she died from an infection."

"That is impossible." Elizabeth said. Her hand flew to her own stomach. Koss Pulled her close.

Charles Tucker III noted the action and lost it. "You son of a bitch!" He went for Koss.

"Kadith Trip." Lizzy ordered. The Vulcan word and the shock of his baby sister using it brought him up short. "Koss is my bond-mate. Harm him and you harm me. We truly are one. I grieve with thee for your loss."

Trip looked at his sister she looked so different. Was she even Lizzy anymore? She seemed Vulcan.

"Trip sit. Everyone please sit down. I will try to explain everything to you." Koss led Elizabeth to a chair she sat down on it next to him. "Humans and Vulcans can produce children. They are generally stronger then both races. They lose some of the lifespan but they gain far more in other areas. If your baby died it was not your fault. It was likely due to something those monsters did to her. Yes, Trip I am pregnant with Koss's child. I am very pleased with this fact. Get over it already he is my bond-mate and we will be married. I just was holding out. I wanted mama and papa there." She glared at her husband who had the grace to look away.

"So what did you--"

"Trip be quiet. Let your sister explain." Archer ordered.

"Indeed I to would like to know what is going on here." Ambassador Kevan said. "You did not tell us you had living family T'Lia. We had no idea they would be coming here."

T'Lia flinched and looked down slightly ashamed. "I beg forgiveness. I would never have broken my word sir. I meant it. I am T'Lia Bond-mate of Koss. My other self is gone."

"Why?" Trip demanded.

T'Lia looked up and sighed. She looked over at Jarkel and Janel and back at her brother. A debt and love. There was no real choice. She had given her word.

"Trip do you remember the off world commission I was offered?"

Charles Tucker looked back at his sister then at Jarkel. "Him? He was the one who offered you that commission. You designed this place?"

"Yes, It all started when Jarkel came to my office." T'Lia said "He wanted me to help design this building and the grounds. Jarkel came to visit the day of the attack. I was watching Mestral for T'Ven and Tuvol who had been called away on business. While we were talking Jarkel got a message from Janel. They had spotted the weapon. He had only a small ship one that was lightly armed. He could have left us and ran away. Instead he stunned us both and grabbed us. Jarl had to carry Mestral. They do not like each other much. Anyway they beamed me to their ship along with Mestral. It was to late to warn anyone and they fled. They had no way to know if more attacks were coming. Jarkel latter learned that the Xindi were killing all the humans they came across. So he had the medics alter my appearance. I became Mestral's older sister and their slave. I will not lie we clashed. I did not want to obey them." She gave her master and mistress and apologetic look. "They saved my life. They are honorable people. In time I got more and more freedom."

"You could have let us know. Lizzy we would have bought you back." Trip said.

She laughed. "It would have broke mama and papa Trip. They were offered a million credits and turned it down."

Trip was stunned. "Huh? For you?"

Janel offended for T'Lia said. "She is highly skilled in many areas. We would have taken no less then 150 million for her. Then nothing as she became a part of our family. She was drawn to Koss." Janel looked away blushing. "So an alliance was offered. She was free to accept or not."

Admiral Maxwell spoke up. "I can see why you ran away. But, latter why not send the scans to earth. We would have paid well for the information."

Jarkel looked away. "The Xindi had a large fleet. Earth was alone in it's fight. We could not risk it. I had my people to protect. I wish I could have saved more then two. But, it was all I could do. The Xindi have been allies of mine for years. It is not a something I wished to risk for a people I did not know. The reptilians are a deadly foe. They would have hunted down my people as well if they thought we betrayed them. It is why Elizabeth Tucker must remain dead. They know I was in the system seeking an alliance with Vulcan. If they learn I saved a human then We would become a target."

It was the truth with a slant. T'Lia found she could live with the lie. "Trip I will never again go to Earth as Elizabeth Tucker. It may be best that I never return at all. Despite everything I am very happy. "

Charles S. Tucker III looked pale at this. "Why to protect them. They made you a slave and sold you to him."

"Koss did not buy me. He tried but, Janel said no. I was a slave for a little while true. But, because I was they changed. MY time as a slave made them see it is wrong to do. It is a worth while trade brother. Besides I got Koss out of the deal. A fair trade I think. He suits me. I also gave my word. A Tucker never breaks their word Trip. They were afraid Earth would think they were involved. We have not had the best relations with the Orions. He was only protecting his family. You can understand that."

He sighed. _Hating he had taught her that. To keep her word and to see all sides of an argument and be fair in your judgments. It seemed he was to good of an example. All he wanted to do was shoot them. But Lizzy had a point they did save her life_. "Alright but are ya gona tell mama and papa? I can see ya feel ya owe them. But, I don't think they will agree and Nana will be annoyed." _That was an understatement to be certain._

T'Lia looked at Jarkel. The Orion leader cursed. He could not resist her soft eyes. "Alright, as long as your daddy does not want to kill me."

T'Lia flew from Koss's side and hugged the big Orion. "Thank you sir."

He sighed and ruffled her hair. "I swear you are more trouble then a thousand slaves ever were. You ruined us you know."

"Papa may not kill you but no promises about my mother or Nana." T'Lia warned. She was grinning however.

Jonathan and Trip laughed at _this both recalling how easily Elizabeth wound her father around her little finger. Their mother on the other hand had a core of steel and their great-grandmother scared even Jonathan. She made a Vulcan look emotional. She was the true power in the Tucker Clan and no one questioned her will._

"Fair enough" Jarkel said with a smile. "I will just let Koss take the blame."

T'Lia slugged him playfully no longer intimidated and actually feeling affection for him. _It seemed their fabrication might well work_.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : See Part One

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Challenging Destiny

Part 38 Clearing the Air

Travis listened to the news. _He was torn between being happy for Commander Tucker and shouting at everyone. It was wonderful that Elizabeth Tucker was alive but, he was far more worried about his own woman. He moved back away from everyone not wanting to show his fear._

Masie moved to her son. She touched his shoulder and Paul handed him a beer.

"We will get her back Travis. Let them have their moment."

"I am scared Mom. Garnett is not the most passive of women. Most of those Orions are rotten bastards. "

"Garnett is a strong woman. Smart she won't do anything stupid." Masie assured her son. _Please lord let that girl show some sense for once._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Garnett awoke once more. She cursed as she sat up slowly. Her hand reached behind her neck. A shock went through her. _Yep it was still there damn it. The slavers had put a collar on her. _

"It is most unwise to fight it." A soft voice said. "The inhibitor collar will only give off a stronger pulse each time you attempt to remove it."

Garnett looked over and saw a small woman sitting near by. She was delicate and small clearly Asian.

"I am Yani. I was taken three weeks ago from the Cargo ship Gahndi. I am the last of my crew here. I never expected to see an other human."

"Hello Yani I am Lt. Garnett from Star Fleet information services. I was being taken to cover a peace conference. I guess we got raided. It seems to me we have had this conversation before?"

Yani grinned. "Yes twice. However those times you did not listen."

Garnett laughed and said "Well I am slow sometimes."

"It would be wise to learn. The devices will reset but it takes a week." Yani said softly.

"Well that is good to know." Garnett quipped. "It should be possible to break free then."

Yani shook her head. "No, We tried. The result was not pretty. Our first officer his brain was fried."

"Well then for the moment I play along." Garnett said with a smirk. She would never give in. _Her mind raced though possible ways to disable the device._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Ambassador Kevan moved to the Maryweather's sides. "Do not worry we have not forgotten your associates. We must allow for their emotionalism then we can go back to the task at hand."

Travis smiled despite his concerns. _Sometimes he liked Vulcans they had such a dry humor. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Trip followed his new brother-in law, Koss as he went to get cleaning supplies. They still had the mess to clean up. As he followed his sister's bond-mate he caught his arm. Koss spun to face him.

"Hurt Elizabeth and I will kill you." He warned.

Koss glared and answered. "T'Lia is mine. She is safe in my care. No harm will befall her while I live. Your debt to me is paid."

Trip glared at him. "What debt!"

"You stole my bond-mate human. It would be my right to kill you for that. In the past taking a mate from a rival's clan/family was considered fair and just. Do not consider you have any say in our lives."

Trip glared at him but nodded slowly. "Just remember what I said."

"I shall. Guard T'Pol well. While she is not my mate any longer I have a fondness for her. Know do you hurt her I will kill you as well."

"At least we understand each other." Trip replied.

The two males separated and moved apart. Each now ready to try to move on.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pel moved T'Lia's side. "I am a healer T'Sia T'Lia. If you have need I am available to offer assistance."

T'Lia went over to her. "Your service honors us. I would be grateful for a moment of your time. I am afraid I have a few questions." She blushed. "It seems my family will soon increase."

Marly who stood near by came over. "This pleases us child. I am certain your child will be most ascetically pleasing to see."

"Well I hope he or she takes after Koss. He is a nice looking man. "

"Yes my grandson is a prime example of a Vulcan. He looks much better since he came from the monastery."

T'Pol was struck at how well T'Lia fit Koss. _She was clearly enamored him. She was gratified for that. While she did not wish Koss for herself she knew he was a decent male. She wanted him to find a good mate._

T'Lia excused herself and went to T'Pol's side. She smiled and T'Pol saw Trip in her.

"I am glad Trip found you. He needs someone strong to help him through his life. I know you were concerned for Koss. Do not be. I will be with him all of my days. I would like us all to be friends as well as family. I really am sorry about your baby. But, there will be others I am certain of it."

A tear formed in T'Pol's eyes she brushed then away. "I am pleased you have bonded with Koss. While I could not be the mate he needed I never wished him harm."

"Well I am glad you picked Trip." T'Lia moved closer and whispered to T'Pol. "I can understand why Koss frightened you. He can be very demanding. However, I am more then his match. I like his demanding nature. It keeps me warm at night. Do not think it is a hardship for me. He might act all possessive but, He is as much mine as I am his."

T'Pol blushed and nodded she understood the message. Koss was in safe in good hands just as Trip was safe in hers.

"I cherish Charles. He is my soul." T'Pol returned.

"Then we understand each other. Give Koss time. He will be less….difficult. He is to soon out of the fires to be to civilized at this moment. He honestly wanted a successful bonding. He just did not have the proper partner. You to are to much alike for a bonding to work."

T'Pol's brow rose clearly not understanding.

"You are both dominate personalities. Of course you would clash." T'Lia said.

"Perhaps." T'Pol conceded. "Can you live with being owned by a Vulcan male?"

T'Lia grinned. "He is almost trained. It was not so difficult. I am sure you have Trip in hand as well. It must be interesting being owned by a human."

T'Pol looked at her in shock. T'Lia let her lead her to be checked out by the healer. The two women had become family in this moment. Each bound by the love they held for their mates.


	38. Chapter 38

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always, the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**A/N: Many people have said they are afraid of or conderned about Koss's dominate nature and possessive attitude. Well there is a reason for it. I hope this chapter clarifies it some. I want him to be Vulcan and to be within his rights. I always thought T'Pol got off lightly and so did Trip given the reason why a bond was so important. I do not mean just for the obvious reasons either. The bond was a political match as well as a social and biological one.**

**Challenging Fate-Elizabeth**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 39 Raging PG-13 to R For adult subject matter.**

Jonathan Archer was rather glad that they had to go back to Enterprise for the evening_. While the majority of the new Consulate was finished, he was not willing to leave the ships with only the Beta Shift. He also knew that Trip needed a little time to come to terms with what he had learned. His friend was sitting in the mess hall sipping a cup of hot chocolate. He was clearly trying to make sense of the day's events. Jonathan watched from a distance because he could see Trip was talking to Amanda and T'Pol he did not wish to intrude because he had a funny feeling it would make his best friend close up. _

"I can not believe that Lizzy is with Koss? How could she want Koss, he is an overbearing, domineering, controlling and possessive Son of a Bitch. Did you hear how he commanded her to his side? He damned near dragged her over. I wanted to kick his ass. How dare he try to buy her! Moreover, he branded her with that bracelet! He even changed her name!" Trip said. "Damn it she is pregnant and they are not even married yet. He was not even going to let her …Tell my folks she was alive. He even wanted to Keep that kid what is his name….Mestral. Damn it. He threatened me! Said I owed him or some in. What the hell do I owe that bastard other then a beating! How dare he say he owns Elizabeth and that she can not come home to Earth?"

Both Amanda and T'Pol's brows rose at this. Amanda played with her own bonding bracelet as she often did. _To her it was just a symbol of her bond the same as her ring would be when she got married_.

"Charles Koss is an honorable Vulcan male he has bonded with T'Lia. She has told you her new name!" T'Pol said clearly upset. "T'Lia did not say Koss named her. He called her Elizabeth."

Trip complained and looked at his drink. "Yeh, I bet. What ya think she named herself?"

"Actually Commander that is the truth. I was talking to Janel. They had originally changed Elizabeth name to T'---"

"I don't care Koss could still call her by name." Trip said "That son of a bitch acts like he owns her!"

Amanda looked at T'Pol who seemed stricken. It _was clearly up to her to make Trip see sense. He was not only belittling his sister and her mate but also hurting his own. "_Trip stop being a jack ass. Of course, Koss owns T'Lia; You know that a bond-mate owns the other. It is a joint thing. Gees what did you do sleep through your own ceremony? You know why Koss is being so possessive. It is your fault after all. You are extremely lucky Koss never challenged you either before or after he married T'Pol. He is right you owe him big time."

"Huh?"

"What Amanda is saying is that Koss is just out of the fires." T'Pol blushed at this. "When I became bonded to you he was left alone. Even when I married him, there was no real bond between us. I left him as soon as I could." _T'Pol looked down clearly now feeling ashamed for her part in that mess_. "I had no intention of being there for him. He knew that but to save my mother he married me anyway. He stood by me and even saved me. He gave the Captain the codes to bring in the Kirshara and to free me. He acted honorably when I did not. I owed him a fair bonding. You interfered in the bond. I k now you did not understand it at the time." T'Pol looked away. "I did know it. I knew that Koss had a right to justice. We both denied him that. He could have demanded a fight to the death. He could have demanded my life. He could have had me declared outcast. He did not do that. Instead, he supported me as best he could. He kept V'Las from killing me. Then, after my mother died he released me form my marriage again an honorable thing. He knew then he was coming closer to his time. Maybe he did care for me. I just never saw it as that. I thought it was possessiveness. I did not see he wanted only to have a fulfilling bond. I thought he wanted to control me when all he wanted was to keep me safe."

"Damn it T'Pol it was. Don't ya see how he is with Lizzy? You had a right to choose!" Trip said firmly. _He looked down not wanting to see he could have acted in a way to cause Koss's possessive nature. He did not want to believe his actions forced his sister to bond with Koss or forced her to allow him to own her. To his mind, he had done nothing wrong, as T'Pol had not wanted to be with Koss. After all engagements ended all the time didn't they?_

"Perhaps, But, I should have helped him find an other mate. He fears losing T'Lia so he holds on tightly. He is possessive because she holds his life in her hands. He fears she will run away as I did. He is dominating to prove he is strong enough to keep her safe. "Thyla_ I was supposed to be bonded. It is far more then a human engagement. It is marriage except for the formal recognition. A bond-mate must protect their bond. "_He forbids her to keep her safe from the Orions and Xindi. He fears for her life. T'Lia is drawn to his fire." T'Pol said, "What you have not seen or tried to understand is her side of it. That she understand his needs and seek to comfort him. The fire and passion he gives her meets her own. She would never be happy with a weak male."

"What cha mean. Her side. She cannot like that he orders her about. He marked her. I mean ok the bracelet might just be jewelry bit she had a mark on her neck and he made it clear she was pregnant." Trip said trying to hang on to his anger.

"Of course he marked her." Amanda said. She caught T'Pol's arm and pulled back a sleeve. "What the hell do you call this? Or this." She pulled her own back. "If you paid attention you would have seen he had one too. Your baby sister marked him. He has a huge hickey… It is almost like yours. She knows the traditions as well."

"Yeh so..." Trip said.

"Charles the bands were almost mirror images of ours." T'Pol said, "Somehow I do not think Koss designed or made them."

"Then who did?" Tripe replied. "I mean … and why?"

Amanda looked at T'Pol whose brow rose. _Thyla are you truly so blind?_

"T'Lia made them Trip. She made one for Koss and herself. They match to show that they are one Katra." Amanda Cole explained. "She openly shows she is his. She wants to give him proof she wants to be owned by him. She made the bracelets to give him a visual proof of her choice. It also warns all other females he is hers."

"No way." Trip replies shaking his head in disbelief. "Why would she do that? Why act all weak and submissive. She has gota be afraid of him. Who want to be held by a possessive Vulcan?"

T'Pol rose and left clearly pale and hurt. _She could not believe Trip did not want to be owned by her, Or that he did not want to own her as well._

"T'Pol hey where ya goin?" Trip asked. He rose to try to follow his fleeing mate.

"Charles sit down." Amanda said catching his arm. "Leave her alone. You are such an idiot."

Trip looked at Amanda. "What I can not be upset about my baby sister being some guy's piece of…."

Amanda's hand flew out and struck him hard across the face. "Shut up Commander. You will listen and maybe learn enough to save your own bond."

Trip froze in shock. He suddenly did not see his friend but the wife of a Vulcan and his clan matriarch. He had forgotten Amanda's role now that she was married to Soval.

"You just hurt your mate. Vulcan's are possessive. It is a vital part of their make up. You know why?"

Trip froze and nodded as it suddenly hit him what he had said and how T'Pol might take it. "Oh shit, damn it I have to go --- I never meant to… I love T'Pol…."

"Sit, Give her a minute. T'Pol will need it to regain her control. T'Lia knows Koss needs her; She had a choice in her bonding. In addition, before you spout off again she told us. Her bond was checked by T'Pel. It was not forced. It is clear she bends to save Koss. I know you are just being protective but your sister does not need it. Your attitude has hurt T'Pol as well. She thinks you do not want her love and care now. To a Vulcan loving you means possessing you. That they understand Love is a concept most struggle with. They fear their emotions; Owning is not seen as emotional."

Trip paled and looked down suddenly afraid. _I am an idiot._

"Commander you are a good man. I think you want to keep your little sister in a box safe and sound. You cannot do that. Elizabeth Tucker is dead. T'Lia is alive. If you want any type of relationship with her, you had better get that clear in your head now. Because believe me if you try to make her choose between you and her bond-mate … well it will be no contest. T'Lia belongs to Koss. She chose him freely. While you might not like the picture, it is clear she needs to be owned as much as Koss needs to own her. They are like Ying and Yang. She left her human side behind and is trying to become more Vulcan. Just as T'Pol is trying to be more human."

Trip looked at Amanda confusion showing. "Could you live without T'Pol?"

"No, I …it would belike losing my soul. I gota go I gota apologize to her."

"Yes, you do. Nevertheless, first you will get this through that Think Male Human Brain of yours. Koss is Vulcan! He has those drives, needs and values. He is despite everything willing to try to get along with you. He was right about the debt and you owing him. In the pre-reform times, he could kill you for what you did and not be guilty of any crime. He has the right to compensation. Koss sees T'Lia as that. It makes peace between you possible. It also allows him to forgive T'Pol and heals the breach in her honor and with her clan. He did not choose her for that reason. He chose her because she is his other half."

"T'Pol is an honorable woman! She never done nothing wrong." Trip argued.

"Maybe not by human standards Charles. T'Pol is not human. I think you forget that sometimes. They have a differing perspective on right and wrong and on honor. The Vulcan Culture is over 5000 years old. It survives because they are rigid in their values, standards and controls."

Trip blushed deeply. He hated to admit Amanda was right. "Maybe…."

"There is no maybe. Remember T'Pol submitted to you. She loves and wants you. Even as she chose a human, she followed the Vulcan norm to some degree. Does that make her less in your eyes?"

"No, of course not." Charles S. Tucker III said indignant.

"Then why do you show so little respect for your sister's choice? She submits to Koss for the same reason. She loves and trusts him to keep her safe. I have a feeling it is no different then what any woman does at times with the man she loves. There is always a trust factor. Maybe it just bugs you because she is not embarrassed to need to let Koss be the powerful one in public. Nevertheless, the fact is loving someone requires trust it is not just a human thing. "

Trip now looked ashamed. "I guess I am a fool."

Amanda let his arm go. "Yes you are. Then all men are at times. It is part of being a big brother or father. Now, go eat humble pie and let T'Pol know you respect her. Maybe if you are lucky she won't make you sleep in the dog house."

"Very funny." Trip said. "Ya really think Elizabeth likes Koss to be so…"

Exasperated Amanda said "Trip is really is none of your or our business. The only thing you have a right to know is she is bonded, cared for and protected by her mate."

"I guess." Trip left to speak to T'Pol. He did not even see his Captain as he ran after her.

Jonathan Archer came over and took a seat next to Amanda. "You were a little hard on him."

Amanda looked up. "No, Sir. He is thinking like a human. He cannot do that where T'Pol and T'Lia are concerned. He must remember that they are Vulcan."

"I guess. Then again, it could easily be a human thing as well. What do you mean T'Lia is Vulcan."

"Yes sir it could be. Charles however clearly has never had that type of relationship." Amanda's eyes drifted over to Hoshi and Malcolm. "I mean she will try to conform to the Vulcan norm."

"No, he has not. If he did then he would know that it can be most rewarding." Jonathan said, "That the power is held by the one who is owned not the owner."

Amanda grinned. "Yes, exactly. " She blushed as Soval came in and called her.

"Amanda attend."

Archer chuckled at her. She scrambled to her feet and went to his side.

Amanda Cole looked back and said. "Do not worry Captain we will find you a proper mate. One who will keep you in hand?" She winked cheekily at him suddenly looking all of 12. She did not look like the clan mother and wife of the stoic Ambassador to Vulcan.

Jonathan Archer choked on his tea. "Ah no thank you."

Amanda Cole laughed and touched her fingers to Soval's and followed him out like a proper bond-mate. However, Archer had no doubt she liked the view. _It was also clear that that couple owned each other_. _I am in so much trouble. She is going to get Soval to help her play matchmaker._

TBC…


	39. Chapter 39

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-Elizabeth and Koss**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 40 Humble Pie PG-13**

He was the Chief Engineer of Star Fleet. _He had been well trained and well vetted. Yet he still made the stupidest mistakes. Amanda was right he had forgotten that T'Pol was Vulcan. He felt like kicking himself. It was not that he did not know she and Koss were Vulcan. He did. It was just he forgot what it meant. He had forget to consider that despite all their similarities and the concept of IDIC which he tried to embrace that they were not human. That a Vulcan be it male or female had differing cultural ideals and values. Yes, Charles S. Tucker III was an idiot. He saw only his beloved T'Pol. His bond-mate. He felt only her desire and love. He never saw it as possession. Her emotions were just a part of her. If at times she shied from them it mattered little. He could feel them at all times. Damn I am a fool. I forgot the basics. Never apply my values to an other culture. Sheez, Amanda is right I did mess up. I also made it hard on T'Pol and Koss. I was to selfish to see my needs overwhelmed theirs. It is easier to have just thought it was just an engagement and not an alliance of clans and families. That my winning T'Pol for myself may have condemned Koss. Lizzy oh baby sister I am sorry. I am betting Koss did not take it well when he found you were related to me. Then I come in all demanding making it harder still? T'Pol honey let me in. I am a first class idiot. Please Thyla, Please remember I am only human. I am flawed and blind sometimes. I forgot, truly I did. I know you are Vulcan and come from a noble. honorable people. I know we sometimes see things a little different but, Baby I just… see my heart and soul don't see our differences much anymore. Please forgive me for making light of them. _Trip Knocked on the door lightly. His pleading through the bond caused the door to open. He stepped inside. T'Pol was sitting in the dark. Not a good thing at all.

"I will let you go Charles if my possessing you causes harm." She said softly. Tears flowed freely and he ran to her side dropping to his knees.

"I did not mean it like that. I swear, I did not. I forgot about…well you know. I feel your love for me. It does not feel like you own me. I guess I am wrapped around your little finger. I have been from day one." Trip explained. "T'Pol you don't demand and command me. Well except for work. I mean that is your job."

She looked at him sharply. Her brow rose.

"OK maybe sometimes." He grinned. "That however is mutual. I mean you just read my mind right?"

"Yes, This is true." She replied.

"Well…I guess I, I mean she is my little sister ya know?"

"I do not understand Charles?"

"OH … well I guess. Damn, I guess I still see that little girl in pig tails chasing after me. I forgot Elizabeth is an adult with the right to a bond-mate and family. I … am a fool ya know." He traced her fingers. "I did not like the idea of Koss and ….Elizabeth…ya know making babies."

This remark made T'Pol's brow shoot up. _After all she knew full well how much her mate loved that activity, even if they had not yet produced a child._

Trip read that thought and blushed a deep red. "It is different…"

"I see. " T'Pol said amusement beginning. She had read Pycology books about human behavior. It seemed more research was needed. It might well be best to understand this irrational protectiveness before she had more children of her own. "The same standards do not apply to a male child."

"No, why would it?" Trip said before he thought. This got him an evil glare. "Ah….Well a man worries about his sister and daughter. He ah…well a son is …never mind. I will just get myself in deeper trouble."

"Indeed, I was thinking of putting you in the quadropad house. However it is to comfortable a place for you. So instead you may stay with me. Now get undressed and into bed. Else I may just strip you myself." T'Pol commanded.

"T'Pol I like the way ya think." Trip said. He was now grinning widely showing he had not a single issue with his mates demanding and possessive looks and commands.

"You see Charles being possessed and commanded is a good thing. T'Lia clearly understands this concept."

"Man…T'Pol I could have lived with out that picture." Trip said as he pulled off his shirt and climbed into T'Pol's bed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always, the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: I hope this chapter and the previous one answer a few questions. Please see Logical Life Mates for clarification on the relationship Between Amanda and Soval. Yes, they are married by Archer and in the Vulcan way. They still have not had the Human religious ceremony. This work could be said to be between Logical Life Mates and May Together We Be More Then The Sum of Our Parts. (Sort of). As always, this is AU.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/7**

**Challenging Fate Elizabeth**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 41 Decompressing PG**

Soval lead Amanda back to the guest quarters that had been prepared on Enterprise for them. Checking that no one was in the hall he opened the door and in with an ironic voice said. "Ladies first."

Amanda giggled and slid past him. _Knowing he was in a mood to play. She wondered briefly how the Vulcan race had managed to make humans believe that they were all stoic and serious for so long. She suspected it was because Soval could play the grumpy old grouch so well._

"I am not grumpy nor have I ever been a grouch. It is simply that humans tend to test even the most patient and logical Vulcan." Soval said as he closed the door. "Like you my wife. You are still standing there instead of preparing for sleep."

Amanda giggled. "Sleep is that what you truly desire my husband?"

Soval growled and with speed that shocked Amanda caught her to him and he kissed her hard in a very human like fashion. Desire flared between them. He broke the kiss and whispered. "Teasing a Vulcan male is not wise Beloved. Especially one who has been forced to be play the stoic and wise and controlled Ambassador all day long." His hands ran through her hair. "You are my wife. Archer married us and we are bonded. I do not understand why you still wish an other ceremony?"

"We had one on Vulcan Soval. I guess it is just I want there to be no doubt my husband that I am yours and you are mine. If we marry by all our customs, no one can say we are not husband and wife. It is not as if it matters because of our bond but… I need for it to be irrevocable for both of us." She laid her head against his chest. "You know nice and legal with no loopholes for you to get away."

Soval felt his lips turn up. "I am not the one who did not want Archer to marry us earlier." 

"Well …I just wanted my family there that is all. Marriage is sacred to both our people. I may seem a little wild to you."

His brow rose. _As if to say you wild since when?_

"I always took marriage seriously. It is a sacred thing to me. Maybe I just wanted all the blessings we could get." Amanda said. "It would have been the same if I had married a human of a different culture and religion."

"Well, I am most please you chose me." Soval said softly. "I am pleased that I am no longer alone. It is far easier to be with humans when you are near."

"I really had no choice Soval. You were driving everyone crazy. Someone had to make you unwind and unbend a little." Amanda quipped.

Soval did not reply and decided that talking was not what he wished to do. He picked Amanda up and carried her to the bed. "Perhaps you should show me how you intend to make me calmer in dealing with your people."

Amanda laughed and kissed him. _He was right talking was not what she wanted either. Sometimes it was not so bad to be pushed in a given direction._

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

Janel curled up against her husband. He had just made love to her and they were both sated. It had been a fiery thing. She knew it was mostly relief. T'Lia had kept their secret and her word. She had actually embraced them as family. She had given in to Koss's need to protect her and the bond was now well formed. Janel knew now the alliance would prosper.

"She kept her word." Jarkel said clearly shocked.

"Vulcan's do not lie my husband, She is an honorable being."

He sighed. "T'Lia is not Vulcan. I know Marly arranged for the exposure of who T'Lia truly is."

"Yes, she did. However I doubt she planned on Archer's dog aiding in the endeavor." Janel began to chuckle as she recalled the animal's roll.

"I should have shot the beast." Jarkel said, "However it was amusing to see the look of shock on the human's face. Did you notice that Ambassador Soval was not shocked? It was as if he knew?" There was a question in Jarkel's voice.

"I think he did. Or at least suspected. Those aides of his. I think they are part of his clan/ family. The female seemed to sense Mestral."

"Perhaps, I have been told Vulcan mates can tell when one is close by. That they feel each others pain and that they can die if the other is killed." Jarkel said. "It is one reason why we do not separate bonded pairs."

Janel rolled on top of him and glared.

"I mean why we did not, It was too costly." He said. "I plan on helping them. I have freed all of our slaves Love."

"I know. I guess it will take us both sometime to get used to it." Janel said laying her head on his chest.

Jarkel absently stroked her head and kissed her. "We will find a way to make my mistakes right. I want our people to be more then just feared and loathed. "

"You can do it Jarkel. Even before you met T'Lia, you were a good man. Maybe it just takes a bad thing to shock us into doing the right thing." Janel said.

"Maybe, I just hope it makes up for my sins."

Janel hugged him. "It was not your sin. Not really. You had changed your mind."

"I doubt most humans would agree." Jarkel replied.

"Then it is well that it is T'Lia who guards your secret. She is most merciful I think."

"I am not so certain of that Janel. I think maybe she believes a God or higher power will judge me."

"Perhaps, but I do think good intentions may count. We are all flawed my husband. If we were perfect we would not need God."

"Yes, that is true. Now Let me sleep woman. We have much to do in the morning if I am to begin to repay humanity."

Janel kissed him and closed her eyes. She was very tired.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Captain's Personal Log-

"It has been an other long and trying day." (Pause) Archer looked at his beagle.

"It seems that Porthos almost caused Koss to commit murder. He looked ready to ripe Trip apart with his bear hands. He clearly is possessive of Elizabeth Tucker." (Pause)

Archer absently stroked his pet's head.

"Alright maybe not but it was a near thing. Then again to be fair I think Trip wanted to rip Koss apart as well." (Pause)

"What were you doing there Porthos?" Archer asked. Jonathan shakes his head.

_What me? I was just keeping you out of trouble_. (Wags tail)

"Porthos found out Jarkel's deep dark secret. He had kidnapped Elizabeth Amanda Tucker. Now I can see why Trip was angry at this. But still….he did save her and the boy's life. (Pause) I do wonder if perhaps there is more. Something that Elizabeth is not telling us. However, for the moment I will just be glad my best friend's baby sister is alive. Trip and his family well they are the closest thing I have to family. Ok, granted Soval adopted us all but, that is just….to new. I admit wanting to shoot Koss myself when I realized he had bonded with Elizabeth." (Pause)

Porthos barked.

"Ok boy, T'Lia. That I am still confused about. Why change her name and appearance? I suppose I will just have to live with it. As Amanda said, it is her choice just as Koss clearly is. Who would have thought that? The Elizabeth I thought I knew was not a woman to be lead around by a man. Then again, Koss is not a man. Maybe Like Trip I am just being overly protective. Though I admit, thinking poor Koss is in for a shock when he meets Beth Tucker and T'Lia namesake. I mean that lady is the typical head of house. A strong woman. If I did not know, better I would swear… "(Pause)

Bark, bark.

"Ok boy. I get it. Come on let's take you for a walk."

"I will finish this entry latter-"

End Log-

"Come on Porthos let us go for that walk," Jonathan called. Porthos bounded after him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008-02-07**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate-Garnett**

**Part 42 Who is the Captive PG-13**

"**T'Lia why are you so tense. Would you like nero pressure?" Koss asked. He sat on the edge of his bed watching his wife brush her hair. She seemed far away from him. **_**Was she thinking of leaving him?**_

**T'Lia rose and dropped her robe off. The brush forgotten as she moved to her bond-mates side. She traced his face with her fingers as she climbed boldly onto his lap. His robe was pushed aside and she kissed his neck. "Why would I leave you Koss. I have you so well trained." She giggled. "I was just thinking about how sad it is that T'Pol and Trip had to lose their baby. What kind of being makes a baby just to kill it? How could anyone be so cruel. I can not believe that John Fredrick Paxton is even human. I am ashamed he is a part of our species."**

**Koss wrapped his arms around T'Lia. He fell back with her laying across his chest. "I believe all species have defective members. It is likely that this Paxton is insane. I am certain your people will see this and bring him to justice. It is indeed a devastating blow that They have suffered. Do not believe that the same fate will befall our child. The baby will be protected and cared for. T'Pol and Charles Tucker did not have that chance. The child was a clone not a being created by their will or fire. It is a sad loss to be certain but T'Pol is still young for a Vulcan Female. I am certain that in time they will have an increase in their house. Though I am uncertain if a Star Ship is a good place for children."**

**T'Lia traced a pattern on his chest. "Trip is good with kids. I know you to have things to work out. Beloved he loves me too. He is just being a over protective big brother. I am certain you would follow a similar pattern if the roles were reversed."**

"**I would not. There is no logic in preventing ones sibling from bonding." Koss said firmly."I would seek to assist them. I would not threaten their mates. He would have stolen you away."**

**T'Lia laughed. "Oh so you would not mind T'Mar bonding with a human?"**

**Koss stiffened and before he could stop himself. "Over my dead body!"**

**T'Lia was not offended in fact she laughed. "My point exactly beloved. You would want only the best for her. Trip sees you as a rival and not as a good match for me. He has no idea how well you take care of me."**

**Koss growled. "Perhaps, there would be trepidation. Enough I have not challenged Charles Tucker and I have no intention of doing so. His debt is paid. I have captured a prize worth far more then the one I lost."**

**T'Lia grinned and leaned down to kiss him. "Well then what is it you will do with this captive My lord." Koss was clearly not in a mood to talk and T'Lia found she was not either.**

**Koss rolled her under him and looked into her eyes. "Many , many things. She will know how much she is valued." he kissed her and began to move down her body. "I believe she must learn she is mine alone."**

"**Now that could be an interesting lesson." She laughed as he kissed her and she felt their passion begin to burn. **_**Koss I am never leaving you. I have no intention of ever returning to Earth. While I wish to see my family they can come home to Vulcan to see me. I will never leave you Koss. If we are ever apart it will only be because we can not spend every moment in bed.**_

_**Why not? **_**He sent. **_**I find that plan most logical. If you are chained to my bed you will always be there for me.**_

_**Ah huh and I might not be as willing then. No way Koss. Not happening at least not until we are home and on vacation. When I don't have to worry about company.**_

**Koss smiled and sent her images that made all thoughts of resistance flee. She kissed her mate and decided maybe she would chain him instead. **

_**That might prove interesting. **_**Koss sent back.**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**The slaves were suddenly very quiet. This was not something that was usually a good sign. Slaves had to at least have a little fire or the buyers would believe that they were ill**_**. Jona moved to check on them. **_**Ah sleeping. I thought that one would never sleep. Good. I will sell her in the next auction. She should bring enough for that new replicator. Keeping one like that around is trouble. He moved on to check the other cages. **_**Garnett opened her eyes and checked the time**_**. Every 12. 2 minutes good she could work with that. **_**She smiled as she turned the switch and her collar went off. **_**Time to blow this place. While it was a jungle world she would far rather take her chances out there then in the slave pits. **_**With skilled hands she slipped off her manacles and then pulled our a nail. **_**Time to get Yani free.**_


	42. Chapter 42

-1

Challenging Destiny

Disclaimers: See Part One

A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics.

Part 43 Talking it out PG

Janel smiled at her mate. He was clearly eager to begin the negotiations. She had to smile at this. _It was rather ironic that their having saved T'Lia was now making the negotiations all the smoother. While she was certain there was not a lot of trust this single act made them seem compassionate to the humans. It was a new feeling. Wanting to do the right thing. She knew part of it was that they now had a whole world counting on their choices. The people here looked to her and Jarkel to be wise leaders. She sighed. Who would have thought they would ever seek to do more then earn a profit. Jarkel had always been a different kind of Orion and it was why she loved him. She still remembered the first time she had seen him. She had been a slave owned by the man who had held half of this world. Jarkel owned the other half. They had been rival but friendly ones. They had a mutual protection agreement and they played together. Janel had been a dancer in the Harem. She was very young but not really afraid. Her master Juna had been only concerned about his own comfort. He did not harm his girls but he did enjoy watching them dance. He gave lavish parties to secure business. Juna had been one of the largest slave holders in the quadrant. He used his parties to help create a profitable business atmosphere. He learned when and where slaves were needed and his people ensured that they were available. He Juna had one bad fault however, he liked to gamble. He often wagered his slaves and sometimes lost them to his peers. That was how Jankel had gotten her. She had been a the prize in a game of dice. She smiled as she remembered Jarkel had not wanted to take her as payment for the lose. He had been very sweet. _There was a loud crash and Janel looked up.

"Janel….I could use a hand. I am not very good at this." He was sneezing as he carried out the salads.

Janel grinned her big bad Orion was allergic to them. She went over to help him. He was so sweet.

"Janel I hope this is worth it. " he said "Do you think they will go along. Help us stop the slavers?"

"Yes, They will. Jarkel they hate slavery. Our helping them will be a chance to become leaders for our people."

"I hope so." Jarkel said.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Koss wore up and tried to get up but found he could not move. He raised his head as he heard Lizzy giggle. "What is going on?"

"Well Koss I thought turn about was fair play." Lizzy said with a smile.

He noted that he was only tied with thin tralaxian silk so he could easily break then. "There is no logic to using such thin bindings."

T'Lia laughed. "The logic is trust. I know you can break them easily. However you will not do so. It is logical to trust I do not truly wish to keep you locked up. Only that I want your trust as I have given you mine."

"Interesting, so you wish me to trust in you. Have I not trusted you with my life." Koss asked.

"Koss that was biology. We are bonded you need to trust that I will always be there for you and that I will not hurt you ever. So play this game with me."

"It is more." Koss said "But if this is trust for you then I will allow it. Do all humans play these games?"

T'Lia laughed and climbed onto the bed. "Oh Koss you have so much to learn." She said kissing him. "Only if they love one an other."

Koss looked at her not understanding but she was radiating happiness. It made him feel warm and safe. He would allow this game. "It is an interesting mating practice."

Lizzy laughed and _knew her mate was beginning to understand he was going to have to share her culture as well. They would have an equal relationship._

_MMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Mestral awoke and sat up. He was surprised to see his mother and father were sitting next to his bed. 

"Why are you here?" He asked as he sat up. "Has something happened to Miss Lizzy?"

Tuvol looked at his son. The boy had grown in the past months. It was more then clear he was very protective of the human girl.

"All is well. Your mother and I just wished to ensure that you are safe."

"T'Lia kept me safe. " Mestral said "She tried to get us free. The Master beat her for that. But she never let him hurt me."

Tuvol felt rage at this revelation but he suppressed it. "She has been a very useful ally."

"She has been like a sister. She never let me give up."

"We know this." T'Ven said. "She will be considered family from this day on."

"I am pleased Mother. Why did you watch me?"

"We have missed thee my son." T'Ven said "We knew that you lived but we did not know where. Only the bond told us you lived. It is only logical that we watch over you."

"I tried to call you Mother."

"You did well my son." Tuvol said softly. "I am most pleased with you, You have survived and thrived. Your being here has helped increased our chances of a real alliance."

"I just did what T'Lia said. I am sorry father I keep forgetting to call her by her proper name."

"All will be well my son. We will help ensure this alliance is made and we will help create a galaxy where no one will ever again be held as a slave."

"I think that would be a good thing." Mestral said "I have missed you both."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Trip Tucker went into the sick bay. He was having an issue with his sister's relationship with Koss. It was clear he had made an ass of himself with T'Pol so he could not discuss this with her. Besides he had a feeling that this was something that Phlox would be able to help him with. He was after all well versed in family relationships.

"Mr. Tucker how can I be of assistance?" Dr. Phlox asked. He was smiling and feeding Porthos.

"Oh I see ya have a patient." Trip said.

"No, the captain just wanted to be certain that he did not sneak into the shuttle pod again. I do believe that Captain Archer believes he has had enough adventures of late."

Trip reached out and petted the dog. "Yeh, Where no dog has gone before. He is a real hero. Who would have thought I would owe a dog so much. Lassie has nothing on you boy."

"Porthos has proven himself to be most resourceful." Dr. Phlox agreed.

"Yeh doc. " Trip said. He looked at the doctor. "Doc I need someone to talk to. Normally I think I would try to talk about this with T'Pol but….I can not do it. Ya see I shot my mouth off and hurt her. So if I try to talk to her now then I be making it worse. I am also in need of an uninterested party. I need to know if I am being irrational."

Phlox grinned. "I do believe that I can help you. As for having a disagreement with T'Pol that does tend to happen between males and females from time to time."

"Yeh, well I am an idiot. I forgot she was Vulcan."

Phlox had been about to say something. He was struck silent something Trip Tucker had not thought possible. Phlox however was able to recover. " Sit down and tell me what happened Mr. Tucker?"

Trip sighed and did as he was told. "Well Doc I was angry ya know. Spouting off about how Koss was treating my sister. I was talking to her and Amanda Cole. Just trying to get my anger out."

Phlox nodded clearly understanding "Ah I see. I take it you made a remark that could be considered disparaging against T'Pol's former husband."

"Yes, sir I messed up. I went on and on about how he acted like he owned her. Well T'Pol left. Then Amanda read me the riot act. She was right. " Trip paused. "I made it up to her but the thing is I do not feel unreasonable. I thought…Well I guess I forgot she was Vulcan. It the same with you Doc. I don't see ya as a Denoblian anymore just as a friend, family and a member of our crew. I do not know if that is making any sense at all?"

Phlox grinned. "Well I am not sure if I should be pleased or not. On one had you have accepted me as family. Which by the way is a significant thing to a Denoblian and on the other you forget that fact."

"Doc I was not trying to insult T'Pol or you,"

"I know. Trip there are cultural differences that will show up. While I do see how you might be concerned with the sudden bonding of your sister you must understand that it is a normal result of Ponn Farr between two non-bonded individuals. Your sister will need your support. It is clear she has chosen to be with Koss. She will need you to help her make this work. You have the advantage of working with T'Pol and other Vulcan. T'Lia is only now learning about that culture. You may well be a valuable source of information for her. It may well be that you can help her avoid the mistakes you and T'Pol have made along the way."

"I am hoping too, But Koss. I don't …I hate the guy." Trip said. "Amanda says I owe him." Trip looked away. "Maybe I do but how can I let him be with Elizabeth."

"I do not believe it is your choice. For whatever reason your sister is bonded to Koss. He seems pleased with the outcome and is seeking to have peaceful relations with you. I understand why you are concerned and perhaps even why you are worried. There is one thing you have failed to consider."

"What is that Doc?"

"Koss is Vulcan. A Vulcan male can not harm his mate. They will because of biology do all they can to protect them and to ensure they are content. I will not say happy as they do not expose such emotions. However I will say they need their wives. Koss may seem overbearing and controlling but he is clearly protecting T'Lia. He is holding her close and protecting her from even a perceived threat."

"I am no threat." Trip said angrily.

"No, But the Orion Syndicate is. If they learn that T'Lia is alive she will be at risk."

"Maybe, but I still don't like Koss. We could protect her."

"Would you take the risk if it was T'Pol." Phlox asked.

"No, I see your point." Trip said.


	43. Chapter 43

-1Challenging Destiny

Disclaimer: See Part one

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Part 44 Change

Earlier-

Soval went into his room to meditate. _He did not like what he had learned about Jarkel or Janel. However, for the moment he had little choice but to allow the alliance to proceed. He knelt down on the floor. Amanda had gone to see ensign Sato about learning Orion Protocols. He was pleased his mate was learning more about her role as his consort_. He began to meditate.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hours latter he was calm and ready to deal with this new alliance. _He wondered if perhaps change was possible in sentient beings? If it was then perhaps the Orions did with to learn a more peaceful way to live. He wondered if perhaps the humans had the a similar affect on Orions as they did on Vulcans? If so then the change was indeed logical._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Jonathan Archer moved around and filled his plate. He had to admit this buffet style was far better then the many formal dinners he had been forced to attend. He could tell that Jarkel was pulling out all the stops. He was hovering around offering wine and food clearly trying to seem congenial.

Kevan was standing next to Koss who's eyes never left T'Lia.

" She seems like a strong female." Kevan said to his grandson.

"I am most pleased with my mate." Koss said. "She is most obedient."

"I noticed this." Kevan said his tone was ironic.

"I was falling back into the fires. She only sought to keep our bond safe sir." Koss stated. "I know she wishes to return to Earth. Her elder brother's presence here is most problematic."

"Indeed Koss. How is your control holding. Is not this brother not the male who stole T'Pol from you?" Kevan questioned. "Does this color your judgment?"

"It did early on. T'Lia has convinced me that out bond is true and that Charles S. Tucker III is no threat to it. As you have said T'Pol is now bonded to this human. He is no threat to my bond as he is a sibling and not a rival. I do believe his actions have been to protect his sibling. A logical action. T'Lia has reminded him we are bonded as he is to T'Pol and no one may interfere in the bond of an other. He was clearly not expecting to see T'Lia alive. T'Lia has explained that this event was what caused his emotional reaction. Now that he is used to the truth she believes he will be far more rational." Koss explained.

"Logical, Even my old associate Tuvol was emotional upon learning his only child lived still. The cause is more then sufficient I believe." Kevan said.

Koss nodded. "Family is important."


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/25**

**Challenging Fate**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 45 Delayed Good Byes PG-13**

Beth Tucker took her husband Charles hand. It was clear that something was wrong. She sighed and allowed him to pull her to his side.

"Honey I am afraid there is some bad news. It seems that Enterprise has been delayed. Nothing has happened to Trip or the crew. NO it seems that a Starfleet officer was kidnapped and the Enterprise and her people will be looking for her."

"I see, So Trip will not be home for the final goodbye?"

"He will dear. It seems T'Lia wants to wait until he returns. She seems to believe he needs closure. I know it will be hard to wait but…. I think it is best." Charles S.Tucker III said softly.

His wife began to weep silent tears but somehow it was almost a relief. "I agree with that. I think Trip needs this even more then we do. Jon said he was a real mess. Even with T'Pol' help he has been hurting. I guess we can wait to say goodbye." She hugged her husband to her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Across the country in Carbon Creek T'Lia Amanda Grayson Tucker watched her meditation candle. _She was greatly disturbed by the communiqué from Soval. He had been most emphatic that they delay the ceremony. He of course gave no reason but ordered this. T'Lia folded her hands and watched the flame flicker. Soval was not a Vulcan who would interfere with the traditions. He was to much like his sire for that. More importantly he rarely used his position as ambassador to make any demands. He was above all else a friend. Of course like Xon he would claim to merely be an allied house but the fact remained he had often gone above and beyond that duty. So the question was what did Soval know that he was holding back? Why would he demand that they wait to express the last of their grief. Granted his argument about Charles . Tucker III had some merit but somehow….That was not the only thing. _T'Lia was certain of it. _What was he holding back? How would this affect her children and family? The loss of Elizabeth had been a crushing blow to the family. Not that the loss of any member was ever easily borne. Elizabeth however had been special. She was their shining light and given her profession never considered at risk. So losing her had cut deeply. It was the one the few times that T'Lia had almost lost control. She had almost demanded that they hunt the Xindi themselves. Almost revealed their presence to Vulcan to demand help and retribution. However she had thanks to Soval remained in control. Her old friend had come to her and helped her meditate. One more thing she owed him for. Because now was not yet the time to tell Earth the truth. It would have been devastating to their people. She sighed in the human way. It seemed Xenophobia was rising as was Terra Prime again. No revenge was not enough of a motive to risk the rest of her family. The needs of the many had to out weigh the needs of the one for revenge. What ever his reason T'Lia trusted Soval so all would be made known in time._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtt

Captain Jonathan Archer listened to the plans and ideas of the various people in the conference. Everyone agreed that finding the kidnapped crew and rescuing them was a priority. However, no one could agree on how to do it. The largest issue was the over all goal of rescuing as many people as possible. If they went in gums blazing they risked tipping off the Orions to future raids and killing all the people they wished to free. He leaned back and considered their options. He looked at T'Pel and noted she to seemed to be thinking in the long term. Of course Travis was agreeing with Malcolm about a quick raid. Then again he was not exactly objective. Jonathan however knew if it was T'Pel who was prisoner he would be just as eager to go in with all they had.

"We must use caution. We can not be seen as aggressive." Kevan said. "The long term goal is to free all of the individuals who are now slaves. To do this we must use care. While I can appreciate the concerns you have Lt. Maryweather the fact is if the Orions suspect an attack they can and will kill your mate. They will not leave any evidence to find. The fact that they raid for slaves is an open secret among all the races." He paused for a moment and looked at Jarkel who rose.

"Yes and open secret. The law however forbids this practice. It is in fact against the law to kidnap and then sell the people as slaves. Orions are supposed to only breed their slaves not import them." He looked down a little ashamed. "The law has severe penalties for this action. It is in fact a death sentence. So finding evidence that could be brought forward is rarely allowed. Our people could never accept the idea of the practice becoming publicly accepted. It is an open secret but they hide behind the law and therefore they pretend to be civilized. If it becomes known the perpetrators could be executed and that they will not risk. They would instead kill and dispose of all the slaves."

"So what do we do sir?" Malcolm asked.

Travis leaned back clearly worried now.

"We find out where she and the others are being held and we go there. We can perhaps buy them back." Kevan explained. "It is not necessary that they know we are officials of our government. Rather we are only looking for a labor force of certain types of individuals. Jarkel and I have a plan set out. We will broadcast we need labor for this colony. In time the slavers will come to us."

"What if they have already been sold sir?" Travis asked.

Kevan eyes became hooded and he said "Then we will raid the ships or colonies taking back our people. Those who have them will regret their mistakes."

Travis shivered and Malcolm smile was feral clearly liking this plan of action.


	45. Chapter 45

-1Challenging Destiny

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 46 Aborted escape

Garnett had a plan. She was now ready to break free. It would depend on surprise and daring. She watched as the slave master brought them their food. With slight of hand she shoved a piece of cloth into the lock. When the door swung close it did not click.

Yani looked down hiding her surprise at this move. She tensed ready to follow this clever human to freedom.

2.3 mics latter Garnett opened the door. She slipped out and behind an unsuspecting guard. She kicked him behind his knee and he grunted and fell. Her arms wrapped around his neck before he could cry out. The section 31 agent knocked him out could. She quickly removed a small knife and the controller from his belt. So, far so good she thought.

Just then the alarms went off.

_Damn it. _Garnett thought. _Did I trip some alarm?_

The answer came quickly. The speakers called off orders.

"The Klingon male prisoner number 122339 has escaped and is heading toward cell block d4."

"Go back Yani that Klingon is heading our way." Garnett whispered. They ran back through the block. Garnett took a quick look at all of the prisoners. She memorized faces as she ran. She would be back for them.

Both women dove into their cell the door closing just as the maddened Klingon warrior came stumbling in. He was wrestling with a large Orion. There was a audible crack as the Orion was tossed aside dead.

Yani gasped in shock. The male was very strong. Unlike most he did not have ridges on his face.

Garnett saw this and cursed he was clearly an Augment.

Twin beams hit the warrior and he collapsed. Two guards came up and grabbed the Klingon. They opened the cage and tossed him in with Garnett and Yani.

"We should shot him." One Orion said.

"No, He will be worth his weight in latinum. Vrion was a fool He should not have tried to take that one in hand to hand combat. No he will bring us much wealth in the fighting rings." The leader said with a smirk. "Perhaps we will pair him with those females. See they seem to like him."

Garnett glared at the Orion even as she and Yani moved to help the wounded Klingon. _He could prove to be a useful ally._

When the Orions left Yani washed the Klingons face. He was magnificent to look at. He was over six foot six with broad shoulders and thick arms. He had clearly not been an easy capture.

"Garnett, Klingons have ridges on their faces? Who is this and why does he not have them if he is Klingon?" Yani asked confused. _He was also a lot stronger then normal. Who or what are you?_

Garnett sighed and dropped her voice low. "He is an Augment Yani. Genetically enhanced. "

"An augment?" Yani said. She looked down to hide her sudden smile. Her fingers carefully caressed his face. "Wow, Like Khan then?"

Garnett snorted. "Worse, Klingons are aggressive naturally add augment to the mix and you have a formidable warrior."

"Good, that could help us." Yani said smiling. "Garnett…I think I am going to have got trust you. I am an augment."

Garnett sighed and nodded. "I know." She replied. "After all you did bend that bar earlier."

Yani blushed. She pulled the door shut to hard and it had bent.

"OK so let's find a way to use this." Yani suggested.

The Klingon woke and froze shocked to be looking up into a human face. His hand struck out in defense and he was even more shocked to have it caught and held in place. "Easy friend we only want to help you." Yani said "We could use a powerful ally to help us escape."

The Klingon nodded and slowly sat up looking at his two human companions.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/2/28**

**Challenging Fate- Of Garnett**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 47 Plan A and B**

"Garnet do you speak Klingon?" Yani asked.

"No, I do not… at least not more then hello and a few odd words. Hoshi Sato was working on a few tapes for me but…. I never got too far with them. I mean I am still working on Vulcan." She said. That of course was a lie as Garnett was fluent in that language but it was not something she could openly advertise.

"So how do we communicate?" Yani asked.

The Klingon was watching them then in broken standard. "I speaks your tongue little. I speak Vulcans too."

"I am Lt. Commander Kalan of the Imperial bird of Kahlaus Honor. I was her first officer. The Orions ambushed our convoy and destroyed our ship. I was on the supply ship Hector retrieving supplies when the attack occurred. We were in a neutral space. We had no chance to defend ourselves. There were six ships to our two. The supply ship Hector was taken and Kahlaus's Honor fell in battle." He hung his head in shame. "I could not get back to my ship. We fought but there were too many. Only four of our people survived. One two were taken away yesterday and the other just a while ago in the last auction. I thought to try to save her. She is very important to my people. Deane is the sister to the Commander of the Imperial Fleet. She was the healer of the Hector."

"Shit, that could be a problem. Do you know who purchased her?"

"Yes, the said it was an Orion middle man. He buys for others. A Hansel. He then sells his slaves to those looking for a specific skill. Hansel said this slaver named Jarkel was looking for slaves, Vulcans, Klingons, Tellerites and Human. Maybe even Andorian. He needed them as labor for his colony. Rumor says he pays well." The Klingon said.

"I head that. One of the Orions slave girls said he a good master. She wished he would buy her." Yani said. The Girl Jennly said she had a sister who had been bought by Jarkel and he married her. Kept her even after she could not give him children. Said he is a good master. I heard that from several slaves." Yani said softly.

"You said Humans, Vulcans , Tellerites and Andorians?" Garnett asked.

"Yes and Klingons. It seemed a strange mix to me." The Klingon said. "I could see wanting Klingons to labor or even Vulcans. Humans are weak and Tellerites make poor miners. They make decent farmers but they are so annoying." Kalan said.

Garnett grinned at this. "Those races with the exception of your people are all part of the Federation. Maybe this Orion is helping in some way?"

"Then why buy Klingons? No offence Kalan. However, your people would make poor slaves. You have too much honor and Pride." Yani said.

Kalan chest puffed out some and he grinned. "To trade?"

"No that makes sense. If he buys your people and sends you home maybe he hopes to buy good will." Garnett said. "I am certain that the Klingons would want their warriors back."

Kalan looked down. "We are disgraced. Nevertheless, maybe the important houses might buy back their children. Most Klingons could not afford to buy their freedom. Other houses might buy them to gain a life debt."

"Well then that why. But how cam this helps us? Unless we can get sold to that Orion Jarkel." Garnett said. "That can be plan B."

"What is plan A?" Asked Yani.

Garnett grinned "Breaking out of course."


	47. Chapter 47

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

2008/3/5

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

Part 48 Planning To Go Home PG

T'Lia Tucker greeted the messenger from the Vulcan Consulate. Ever since the events of Terra Prime she had been keeping in close contact with Ambassador Soval. Their families had always been close but his recent bonding with Amanda Cole had increased those ties. She read his message and sighed. It seemed that she and her family were being asked to come visit Vulcan. A cover story had of course been developed but the idea of leaving Earth was still worrying. She invited the Aide into her home.

"Why has T'Pau commanded our return? Surely it is not wise to draw attention to the colony at this time."

"T'Sia I am only the messenger. I do know that the Minister seeks to involve the clan mother in more daily decisions. For to long the High Command ruled much of Vulcan life. This has created an in balance that can and must be addressed. With the return of the Kishara we have a chance to begin again. It has also been said that we as a people have not been welcoming of the humans. I believe that the First Minister believes having your family visit may reduce those protesting voices on Earth. It is a well known fact that your family wields much influence. However the First Minister is also cognizant of the fact that normal humans interacting with our people would not be wise. While it is true that you are Vulcan most humans and Vulcans are not aware of this. " Sorrel explained.

"I see so you wish us to be human to both sides." T'Lia said softly. "We will be seen as the bridge between our populations?"

'Indeed it is logical T'Sia T'Lia. You are the best of both our races. I think this is perhaps the role your forefather envisioned for you." Sorrel explained.

"Then we will be human for Earth. However we will be Vulcan on Vulcan. That is we are not going to sacrifice the disciplines." T'Lia said softly.

"No one would expect it. It may well be that this discipline will be the needed bridge." Sorrel said.

"Indeed, I have always wished to visit Vulcan. It shall be as you wish. I will inform my immediate family. We will perhaps need to have transport for several hundred. We can use Amanda and Soval's wedding as the reason and combine it with the medical conference you have planned." T'Lia suggested. "Please inform her of this development."

"That was what The First Minister believed was wise." Sorrel agreed. "I shall do it at once."

T'Lia sipped her tea. "Sorrel you may do so latter. Please tell me more of this conference. "

Sorrel nodded and began to explain the idea of the medical conference. T'Lia listened to the plan and made suggestions on how it could be presented in a light that would not expose the family to danger.

TBC….


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. By the way it will also set up future books. So bear suspend disbelief and realize that a people who are hiding one secret may well hid many more.

As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

**Part 49 The God's speak Loudly PG-13**

**As the two spoke of the conference, the com link went off. T'Lia rose excusing herself. She listened with care and answered. "Prepare our ships. I will not allow this. Yes pay the information broker and tell him it will be doubled if we are successful in freeing my great niece."**

**Sorrel's Vulcan hearing picked up one side of the conversation and he was rather shocked. He kept his expression carefully blank as he waited for the Matriarch of the Grayson clan to return.**

"**Sorrel your service honors us. We will be happy to attend this conference. However, we will come by our own transport. We have a small ship we have wanted to test for sometime on a longer trip. It will be sufficient for the trip. I am afraid I must call this meeting to a close."**

**Sorrel had dealt with many world leaders. _He had no doubt that this female was a leader. He noted several people were coming toward the building. He also knew he was being dismissed. However, he had to try to prevent any actions that might complicate the situation. "_T'Sia every possible avenue is being taken to retrieve the people who were kidnapped."**

**The look he got chilled him to the bone. "We thank Vulcan for her assistance. However, this is a matter for our family to attend. We have been negligent in making our option of slavery clear to the Orions. That is an error we will now correct."**

"**T'Sia it could endanger the hostages." Sorrel tried to explain.**

"**It would be most unfortunate for the Orions if any harm were to fall to my family. If such a thing were to occur I would be most displeased."**

**Sorrel listened and swallowed hard. _He had not often felt fear because he was always in control of his emotions. However, the look of intensity on the elder face sent a shiver of fear down his back. He had seen Vulcans in Plak Tau and he had even seen those that were mad. This female was calm and logical in her words and he sensed deadly serious. If harm befell her family then the syndicate would feel the full wrath of her family. Only the thought that they could not have much in the way of ships or weapons calmed him a_ _little._**

"**I would be remiss if I did not check this ship our myself. Minister T'Pau has ordered me to escort you personally."**

**T'Lia eyes hardened and for a moment, Sorrel thought he had pushed to far. _He watched fascinated as she fought and regained control of her clear anger. It was clear she was not used to being questioned by anyone._**

"**Come then Sorrel so your mind can be at ease." She commanded. She rose and lead him to an other room. He stiffened as he saw a transporter pad.**

"**I am afraid this is the only way to get to the ship. Do you still wish to come with me?"**

**Sorrel glared and nodded. He was surprised to note she was not even nervous at stepping onto the transporter pad. **

**Sorrel had never transported before and his mind automatically catalogued the experience. _He was shocked to rematerialize in an underground chamber. It was clear this was part of the old played out mining complex. He stepped off the pad a little shaky. He noted the now amused look on the T'Lia's face. She suddenly seemed human and that disturbed him all the mo_re. He followed her into the cavern and gasped.**

"**As you can see we will have little difficulty traveling to Vulcan."**

**Sorrel stared and swallowed hard. In the cavern there was a large ship. It was slightly larger then the Human ship Enterprise but it was far more sleek and far better armed. He noted something else it had had two side hangers. He watched as several small fighters were being loaded. He counted six. Sorrel counted the weapons ports and swallowed hard. This ship would if it had the same fire power as Enterprise be a formidable improvement.**

"**That design is not Starfleet." He choked out.**

**T'Lia humped at that. "Of course not. Starfleet wanted a ship to explore the galaxy. We wanted a ships to protect our people. It is unfortunate that the Xindi attacked by surprise. I promise you a second such attack would never have been allowed. Only the fact that my grandchildren were seeking to stop them prevent our hunting them down and dispatching them personally. It is the closest we have ever came to losing control. We almost demanded Vulcan's assistance. Only Charles S. Tucker II pleading for patience stopped us. He did not want the death of his only female child to lead us back to the madness of Pre-reform times."**

**Sorrel wanted to hide not wanting to face that these Vulcan's had built a so dedicated war ship. He read the name and swallowed hard. "Aries" The name for the human god of War. "The ship is most impressive but one such vessel would not be a match for the Xindi."**

"**We have several." It was said so casually that Sorrel had no doubts about it. "This is merely the most recent evolution. We will be traveling on the "Thor" With "Vulcan" and "Artemis" our escorts. If Aries is finished in the next fortnight it will also come along. These ships are more then equal to the Surak class." T'Lia explained. "The ships can cruise at warp 6.5 easily enough. We can also go to warp 7.2 in an emergency."  
**

"**How did you …."**

**She laughed and this shocked Sorrel. "It was not so hard. We simply used components from the first Vulcan ships to come to earth as a template. However, we did not share all our technology with the humans. My Uncle was never told of this project. It was to protect him from those who he was forced to work for during the wars. Instead he found Warp Drive all on his own."**

**Sorrel looked at her in shock. "How do you man these ships?"**

"**Each ship requires a crew of 75 to 100 individuals. We have 12 pilots and six fighters on board. The shuttles are also armed though they are more as defensive weapon then an offensive one. There are escape pods for every deck which are not armed. We have a lot of people here who are family. There are over 1500 human Vulcan Hybrids on Earth at this time. Of those 500 are trained to fly these ships. There are also around 50 full Vulcans and over 400 augments who are a part of our clan and family that live in Carbon Creek. 100 of those are part of our security forces and are loyal to my house by personal and family oaths. Come meet the leader of our strike teams." T'Lia offered. "We also have a vast resource in our human allies of the first nations. They provide us a large part of our support staffs as well as holding over 20 percent of our fleets positions. The alliance made long ago with Raven has been most beneficial. We also have gotten significant assistance from some colony worlds."**

_**Augments this is crazy**_**. Sorrel thought forgetting such a thing was a human response. ****_I thought the humans killed off all the Augments? Our colonies helped them! How and why? _His mind raced to find the answer.**

_**T'Arean she bonded with a First Nations Human!**_

**They walked over to a tall human who turned and bowed to T'Lia. He smiled broadly at her.**

"**Aunt T'Lia it is good to see you. Are we going?" He then noted Sorrel and frowned. "I don't want to leave my cousin in those animals hands. Raven has been crying for her Auntie Garnett."**

**T'Lia's brow rose at this and he quickly backtracked. Raising his hand in a polite greeting. "Peace and Long Life Sorrel of Vulcan it is Agreeable to see you."**

**Sorrel was shocked at the fluent Vulcan coming from a human one who was clearly an Augment. _At least until he saw a female approach. He was shocked to note she was Vulcan. Or at least he thought she was._**

"**Aunt T'Lia we have the latest intelligence." She said softly. She then noted Sorrel and greeted him the same way her mate had. "Peace and Long life." **

**Sorrel was feeling out of his depth. _Surely Soval could have warned him! This is impossible…_**

"**Do not blame your ambassador." T'Lia said "He has no idea of this facility. It did not concern him. He already had enough of our secrets to guard."**

**Sorrel closed his eyes and then opened them again. He was feeling like a child who hoped the wraith was not there. _He looked at the people in front of him and knew he was really facing a head of state. This place was no longer a mere colony world. It was far more. It had all on their own developed their own fleet. He also knew deep down that these four ships were not the sum total of the defenses that the people of Carbon Creek had. He recalled the delays they caused the humans and suddenly knew why Soval had never been told about this facility. For as much as they trusted him they had sought their own defense. They had planned for the day when the High Command might turn on them. He swallowed hard. Deep down he knew he would have done the same to ensure his families safety. They had all known that V'Las was a threat long before he and Soval had come to see he was a danger._**

"**Have these vessels been tested?"**

**The human looked offended at this. "Of course! It was not easy however."**

"**No I would think not." Sorrel said as he repressed a sigh. _After all the Vulcan people had ships around Earth space for years. Then there was the Denoblians and of course Star Fleet. That made the accomplishment even more amazing. Unless? _He noted a Vulcan Officer walk over.**

**  
"Yes they had help from a Vulcan in the fleet. These people our of our clan. How could we turn our back on them? My Uncles founded this Clan." The elderly Vulcan said.**

"**Your Clan knows?" Sorrel asked.**

"**No, I found out by accident. I could not turn away." Admiral Mika said softly. "As a the commander of the Vulcan Fleet in this region I merely made certain our ships were not in a position to note any extra curricular activities from the Humans. Then there is the fact that my youngest daughter bonded with an augment here. She married this ones Twin."**

**The augment in question grinned. "Hey, what can I say the women fell for Kalan and my good looks and charm."**

"**Do not count on it Kaleb." His mate T'Morin replied. **

"**A family alliance as well as a clan connection." Sorrel said sighing. _It was understandable. He just was not so certain he wanted to be the one to inform Soval. He tried to ignore the banter. Soval was right humans were addicting._**

_**  
**_**TBC…..**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/3/6**

**Challenging Fate-T'Lia**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 50 Pirates of Ann Bonny PG**

_**  
In his many years as an Ambassador Kevan had never heard so crazy a plan. He looked over at Soval hand Tuvol hoping one of them would become the voice of reason**_**_Jarekel's plan was insane. He would be buying slaves of a certain type. Surely, there was a risk of increased kidnappings to acquire such people._**

"**I know the plan seems a little drastic. I just believe it is the best chance we have of obtaining your people's freedom. I am asking for individuals with lots of skills sets. We know that over a 100 hundred of your people have been taken in recent months. Something must be done," Jarkel said firmly.**

"**It could increase the number of slaves taken." Kevan warned.**

"**It is a risk to be certain. However this way does reduce the risk of death to those who are elderly or young." Soval stated. "The plan has only been modified somewhat from your original proposal. Also by sending in teams to access their records we can perhaps track down those who have been sold already."**

"**Perhaps you are correct. However it is hard to believe that the Orions will believe your story." Kevan countered.**

**Jarkel smiled and the others in the room paled. He looked suddenly very predatory. "Not really. I will simply allow it to slip that I am creating a breeding farm. That the mines are only a secondary consideration in the overall scheme of things. It would then be logical to need engineers, and healers. I would want to keep my slaves healthy and productive."**

**Jonathan Archer looked at their Orion ally. Oddly, the idea made a twisted kind of sense. He would need a lot of "Stock" to begin his farm. "Why humans though. Won't that raise a question?"**

"**Not really, your people are inventive and reasonably strong if short lived and frankly there are a lot of you." Jarkel said. "It was one of the points I made with the Xindi. You know I tried to talk them into letting us take Earth. But they were afraid Vulcan would interfere."**

**Amanda rolled her eyes at that comment. "So you just wanted to make us slaves?"**

"**Well it was better then being dead. I mean well….I tried." Jarkel replied a little annoyed. "They were not too receptive."**

"**We noticed." Trip snapped. Even with Elizabeth alive, he was still angry.**

"**Well what was I to do? I only had a few ships and it is not like we were allies or anything at the time." Jarkel justified.**

**T'Lia sighed and intervened before it broke out into a shouting match. "The past is done. I may not agree with Jarekel's solution to save us but at least he was willing to try. It was more then some did." She gave a pointed look at Soval and Kevan both who looked away. "We can disagree over methods and ideals but the fact is it does not matter anymore. What matters is finding Garnett and the others as quickly as we can. I am certain most will not have found as reasonable of owners as I did."**

**Trip glared but nodded. He _noted his Captain seemed to agree with is sister that the past had to be released. Well he was not quite so forgiving. It would take time._**

"**If we are to have strike teams as well we should find a smaller ship; one that we can use to move in and out quickly." Malcolm said. He changed the subject in hopes of avoiding a blow up. "While the shuttle pods are nice machines they are not designed for raiding."**

"**Mal is right Captain." Trip said. He forced his mind back to the task at hand. "We need smaller quicker ships with some arms. What if we try to modify that Suliban ship?"**

"**The radiation levels would be too high." T'Pol countered, "Also there would not be enough passenger space."**

"**We could refit one of the pods." Malcolm offered.**

**Trip shook his head. "I could modify the speed maybe, but there not enough power to add weapons as well."**

"**Well there no way you are going in on an unarmed vessel." Archer stated. "What we need is a small raider. Like those Nausicans had."**

**Janel smiled as she suddenly had an idea. "Jarkel what about that old dagger you found. It can hold up to 10 of our people so it should hold about 12 of the humans."**

**Jarkel groaned. "It is a good idea but Janel it is in pieces. Remember we were reverse engineering the machine. And it is over 50 years old at that."**

"**What is a dagger?" Malcolm asked smiling the name sounded interesting.**

"**It is a small raiding craft it was designed for in system raids. It can go about warp 1.2 but the real advantage is the weapons. It has a nasty bite and it can hold a lot of people short term. In the olden days, we used them to raid settlements. With the bigger ships that could go faster, they were mostly scrapped. Except a few that, we kept as personal escape craft. It has room for a larger engine. The power core could support a 3.5 engine or better maybe. However, the fact is it would have to be towed by an other ship or be in a hold. If such a craft were detected it could cause issues. They are officially banned. The reason is we are not supposed to raid for slaves anymore. I know of only two others still around." Jarkel began to smile at this. "Then again that may be an advantage as the owner of the other two is highly placed in the syndicate. No one would want to risk crossing him."**

"**Why would you seek to reengineer such a craft if it is illegal?" Koss asked.**

**T"Lia rolled her eyes. Sometimes Koss was naïve. "Because they could make money on selling a new improved models, ones that might not be to the same specs and therefore legal. Besides it would not be illegal to sell such a craft to non-orions."**

**Jarkel grinned his wife's daughter was not only beautiful but also brilliant. "I wanted to have such a craft for that reason and also they are small and cheaper to make. I could build a half dozen for the cost of a larger warship. They would have been a nice addition to my defense force."**

"**Logically thought out." Koss replied now a little more understanding. _He had to admit that the planet would need more defenses if they were to be known as a breeding farm. They are a prime target for raiders._**

"**Jarkel maybe I and Malcolm can help you with that ship." Trip offered. He was eager to see such a craft.**

"**I will help maybe we can find a way to make it easier to pilot as well." Travis said. He was worried sick and needed something to keep his mind occupied.**

**Jarkel frowned and then sighed. Trust had to start somewhere. "Agreed, perhaps our Vulcan friends can help as well."**

**Soval's brow rose at this. "T'Pol perhaps it would be wise for you to join the team working on the raider."**

"**Yes sir, with the captain's permission?"**

**Archer grinned and nodded. "Go ahead. Well it looks like we will have the ship." he paused. "We should give it a little different exterior. We would not want it to be traced back to Jarkel. He is helping us out so we should try to keep him safe."**

"**Agreed." Soval said with a nod. "Perhaps we could disguise the ship? Make it appear to be a pirate vessel."**

"**Good idea we can paint skull and crossbones on the bow." Trip said with a grin.**

"**You know it could work." Archer said. "Humans have long been pirates. Who is to say some have not gone rouge. It would be a perfect cover." He smiled at the confusion on the other peoples faces. "Just do not call me Jack."**

"**Ah captain why not. We could call the ship---"**

"**Do not even think about it Trip we are not naming the ship after a movie." Archer warned. "It will not be called the Black Pearl."**

"**Why not that is a good name." T'Lia said grinning at her brother. "What about Bounty then?"**

**Archer groaned at this. _He had thought Trip was bad… "_No."**

"**How about naming it the "Ann Bonny" then." T'Lia offered.  
**

**Archer began to laugh and said "If Jarkel agrees T'Lia it is his ship after all."**

**She had the grace to blush as she looked over at Jarkel.**

"**Who is this Ann Bonny?"**

"**She was a woman Pirate who was the terror of the sea." Malcolm said grinning. "I think it would be a good name sir."**

"**As you wish then." Jarkel said, "If you can get the ship running it will be called the Ann Bonny."**

**Koss wondered why the ship had to be named at all but he said noting about it. It _was a small thing and it clearly pleased his mate._**

**  
TBC…..**


	50. Chapter 50

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/3/6**

**Challenging Fate-T'Lia**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 51 Connections**

Garnett watched the guards and tried to discern a pattern. She was not pleased with what she had discovered. The Orions were now on a random patrol patter. It was clear that they were no longer complacent about their captives.

"We should break out. We can fight our way to the ships." The Klingon Kalan growled.

"I agree." Yani said. _She was tired of trying to pretend to be weak and submissive. She was a direct descendant of Khan and she would not bow to any mere Orion. It was one thing to wait for an opportunity and quite another to fail to make such an event happen._

Garnett sighed. "Alright maybe we can try it after the next guard goes by. We might have a few minutes."

"We should neutralize the guard." Kalan offered.

"No, If we do that they may decide to kill us. I would rather have an other chance latter. It is not the act of a coward to live to fight an other day." Garnett explained. _The look she got told her she was definitely dealing with augments. Then again she was part Augment as well only her Star Fleet Training and the Vulcan disciplines she learned as a child allowed her to see options._

"For humans perhaps. However living has an appeal if only to allow time to regain my honor and to make these Orions pay." Kalan answered back.

"I just want to go home and then find my family. Maybe this Jarkel could help us. I am betting he has taken a lot of the recent slaves in." Yani said. "Maybe we can buy them back."

"The Orions are greedy beings. It would cost much to free even on of your people." Kalan explained.

"I will get them all back. I have some wealthy friends. People who will help us. The Grayson's have long been allied with my house." Yani said.

Garnett smiled at this and asked. "I take it you are from Khan's family line? His daughter Akria?"

Yani looked at Garnett in shock. "How do you know that?" She was suddenly suspicious. "Well let us just say that Khan was a family friend. My great-aunt thought he was an honorable man. Both father and son."

Yani sat back. "You are a Grayson?"

"Yes, My great-grandfather was Seth. I just hope we get free before Aunt T'Lia loses her temper."

"Your aunt is someone of importance?" Kalan asked.

Yani began to laugh at that. "Only one of the most important people on Earth. She can call our President and then put him on hold and he will wait."

"I see, a powerful female then. Will she seek to free us?" Kalan asked.

"She will light a fire under Star Fleet. She may even ask Vulcan for help. She and Soval have known each other for years." Garnett replied.

Kalan listened carefully. _It was clear to him he had important individuals with him in this cell. This knowledge might prove valuable. While he did not consider the Human's Star Fleet a resource in gaining his freedom he had a feeling that the Vulcans would be assisting. He flied this knowledge away. If he got sold he to this Jarkel he would barter this for his charge if he could get close to her. He was certain the Vulcans would pay to retrieve their people's allies. These funds he could use to help save his own people. He would live long enough to save them and then embrace the final honor. _He shifted to his feet it was time to go

Yani followed him and Garnett sighed and rose by rocking with ease unto her heels.

"Well then let's go. I will take the lead. If they see a female they might mistake me for being weak. Kalan could you please guard our rear." Garnett said. "I remember the way in and think I can get us back to the hanger deck."

"Lead on then." Yani replied.

Kalan growled but, _He knew the female's idea had merit. _The three of them headed out with care.


	51. Chapter 51

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 52 A Rare Thing PG**

Soval read the sub-space message from Sorrel. He could not believe what he was reading. He leaned back and tried to regain his control. He was suddenly very, very angry. With a quick movement, he rose and headed out. He went to find Captain Archer. As he almost ran down the halls of the ship, logic began to reassert itself slowly. _Sorrel had said this ship was not Star Fleet. It was therefore quite possible that his adopted son had no idea such a vessel existed. However this could present a significant problem if T'Lia was heading there way. At 6.5, the ship could reach them in a little over a two weeks. That would not give them much time to find Garnett. _Soval entered the bridge and Jonathan Archer spun his chair around.

"Can I help you Ambassador?" He asked politely.

"May I have a word Captain? I have just received some rather disturbing intelligence." Soval said softly.

Jonathan Archer could tell Soval was almost shaking with anger. Therefore, he nodded. "Of course, come we can discuss it in my ready room."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

T'Pel watched as Dr. Phlox treated ensign Tom Davis sprained ankle. "Ensign you must not try to overdo it now. For the next two weeks, you must stay off this foot. I am going to have you use crutches for that time. I want you to ice this ankle and keep it elevated. You will be on light duty. Sitting only with no standing on that foot… "

"Doctor I can not do that. Mr. Reed needs me up and about. I cannot do my job if I cannot walk. Surely you can give me a shot or something so I can walk on it." The ensign asked. "I mean we need to save those people."

Dr. Phlox gave the young man a firm looks. "Tom, I know you want to help. There is a shot I could give you."

The young human's face lit up.

T'Pel raise a brow clearly not believing any healer would do such a thing.

"If I were to do that you would most likely do far more damage to your ankle. Damage that would last a lifetime and end your career, which I know you wish to be long and profitable. I cannot do that. It may well be many weeks before we find any significant intelligence to where the captives are being held. If you follow my instructions, you should be well by then. "

The young man's face fell, but he nodded. Seeing T'Pel, he asked. "Is there any Vulcan technique that would help me heal faster?"

T'Pel was shocked to see Dr. Phlox grin broadly at this seeming slight to his medical skills. She wondered how he could be so patient with these humans. "Dr. Phlox has proposed a logical and proven method to ensure a Rapid recovery. I see no reason for you to seek my advice."

The Ensign's smile faded a little. "I guess; I was just hoping you know. A second option. I mean Commander T'Pol she amazing and she helped Command staff. I was just hoping …I do not wish to fail in my duties. This is my first post ma'am."

T'Pel's option of the young ensign shifted again. _He was not real showing disrespect so much as trying to do his job and duties despite his injuries. She could and did respect that. "_I am sorry Ensign Time and rest really is the beat medicine."

"Yes Ma'am, Dr. Phlox if there is an emergency though, I want that shot. I won't fail my ship or crew."

Phlox sighed humans were so, so maddening. "If there is an emergency and you are needed I will see you have that shot. But only if there is an emergency young man."

The ensign smiled at this. "OK Dr. Phlox when do I come in for P.T?"

T'Pel noted the aggravated look on Dr. Phlox's face. "You will rest today and come in tomorrow. "

"Thanks Doc." The youth said as he took the crutches from Ensign Cutler.

Both T'Pel and Phlox were shocked to see how skilled the ensign was on them.

"Hey, It is ok Doc I been on these things way to much for comfort. I can almost tap dance with them."

T'Pel looked confused and Dr. Phlox laughed. "Go rest ensign that is an order. I will let Mr. Reed Know of your restrictions."

Tom's smile faded. "He is so going to kill me."

T'Pel looked concerned until she noted Phlox smile. "He will likely wish to speak to you about playing football with out properly stretching. You really should know better Tom."

"I do…" He said as he hobbled out. "Maybe I can be asleep before he gets off duty,"

Phlox shook his head as he watched the youth hurry out to his cabin to rest "They are a most fascinating species Doctor." T'Pel said, "Why would he seek to continue his duties by artificial means?"

Dr. Phlox smiled at T'Pel. "Come have some tea with me. I will try to explain what I have learned. "He lead the way out and they headed toward the mess hall. "Humans are very much like the Captain's dog."

"Humans are like a quadro-pad? In what way?" T"Pel asked uncertain if she should be insulted for the humans or not.

"They are simple creatures really. They are like the dogs very loyal and true friends. Once they become your friend they can and will go through the fires of Hades to protect and save you." Phlox frowned as he recalled the incident with both the Klingons and Augments. "Humans have very simple and basic needs. The first are the same for most species of intelligent life. They require food, shelter and a mate. The rest are harder to define. They are social creatures."

T'Pel listened with care. _Dr. Phlox was a well-respected member of the medical community. Even on Vulcan, his reputation was very highly thought of. She listened because if she were to be with a human and around them she would need to understand what drove them._

"Humans value friends and family and loyalty above all other things…" Phlox explained. "They can and will risk much for their friends or allies and they will die for family." He paused. "They will also die to save a friend." Phlox frowned as he recalled _the act of Admiral Forest. While he survived, it had been a near thing._

"They place the needs of the many over the needs of the few." T'Pel said.

Dr. Phlox shook his head. "No, not always, they can and will risk more for a single life. I have seen the Captain risk the entire ship to save one man."

"There is no logic in this." T'Pel replied.

Phlox nodded in agreement. "I know, but it is what makes the humans so different then most species and it is what makes them so valuable to us all. Their compassion is rare and it may be the thing that helps the galaxy find real peace."

T'Pel nodded as she considered what she had learned. _I must meditate on this. It is a vastly differing view then our own._

TBC….


	52. Chapter 52

-1**Character List for Challenging Destiny **

**This is a brief character list to help everyone keep it straight. As usual this story is getting long. **

Indicates a bond or Marriage between the couple. Each Couple will have their own number of stars. Match them up to see who belongs to who. (They may be matched by and color) When possible they are paired together.

# Indicates that they are a couple. (They may be matched by # and color)

Jonathan Archer - Captain

T'Pel- Vulcan Healer

T'Pol- Commander

Charles S. Tucker III - Chief Engineer

Anna Hess- Second to the Chief engineer

Lt. Hoshi Sato- Communications

Lt. Commander Malcolm Reed-Armory officer

Lt. Travis Maryweather- Helmsmen

Garnett - Starfleet undercover Officer.

Dr. Phlox

T'Pau -of Vulcan the First Minister and her bond-mate Skon

Skon- Admiral of the High Command

Ambassador Soval of Vulcan

Amanda Cole

Koss- Deputy Ambassador to Jarkel's planet

T"Lia or Elizabeth Tucker sister to Charles S. Tucker III

Captain Erica Hernandez -of the Columbia

Ian Bond Fleming.

Charles S. Tucker II and Beth Tucker- The parents of Charles III and Elizabeth. Married and Bonded.  
Charles is the grandson of T'Lia.

Michael and Janis Cole- Parents of Amanda Cole Married and Bonded. Grandchildren of T'Lia. Cousins to the Tuckers.

Michael Cole Jr, Andrew Cole Randy Cole - Siblings of Amanda Cole.- All are in the service.

Heather- Plolice officer in Carbon Creek and Love interest of Andrew.

T'Anna - Healer Love interest of Randy.

Jared White- Reporter KHL news

Mattie- T'Lia's son and Mayor of Carbon Creek a healer.

Mestral Grayson- Son of Samuel Grayson T'Lia's eldest Brother

Dawn Grayson- grand -daughter of Kahn and Rose

Kevan of Vulcan - Ambassador to the House of Jarkel and Koss's Grandfather on his mother's side.

Marly -wife of Kevan of Vulcan and Koss's grandmother.

Jarkel and Janel the Orions Pair who kidnapped Elizabeth and Mestral.

Mestral- son of Tuvol and T'Ven Of Vulcan

Tuvol and T'Ven a bonded and Married pair - Relatives of Ambassador Soval and Friends of Elizabeth Tucker.

**Secondary characters**

Kalan - Captured Klingon warrior , a slave held with Garnett.

Yami- Captured augment human , a slave held with Garnett.

**Other significant characters**

Sorrel of Vulcan Assistant to Soval on Earth.

T'Lia Grayson Tucker - Matriarch of the Grayson family. Grandmother to Charles, And Elizabeth.

Admiral Mika - Of the Vulcan High Command Relative of T'Lia and nephew of her father Mestral Grayson..

Kaleb-Nephew of T'Lia Augment./ Vulcan Commander of the Strike team

T'Morin - Full Vulcan who family escaped to Carbon Creek in Mestral's time. Scientist


	53. Chapter 53

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As **always** the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Part 53 Of Myths and Legends

Sorrel watched fascinated as the people raced to load the ships. _It had been less the twelve hours and the small ship was ready to go. Even High command crews were not this efficient. He noted that there were several Vulcan High Command officers and several members of Star Fleet helping out. He wondered how such a large operation had managed to go on under the noses of not _only _the Humans but Soval and the High Command. He also knew by watching them that they were all family and they were clearly a well trained unit. The fact that they were in other services was clearly secondary to their families._

"I have a cleared path for launch between 0:200 and 02:17.3. All Vulcan ships will be on out of scanner range." Admiral Mika informed T'Lia.

Sorrel listened fascinated as the flight plan was being made.

"That should work Mother we only need 12.3 minutes to clear the system." Mattie said. " Commander Maggie Grayson and Sub-Commander Maria Tucker have ensured that both Star Fleet and the MACO's will be not be looking that way between 0:200 and 0:216.9 Maggie has assured me that the Columbia is going to watch our backs on this one. The Yorktown will be running it's test flight and be out of the system so we do not need to worry about them."

Sorrel brow rose at the use of the ranks except that he realized it was for his benefit. It was clear that they all knew each others jobs. They were in fact briefing him as much as T'Lia.

"We shall be ready and leave no latter then 0:2:01. Sorrel since the First Minister has tasked you with our safety you may come along with us if you wish. " T'Lia offered.

Sorrel was stunned he had considered he might have to try to track them. _He knew that this was likely not going to be easy. He simply nodded accepting his good fortune and hopping he would have a chance to inform Soval of what was going on_.

"Have everyone one onboard by no latter then 23:30. We can do a system checks before we launch. I want Charles II to check over the engines one more time. He and Mattie will be able to ensure we have no problems with the launch. Once we have launched we will connect with the Vulcan and Thor. I want the Artemis to remain in system. Her crew is the most experienced and can back up Star Fleet if there is need. Alert Apollo and Zeus to patrol the outer system." T'Lia ordered.

"Yes mother I will let them know. I assume Zeus will take the lead on this patrol." Mattie asked.

"Yes, Artemis will protect 001 and the Apollo and Zeus will insure we suffer no further incursions. I do not want any more ships taken by the Orions." T'Lia stated.

"What is 001?" Sorrel asked. He was confused at this designation.

"If they patrol the space lanes there is less of a chance of a problem mother. I do think maybe taking three ships is excessive." Mattie said. "It could be seen as a provocation by the Orions."

"They have been increasing their raids Mattie. Seven human transports and six Vulcan ship have been attacked in recent months. While it is true none of them have belonged to the immediate family several have crew of our allies. No it is past time we deal with this. It is clear that Starfleet does not have the time or the resources to do this at this time therefore we must protect 001." T'Lia stated. 001 is Earth's designation Sorrel."

"Surely this is not your task T'Sia. What will happen if Star Fleet discovers theses ships?" Sorrel asked. "How can you remain hidden if your ships begin to come out into the open?"

"They will merely be told that they are prototypes. We are Earth's largest Shipbuilders and have often developed new systems." Mattie explained. "We have often tested them on the outer systems."

"One ship might be considered a prototype. You have a small fleet." Sorrel choked out. _He could not believe that she was so casual about all of this._

"Indeed we do, but they are not all identical Sorrel. Each ship has differing systems. The Zeus and Apollo are smaller vessels. They can only cruise at a maximum speed of warp 5.1. They each have differing weapon system. Apollo has a new scanner package. This was the prototype for the one we sold to Star Fleet. It is of course more advanced then the Enterprise but, it's design basics was used. We had to test human materials and electronic components. It was rather a challenge." T'Lia explained. "My family has been creating the next generations of ships. If one looks at either the Zeus or Apollo it would be hard to see them as more then heavily armed freighters. We did not wish them to appear aggressive. Mestral and Albert were most careful in their designs."

"Of course not." Sorrel said in an ironic tone. _Who would think a it unusual that a private family have a fleet of warships even more advanced then those of their own government. " _I still believe this could be a mistake. Vulcan will protect earth 001."

Kaleb walked over and said. "With respect sir, Vulcan has not done so well in that regard. They even refused to help us with the Xindi. Aunt T'Lia everyone is in route. Uncle Charles and Aunt Beth are stopping to get Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Dana. Uncle Gabriel has the new transmitters. He said they can be implanted directly into the body. Also he has the new hand held computer / scanners. We should be able to use them to crack any Orion Computers we find. Aunt Dana has the new resequncers and requests permission to test one."

"It is a logical request. Tell her it is allowed. Come I must contact Queen Diana and let her know what we plan to do." T'Lia said "I must also contact Vulcan and inform the First Minister we will be arriving by our own transport."

"Do not forget to let Admiral Forest know Aunt T'Lia. We were supposed to meet with him next week on the new warp designs for the transports." T'Morin reminded. "I believe we should have Muir and Ben attend. They have both been on the design team. They have offered to take over the briefing. Admiral Forest knows them both and it will give them both practice in diplomacy."

"Agreed let them know it is alright." T'Lia said. "I do not want the admiral to become concerned about our projects."

Sorrel slipped away and went to examine the star ship_. He looked it over and was shocked at what he saw. He had once seen a holo vid of an old Television Show. His son Sallon had been watching it with his friend Jack. They called the show Star Gate and this vessel resembled the ship they had called the Prometheus_. "I know this design."

"The Aries is based on the hold vid design. Mestral thought it was a logical layout. The technology however is a mix of Human and Vulcan. I must admit however, that is would be agreeable to have azguard beam weapons and shields. For the moment such things are still in the science fiction arena." Kaleb explained with a smile.

"Dr. Grayson build a ship design on a teli-vid? How is this logical?" Sorrel asked.

"Well the X303 had room for six fighters. Mestral modified this and our ships hold up to eight fighters. We also have two shuttles. While the initial appearance may seem like the sci fi model it really is not the same at all. It is actually closer in design to the Battle Star Galactica or perhaps a ship that series would call a Fire Star."

Sorrel looked at Kaleb clearly lost and confused.

Kaleb laughed. "It is a human thing Sorrel to take inspiration form many things."

"There is no logic to this." Sorrel replied.

"Who said we were always logical Sorrel. Remember Sorrel most of are at least part Human." Kaleb said with a laugh. "Even Mestral occasionally accepts this fact and uses it in a logical manner."

"Even Mestral?"

"My Cousin is the best of us Sorrel He is our best hope for the future. We all hope he will one day rule this world. " Kaleb said "He is said to be much like my his namesake. A Vulcan of high ideals and honor."

"I understand." Sorrel said _even as he wondered what this all meant to his people._

TBC….


	54. Chapter 54

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

AN: There are problems loading to Fan fiction site. Please be patient with me. It is not letting the chapters load so we are having to edit and load chapters that way. It is causing some formatting issues. I apologize for this and will try to correct them when the site is properly working again

Challenging Fate

Challenging Destiny

Part 54 Easy Plan PG

The news was a relief to everyone. Hoshi smiled as she read the translated invitation. It was amazing what a few simply inquires would bring about.

"Captain it seems Jarkel's inquires are starting to bear fruit. This message is telling of an auction of over 2000 slaves."

"2000 how is that possible?" He asked.

Jarkel frowned. "It seems several traders have merged their business. This can be a good or bad thing. It all depends on if they are going to be raiding more or if t hey are going to just be selling." he frowned as he he considered the implications. "I know several of the people involved and they are not easily fooled."

"Then we must proceed with careful consideration." Koss said. "What if we were to attempt to sent several teams. Each team could buy several slaves. We could perhaps even bid against each other. Perhaps convince the Orions we are rivals. They may then approach us separately to offer private deals."

T'Lia sat at her mate's side and smiled at this. _Koss had a very clever idea._

"Why would we do that. No offence Koss but it would raise the cost of buying the people back." Trip said.

T'Lia glared at her eldest brother. "Because if we can get them to believe we are rivals or worse enemies we can work together without them realizing it at all."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Charles your sister and Koss are right. If we appear to be allies they may well find out we are buying and freeing slaves. That could get us banned form their sales. Also we might be able to learn of future attacks and find a way to prevent them." T'Pol said seeing the logic of the plan.

Trip blushed. 'Still it be a lot more money."

Koss looked at Trip and said" You would allow cost to prevent you from freeing your people?"

Trip glared affronted. "Of course not but we still need the funds to buy them." He was angry now. "I mean slaves are expensive."

"Cost is irrelevant." Soval said. "We will buy the slaves or free them by other means. We should not arguer amongst ourselves. This will be difficult enough to do."

Trip glared but backed down. He did not like having to be the one to point out the flaws.

"We will find a way Trip. Right now we need intelligence more then anything else. I hope your contacts have some information to give." Archer said.

"We been lucky." Jarkel said "This auction will bring a lot of Orions to it. That means we can perhaps learn where many slaves are. If we can tap into their ships systems." He looked at Archer and the Vulcans.

Jonathan Archer looked at his security chief, science officer and linguist. "Can you find a way in?"

T'Pol's brow furrowed as she considered it . She looked at Malcolm who looked over at Hoshi. T'Pol then nodded. "I believe we found a way Captain. It will require we upload a virus to their systems. Hoshi thinks we can do this by hailing them."

"How will that work?" Archer asked.

"We will hail them and they will upload the message. Malcolm seems to think they will open communications lines if we offer to trade. Then when they do this we can load the virus up."

"Sounds like it could work." Archer said. "Will they be able to detect it?"

"I wrote this virus Captain with new codes." T'Pol said simply.

Archer grinned. She was clearly learning about Pride from Trip. "Well then we should be able to beat them. What we should do is have more then one ship hail them. That way they may not be so on guard. We could also threaten each other some. This might establish we are rivals."

"A logical idea Jonathan." Soval said.

Archer grinned this was going to be fun. "I would suggest that the Vulcans make up one team and Humans another. We should use someone that the Orions will not be familiar with."

"Use me." Amanda said.

"No, you can not be risked." Soval said before he could stop himself.

"Soval it makes sense. The Orions have no way of knowing about me. We could use Koss or Kevan for the Vulcan side." Amanda said calmly. "Besides I can play the human who hates Vulcans quite well." She winked at the others.

Jonathan was trying not to laugh. He sobered when T'Lia spoke up.

"I think Koss and I should go as a team. I could be looking for household staff but we should be Regillian. We could pass easily enough. I don't think they would believe Vulcans are buying slaves."

"Are you crazy!" Charles S. Tucker III shouted. "Not happening Lizzy. Koss you got a see this is crazy!"

Lizzy smiled at this appeal. She and Amanda had planned this well. She knew Trip would lose it. He would need to seek Koss's support to foil the plan.

Koss however shocked her. "There is a certain logic to your idea Elizabeth."

Trip cursed and glared at Koss all reasonable _feelings fleeing at the idea of the Vulcan going along with his sister crazy plan._

Oh well so much for an easy plan. Jonathan Archer said.

TBC….


	55. Chapter 55

CD

Disclaimer: See Part One

2008/3/25

Part 55 Headache PG

The Aries launched with a full crew. Sorrel was invited to come to the bridge to observe. He noted that the Captain of this ship appeared to be Vulcan. He noted that T'Lia was clearly willing to allow this male to lead the ship.

"We are ready to launch." Mestral said "Please secure yourselves. We will be leaving the ground in less then five mics."

Sorrel listened as the Captain calmly gave his orders.

"T' Lin are you ready to go?"

"Aye sir. As soon as Albert says the engines are ready." The helmsmen T'Lin replied.

"Albert, Uncles Charles are we ready to go." Mestral asked.

"Yes, I am bringing the engines on line now. Christian is opening the gates. We will be ready in 2.2 mics Captain." Albert Tucker replied.

"When you have power take us out T' Lin." Mestral ordered.

In 2.2 mics the Aries launched. Sorrel was surprised at the smooth movement of the ship. It moved quickly and smoothly out of its berth. The Pilot was clearly highly skilled and she handled the ship as if it was no more difficult then a small shuttle. Once they cleared Earths atmosphere the ship moved toward the outer system on full impulse.

"We will be going to Warp in five mics. I will go to Warp 3 once we clear the system."

"Once we clear the system lay in a heading for outpost. I want be there as quickly as possible." T'Lia said. "Sorrel perhaps you will join me. We have much to discuss about this meeting on Vulcan."

Sorrel followed the Matriarch to the conference room. He had come to expect that she could multitask. He was fascinated by these people. The more he learned the more respect he gained for this clan and family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soval we have to have more intelligence. Is there anything more Vulcan can give us?" Jonathan Archer asked. " We will also need more medical equipment and supplies. Dr. Phlox and Dr. T'Pel want to add them to sick bay. It is entirely possible we will be dealing with wounded people."

"I believe that is a logical assumption Captain. The other question is where will we house those we rescue?" Soval agreed. "I can have supplies sent over and I am trying to gain more information and intelligence. Kevan however has the latest data."

"Captain We have several crew quarters that are empty. We could house 10 or more people there. However it may be wise to set up additional space in the Cargo bays." T'Pol suggested.

"We could set up bunks in the gym as well. While it would be crowded we could house 40 or more there. Sir the biggest problem may well be room. The most we could house is 70-80 people." Malcolm explained.

"What if we doubled up on Crew quarters." Hoshi suggested. " The mess hall could be used as well. It be a tight fit sir but it could be done."

"I think we will need more ships and help. One ship wont be enough if we find a large number of people." Jonathan Archer said.

"The Horizon II can hold some people sir. I know my family would help. They would just have to drop off the MACO's first to have the room." Travis said.

"Well let's see if they can do that and come back to join us. It is worth a try. " Archer said. Just then there was a buzzing. Hoshi rose to answer it. She froze. "Captain. Ah… we might have help on the way sir."

"What is it Hoshi" Archer asked.

"Ah sir….it seems that ah…there is an earth ship no make that three earth vessels coming to help us. " Hoshi paled. "Sir you might want to take this call."

Jonathan Archer rose and took the com unit. He froze "No, Ah that might not be a good idea. We can handle--" He fell silent. "Yes Mr. Tucker I will tell Trip you said hello. Your help is appreciated Sir. Please tell the matriarch we look forward to seeing her." He hung up the line. "Damn it. This will complicate matters." He looked over at Amanda and said "What do you know about a ship called the Aries?"

Amanda grinned at this.

Malcolm's eyes grew wide. "The God of War?"

"Yes, It seems that our family in Carbon Creek has been holding out on us. Trip I think I am going to ring your father and cousins necks when I see them."

"Sir?"

"It seems T'Lia is annoyed. She thinks we have not moved quickly enough to free Garnett. So she and three of the Grayson family ships are on their way to help us. Why do I have a feeling that they are more then simple freighters?"

"Who designed them? Trip asked.

"Mestral and Albert and Christian." Jonathan said.

"Oh crap. Jon… Albert helped design Enterprise." Trip said.

"I know…." He sighed. "Aries?"

Amanda grinned she had seen the specs for that ship when she trained at the home compound three months earlier. She was smiling widely.

Soval looked at her. "Amanda why are you amused?"

"Because the "Aries" is a dedicated war ship Soval. It has the speed of a Surak class cruiser and 12 phase cannons. 4 aft and for port torpedo bays along with 12 lasers that cover the front of the ship. Aries is to Enterprise what Air Wolfe was to the Sharks. Nana showed me the design when I was training. Only I thought it was not built yet."

"You did not think it was important to inform me about this craft?" Soval asked. Soval closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt this blood pounding. _He was getting a headache. His human relatives were once more shocking him._

"Why? It is just a cargo ship." Amanda said "Grayson's is designing it to protect the fleet against pirates."

"If it goes warp 7 why did they not sell that engine to Star Fleet?" Trip asked.

"Because no one asked." Amanda said "besides it is based on Vulcan design and why use that when we had a very good Human Engine. One that when tuned properly will go faster."

Jonathan Archer dropped his head to the table. "Doctor Phlox I need something for my headache."

TBC…..


	56. Chapter 56

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/4/15**

**Challenging Fate-Garnett**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 56 Best Laid Plans PG**

**The trio moved with stealth and skill down the corridors and Garnett was beginning to think that they might well make it. It was of course not to be all that simple. As they rounded a corner an orion guard looked up from smoking his cigar. He spotted them and dropped it and dove for an alarm. Garnett rushed him and did manage to grab him and toss him down. The guard managed to hit the alarm and claxons sounded through out the building.**

"**Damn it, just once…." Garnett said as she knocked the guard out cold. She grabbed his pistol and tossed it to Yani and began to run. They rounded an other corner and she ran headlong into the cross fire of several stunners. She cursed as she went down. Yani broke to the left and ran down an other hall Kalan grabbed the fallen Garnett and was on her heels. He fired back at the Orions. He was uncertain why he had grabbed this human but it seemed important. Yani ran ahead spreading out her enhanced senses. She made a quick right and ran the key down a lock then pushed open a door. Diving in she rolled and covered Kalan. The door slammed shut and she locked it. **

"**How is she?"**

"**Out cold. She smashed her head on the deck. It should be alright though she may feel as if she has consumed a barrel of blood wine when she awakens." Kalan said "We can not stay here long."**

"**No, but for the moment it gives us cover. Damn this is not going to be as simple."**

"**Orions may be stupid creatures but they have long since mastered the art of the maze in their slave pens. We should find a place to take cover and try again latter to escape. Let them wear themselves out searching for us."  
**

"**Not a plan I would think a Klingon would use?" Yani teased.**

"**It is not. However, I have seen how effective this method can be. I am ashamed to say humans thought of it. That does not mean it is not an effective choice. At least there are no cameras in this room. I wonder why?" Kalan said.**

**Yani wondered as well she rose and went to see why. They were shocked to discover that this store room was in fact an office of shorts. She found a computer and immediately began to hack it. _Perhaps they could use this to send a call for help?_**

**Kalan laid Garnett down. He was still rather surprised he had rescued this human. He sighed and wondered about that action. However it was clear his actions had pleased the other female. She looked at him like he was a mythical god rescuing a damsel in distress. He sighed at that image. He was pleased to see the way she looked at him. There was clear interest there. He watched her as she skillfully hacked the computers. She was a fine looking female for a human. There was a groan as Garnett awoke. **

"**Did any one get the number of that flitter that hit me?" She sat up and looked at Kalan. "I see we are not in a cell good. Thanks by the way."**

**He nodded at this. "It was nothing. I decided you might be a useful ally." Kalan's smiled.**

**Garnett grinned and decided she liked this Klingon. "Well that is ok then. I am glad of it. One could not ask for a better ally then you Kalan."**

**He nodded and blushed. **

"**Ok what I miss?" Garnett rolled over and rose with a groan. **_**Damn her head hurt. She felt like a Mac Flitter hit her.**_

_**TBC…..**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/4/15**

**Challenging Fate- Garneet**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 57 Superior Genetics PG**

"Not much. Kalan saved you and we made a tactical retreat. The key from that guard opened this door so we came in here. It is so far a safe place no cameras. It must be someone's office." Yani explained. "I am attempting to hack in the computer to see what is going on. The only problem is I do not read or speak Orion."

Kalan handed Garnett the weapon he was holding and headed over to help Yani. "I know a little. Unfortunately, the Empire sometimes trades with these Targs; Let me see if I can help you. This word is Cargo bay." 

Garnett grinned as she watched the two Augments work side by side. _She wondered what a hybrid HUMAN Klingon augment would look like? _

Yani noticed her look and blushed a deep red. It was more then clear she was considering the same thing. Garnett winked at her.

_Well we are supposed to pick the most superior male. Yani thought. No one ever said that they had to be human. I mean my grandmother mated with a hybrid Vulcan. _

Kalan noted the human's interest in him. He was rather shocked at this. _He considered himself an ugly male. Not that he had ever been very handsome before he had been augmented. He sighed as he recalled how he once had respectable if not overly large ridges on his face. Now it was smooth and flat. His skin was softer and lighter as well. His hair was long and thick. This at least made him feel like a warrior if he had a lot more of it well that was just because of the human genes. They were busy creatures. Yet the female humans did not seem to mind his appearance. Did he look that human now? If so perhaps he could mention this to his superiors. Perhaps some of his comrades could find employment in the intelligence service. _"We are in. I have found the lay out of this facility. I will print it out."

"No wait, if we do that they might know we are here. Yani I can memorize the layout." Garnett said.

Yani grinned, "I am already doing just that. Give me a second and I take you place. You can then memorize it too. How about you Kalan?"

"I already have." he said with a grin. "Well it looks like we are all superior in this area. I have always had a photographic memory but since the gene therapy it has been far easier to do."

"I know, we all have that gift. However, in my case it might be as much Vulcan as Augment. How about you Yani?"

"The same though I am told my great grandfather was gifted in that way." She said with a grin. "Well if we know the lay out where do you suggest we go. I am thinking stealing a ship at least for the moment will be very hard to do."

"I agree. We need to find a hide out. Food and water as well. Is there a way outside?" Kalan asked.

"Yes but this planet is a dessert. It will not be a safe place. We will need something to carry water because I am not so sure there are sources easily accessible out there." Garnett said. "Shelter could also be essential."

"If this planet were a Jungle I would be far more adapt." Kalan said.

"I think it has both." Yani replied but to get to the Jungle we have to cross a dessert. I think maybe there is an other city there. It may not be Orion. Maybe we could find help there."

"Well let's find a safer place we don't need to be caught here. Maybe we can snag some supplied and bail before they find out we were even here." Garnett said with a grin. The watched as she ran the computer-mapping program and in minutes memorized all that was there. _Kalan had to admit even he could not have done so as quickly. He noted that Garnett seemed to absorb all she read._

"Why not use the vents. We can get around and maybe not be seen." Yani said with a grin. "I mean they are huge."

"The Orions are not too intelligent to make them so large." Kalan said agreeing. "This could prove beneficial to us. I am afraid it might be a tight fit."

"We can manage if you can." Yani said with a grin. "Let's go."

Kalan signed and pulled off the vent with a yank. His companions hurried into it. He followed Yani and grinned _at least the view was pleasant_. He pulled the cover on and with some difficulty managed to turn himself around. THey had no sooner rounded the corner when they heard the Orions enter the office.

Kalan silently _thanked Kaluas for their far superior minds. It was a good thing that they were smarter then there kidnappers. They might just make it yet._

TBC…..


	58. Chapter 58

**Part 58 Logical / Illogic PG **

Koss watched his mate as she worked with T'Pol and Hoshi. _He found it rather disturbing that his former wife and his new wife seemed to get along so well. It was clear that they did not suffer any discomfort at the others presence. Elizabeth seemed to be at peace with their relationship and T'Pol seemed to simply treat her as her mate's sister. He knew that humans could Vulcans had emotional controls and he would expect T'Pol to be civil he was rather surprised at Elizabeth's control however. _

Elizabeth looked up at him and winked.

T'Pol's brow rose at this but said nothing. _It was amazing to see Koss with Elizabeth. She had been too emotional for him. Seriously, she had to wonder about this. Then again, Lizzy was a Tucker and it was a documented fact that they were able to wrap logical Vulcans around their fingers._

Koss picked up his teacup and raised it to T'Pol as if he had caught her stray thought.

She nodded back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Phlox fed his small zoo as he composed a letter to his good friend Dr. Lucas. _He was certain that his human friend would be as fascinated with the recent events as he was. It was remarkable really. Who would have ever believed that Humans and Vulcans would pair up? The odds were rather large. He had serious worries when he had first seen the potential pairing of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol. Their relationship was enough to make him almost swear off match making. _

"SO doctor Lucas as you know we now have severally newly mated pairs-"

The sick bay doors opened. Phlox looked up and noted Crewman Miller walk in.

He abruptly changed the topic. "MY sand works seem to be most eager to give me progeny. Which is fortunate given that they are constantly being needed by our crew to help with plasma burns."

The Crewmen blushed as he sheepishly limped to the bio bed. "Doctor a relay blew out and caught my leg. It hurts badly. Could we skip the worms? They are kind a slimy."

"Crewmen Miller sand worms are the best treatment. Climb on the bio bed and I will treat that wound. You will be up and about in no time."

"Ah doc I hate worms." Crewmembers Kevin James Miller complained.

Doctor Phlox chuckled. "So does Commander Tucker but he does not complain quite as much."

The crewmembers grinned clearly pleased to be compared to Enterprises COE. Phlox _sighed the last thing he needed was for crewmembers to try to be more like Commander Tucker. He was busy enough in sick bay thank you very much._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer reviewed their recent mission on Earth. _He still could not believe all he had learned_. He sat back as he bounced his ball against the wall. _It was a strange thing. His world had been turned upside down. He began to remember a long ago conversation with his father. 'Trust the wind." Had he meant T'Pol and Vulcan in general? It seemed like it now. He replayed the memory and saw her standing on the hill watching them the wind blowing her soft robes. He had all but forgotten about the two Vulcans who had been watching him fly his model shuttle. Both T'Pol and Soval had been there. It was odd to think his father even then was trying to get him to trust his Vulcan allies. Had Henry Archer known the truth? On the other hand, at the very least suspected it. He would never know, as his father had died all too young. He sighed and rose. He had a sudden need to talk to T'Pel. He wanted to understand. Besides, if they were going to get help from Carbon Creek he needed to have the Vulcans on board all agree to maintain their silence. There was no way Vulcan or Earth was ready for the revelation of a colony on Earth of mixed species children of one castaway Vulcan or the very real fact that said colony was not in a mood to be ruled by either Earth gov or the Vulcan High Command._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Koss wondered how this all seemed both illogical and logical at the same time_. A paradox had him wondering about the future. Humans were so illogical that their actions could be predicted in a logical manner. He wondered if Vulcan Logic ever stood a chance against their methods. It was easy to see how the colony had thrived. No one would expect such an illogical plan to work. Mestral's illogical beginnings had created a logical family unit and government one that would now be used to save Vulcan citizens and he was still wondering how it had been done?_

TBC…..


	59. Chapter 59

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate- Orions**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 59 Fortuitous Impulsiveness PG-13 Violence**

The Aries moved with deadly grace through space she and her escort were not in a mood to be trifled with. They had planned the trip out of Earth space with care. However they had not been careful enough. An Orion slaver ship had been watching the system hoping to catch an unwary boomer. The captain of this ship called The Pit of Hell was not too intelligent. He moved in with his three companion ships eager to capture new human slaves.

Goral was certain his small fleet could easily take two primitive human ships. They waited until the ships had left the Sol system and were at warp 3. If he was surprised at the speed he did not consider it a problem for his ship could do warp 5.6.

"Target their engines of the one Called Vulcan Hell Cat." he ordered his sister ship. "Hell Fist assist, Hells Fire and the Pit will take that ship called Aries. We will show these humans that naming a ship for those pointed eared freaks will not save them."

The two Grayson ships moved along both scanning as they went. The Orions however had chosen their place of ambush well. It was the one place in the area that rendered most scanners blind. The residual radiation of a dying star made many sensor ghosts.

The Orions opened up and both ships rocked as phase cannons hit them aft of their engines.

The ships shook and Charles Tucker II cursed he ran from his quarters heading for engineering. He spoke rapidly into his com. "What the hell was that?"

Mestral was almost knocked out of his seat. He grabbed the arms of the chair. "Report what was that?"

T'Lar the scanner officer looked back at him. "Sir we been attacked four ships. It looks like we do not have to go hunting."

Mestral's eyes turned dark and almost feral at this. "Orions, good perhaps they will have some useful intelligence. Hail them, polarize the hull plating and activate our shields. Evasive action T'Lin." He knew she would do this by route but, he wanted a moment to consider his options. He flipped a switch and went to ship wide communications. "It seems that the Orions wish to make themselves know to us. Let us introduce ourselves and explain to them why it is unwise to attack any human or Vulcan ship shall we."

On the Vulcan her captain had very similar thoughts. Andrew watched as Mathew V ordered evasive actions. He watched as his bond-mates fingers flew over the controls of the shields and weapons. "MV the shields are now up. Weapons are hot. Shall we return fire?"

The ship rocked as she asked this question.

"I want to coordinate with Mestral. Andrew grab your brothers, I want a strike team ready to board one of those ships. We need intelligence." Mathew V ordered.

"I go get Randy to act as medic and Mike. I am certain can get what you need." Randy said with a grin. He _ran off the bridge thinking maybe he could have a job in this fleet after all?_

Mestral looked at the text message MV had sent over and rapidly sent a reply. _"_Logically thought out. We will do so in 5 mic. Helm dead stop 5 mics." to the ship. "Prepare for dead stop and rapid reverse."

_Sorrel barely had time to brace himself as the ship stopped dead in space. _The Orions had been coming in on an arch and were forced to peel off barely missing hitting the ships they were chasing. In fact Hell Cat and Hell Fist collided into each other and exploded into space atoms.

"Two down." Mestral said.

Sorrel watched as they fell behind the last two Orion ships.

"Photonic torpedoes on my mark I want them dead in the water." MV ordered.

"Fire." Mestral ordered. Both ships fired as one and the stunned Orions were hit. Their ships shields were no match for the Vulcan grade weapons of the Grayson's and they were dead in the water.

"Hail them "Mestral ordered. "I would see the face of the one who would dare attack us!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Hell's pit was living up to its name. Fires raged all over the ship. He looked around in shock. _How could human ships do such damage. _

The Hail came trough and he grasp at it. He wanted to live.

When the message came through Garal at first thought his screen was malfunctioning as he stared into the cold angry eyes of a Vulcan captain.

"Oh Hades…." He said.

"I shall dispatch you to that place at once if you do not surrender. This is your only warning." Mestral said coldly.

"I give up." Goral shouted. "Save my family." He coughed in the smoke and fainted certain he would die.

Mestral leaned back and after a moment. "Transporter room locks on to the bridge beam those Orions over to the Aries. Send a team to help the survivors."

Mestral leaned back as he listened to his own damage report. Fortunately for Goral there had been no serious injuries. MV sent a message to Mestral even as the MACO's beamed over to secure the Hell's Fire. _He had an idea and he hoped his cousin would go along. He smiled as he considered using an Orion ship to raid Orions._

TBC…..


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Monday, May 5, 2008**

**Challenging Fate-Raylin**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 60 Surprises PG**

Randy and Michael Cole Jr. materialized on the Hell's Fire and took up protective positions. Andrew Cole and Heather joined him two minutes latter along with several other bonded family members. One of the few interesting facts that Trip had passed on inadvertently to his family was that he had never been affected by the Orion females Pheromones. Trip had given them valuable information regarding the affects or rather the protections of a bond. While most of the crew were hybrids or augments they all still had some human genes. This might well make them susceptible to the pheromones. To prevent this from becoming an issue MV sent over only bonded pairs or those wearing EV suits for the moment. This solution would work until they could find an antidote for the pheromones he had every confidence that they would soon have it.

Randy swallowed hard as several barely clad females sauntered over to he and Michael Jr. Michael of course was in a bio suit. _He was not pleased with this but; he had to concede that as a single male he could be compromised. Therefore, he wore the suit. He might be on his family's shit list for the time being but he was still going to watch his baby brother's backs. It was his job to see they came home to their mates._

"Step away from my mate." A cold voice warned.

The Orion woman smirked as she turned and then froze as she faced a disruptor set to kill.

"I warn you this one time. All of these males are spoken for. We are not as complacent as the humans so do not think to corrupt our males. I am afraid we were never taught to share our toys." Heather warned.

The women stepped back. Their plan to seduce their captures faded with the appearance of several more female security members.

"Where is your Captain?" Heather demanded.

"He is in sick bay. He was injured in the attack." One female offered this one did not appear to be Orion. "Why did you attack us?"

Mike growled at this. "We did not attack you. We were on a peaceful trade mission when your four ships jumped ours." It was clear he was not happy with her.

Raylin stepped back. _She could feel the anger rolling off this human. He was in command. The humans were clearly taking n o chances. She could not blame them overly much for that. _

Raylin's brow rose_. _Mike was startled at this. "We did not attack you. Our master and his allies did. I am Raylin and I along with many others on these ships are slaves. We only wish to find a way home and to our freedom. Will you and your people sell us again?"

"Why would we do that? Slavery is wrong." Michael Cole said firmly. He softened his pose and asked. "Where are you from Raylin?" He walked over to her and separated her from the others. _He suddenly realized that it was not the UT that was translating her speech rather she was speaking standard._

"I am from the world of Vulcan. I was kidnapped off a transport ship when I was six years old." Raylin explained.

_It was only then that it registered to Michael that this female was Vulcan. She had appeared to be to emotional and to relaxed to be of that people_. He was shocked.

Randy came over with a scanner to check out their prisoner. He had been checking over the women to ensure that they were not sick or carrying anything that could endanger the Vulcan's crew. As he scanned Raylin he noted that she was indeed a full Vulcan. "She is telling the truth Mike."

"Who are your family?" Michael asked. He now softened his tone and manner. _This woman was one of the people they were sent out to save. He thought. I hope she is no involved in slavery._

Raylin noted that the human seemed to be calmer and softer now. She was puzzled at this reaction. _Why would her being Vulcan seem to calm him. She watched as his companions secured the room and then with practiced ease moved out around the ship. She had little choice but to follow them. She was responsible for all the slaves on this ship. If harm befell them her master would be angry and that was not something she wished to face. Goral was a cruel and evil Orion. He had owned everyone on al four ships including their captains. The only positive in her life was that she was assigned to this ship with Captain Farin. He was a rather simple Orion who was kind in his own way. He was almost an ally. He to hated Goral but had little choice but to obey. He had followed his master orders , however when possible he was kind. This ship had an almost all non- Orion crew. Only Farin and his wives were Orion. _"Most of the crew are slaves sir. Please do not hurt them. Farin is our captain and despite being Orion he to is a slave. We all belong to Goral. Had he not obeyed the orders given Goral would have killed his children who are on the Pit of Hell." Raylin might not _have always received kindness from Farin but he had done all he could. So she would do what small thing she could to offer support._

"I will inform my captain of your words. If they are proven true perhaps we can make arrangements to free your captain." Mike said. "Now gather the crew we have much to discuss."

Seeing no choice. Raylin went to a com unit and called everyone to the mess hall.

**TBC…..**


	61. Chapter 61

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-Raylin and Samuel**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 61 Failure and Rights PG**

Several hours latter, there was a meeting on board the Aries. Mathew V carefully laid out his plan to use these Orion ships to their advantage. "What I propose we do is use these ships when we can to raid for our people. The Orions often raid each other as much as other species."

Mestral considered the idea. "It may be possible. We must however discuss this plan with Captain Archer, Ambassador Soval and Kevan. I would also like Jarkel's views on the legality of this action. We want no question of the slave's freedom to come up latter."

"It matter little Mestral. The Orion's days of slavery will soon be over." T'Lia said firmly.

He nodded at her. _He to wanted to take the fight to them_. However, _he could see Star Fleet objecting._

"We will go to the colony and speak with our allies. Sorrel assures me that this Jarkel will be pleased with the offer of a ship. He will support our joining this alliance as a full member. We will repair and refit the Pit of Hell for his use, as it is the larger ship. We will keep the Hell's Fire as a raider for our own use. I have already sent to Altair 7 for a crew who will join us at the colony." T'Lia explained.

"Nana we should allow Farin to remain the captain. I have scanned him and find that everything Raylin has said is indeed true. He had little choice but to comply with the demands of his owner. I think having an Orion as Captain may well prove to be an advantage. He can help us spread the rumor that Goral has gone rouge. It will then be rather simple to use his ships to raid." Mathew V suggested. "The male has no family anyone that the syndicate can retaliate against. It will also encourage him to be more cooperative with our inquires."

"That is a good plan. Tell Michael he has done well."

"Yes Ma'am, I will. " Mathew V said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mess hall, Raylin sat at a table and sipped a cup of hot-spiced tea. She was truly enjoying this rare treat. _She noted that the Human Michael Cole Jr. seemed a little ill at ease here. His companions seemed stiff and reserved. It was clear that they were family but there was an estrangement there. She frowned at this. Family was too precious to be held at arms length. Even now, she missed her mother and father. They had been killed when she had been kidnapped. The Orions who took her had locked them in a hold and left their ship drifting dead in space. Even now, she cried for them sometimes. _She heard a soft cry and rose. Turning a small child came running to her. She knelt down and scooped the child up into her arms.

Michael hearing the cry turned. He was shocked to see a small child run to Raylin. She picked up the toddler and held it close. "Be at ease little one."

Mike watched as Raylin picked up the small boy. He was about three years old. He let out a scream showing his fear and worry even as he held on tightly to Raylin. Mike winced as the cry was piercing even to his ears across the room.

"What is wrong child? I am here. No one shall harm you."

"Mama, I want mama." He cried softy.

Raylin stroked the child's back and carried him to her seat. She gently rocked him. "Your mother is gone little one. She will never come back. I am here and will never leave you."

"Mama left."

"Little one your mama left this life. She did not leave you willingly. She was taken away by the other. She wanted me to care for you." Raylin rocked the child and softly began to sing to him.

The soft lullaby shocked Mike. He walked over to her side. "Can I help? Who is this little one?"

"This is Samuel. He is the son of one of the human slaves that was killed about a month ago. She was taken from the human ship Fair thee way. All of the others were Killed or sold except that this female interested our master. He kept her for himself after he murdered her mate and the rest of her family." There was a note of contempt in Raylin's voice. She fought him and he did not like this. He was abusive. Her injuries were too severe and she passed over. She bade me to care for her son. She wanted him safe and if possible returned to Earth. She said his father was there." Raylin removed a small necklace from the boy and showed it to Michael. He froze as he saw it.

He stumbled back and cursed. Then he ran to the com. "Randy get down here now. I need you and that scanner." He spun back and went to Raylin's side. "May I see the boy?"

She stiffened and backed away. He seemed like a mad man suddenly to her. "No, you may not harm the child."

Mike cursed and ran his hands through his hair. He swallowed hard. "Look, I promise to explain everything if I am right. I … Please May I see the boy. I swear I mean him no harm."

Raylin considered. "Why?"

Mike sighed. He looked away and then back. "Tell me this then. Does he have a mark on his back? It will be dark and shaped like this. "He rolled up his sleeve and exposed a mark. "A few years ago, I had a relationship with a young woman. We did not last long…But she had a child. A boy, she wanted to get married and settle down but I knew it was a mistake. I was not ready and I knew she only wanted to be with me because of …. Well money. I was too young to be a good father and we fought. She said I never see my son again. She ran off and gave him away. He was adopted by a nice family. I went along with it because I thought a child needed a stable family. Two people who could love and care for him. I was not in a place to give him a good stable home. It was the logical thing to do. I told everyone it was ok and that it did not matter to me. Nevertheless, the thing is…..It tore my heart out to give my son away. I gave him that necklace. I did not want him to think he did not matter to me. I wanted him to have something that mattered to my family and me. Please, if Sammy is mine I want him back. "

Raylin was stunned at this. She pulled up Samuel's shirt and there plain as day was an identical mark. Even as she did this Randy arrived with the scanner and seeing the mark immediately scanned the child. He got a big grin on his face.

"Well congratulations daddy."

Michael Cole Jr. Smiled and said. "Mine." His eyes were suddenly possessive as he looked at his son. "Samuel is my son." He smiled at his brother. "Well we best tell the matriarch that there has been an increase in the family."

Raylin backed away. "No, Samuel is mine. His mother Jade entrusted him to my care and he was adopted by me by Orion law and Vulcan Law." She was not giving up her son.

"I don't give a rat's ass about Orion Law…" Michael shouted.

"You gave him away. You did not want him. Samuel is Vulcan and your human laws do not apply. You have no rights under Vulcan Law!"

"I wanted him. I only did what I thought was best! Oh, you might be surprised about that. " Michael Jr. Shouted back. His control was barely held by a thin thread. He winced as his son cried out and clung to Raylin. He watched as this Vulcan Female shielded his son from his sudden anger. _Anger that was not at her but at himself for failing to protect what he loved the most in all the universe. How had he failed so badly?_

The doors opened and Mathew V and several other members of his family walked in. Michael blushed deeply as he realized he was now in series trouble.

"I am Raylin of the house of Surak. I will not let you harm this boy. He is my son. I will not give him up. I do not care that you sired him. Such things can and do happen. His mother Jade was ….kind to me. She trusted I would keep this one safe. I shall do so. I swore I would. My family will protect me. They will accept this child as mine. No one will endanger him or harm him while I live."

T'Lia had come in with her grandson and heard the last part. _Raylin? How was this possible that one had been lost for over 50 years? This might well be a blessing as her mother once said. She had thought to bond Michael Jr. With Roma a kinswomen of T'Pau. However, this fell through as Roma had bonded with V'Tor a week ago. She had helped this unbounded male through an unexpected and premature Pon Farr. Ironically, the pair found that they suited one an other. They had long been associates and never considered bonding before this. However now it was a logical choice. The irony of it was not lost on T'Lia as she remembered whom Roma was. She was the elder sister of Raylin. A family alliance could still be made and an increase would be for both houses. Now all she had to do was stop her great-grandson from acting like a mad man._

"Kadith!" She commanded. "Enough you are frightening the child."

Both adults suddenly looked appalled at this.

_Good they both care for the child. _T'Lia thought. _That will be the carrot. _"The child belongs to himself he is not property. I am sure you both will agree on this."

"Nana he is my son-"

"Is he? I seem to recall you gave him away Michael." She said harshly. "We would have helped you."

Raylin's brow shot up. She was shocked to see a Vulcan enter the mess hall and even more shocked to watch the human male blush and look down ashamed.

"I, was wrong…Please Nana. I want to make it right. I will do anything to make it up to Samuel."

Raylin watched as the Elderly Vulcan's brow rose and was even more shocked to see a smile almost form. "So you shall my child. Therefore, you shall. We will secure our bloodlines. However, it will not be by harming this child. He has suffered enough I think. We will ensure neither house suffers the loss of this child from it's rolls."

Raylin swallowed hard. _She was suddenly afraid she might be overly matched. What did they plan to do divide the child between them? Never…. That would harm Samuel. _She held him close shielding him from any harm.

Michael Cole Sr. watched his grandmother and saw that smile. _Oh boy, Mike you are so done my boy. I think we just solved the problem of you being single. Well you did say you would do anything to make it up to your son. He smiled. He liked the Vulcan woman. She was clearly not letting Mike run all over her. Mike needed a strong woman and Michael Sr. had a feeling Raylin was more then up to the task of keeping his son in line. Moreover, it would certainly help him get out of trouble with Amanda if he took a full Vulcan mate. He smiled at the shock his daughter would most certainly feel when she learned her brother had been caught and her nephew was coming home as well. Yes, his grandmother had a great plan._

_Why is the human smiling? What does he know that I have missed? Raylin thought. He is clearly amused. He looked at Michael and then at me and at the elder? Why what power does she hold and why would she have power over humans? I do not like this. There is too much here I do not understand._

TBC…..

A/N: Ok this is the last chapter I have done for now. It will be a few days before I post more. RL is a pain right now. I hope this is enough to keep everyone from being bored. Thanks for all the helpful reviews especially Bina who been a trooper with her support.

Lisa


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Monday, May 5, 2008**

**Challenging Fate- Family Ties**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 62 Deadly Mistakes**

Koss took his place next to his mate, T'Lia or Elizabeth was standing in a very relaxed posture. It _was clear she was used to this type of exercise_. He watched as she moved with slow grace. _Each movement perfect in form and style of this ancient art. This form or martial art seemed very valuable to Koss. He was rather surprised that the humans had developed such an exercise_. _He was however wise enough to bury that thought deep. He knew his bond-mate would not be amused. Tai chi was an ancient art and it was one he noted many of the Enterprise crew seemed to practice. He wondered about this until he learned that many were in fact related to each other. How that had happened he was still uncertain but it did explain the flawless symmetry in their actions. These humans were far more then they appeared to be at first glance. Learning that many were hybrid was a shock. He recalled listening to the Vulcan Science Academy stating that it would be impossible for Humans and Vulcans to produce viable offspring. Like many on his home world he had been shocked and angered at the birth of Baby Elizabeth Tucker. Unlike most he had believe T'Pol when she said she had not had a child. T'Pol might be an overly emotional Vulcan and she might truly be bonded with Tucker but she would never leave her child. No Vulcan female would or could do such a thing. He knew T'Pol valued family above all else. Her own marriage to him proved this to be true. Her honor was above reproach. If she said she had not given birth to a child then it was true. He had been angry that any race would use an innocent to promote hate and pain. While he was the first to admit he was not overly fond of humans he was not so eager to fight them or keep them back. He simply hated that one had stolen his bond-mate. That had been his dislike of humans. Recently however he realized he had been wrong. Humanity had a great deal to offer the galaxy and Vulcan. His people just had to stop and look at the amazing possibilities. He would never have guessed he could be bound to a human. Alright a human Vulcan Hybrid but still. He had been shocked at this. Yet like T'Pol he would never trade his Tucker for an other. He repressed a smile. Humans were a bad influence now he rhymed in his thoughts._

_I heard that_. Elizabeth sent back with a wicked grin.

Koss kept an innocent look on his face. "This is almost meditative my ashim."

"It is supposed to be. They say if one practices daily one may live many more years. In China there are human practitioners who are over 160 years old."

Koss's brow rose at this. _That was indeed a long time for a human. He looked at his mate and then said._ "You will practice this daily. I think perhaps it is a useful exercise for us both. 160 years is a short time but, I would have every moment with you."

T'Lia blushed and looked down. She could not believe he had just said that in public.

T'Pol and Trip who were on the other side of T'Lia could not believe it either. Trip was about to say something when T'Pol stopped him. _Koss is being honest. He cares for Amanda and I agree if it increases human life then you to shall do this daily. I to would have every moment we can together. I would not lose you thyla._

Trip sighed. _Damn it I can not even hate him the skunk. I mean I agree I want every moment I can with you too T'Pol. So, maybe we can try to include this in our lives. _

"Alright everyone we will now move on to the next routine." Ensign Mc Cloud said. _She was leading these exercises daily and was pleasantly pleased to see her class was finally growing. She grinned as she noted Lt. Commander Reed groan. She loved that her boss was not good at everything._

The room began the moves as soft music played in the background.

T'Pel watched her mate as he tried to do the next set. _While Jonathan was in decent shape he clearly was not used to this type of work out. She had heard T'Lia's assertion that these exercises could extend a humans natural life span. She frowned as she considered her mates age. He was in the prime of human life at age 45 but, she wanted that prime to last a long time. Jonathan would need to become an expert at these routines. She resolved to see that he took the time to achieve that goal. She wanted him to be at her side for more then a mere century. _"Relax Jonathan. Do not force the movement. Forcing it may cause you injury."

He looked over at her. "I am not so good at this stuff. I think I would rather play water polo."

T'Pel frowned at this. "Water polo will not extend your life. Besides there is no pool to swim in on Enterprise."

"Maybe we can have Kevan build one at the embassy? Or maybe at the human Embassy we will be building a pool is a very useful feature to have. Swimming is a very good exercise it works the entire body."

"I think I prefer this Tai Chi. It has a grace to it. Splashing in pool is not dignified." T'Pel said "I do not swim."

Jonathan began to laugh as he looked over at Trip. Trip smirked. "Well maybe you could come down and visit my family in Florida. We can teach you to swim in the ocean."

T'Pel shivered in fear. "I think not. There are living creatures in your oceans."

Jonathan began to chuckle.

"I must admit I agree with T'Pel there are sharks in the ocean." Koss said.

T'Lia grinned "And dolphins Koss. I miss swimming. I love the smell of the ocean. We could all go swimming here. The water is warm. While I have not had a chance to go swimming I have waded in the ocean and lakes. It is nice."

Koss shivered. "Why would one wish to swim?"

It was not T'Lia the Vulcan who answered him rather the very human Elizabeth Tucker. _She looked at her brother who laughed out loud at Koss's clear discomfort. Oddly she could not really blame him for that, as Koss had walked into the thing. _ "Koss humans love the water. We are born in it. Ok not water exactly but in the fluid our mothers carry. It is like the ocean. When we swim in the warm ocean and the waves are gentle it is as if we are once more a part of our mothers. It comforts us."

Koss considered this and said. "So it would be like a Vulcan on the Forge?" He noted Charles shutter at this. Clearly he disliked desserts.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she saw the images of his favorite place on the Forge.

As they all spoke together the door to the gym burst open. Crewmen Davies came running in. "Sorry to disturb you all. But we just got this hail. Captain the Aries and Vulcan have been attacked by the Orions."

The room feels silent as the impact of these words sank in.

"Go to battle stations we are going after them now!" Archer shouted. His crew scrambled all thoughts of this relaxing interlude now gone.

"Hoshi-"

"I am on my way sir. I see if we can reconnect with them. Don't worry sir I am certain they will be alright."

"They had better be." Archer said coldly. "See of you can find Commander Shran we could use some help."

"On it sir." his communications officer said with a smile. She ran out with her subordinate following on her heels.

"Malcolm I want us battle ready. We will not let those pirates steal our families."

"No worries sir. We get there and help them. They can hold their own." Malcolm said. _He hoped so. Those ships were formidable. He would not want to face off against them._

Archer nodded as he headed out. He grabbed a towel. "Someone go inform Ambassador Soval and Amanda about this development." _Soval and Amanda were on the planet with Kevan and would have to be informed. Amanda is going to be pissed her parents are on those ships as are her brothers. Damn it all our families are. _He thought.

"Captain I am going to Engineering. T'Pol join me please. I want to see if maybe I can get more speed."

"Good idea Trip."

"We can go inform the Ambassadors Captain Archer." Koss offered.

"Thanks that will help a lot." He replied.

Koss and T'Lia headed out. Everyone scrambled to carry out their orders. The Orions had just made a very bad mistake.

TBC…..


	63. Chapter 63

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-Elizabeth **

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 63 Family Traits PG**

Sharn got the emergency message from the Pink Skin. He _could not believe that Archer had allowed civilians to come after them. Then again he would not want to be the one to tell that female Vulcan what to do. Maybe Archer had merely had no real choice. Vulcan's were at best a stubborn and arrogant race add human to the mix of DNA and it was impossible to predict what they might do. _Shran felt a headache forming. He rubbed a spot between his antennae and waited. The Kilmari II was the closest ship to the Aries and with luck; they would arrive to save them from being taken as slaves_. Damn and I thought the pink skin was a trouble magnet; it must be a family trait. _Shran grinned despite the seriousness of the situation. _He hated to admit it to anyone but he liked these humans and he had enjoyed his time at their compound. He was hard pressed to think of them as Vulcan. So many had seemed so very human. Well all except that Vulcan named Mestral. He made Soval seem like a clown. Now there was a Vulcan Shran was glad he had never faced in battle. He would rather certain he would not have won any confrontation between them. That Mestral was a Vulcan and he was not a man Shran would wish to have as an enemy. There was something darker about him. As if he was the face of what Vulcan could be if they lost control and Shran was glad he had meet him. Because of Mestral Shran would do all he could to ensure the alliance with the Humans, Vulcans and Tellerites succeeded. He had no desire to face a race of beings who could have such control of their darkness. For what would happen if, they let lose. Shran was afraid if being like Mestral lost control his world would never stand a chance. For the first time Shran understood why Vulcan's suppressed their emotions and he finally agreed it was a good thing. Then again, this Mestral appeared to be loyal and honorable. That Shran knew was definitely a family trait, it was one he wished all humans, and Vulcans shared._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda was worried. The news that the Aries and Vulcan had been attacked had made her almost faint. Fortunately, Janel had been close by and had caught her before she fainted. She smiled over at the Orion woman and realized she was genuinely concerned for her. It was then that Amanda began to think that maybe this alliance could work. She noted that T'Lia also seemed to be concerned for her. She came over and helped her take a seat offering to call Phlox for her. Amanda had refused this. "I will be ok. I guess the baby is just making me overly emotional right now. I am concerned; Captain Archer said our family was on board. We have been through so much and my dad and brothers …. Well he can be impulsive."

T'Lia grinned at his. "Well, I am afraid that is a family trait. My dad is as bad as Trip. The only good thing is that they are all wickedly smart. If your brother is as bad as mine well I pity the Orions."

Amanda grinned at this. "Well, they did help take down Terra Prime so maybe it will be ok. I also know Mestral and MV will be with them. Also I am hoping that Nana can rein them in a little."

T'Lia began to chuckle. _She suddenly felt better. Like Amanda, she loved her great-grandmother and had absolute faith in her ability to control the clan and family. _"I wonder what Nana will say about my bonding?"

Amanda froze and her smile faded for a moment. Then she replied. "I think you could marry Shran and she be happy to accept him T'Lia. I mean…."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down. "You are right I am not Elizabeth anymore. I guess I will just have to learn to live with it. I …It is all right Amanda. I know Elizabeth Tucker is dead but it is so hard." Her voice broke and Amanda drew her close.

Koss felt her sudden pain. "Excuse me, T'Lia is distress." He abruptly left the meeting with Kevan, Jarkel and Soval almost running to his mate's side. She was suddenly in such pain it had taken his breathe away.

"'T'Lia are you injured?" He asked. He glared at Amanda and moved to his bond-mate's side.

T'Lia looked up at him and said. "I am fine Koss. I just realized what a shock it would be for my family to learn that I am alive. They will have a hard time understanding why I cannot come home and why I can never again be Elizabeth in public. I guess it matters more then I thought it would."

"It may be wise never to reveal this information." Koss said. "Your safety must be our primary concern. It is bad enough that Charles S. Tucker III has learned the truth."

"They are my family Koss. I may not be able to go home but it is cruel to make them grieve for me. My Nana is not young any longer and I want her blessing on our union."

Koss moved to her side. "You gave your word to Jarkel."

"I shall not break it beloved, but I miss my mom and dad." She leaned against Koss. He held her and recalled that she was still very young even for a human. "We shall see what can be arranged but, we will not go to Earth." He looked over _at Amanda and noted the stubborn set of her jaw. She clearly did not agree with this and was throwing her support behind her cousin. It seemed that this stubbornness was an other family trait. I shall just have to explain it is not logical to risk T'Lia being alive to the Orions._

**TBC…..**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/5/16**

**Challenging Fate-Phlox**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 64 Morning Sickness PG-13**

T'Lia left Koss who was speaking with Crewmen Sanchez about the items that they would be offering to exchange for Slaves. The crewmembers had been given a list of items that the ship could trade and Koss was helping him evaluate their usefulness. She was feeling a little ill and headed to see Dr. Phlox. It seemed that Koss's child was already making itself knows. She was feeling nauseous and hoped that the doctor had some useful suggestions. She had already downed on pot of tea and a whole box of crackers.

Tttttttttttttttt

Tuvol watched his son work on the design of the small out building. _It was very clear that Mestral had learned a great deal from his time with Elizabeth Tucker. Tuvol was very pleased that his son had grown in their time apart. While it had been hard to bear his being alive now was worth a more then he could ever repay. He watched as his son smoothly outlined the small gardens around the meditation chamber. It was really a rather cleaver idea to place small out building in the garden around tranquil places. They were designed to suit all of the various species needs. While he might not have made them quite so ornate and soft, their mere location and the choice of color would allow them to be perfect meditation chambers. Yet if the Orions wished to use them, they were a perfect place to conduct business or simply be alone. He knew that the humans would find the peacefulness a relief after a long hard day of work. Yes his son wad becoming gifted in his designs. Tuvol was also pleased that Mestral now seemed interested in creating outdoor designs as well. In the past, such a thing never interested him. Now however, he was clearly combining both elements into his design and it flowed seamlessly. Of course, the design was still that of a child learning his trade but it had much potential. It was clear he and T'Ven owed his human friend a great deal._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Phlox looked up as T'Lia came into his sick bay. He smiled at her and said. "How may I help you today?"

"Doctor Plox I am not feeling to well. I am afraid that I am a little nauseous right now." T'Lia blushed and the doctor could easily guess the cause.

"Well, I am certain it is nothing to be concerned about, come sit on this bio-bed and we will take a look."

T'Lia smiled weakly and climbed onto the nearest bed. "I would not have come down at all but Koss was threatening to confine me to our quarters. He seems very protective of me. I think he would have had T'Pel locked in with me and wrapped me in cotton wool. I am afraid he is being overly protective."

Phlox chuckled at this. "T'Lia you must understand that Koss is Vulcan. Everything in his nature demands he protect you."

"I suppose I understand in a way doctor. We have been through a lot. The thing is I am still human and not Vulcan. Well you know what I mean. I love that Koss wants to keep everything and me safe but, I feel hemmed in and suffocating. It is hard to explain. I love it and hate it and I am so confused about everything. I want to make this bonding successful. I truly love Koss with all my heart and soul. I am just scared of messing up. I am afraid if I try to tell Koss that this is driving me crazy he will think I am rejecting him or something. I am afraid I mess up my bond. I mean Trip and T'Pol make it seem so easy."

Phlox ran a scanner over her and sighed. _It seemed to be a universal constant with Vulcan's and human couples. For such intelligent species, they seemed to lack communication skills at least with each other. I am going to write a paper on this one day._

"T'Lia one thing you must understand is communications between couples is often complex. There is much to learn in the early days of a pairing. I have no doubt your bond is a true one and that in time it will be strong. However, communication is essential for a pairing to work. I will admit to being a little concerned for you. You and Koss were tossed off the deep end, as Charles would say. You saved Koss's life and then chose to bond with him. I am not certain I can fully understand the process but from what I have witnessed, this is not something that is easily broken or damaged. I have unfortunately watched Charles and T'Pol struggle and fumble through out their time together. They have faced many obstacles and challenges to achieve their goals. While your brother's bond is a true one and it seems to be going smoothly it was not always so. In fact, everything that could go wrong did go wrong for them. Now I cannot give our details because that would violate patient confidentiality, nevertheless I can say it was hardly smooth sailing. " Phlox despite himself grinned as he considered some of the mishaps his friends had gone through. "Do you know that at first they did not even know they had bonded?"

T'Lia looked incredulous and said, "How could they not know?"

"The Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that bonding between Vulcan's and other species in impossible." Phlox said with a straight face.

"OMG T'Pol thought it was not possible so …."T'Lia began to chuckle "Well I guess I can see her point I mean she is logical and Trip is not."

Phlox smiled _as he now realized that the nausea was the least of the reasons T'Lia had sought him out. She wanted to have support from a relatively neutral party. He was probably the only one on the ship to qualify even a little. T'Lia wanted assurances that the difficulties she faces were just a normal part of bonding and marriage. That was something Plox could give easily enough. After all his own marriages had a few bumps at first. It seemed to be universal men and women would stumble and fumble until they learned to trust in their relationships. T'Lia just wanted to know that this was a normal thing in a relationship._

"I have to say in fairness your brother Charles did not make it easy on T'Pol. Remember they were both engaged to other people in the beginning."

T'Lia giggled at this. "Well I for one am glad T'Pol broke up with Koss. No offence to her but somehow I think I am a far better match."

Phlox gave her a stern look. "You young lady are as bad as your brother. Yes, you are a far better match for Koss. It is also true that Charles Is a perfect match for T'Pol. It is sad it has taken them so long to accept this. You must accept that Vulcans are not humans or even Hybrids. They have been raised far differently then you have. Love is not something that is an easy concept for them to understand or embrace."

T'Lia wanted to roll her eyes but knew Phlox was right. "I know, but how to I love him without losing myself in the process. It is hard enough to know I can never be Elizabeth again." She looked away.

Dr .Phlox held many degrees and fortunately for T'Lia Psychology was one of them. "I know this is difficult for you. T'Lia you said it yourself Elizabeth Tucker is dead. I do not know what Jarkel and Janel were really doing on Earth but somehow I doubt it was to simply seek an architect. "

T'Lia eyes shot up and held a look of panic. "Doctor please you have to…."

"I consider this conversation to be confidential T'Lia. I will share it with no one. However, you should understand that one of the risks you take if you become Elizabeth again is many people asking questions that neither you nor Jarkel and Janel wish to answer."

"I know but it is so hard. I miss my parents." T'Lia began to cry and Phlox let her as he took a seat beside her.

"There is always a choice T'Lia. You chose to be Vulcan for Koss and in doing so; he accepted that side of you to keep you safe. I know it is not easy and that it hurts. Perhaps a way for you to see your family can be arranged. Remember the Orions are cruel beings. They would attack Jarkel and his people and likely seek to destroy you and your family as well. It may be the only way to keep peace and everyone safe it to keep the lie that you are dead."

"I know, I know but it is still hard. I mean I can see my folks and tell them the truth. They would understand I am certain of it. The needs of the many."

Phlox raised a brow in an almost Vulcan like manner. _He was not sure he would understand this. However, as a parent he knew he would do anything he could to keep his children safe. He was certain The Tucker's would as well. Even if it meant pretending to grieve for a lost daughter._

"T'Lia Koss seeks to protect you. Perhaps he is being overly protective of you."

T'Lia's brow now rose as if to say "Yeh Think?"

"He sees you as his lifeline and then there is the fact that you carry his child. I will admit that in his place my reaction might be similar."

"What!" T'Lia said not believing that the easygoing doctor could agree with her mate. "How can you say that?"

Dr. Phlox looked nonplused at her outburst. "It is rather simple really T'Lia you are the most important person in his life. You are also carrying his future. Denoblians like Vulcan value children highly. It is also the fact that he needs you to be at peace. I to would guard such a treasure even against her will. I have in fact done so."

"You have? Doctor I though your people had equality?"

The doctor had the grace to blush. "We do, but sometimes needs must. My second wife Farsail can be rather stubborn. To that end, her third husband Poner and I arranged for her to visit a spa when she carried my son Ponn. Of course, her first husband agreed but he was away at the time. It was necessary to ensure both their safety. Of course, my wife was not too pleased with either of us at the time. I loved her enough to risk her anger."

T'Lia sighed. "I know it is because he care doctor but I still hate it."

"Talk to him and find a balance you can accept. Sometime each side must yield to make a relationship work."

"Did Farsail forgive you?"

Phlox grinned. "Yes she forgave us all. We now have 9 children between us."

"Alright I will try. Maybe I can find a way to be a family friend. A friend of T'Pol's maybe and then I can be around my family too. The clan does tend to gather outsiders to it. I guess I can see Koss's side too." She smiled at the doctor. "What is that?"

He came to her side carrying a cup of something hot and steamy. "This is Andorian Tea. It should calm your nausea better then either the Earth tea or Vulcan Tea. It will also help you sleep. However, I do not suggest you tell Koss I said it was better."

T'Lia smirked at this and took the tea. She gulped the small cup in a single swallow then cried out. "Wow what a punch. Shan give this to you?"

"No, his Aneer mate did. She knows I prefer natural cures when possible." Phlox said. "I think we will learn much form their people."

"I hope so; I am feeling a little…." T'Lia laid back and drifted to sleep.

"Yes the Andorians have many useful medicines." Phlox said as he covered her with a blanket. _She would sleep for at least two hours and if the tea did its job, she would no longer be sick when she awoke._

_**TBC…..**_


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 65 Best laid Plans PG-13**

**The Aries and Vulcan crews had quickly taken over the ships of the Orions. It was clear that the majority of the people on board were slaves. T'Lia, Mestral and Mathew V all sat in confernce. They had to decide what to do with these people. Under Orion Law they became the property of the victor. In this case they would belong to T'Lia as she was the clan leader. However like all of her people T'Lia loathed slavery. Yet freeing them was not possible either if they were to uses these ships for their plans.**

"**We can not allow these beings to endanger our misson." Mestral said firmly.**

**T'Lia agreed but, she would not own slaves. She considered their options with care. **

"**Perhaps we can give them a chance to join us." Mathew V suggested. "We can let them prove that they are worthy of being free."**

"**We can not hold them as slaves. Releasing them also presents a grave risk. I agree with this solution. For the moment they will remain our guests. We will compinsate them for their labor. When the mission is over they will be free to move on with their lives." T'Lia said. "We are now coming to the Colony held by Jarkel and Janel. We will beam down and reunite with our allies and families. I believe that a unitied front will be the best choice for dealing with the Oreions. How long until we arrive Mathew V?"**

"**Uncle Charles says we should be able to be there in less then on earth hour. It seems that we are making far better time then he thought possible. The new upgrades are working wonders. Aunt Beth seems eager to meet with Trip and T'Pol. I guess she just needs to know he is ok. Uncle Mike is hoping to chat with Malcolm as he came up with some ideas that might help with the raids. He wants Mal's options on his ideas. I am thinking I almost pity the Syndicate if those to start plotting."**

**T'Lia's brow rose with amusement. "Indeed I have little doubt we shall secure Garrtt's release or that we will bring home many of our lost ones."**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Beth Tucker stepped into the shower. She had just left the gymn. _Meditation had failed to calme her nerves. Unlike Charles she had very little to do at the moment. A hard workout had seemed like a logical way to pass the time. She was now almost tired enough to sleep. She turned on the spray to hot. Her aching muscles began to relax and she began to think once more about her two remaining children. It did not seem fair that they would both be placed at risk for this mission. However, she knew that trying to keep it from her youngest son Seth would have been impossible. She sighed and hoped he at least stayed out of the trouble. Trip was enough of a trouble magnet for the whole family. Then again he did take after his father… At least Seth had followed her families line of work. He was a very skilled doctor. Maybe he would not be at such risk. Yeh right he was a Tucker so he would be in the think of it. Who was she kidding?_**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 66 Gaining Insight PG-13**

**Koss entered Sick Bay. He was very concerned for his mate. He was rather surprised to find she was sound asleep.**

"**Ah Koss it is good to see you." Dr. Phlox said with a cheerful and bright smile.**

**This took Koss back somewhat as _he was rather used to the humans avoiding him or glaring at him._**

"**I felt T'Lia stress doctor. I was concerned for she and our child."**

**Phlox's smile grew wider something that had seemed against the odds to the Vulcan watching him.**

"**Eliza-T'Lia is resting Koss. It seems that this pregnancy is taxing her." Plox noted the immediate concern on the Vulcan's face.**

"**Then end it." He said without emotion. His only thought for his mate's safety.**

_**Vulcans always to the extreme**_**! Dr. Phlox thought. "That will hardly be necessary. What I intended to explain is that humans often have a difficuly first few weeks or even months in their gestation periods. I simply believed it to be wise to explain this possibility to you."**

**Koss seemed to lose some of his tension. "I meant what I said doctor. She must come first."**

**Phlox took a deep breath. _Why did Vulcans have to be so …."_Terminating a pregnancy is not done casually for humans Koss. Some of their religions consider doing so a mortal sin. I would never take such a course without the patience understanding unless there was no choice and an immediate threat to their life and even then it would be a hard choice because it has such life altering implications."**

"**She is all that matters to me." Koss said as he walked to the bio-bed. "I am unaware if you are familiar with Vulcan's doctor. We males are very protective of those we bond with. She is vital to my survival. This being the case I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe. I would rather have T'Lia alone then a score of children."**

**The doctor came over to Koss and said." That is a good thing in many ways Koss. However y ou must remember that T'Lia is in many ways still human."**

**When the Vulcan would have protested this assercioin the doctor raised his hand to silence him. "While it appears that T"Lia is of mixed species it is also true that for many years she was raised as a human. I do not know the reasons that they Tucker family chose to do this and it would be unfair to judge without all the necessary facts. However, the truth remains. For many years T'Lia was Elizabeth Tucker. She thought like a human female and lived as one. While she is now has the physical appearance of a Vulcan female her internal thought processes are still very human."**

**Koss stiffened. He did not like this reminder. He forced himself under control. Afterall it was his choice to come and seek advice from the doctor while checking on T'Lia. "I know this. It is equally true that it is unsafe for her to ever be Elizabeth again."**

"**Yes, in public. To the world Elizabeth Tucker is dead and I happen to agree with your insistance on maintaining this fiction. I have unfortunately dealt with victims of the syndicate in the past and I would agree the risk to your mate and to Jarkel and his family are high. While I can not and do not condone his actions he seems to be an Orion who is trying to change his people for the better. This being said however it is vital for T'Lia to remain in contact with her family. Under normal circumstances this might be highly illogical and risky. " Phlox paused for a moment as He watched T'Lia stir restlessly. He then continued. "The situation in this case is different . It is clear that this family and clan are well used to keeping their own secrets. I do not believe that this one more will be any harder to maintain. I believe that it is possible for you to allow some contact and that such a thing will indeed be vital for T'Lia's mental state. Right now one thing most females of all species share is a desire to be with other females who understand their situation. Humans especially seem to gather dutrring this time. I believe that they instinctively seek out their female relatives especially their mothers and grandmothers. I believe that you should allow the contact. It would not be so difficult to create a fictional individual who was friends with Elizabeth Tucker. T'Lia could easily become this person and then keep contact or she could be an aquantance of T'Pol and be drawn in to the Tucker brood this way. In any case contact with her mother and father will help ensure a successful pregnancy. I do believe that you were pleased at the idea of a child.?"**

**Koss looked at the doctor and his lips turned up. It was as close to a smile as he would allow. "A child with she is most desirable. If such a child would not endanger her. I would find it pleasing to have a son or daughter to teach and help grow. I have always wished to have children."**

"**Well then it seems that it is vital that a safe way to reunite T'Lia is essential. Perhaps it would be wise to enlist Tuvol's aid. He might well be able to help you find a way to create the illusion of T'Lia always being a part of Elizabeth Tucker's social grouping. One of the advantagews of humans is that they do tend to gather friends and collages about them as family." Phlox explained.**

"**I have notived this." Koss said. He however did not seem so displeased at the idea of allowing T'Lia to find a safe way to be with her family at least at times. _Phlox was right her mental health was as important as her physical safety. The was a Vulcan male, he should be able to protect his mate and keep her word if he was clever enough. Koss knew he was more then capable of finding a way now that he understood it really was necessary for his mates happiness and health._**

_**Phlox smiled as he considered that perhaps this Human/ Vulcan couple would not have the difficulties as T'Pol and Charles Tucker III had had. Koss could be very logical once he understood the need. Phlox found him to be a pleasant fellow for a Vulcan. He sighed and knew that this observation would have to be kept to himself. He doubted his co-workers would understand that he fully sympathized with the Vulcan male. **_**He had one more piece of information to give and he was procrastinating on that front. "T'Lia appears to be having a normal pregnancy for a human. However given the high mix of Vulcan Genes I am certain there may well be a few surprises along the way. One thing I do believe you should be prepared for is a shorter pregnancy then a rormal Vulcan one. Humans take only 36 weeks to gestate and often less."**

"**Will this affect the child?" Koss asked.**

"**I do not believe it will. However this child will be over ¾ Vulcan so the pregnancy may well be longer. This is for me uncharted territory. That is an other reason I believe we must allow T'Lia contact with her family. It is clear that they have had many Human/ Vulcan Pairings that have successfully produced offspring. I am afraid my only attempt at dealing with such a child ended in failure." Dr. Phlox smiling face suddenly looked sad and defeated.**

**Koss recalled the child. _Baby Elizabeth named for his mate who died because of Terra Prime. _"Doctor I believe that you did all that you could to ensure the child survived. While Medicine is not my field it is clear that the little female was not properly engineered to survive."**

**Phlox nodded. _One one level he understood this but he could never get the look of devestarion of her parents out of his mind. _He did however appreciate the words from Koss_. _"Intellectually I know this to be true. However, I have no desire to fail any of my patients again and it is only logical to seek out experts in this area."**

**Koss nodded conceding that point. _One he had not considered earlier. _"Indeed It would be most wise to ensure a successful outcome for all of us."**

**The doctor grinned at least Koss was logical enough to bend something that he found Commander T'Pol was loath to do. "I have one more confession to make Koss. I know that you and T'pol and Trip have created a truce and that is a good thing. However, I must tell you that this bond of theirs was caused by my error in judgement. I should never have allowed such close contact between them. It began from the first part of the mission. I am afraid my lack of knowledge about your specied created situations that allowed them to bond. I owe you an apology."**

**Koss stiffened as anger momentarily flared. However at that very moment T'Lia awoke."Koss?" He turned to her and went to her side touching her face with gentle fingers_. His anger instantly despoved as he considered the situation logically. He had a mate who would never leave him. One who would someday soon gift him with a child and who clearly could sense his distress. Before he had T'Pol a fine female but one who had no desire to remain at his side and who constantly risked her life. Was the break truly a bad thing? No, He had benefited form the doctors errors. In fact it could be argued that it was his peoples own arrogance that had lead to this mistake. "_There is no fault doctor. I do not believe that you intended harm. It is also true that you did not have full understanding of my people and that you did not know about the status of my bond with T'POl. It was never strong as we were so different. While the error is regrettable it has been corrected. I have a mate who suits me far more and so does T'Pol I would quote the humans and say "No harm , No foul." That is what T'Lia called it. We all have our rightful mates and moreover we are family and clan. It is enough. There is no debt."**

**Phlox nodded and seemed to relaz_. His own sense of honor had demaded he explain to Koss the truth and today had been his first chance to do that_.**

**T'Lia looked up at Koss her concern immediate. "Are you ok?"**

**He looked into her eyes and answered truthfully. "I am well. I merely had a few questions about human and Vulcan pregnancy to ask the doctor. I am afraid it is not a subject I know well."**

**T'Lia began to giggle at this. Koss's brow rose. "Well at least you are letting me have the baby."**

**Koss's face broke out in a smile almost as large as Dr. Phloxes. It was clear he had heard about Trip's pregnancy.**

"**I see no logic in a male becoming pregnant." Koss said as he repressed his smile. **

**Dr. Phlox nodded. "I tend to agree but it was a most interesting case study for adaptive biology."**

**T'Lia began to raor with laughter as she sat up. She felt so much better now. "Well I think all men should have to at least once."**

**Both males glared at her as she chuckled. "I can not wait to tell my father."**

"**Charles should be the one to do that."Koss said rather surprised he was defending his once rival.**

**T'Lia grinned and decided this was a good thing. "Alright, but it is so funny."**

"**It was a unique condition." Phlox agreed.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Challenging Fate- ****Yani and Kalan**

**Part 67 Future Plans PG**

**The group managed to slip out of the Orion facility. It was not overly difficult given the skill level each had. The greater issue was how to survive in an unknown environment with limited supplies or intelligence.**

**Yani moved ahead of the others. She was perfectly comfortable in this rainforest like climate. While she had spent many years in space, her home colony was in fact very much like this one.**

"**We need to get as far away as possible. I think maybe we should try to find that settlement. Even if they are not helpful we could perhaps find supplies."**

**Garnett grimaced at this. _She really did not wish to steal from anyone. However, the point was valid they would need far more supplies then they had to survive and contact their people. _**

"**I am forced to agree we need more information as well." Kalan said. "We should perhaps find a safe place to rest first."**

"**We should move closer as you both have said. There may well be a safe place to rest closer to the colony. I for one do not wish to stay here. As much as I would love to help the others, we have to see to ourselves first. I think contacting one or more of our people should be a top priority." Garret said. It _was clear that they were going to be making joint decisions. Not something she liked but it could work as her two companions seemed level headed and logical._**

""**It could be far worse. I thought the dessert was larger but we did manage to get across it quickly. I wonder which the natural environment is." Kalan said. **

"**Perhaps both. Earth has both climates." Garnett said. "I think this would be a nice place if there were no criminals here."**

**Kalan chuckled at this. "Perhaps we should consider colonizing this world when we rid it of the Orion Scum. It would make a nice addition to the empire and fitting compensation."**

**Garnett glared at the Klingon warrior. And not to be outdone. "It makes a nice addition to the Federation as well. " At Kalan's glare she said" Perhaps a neutral territory where all our peoples could meet and work together."**

**Kalan chuckled at this. "You are optimists human."**

**Garnett glared. "Look Kalan I am far more then human. I am Vulcan and Augment as well. Please do not forget this. Remember having such a colony may well be in all our people's best interests. After all none of us can exactly come out in the open with whom and what we are."**

**Kalan glared. _It was true. The Empire had classified the augment project. While many had suffered the viral affects, only a few those who had been deliberately altered gained any benefit from the procedure. Most Klingons had merely appeared more human. He had to admit having a colony for augments might be a good thing. Already many in the High Council wanted to use or destroy them. _**

"_**We can argue about that latter." Yani said. "We should keep moving. Even the Orions will figure out we are not on the station soon."**_

**Her companions followed her hating she was right. It seemed that they were letting past rivalries interfere with survival and they both knew better.**

**TBC…**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate****- Aries **

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 68 Wake up Call PG**

The Enterprise Gama shift was watching the scanners when suddenly they lit up. Ensign Cars jumped up and ran to the com. He was in a panic as the scanners had just detected three ships heading their way at high warp. He hit the alert Klaxons.

Malcolm Reed had been sleeping peacefully when the red alert klaxons went off. He jumped up and smacked his head and cursed loudly. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a shirt as he slipped into his boots. He raced for the bridge. As he ran he stumbled having not taken the time to tie them. Hoshi laughed at him as he stumbled into the turbo lift.

"It is hardly amusing Hoshi." He said.

"Yes it is Malcolm I told you to get pull on ones or zippers."

Malclom Reed shuttered at the thought. "Hardly worth it. These are better. I may not have agreed with Major Hayes on much but combat boots are better."

Hoshi grinned at her lover's indignat response. He was so easy to tease.

"Trainers might look better with those sweat pants."

Malcolm blushed deeply. At _least he was not in his skivies. He still recalled the time Trip had to save the engines while wearing nothing but Star Fleet boxers. The female crew had been talking about it for months. Only T'Pols pointed possseion of Trip now prevented mooning crew members from trying to gain his interest. Of course T'Pol herself had been wearing only a light blue PJ's. Malcolm smiled at that memory. Even though he was an engaged man now he still thought T'Pol was a lovely female._

The turbo lift let them all off on the bridge and he noted that every senior staff memember had come from their quarters and not a one was in uniform. Malcolm noted that almost everyone was wearing sweats. It seemed they had all learned something over the years. He grinned at that.

"What is it Ensign." Captain Archer asked.

The Ensign new to Enterprise stood tall and straight. "Sir three _unknown contacts coming in at high warp."_

_Archer's brow rose. This was why they pulled him from T'Pel's arms? Archer however had to admit it was cause for some investigation. _He looked over at Malcokm who moved to take over the station.

"Sir the signatures are not any from Starfleet. Wait one is Orion."

Jonathan Archer stiffened and said "Tactical alert seems wise then. Hoshi see if you can hail them and alert Jarkel and Soval about this. It could be a problem."

Hoshi slipped into her station and her fingers rapidly sent out the hail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the Aries and Vulcan the messages came through. Mestral heard them and sent back a quick reply.

"This is the Aries and Vulcan with an allied ship. We are here to offer our assistance and are peaceful in our intentions."

Jonathan Archer relaxed as Hoshi passed on the news.

"Captain it is the Aries and Vulcan. The Orion ship is with them?"

TBC…


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-MestraL**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 69 So much for eight hours. PG**

Suddenly a fourth ship appeared on their scanners.

"Captain an other ship is coming in. It is Orion Sir." T'Pol said.

"What is going on?" Archer asked.

Just then, Malcolm spoke up. Sir that ship moved behind the Aries and has powered down. I believe it is also with them."

"Hoshi hail Mestral I want to know what the hell is going on now." Archer demanded.

Hoshi put the hail through. Mestral answered and faced his irate family. "We would have sent a warning hail but we were uncertain how secure your communications bands were over long distance. As you can see, we have captured two Orion vessels and their crews. The crews have agreed to work with us and we have come up with a plan that might secure our lost kindred. We would like to meet with you and the others as soon as possible to discus the plan we have formulated. We would like your assistance however we will be carrying it out regardless."

Jonathan Archer glared at _Mestral. While he deeply respected his Vulcan kin, he was not pleased with his arrogance. One thing was certain Mestral did not lack confidence. _"You will not go off half cocked. For Sagan's sake the family must be protected. What has T'Lia said about this?"

Mestral was rather shocked to have someone question him. _He was used to most of the family following his orders. However, he realized Jonathan was used to leading and perhaps would have to be handled differently. His cousin was not under his command and he did have a valid if irrelevant point. Of course, he would protect the colony_. "She is aware. Which is why we will include you Captain."

Archer relaxed a little and decided he should perhaps be more diplomatic. _It was just Mestral for a moment reminded him of how Soval used to act. That was one sure fire way to make him defensive._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

T'Pel rose and dressed quickly. She had heard the alert and watched her mate grab clothing and run out. She had wondered why he left a t-shirt and sweat pants lying out. They had been clean and she had attempted to put them away. However, Jonathan had said.

"Please leave them hanging there T'Pel. I may have need of them."

Of course, she had not understood why he would need them when he had no intention of working out in the evening. He had been planning to come to bed and he had no need for such items there. However, she let the topic drop.

Porthos jumped up and was eager to follow her out. She looked down at the little canine and said.

"You must stay here. It will not be safe for you to wander."

The small dog barked clearly not happy with this edict. T'Pel sighed and leaned down to stroke his earls. "Guard our quarters Porthos. I am certain that your master would appreciate knowing his home is secure. I know I do."

Porthos barked and tilted his head then went and jumped on the bed. He was clearly taking the high ground to watch the room.

_Well I did tell him to guard the room_. T'Pel thought with a sigh. _I must remember to give the quadropad a bath latter._

Porthos barked and then laid down content to guard the room.

T'Pel finished dressing and headed to sickbay. She wanted to be ready to assist Dr. Phlox if the need arrived.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The com went off and Koss awoke in an instant. He grabbed it and listened. T'Lia rolled over and cursed in English. She glanced at the clock. "Who is it Koss? It had better be damned important, it is 3 A.M. For god's sake."

"It is my grandfather. We may have a problem. It seems your family has arrived. They are in two warships and have taken two Orion ships." His brow rose at that he clearly was impressed.\

T'Lia sat up. "Huh…they what? I need coffee and give me my robe. We got to find out what the heck is going on." She rolled out of bed and groaned. "Has to be Nana's idea." She was clearly not amused. "So much for a full eight hours."

"Eight hours? T'Lia there are 25 in the day on this world and 26 on Vulcan and 24 on earth. Surely you know there are more then eight hours?"

T'Lia sighed. "I was referring to the amount of time I could sleep Koss. Never mind it is irrelevant."

Koss was perplexed and decided he would need to learn human idioms if he was ever to understand his mate.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate- ****Raylin and Michael Cole Jr****.**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 70 Over the barrel PG**

"**Captain we are being hailed on long range communications. Sir it is a ship called Thor's Hammer. They said they will be arriving in less then an hour with the strike troops MV and Mestral wanted from Altair 7." Hoshi said.**

_**So that is where the third ship went**_**. Archer thought. "Tell them to park in orbit. I guess we will have a small fleet after all.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shran arrived at the sight of the fight between the Orions and the humans. He could not believe what he was seeing. There were several wrecks of Orion design floating around. No human ships at all. He frowned and sat forward in his command chair. "Any signs of the pinks skins?"**

"**No Commander only Irion ships wait I see four warp trails heading mark 1895 Zed sir. Sir it looks like they left at about warp 2..."**

"**So the Orion's captured the pink skins?"**

"**I do not think so sir. The Orion vessels were leaking plasma and appear to have been towed. The Humans must have won."**

**Shran leaned back and considered this. "See if you can hail Enterprise perhaps they know what is going on. Head for the meeting warp 4.7"**

"**Aye sir. "came the reply for both his com and helms officers.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Raylin watched as the Matriarch took her adopted son in her arms with practiced ease. She was rather shocked to see the boy reach to her face. He had been trying to do this to her from the beginning. Unfamiliar with human children she had stopped the touch. She did not wish to scare the child by accidentally projecting her thoughts. She was not very good at blocking them when she was upset. She was shocked to hear the boy cooing and calming down.**

"**Well Michael it seems you are most fortunate. Samuel takes after our side of the family. It is a shame you let him go."**

**Michael Cole Jr. Blushed a deep red. "I was trying to do what was best for him. He deserved two loving parents and you know that she only wanted money. We could never have bonded it was a mistake. I do not regret the boy but he deserved more then what I could do. I wanted him to have a loving home like I did. Jade was a wonderful woman and she loved Sammy a lot. She and her mate were a good choice as surrogates you knows this."**

"**Indeed she was a fine woman. It is why I allowed the separation. However that is no longer relevant as the boy is once more an orphan."**

"**No, He is not he has me." Raylin said firmly. "Jade said there was no family on her side or her mates. I do not care if that one sired the boy. He is mine under the law."**

"**We do not recognize Orion law child."T'Lia said softly and kindly even.**

"**I claimed the boy under the Vulcan law of reparations." Raylin said firmly. "I was owed for saving Jade's life the first time." Her eyes were hard, as she was not giving up the child. _He was all she had left of her dear friend. Jade in the short time she had known her had become as a sister to her._**

**Michael glared and went to his great-grandmother's side. "Please may I hold him?"**

**She handed the boy over and Michael Cole Jr. Smiled. "He is a handsome fellow. Let see how would you like some milk and cookies?"**

"**Cookie" The child's eyes light up **

**Michael Sr. Laughed. "Well we can tell he is yours Mike he sure has a sweat tooth."**

Michael Jr. picked up some sweets and handed them to his son. They were made for Vulcan metabolism so there was no chance his boy would get intoxicated. He grinned as the child stuffed his face and gulped the milk down.

"**Children should not eat sweets."Raylin said concerned. "I find they make him hyper and unable to sleep."**

"**Two cookies won't hurt and he needs the calcium to grow. Look Raylin I know you care for Sammy but what do you know about raising a child? I mean Samuel here is not just human you know he is a hybrid and that means he will need special care."**

"**Hybrid?" Raylin was now confused no of this was making any sense to her.**

"**Raylin of the house of Surak surely you have realized that this child is of my house."T'Lia said.**

"**But, how? The boy is human?" Confusion showed.**

**T'Lia sighed and said, "He only appears to be. Like all on this ship with the exception of Sorrel and yourself, he is a Hybrid. Part human, Part Vulcan and part Augment."**

**Raylin was stunned as she sat down. "Part Vulcan? How is that possible Humans and Vulcans can not mate?"**

**Michael and the others would remember what happened next for the rest of their lives. They would see something few humans ever did. T'Lia laughing and smiling.**

**The Matriarch could not suppress the humor of the situation as she began to first smile then laugh. It caught her family completely off guard and they stared at her.**

"**Raylin it is more then possible. There are two full colonies of Human / Vulcan Hybrids. Many also have the human Augment genes as well. I am the third child of the Human / Vulcan Pairing. My elder brothers are twins."**

"**How? First contact was only a little over 100 years ago. I may have only been a child when taken but I remember learning that fact."**

**T'Lia smiled and sighed. "First contact with the High Command occurred then. Vulcan's have been on Earth far longer."**

"**I do not care the boy is mine. He needs to be with me." Raylin was panicking seeing how they really did have a claim to the child.**

"**What if there was a way you did not have to give the boy up?" T'Lia asked offering a carrot.**

**Michael Jr. face shot up. "No, I won't give him away again. Nana please." He begged.**

**He got a dark look and bowed his head. **

"**I would not take your son from you. I do not however think we can take the boy from the House of Surak either." T'Lia said.**

**Raylin seemed to relax a moment. She tensed as the elder named the solution.**

"**Michael you wish your son to have a family with two parents is this not true."**

"**Of course I do….wait you can not mean to…"**

"**Raylin you have no desire to lose the child and you to wish him to have a safe haven and family?"**

"**Of course but I do not see how…." Then she paled. "You can not mean to suggest…"**

"**You have no mate do you Raylin?" T'Lia asked.**

"**No….No I do not but, No this could never work." She said.**

"**No way Nana I am not getting marred." Michael Jr. said firmly. "No offence to you Raylin but When I marry it will be for love."**

**She flinched as if struck she glared at the human. "No offence is given when none is intended. However I agree you are not my ideal mate either."**

"**Kadith children. I do not believe I was offering you a choice. Here me now. If either of you refuses to bond and marry with the other you forfeit Samuel. "**

"**You can not do this Vulcan law--"**

"**I have spoken with Minister T'Pau and she agrees this is the most logical solution to the issue. It allows both houses to claim the child." T'Lia gave her great-grandson a hard look. "You said you would do anything for your son. Did you lie?"**

**He froze and cursed. "I…no I want my son back." He glared and held the boy. He looked down and him and sighed knowing his grandmother would take the child if he refused to go along. This was his penance for making such a bad mistake. "Alright I agree."**

**T'Lia looked at Raylin. "The child is not your blood. You have no further duty to him. You have acted with deep honor and kindness. It is not something we will forget. You are free to go on with your life now."**

"**Samuel is my son." She said firmly her gaze darkened as she glared at Michael Jr. "I gave my word to Jade."**

"**The only way you may stay in his life as his new mother is to bond with Michael. The child will not be harmed in this." T'Lia said firmly. "If you can not do this you will be removed from his life and a proper mate will be found for my great-grandson. He has proven he needs a firm hand to keep him out of trouble."**

**Michael Jr. Blushed deeply. He knew then his days as a single male were limited. His Nana wanted him bonded and married so he had no choice. It was either Raylin or some other female he had never met. At least she loved Sammy. Michael rose and said. "Raylin walk with me a few minutes. We need to talk this over. If you will excuse me Nana, father."**

**Raylin rose and watched as Michael handed the boy to his father. _She had little choice but to follow him. This was a nightmare._**

**She followed him to a corner table and took the seat he offered.**

**He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Look I want my son. I will do what ever it takes to correct my past mistakes. If that means bonding and marrying I will do that too." He looked back at the laughing child being bounced on his father's knee. "I know you made a promise and I deeply respect that. Yet Samuel is not your son. You are free now and can move on with your life. Find a mate of your choice if you want. One who will care for you and --"**

**She blushed and looked away. "I can not….I was…I would not do that to an honorable Vulcan I was forced to--" She looked away as tears fell.**

**Michael felt an icy rage come over him and a sudden protectiveness. "Look it was not your fault."**

"**No Vulcan male will see it that way. Even if they would, it would hardly be fair. I cannot wish to be with them. I could perhaps become a priestess or attempt Kolinar but I have not even learned to control my emotions well." She blushed ashamed.**

**Michael reached out and wiped the tears away. "I just do not want you to have no choice here. I want a willing wife and mother for my son and to be honest I want more children."**

**Raylin looked at him. _He was not displeasing to look at and he was offering to let her move on. Yet she gave her word and in all her years as a captive it had been the only thing she could truly give. She had not done so often but when she had, she kept it. She looked away and wondered if she could stand leaving the boy. Already she felt he was a part of her. There was a bond there. Of course, she had not recognized it for that because it was weak but it was there. She knew she always be concerned and even afraid for Samuel if she did not stay a part of his life. She sighed. He seemed kind and he clearly loved Samuel. Was there a choice. No, she was bound already by her feeling for the child. _"I will not give Samuel up. I gave my word and it means something to me."**

**Michael sighed. He slipped out of the chair and onto one knee. "Alright then. Miss Raylin wills you do the honor of marrying me and helping me raise my son. I promise to do all I can to be a good bond-mate and husband." **

**Raylin was perplexed but understood he was asking her formally to be his mate. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see hope flare. She replied with an unsteady voice. "I will bond and marry you. I cannot promise you more children. "She paused. "I will help you raise Samuel, as he is dear to me. I would welcome siblings for him if the other allows it."**

**Michael smiled at this. If he had to be married, there were worse choices. He grinned "Fair enough. I promise to give you time to know me first. I mean we have to be a family ourselves before we add to the mix."**

**Raylin nodded at this. "I shall try Sergeant Cole."**

**He laughed at her formality and said, "My name is Michael or Mike. Mike is a nickname."**

**Raylin looked away and said, "As you wish Michael."**

**He laughed and impulsively kissed her cheek. **

**Raylin blushed a deep green and he smiled as he turned a shade darker himself.**

"**Well Nana it looks like Raylin will be able to take Michael in hand then." Michael Sr. Said with a smile.**

"**Indeed a most fortuitous outcome. You should inform Janise. She will wish to prepare for the wedding."**

"**Oh man she is going to kill Mike." Michael said. "Oh well Raylin will keep the boy out of mischief …I hope."**

_**So do **_**I. Thought T'Lia as she rose to go inform her son and the others.**


	71. Chapter 71

-1**Saturday, July 5, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 71 Family Driving you crazy PG**

The Klimari II was the newest and most advanced ship in the Andorian Imperial Fleet. It had the finest crew that Andoria ever produced. They did not back down and they were fearless. Or so he had believed. It came to a bit of a shock when his scanner officer seemed nervous as they entered the system to meet with the Pink skins and their Vulcan Allies.

"Commander maybe this is not a good idea. Sir there are a lot of unknown vessels there."

"How many and are they armed?"

"Commander I am picking up Enterprise long with four other Eath vessels and two Orion ships. The Orion ships are cruiser but both appear to have battle damage."

"What could damage such powerful ships?" Shran asked impressed and a little concerned. Even the Pink Skins had not done so well against the Orions in the past.

"Sir the weapons signature is human similar to Enterprise but a lot stronger. I do not understand?"

"I do not either but I intend to find out. Hail the Pinks Skins on Enterprise." Shran ordered. He was feeling a little concerned now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Phlox pressed the hypo spray to his Captain's neck as the screen showed the Andorian Commander Shran.

"Hello Shran how are you doing?" Archer asked.

"It seems I am better then you. Are you ill?" Shan asked with genuine concern.

"No, No I just have a headache. One called Family. Hold on a second I am heading to my ready room. I need to speak to you in private." Archer walked to his ready room and turned on his come.

Shran began to laugh at this and he visably relaxed some. "So these ships out here are all yours?" _He could see why Archer wanted this conversation private._

"In manner of speaking. The human ships all belong to my family or family of my crew. The Horison II is Travis family ship the other all belong to my family. The Orion ships well to be honest I am still getting information on that one." Archer looked so annoyed that Shan smiled.

"Family can be trying Pink Skin. I take that they are all from your home town?"

"Yes, It seems my great-grandmother thought Vulcan and Star Fleet were to slow to retrieve her great-grand daughter. Shran this has to be kept classified."

Shan's tension melted away as he roared with laughter. His bridge crew could not believe he was laughing. Then again they had not meet T'Lia or the others. He nodded as he went to his own office to take the rest of the call.

"I never thought I would like a Vulcan but I like your Great grand-mother." Shran said. "She has the heart of an Andorian."

"Well do not tell her that." Archer said lauging. "She is very strong willed to be certain. But I would not suggest this to her."

"I am not so foolish pink skin. She is a formidable female. Shall I come over to your ship?"

"That might be wise Shran. I can brief you more when you arrive. You should be sure to have something for a headache however."

Shran grinned at this and nodded. "I will be certain of it. At least you know why The Vulcans drove us crazy."

Archer grinned at this.

TBC….


	72. Chapter 72

-1**Sunday, July 6, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 72 T'Lia is a Tucker G**

Jonathan Archer meets Shran at the shuttle dock. While they could all use transporters, he knew that the Andorians were still not overly fond of them. It was a feeling he could well appreciate. He greeted Shran with a wary smile.

"So the Vulcan's are giving you fits?" He said with a grin. "It was your idea to be allies you know."

"Very funny, Remember Shran they are family. Come on I give you a briefing we can grab something to drink and a bite and I will fill you in."

Shran chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral leaned back in his command chair. He was concerned about the welcome they had received from Ambassador Kavan. Something was not right. He rose and headed to speak to T'Lia. As he left the bridge, he ran into his aunt.

"Mestral I was wondering if it would be possible to go over and see Trip." Her concern was very real.

Mestral nodded his approval. "Of course. I have no problem with that course of action."

Trip looked out the window of T'Pol's quarters. _He could not believe the size and power of the Aries. It was clearly a war machine. The nacelles were sleek and powerful and there was a smoothness to it that was lacking in Star Fleet Vessels. He was so going to shoot MV and Albert. Trip could not believe they had kept this technology from Star Fleet._

"There reasons were logical Charles." T'Pol said in a soothing voice.

He looked at her sharply. "Maybe, But T'Pol if we had had the Aries in the Expanse then….maybe our crew might not have been lost."

"Perhaps not. There is no way to be certain. In any event I believe that had the Xindi attacked a second time they would have been in for a rather brutal surprise."

Her off hand comment made Trip grin. "Yeh, it would have been interesting."

The com went off and Trip answered it. Once more glad he had rigged the coms to forward his calls.

"Hello." He said.

"Trip it is your Father. Your mother and I would like to come over with your brother."

Trip froze and looked at his mate suddenly at a loss.

T'Pol came to his side with and answered for him. "It would be most agreeable to see you all."

Charles S. Tucker II smiled widely at this and T'Pol could see Trip in his features. "Well then we will be over shortly. I am thinking we will try them fancy transporters."

Trip groaned at this but nodded as he replied. "Alright Dad I will see you in a few minutes then." He looked at T'Pol who sent him out knowing he would want to operate them personally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Pink Skin what is the problem?" Shran asked as he sipped the cold soda Archer handed him. _He would have preferred Ale but the pink skin was already dealing with a sore head. Therefore, soda it was._

"Well as I said T'Lia thought we were to slow to retrieve Garnett. After the Xindi Fiasco, I can hardly blame her for her lack of faith in Star Fleet. However given the actions they have taken have been a little aggressive."

Shran laughed at this. "Well they are Vulcan. I am sure they had a logical reason for their actions."

"You know Shran you are enjoying this way too much." Archer replied sipping his tea. "The sad thing is it is a logically thought out plan."

Shran began to chuckle harder. "Who would have thought …" His laughter got him a glare.

"Shran when you are done I will continue."

Shran forced his laughter away. "Yes, alright so what was the plan?"

"To use the Orion ships to raid for our people."

Shran took a drink and said, "Well I can not believe it a group of Vulcan's with some --"

"Do not say it. Remember T'Lia is my Great- Grandmother."

"I have to say Pink Skin I like that female." Shran said with a grin. "Ok and the problem with that are?"

"Well other then breaking laws and exposing technology and the family not much."

Shran laughed at this. "We will find a way. Oh yes I can see you will have your hands full keeping them in line."

"Somehow I doubt it will be possible. T'Lia is a Tucker."

Shran broke out in laughter once more. "Well they scared my scanner officer. Seeing so many ships here was disconcerting."

"Yeh I know. Believe me Shran if I had known I would have warned you."

Suddenly seriously, Shran nodded. "I know Archer. I trust you. We will find a way to make this alliance work. It is in all our best interests. I want our people back as well. The Orions will pay for their crimes."

Archer nodded and the two men well into a comfortable silence.


	73. Chapter 73

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-****Charles II and Beth**

**Challenging Destiny**

Part 73 You made a choice son and so did we.

The transporter beam produced the Tuckers and T'Pol rose her hand to greet them.

"Live long and Prosper." T'Pol said to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker.

Beth Tucker smiled and raised her own hand and in perfect Vulcan said. "Peace and Long Life Lady T'Pol."

T'pol nodded and Trip went forward and hugged his mother. "Hello Mom, Dad What were you thinking coming out here?" He asked. "We can handle this."

Charles S. Tucker II let his hug him and then said. "Sorry Trip but this has become a family matter. We been losing to many people and frankly Star Fleet has not been up to the job of protecting our people just yet."

"Dad boomers they don't want to follow Star Fleet rules." Trip said. "Besides we are not a police force or the military."

"I do believe that is your father's point."T'Pol said. There is not police force in the stars and Star Fleet is not the Military."

Trip glared but had to concede this point. "We are not the military."

"No trip you are not. We however are Earth's defenders and have been for over 200 years." Charles II said as he followed his son. "There is much you do not know and much that has been kept from you for your own safety. Be certain you want the truth my son. You made your choice when you joined Star Fleet and so did we. Every decision from then on has been carefully made."

_Trip was stunned at this. Somehow it made a weird kimd of sense. He had watched as Mestral and the others had found a way to defeat Terra Prime. He wondered just how much they did not know. Suddenly Trip wondered how much control did his family really have on Earth? More importantly did he really want to know the entire truth?_

"Dad this is becoming like a scene out of the Twilite zone_."_

Charles II laughed at this. _At least Trip had not lost his fondness for movies. _"I suppose it is time for the truth to come out. However we will have to tell you and T'Pol in private."

"What about Seth?"

Seth looked away clearly not wanting to get caught in the middle of this discussion.

Beth sighed deeply and said. "He already knows some of it son."

Trip spun around and said. "Why? Why did you not tell me!"

Beth caught his arm and said simply. "Because you are Star Fleet son. You have wanted that since you were a boy and it meant we could not tell you the truth."

Trip was stunnded at this. "Why?"

"Because son you might have accidently advanced Star Fleet more then you already did and that would draw unwanted attention to our people." Beth said as they doors to Trip's quarters closed. "Seth is a doctor and he had to be away of the real nature of the Home Place. He was training there. He learned frist had of our differences and because of that had to know the truth. It has not been easy to hide our differences. Fortunately you inherited a great deal of Human DNA. Your blood is red and you appear human. This along with the fact that you are from Carbon Creek was enough to protect you when you entered the Fleet. Any anomalies were simply assumed to be because of the Khan's in our line."

Trip sat down on his bunk stunned. "I don't understand. Elizabeth and Seth were they like me?"

"Seth is like you but Elizabeth well she was more Vulcan then human." Charles II said he walked to the port hole and looked out. "It was ironic that she wanted to beEarth bound and you sought the stars." His voice broke a little at this.

Trip looked away and down suddenly worried. He wanted to tell his parents and Seth the Truth but he was afraid.

"At least this way you can join us for the remeberence." Beth said softly.

"We can do it on the planet." Trip said finally. "It is very beautiful there." He noted T'Pol Stiffen at this.

_You can not tell them T'Lia promised and so did Koss. T'Pol sent firmly._

_I am not Koss and I did not promise. My family has the right to know the truth. I am not letting this break my families hearts. Besides it is the truth we will remember Elizibeth and then Welcome T'Lia to the family. _Trip sent back clearly having made up his mind.

T'Pol sighed and knew there was no talking him out of this.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-****T'Lia and Koss**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 74 Changes PG**

T'Lia wanted to speak with Soval. It was clear that the ambassador had a lot more information then he was sharing. _She felt it was past time that they have a very frak discussion._

Soval looked out at the water and knew soon there would be a change_. It was not the tide he considered but the Galaxcy as a whole. Once long ago his father had warned him that the humans would not be held back. That when the time came they would sweep across the galaxy and if Vulcan had acted properly they would be able to ride the tide. At the time this had frightened Soval he had not understood that the tide could be a good thing. SO he had tried his best to protect humanity and their Vulcan kin from themselves. Clearly he had not succeeded and in fact they had grown beyond his wildest imagination. He knew that Humanity loathed Slavery and this trait had been absorbed by his kin and because of it the days of the Orions enslaving beings at will were over. Like a fresh tide it would soon be washed away. Soval just hoped it was not washed in the blood of millions_.

Amanda walked over to Soval's side. "It will be alright. My family is not tha blood thirsty."

Soval' brow rose at this comment. "Mestral?"

"Was under orders from the matriarch. He did not want to kill he gave Paxton a choice. They tried to kill you. For the record I would have done the same if I could have and I would not have given them a chance to give up. Mestral really is the civilized one of the family. He can be an efficient killer I will not demy that but only when there is no alternative."

Soval look was concerned. "But who decides when?"

Amanda sighed. "Soval Mestral is a logical Vulcan."

His brow rose at this description.

"He really is. Look Mestral is Vulcan in all ways that matter. He excels at the disciplines something I never woud have been able to do. OK I know you wonder about this. I know the difference. He is family and I trust him."

"How can you when you just learned the truth." Soval said.

Amanda sighed and sat down next to her mate. "I just learned he was actually blood family this is true. He has however been family forever. Humans do not necessarily beed genetics to be family. Surely you have learned this by now?"

Soval sighed. "I will concede this point. My concern however is how your family will react to T'Lia being alive."

"I know it is going to be a shock. We find a way. I just hope no one figures out the truth. As much as I would love to shoot Jarkel we need him. We will just leave h is judgment to a higher power."

Soval brow rose and he nodded not wanting to voice the truth both had figured out. _If T'Lia was willing to try to be forgivng they would have to be as well. Becausee like it or not Jarkel was their best chance of ending slavery in this region. "_We mist go meet T'Lia and the others." Soval said rising.

"Let us just hope Elizabeth /T'Lia being alive will be enough of a distraction."

Soval's brow rose at this but _for once he shared his wifes emotional response one could hope._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

T'Lia Grayson Tucker materialized outside the Vulcan embassy with Mestral and MV at her sides. Mattie had remained on board seeing to the injured crew. _She was being escorted by Michael, Randy and Andrew none of who wanted her to be unprotected. It was overkill in her mind but it eased her families concerns. So she allowed it. It was also certain that Michael at least needed to have something to do while he came to terms with the idea his son was back. T'Lia intended to help him mend his relationship with his sister on this trip. His intentions had been good but the boy had acted impulsively human and made a mess of things. T'Lia was not about to allow their closesness to sever ove a well intentioned mistake. She had deeply valued the bonds she had with her own brothers and would not allow Amanda to foolishly cut hers with Michael over misplaced anger._

Michael Jr looked around with an experienced eye. He was first and foremost a MACO and he was trained to protect his charges. Even if this had not been the case those who were here were his family he would take no chances. "Everything appears clear Nana." He said doftly.

"This is an allied world Michael II. I would not be overly concerned. This embassy is Vulcan and they are our people."

Michael resisted rolling his eyes as he _remembered the welcome Amanda had said Enterprise had gotten on the homeworld._

The guards at the Gates came to attention at the sight of the party.

"May we be of assistance?" The senior one asked.

"We are here to see Ambassdor Kevan and Ambassador Soval."

The Guard nooded and quickly used a communicator to check in. Within moments T'Lia and the others were escorted in.

Kevan rose to greet the new comers. He noted the appearacnce of the Elder female. She was tall and graceful with no real signs of age. Her hair was longer then was traditional and her robes were in a style from the past but she was elegantly dressed. Her movements were fluid and her expression carefully blank. Kevan watched her in awe. A slight noce drew his attention and he turned to see Amanda Cole and Soval enter the room. He visibly relaxed at their presence. He had never been so please to see a human and his old friend. No wait if what Soval said was true then his mate was not fully human. He noted the smile that broke out on her face as she saw the visiters.

"Nana Peace and Long Life." She forced her hand up and into the Tal.

Kevan noted and indulgent look in the elder's eyes as she faced her great-grand child. "Live long and prosper." It is good to see you have finally learned to hold the Tal properly."

Amanda blused at this and then ran to her Nana. She hugged her tightly.

Kevan watched this display in slight shock. However in a way he was grateful because it confirmed the truth of what Soval had said. This formidable female was indeed a Human-Vulcan Hybryid. She was proof that the Science direcotrate was wrong. Humans and Vulcans could breed children and they would be healthy and normal not sterile. So this was the woman who his new Grand daughter was named for. She was clearly formidable stock. He watched as the human pulled back and blushed deeply.

"Sorry about that." _Nana there is much you must know_. In an instant Amanda sent the news about Elizabeth and the Elder flinched and looked up at Soval eyes suddenly dark. She stepped back from her Nana.

The elder stroked her face and said "The cause is sufficient." She turned to face Kevan. "Peace and Long Life Ambassadors Kevan and Soval. I apologize for this emotional display."

Kevan straightened and said "No offence is taken where none is intended and live long and Prosper Lady T'Lia."

"Now Soval where is my Great-Grand daughter Elizabeth and her new mate? I do not belive I was informed of this alliance?"

Both Vulcan Ambassador's froze neither speaking for a moment.

Just then Koss came in. He walked forward and in a clear voice said. "Elizabeth Tucker is dead. T'Lia bond-mate of Koss Lives. If you wish to interact with my mate you will excpet this."

Michael stiffed and Randy caught him before he could attack. "Hold on Bro there something going on here. "

"Elizabeth is family." He said angrily. "Where is she Vulcan?"

He got a glare from his grandmother and fell silent.

"Answer Michael Jr. "Mestral said. "While I am pleased my cousin is mated I would see she is safe." Mestral stood side by side of Michael and for the first time the MACO liked him.

"There is reason. All will be explained." Koss said. He was not backing down. T'Lia came in just then and seeing her family ran past Koss and was caught in T'Lia's embrace.

"Nana oh Nana' She began to cry.

The elder held her close and glared darkly at Koss who stiffened. "All will be well child. Now come and introduce me to your mate. It is clear he valuses you as deeply as we do."

Koss seemed to stiffen more. He raised his fingers."T'Lia attends."

She looked up at him and at her family and sighed. She slipped from her grandmother's embrace and went to his side. However instead of touching his fingers in the traditional way she grabbed his hand and pulled him. Koss was off balance and stumbled over to her side. "Nana this is Koss. Koss this is T'Lia my Nana and Mestral, Mathew V or MV and Michael, Randy and Andrew. They are part of my family. This is Koss my Bond-Mate and soul-mate. Please forive his over-protective nature." The last said with a smile.

"T'Lia you were to remain in our quarters."

She looked at her mate and said. "Not happening Koss. I love you and will keep my promise but I will not let my family grieve for me for real."

Koss cupped her face. "Your safety and that of the child is most important."

T'Lia's brow rose at this statement and she looked at Koss in askance.

"We bonded during his Pon Farr. I would have no other." T'Lia said "Koss is my soul."

"The we shall have a wedding as soon as your parents are informed of the truth. Koss is correct you must be held safe." T'Lia said "I am certain the reasons for this deception are logical?"

"Yes, Lady T'Lia they are." Koss said "They are also highly sesictive and the people of Star Fleet can not be made aware of the true situation."

T'Lia looked at him and simply said. "All is silence in the family Ambassador Koss."

Koss nodded and relaxed for the first time thinking maybe this could work. He did however glare at Amanda clearly not pleased with her role in the revelation.

T'Lia turned to face Soval. "You my friend will contact the Tuckers and see that they are brought here at once."

Kevan stiffened at the order and was surprised to note Soval merely inclined his head and reached into his pocket for a communicator to call Enterpirse.

Soval requested that they all come down to the embassy and looked at Kevan and said. "She is my mate's clan mother."

Kevan despite his rigid controls found himself smiling. _Poor Soval. It looked like he had finally met his match._

TBC…

A/N; Vacation is now over so updates will be slower once more. I am glad everyone is enjoying this humble work. The reviews have been helpful and show me it is worth writng more. Please keep them coming as it helps the muse to want to work. Again thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this little piece of insanity.

Lisa


	75. Chapter 75

**Challenging Destiny**

**Disclaimer : See Part One**

**By FireStar**

**Part 75 Shelter G**

"Well this looks like a good place to rest." Garnett said as she sat down against a rock.

"We have water and there appears to be vegetation surrounding the area. That outcropping of rock should keep us out of the elements." Yani said softly. "Though the wind will blow through."

"Not if we build a shelter around it." Garnett said. We are off the main trail but I still want to cover our hiding space better."

"My concern is that others might know of this place." Kalan said.

"Well it will do for now. I do not think it is a long term place to stay. But the storms are coming in. I for one would rather be under some type of shelter." Garnett said.

"Agreed. We will lean logs and rocks to cover the sides. It will do for a night."

"Well I look for food then." Garnett said knowing Yani wanted time alone with. Kalan.

"See if you can bring water. We must have that. As well as wood to keep a fire." Yani said.

Garnett smiled at this." Will do. You must have been a scout?"

"No I was a cadet in the rangers. I wanted to go to Star Fleet but my family needed me."

Garnett grinned at this and headed to find their supplies.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate- New Allies**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 76 Breakfast in Bed PG**

The morning came and Garnett awoke. She looked over and smiled at what she saw. Yani was sleeping next to Kalan and he held her tightly. It was clear that the pair had slep in each others arms. _They will make a formidable pair. I think perhaps this will be a good world for a colony. Perhaps I can convince the Matriarch to support such an endeaver with my new friends as the leaders? I know many on Altair 7 and Avalon would like to explore more and even many from Earth. We could use a third colony world. This one seems to be rich in many resources. It might actually be a chance to create a peaceful place for Klingons , Humans and Vulcans to trade. Well it will be once we evict the Orions. I am just augment enough to like the idea of conquring th is world. Of course we will have to see if there are any natural inhabitants as we would not wish to displace them._

Even as this thought crossed Garnett's mind there was a noise outside their shelter. She jumped up and noted her friends were also instantly awake. She grabbed a disruptor and pointed it at the door of their shelter. 

A head poked in. They were rather shocked to see a small child. A little girl of about 8 standard years. She was dressed in skins and had long dark hair and deep rich tan skin. If Garnett had not known better she would have sworn this child was one of her distant kin. The child had a shell necklace around her neck and she was dressed in a fine linen.

"Hello little one." She said softly so not to scare the child.

The child looked confused but offered her a piece of fruit. Clearly she had come here to gather breakfast.

They heard a voice call out and the child smiled and tossed Garnett the fruit before running off.

"Alright now this is strange." Garnett said.

"We should check this out." Kalan said clearly disturbed. "Our hidding place may have been discovered."

Garnett looked at him as if to say _Yeh think? _She looked the fruit over and smiled. "Well at least she brought us breakfast in bed."

Yani laughed at this as she untangled herself from Kalan. She blushed deeply as she realized she used the Klingon Augment for a pillow. "Ah…Sorry about that. I guess I got cold. You are so hot." She blushed as she realized what she said and Garnett chuckled at the clear confusion of Kalan's face.

"Well you two I think we need to see who is out there. It is quite possible that they are friendly."

Kalan gave her a dark look clearly not believing this at all. "We shall see." He rose and slipped out clearly intent on protecting the women.

Garnett and Yani smiled at this. "He is hot?" Garneet teased as she caused her new friend to blush deeply.

"Well he is… in more ways then one."

Garnett laughed as they climbed out of their shelter and were rather shocked to find it surrounded by over a dozen people. Several of whom were rather large males.

"Well I would say we have been discovered." Yani said with a wary smile.

"We will not harm you." A woman said as she moved forward. "You do not appear to be working with the Orion?"

Kalan stiffened clearly offended. "Never !"

"Easy Kalan I am certain she meant no insult. I am Garnett and these are my friends Yani and Kalan. We escaped from the Orions yesterday. Please we mean you no harm and do not mean to trespass. We are only seeking a way home."

"The Orions are Evil. They came here and enslaved our people."

_Possible allies then_. Garnett thought she looked at Yani who touched Kalan's arm and he seemed to relax as she whispered softly to him. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Can you help us eascape them?" Garnett asked. _Somehow she did not think it was possible as these people seemed very primitive to her._

The female looked at the other and said. "Come we will take you to our villiage. You will be safe there."

Garnett looked at the others who seemed to be concerned.

"Are you allies or enemies." Kalan demaded. "I will not go meekly back into shackles."

The woman smiled at this and said. "I would never enslave you. Freedom is dear to us as it cost us many lives to achieve even this meger exsistance and it is one we must constantly guard. You can not remain out here. If you do the patrols will find you. This is one of the first areas that the Orions will search."

"We should go then." Yani said she did not want to be recaptured. "Please Kalan I think we can trust them."

"We know not even their names." He said.

"I am called Raven and this little one is my daughter Robin. Our people are called the Anazazzi."

Garnett was stunned at this, looked incredulously, and said. "Not possible."

Raven smiled at her and said. "Come we will explain all. Now is not the time."

Garnett wanted to protest but knew she had a point. "Alright but this had better be good."

Kalan was confused but he decided that they could use some help. So for the moment he play nice until he determined these people were a threat then he would eliminate them if needed. He would keep his new allies safe.


	77. Chapter 77

**Part 77 Finding a Miracle or two. PG**

The Tucker Shuttle landed and they all came out. The Coles who went to escort them in followed them. It was going to be a shock to learn their child was alive. Michael Jr. was very glad he was not the one holding that secret. He made many mistakes recently but he never pretends a member of his family was dead.

Michael looked around the area and found it very aesthetically pleasing. _It was a nice world for all being owned by an Orion. There was a clear mix of various architectural styles and he found it interesting to see. He liked the idea that more then one species was walking around. He was concerned about his family. How would it go now that he was to be bonded? He was not so certain he wanted to return to Earth and Vulcan well that was an option but he wanted to be close to family. His son deserved to learn about both sides of his heritage._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Koss watched as T'Lia interacted with her ancestor. _There was a clear respect between them and Koss found he liked the elder. She was firm but logical in her dealings. Koss found it rather difficult to believe she was half-human. She seemed to Vulcan for that. However, he was wise enough not to voice that option lest his mate take offence. He hoped to learn more about T'Lia family and found that now that he was assured they would keep her safe he was willing to get to know them. He valued family deeply and did not wish to deprive T'Lia of hers unless there was no choice for her safety._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Tucker clan landed never expecting that their greatest prayer was about to be answered. The came in with care. There was something oddly disturbing about the buildings that they saw.

"Charles is it just me or does this place seem familiar to you?"

"I don't know Beth. I have a strange feeling as if I should know this place. It seems almost like home. I was thinking it reminds me of something Lizzie would build. You know she was fond of all that Vulcan work."

"Dad this is to strange. Everyone is getting really quite now. What the hell is going on?"

Trip looked over and saw his family. He swallowed hard and thought. _I am so dead_.

Beth Tucker was shocked to see her daughter. She _was even more shocked to see the protective male Vulcan standing between her daughter and her husband. She looked over at Trip who shifted clearly ill at ease and uncertain what to do._

"Elizabeth?" She asked as she grabbed hold of her husband Charles hand.

Seth Tucker looked on in shock. He could not believe his sister was alive. _He glared at Trip and was about to deck him. How dare he not let them know Lizzie was alive? I am going to shoot you Big brother!_

Seth took a step forward to grab Elizabeth and bring her to the safety of her family. He clearly did not like the look of the Vulcan who stood between them and his baby sister.

The Matriarch of the Grayson Clan moved between them all. "Charles II and Beth this is T'Lia bond-mate of Koss. She is an ally of our house. She has come to meet our family."

Both Charles and Beth head shot up.

"Grandmother that is Elizabeth." Charles II said firmly. "I know my own child!"

T'Lia Tucker eyes locked with his. "Elizabeth Tucker died on Earth from the Xindi attack. Elizabeth Tucker is no more. T'Lia bond-mate of Koss lives. Come child and greet my grandchildren. I have accepted T'Lia into our clan as an allied daughter."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked at Koss. He removed his tight grip and said.

"Go greet these new allies of our house. They seem most eager to meet you T'Lia."

T'Lia needed no further encouragement as she ran to her parents and was engulfed in her mother's arms with her father holding them both. Seth moved to Trip's side.

"What the hell is going on? How this did happen and why is she dressed as a Vulcan and when did she hook up with that person? How the heck did she get pointy ears?" Seth demanded still in shock from seeing his little sister alive.

Trip fought the urge to smile. "I just found out a little while ago and it is complicated. Koss is T'Lia's bond-mate." _Despite his misgivings, Trip knew Elizabeth really was T'Lia now and had to remain in this persona for her own safety. He might have protested at first but the long discussion with T'Pol and his mistakes in his own bond meant he would never do anything to harm his sister. She would choose Koss over them all just as he would choose T'Pol. They really had no choice because they were soul mates. Trip might not like Koss overly much but he had learned to respect the Vulcan. He clearly was protective of her and he did not want to be cut out of her life. So he would tolerate the Vulcan. Maybe in time they could be civil to each other. Trip was not a fool he knew the major issue was not that Koss was with Elizabeth but rather that he had once tried to keep T'Pol. The fact was a part of Trip had felt guilty in his wining of T'Pol's heart and soul. However he also new he was afraid that Koss had only taken Lizzie to punish him. This was his fear that Lizzie would love a male who only wanted revenge. Now however, he knew it was so much more. Koss was a better man then he was in many ways so Trip would not prejudice his brother and family with his own doubts and fears. "_Koss and Elizabeth are getting married Seth. We will both be uncles shortly so I am thinking it is a good idea."

Glaring at Trip T'Lia/ Elizabeth said. "Thanks for spilling the beans Trip. Nevertheless, since we are on the subject. I am betting that you will have twins."

Trip blanched at this and looked at T'Pol who said. "We are only having a single child Thyla."

Trip almost passed our in relief. _One baby he could handle two…. Well he was not so sure._

Both Tucker children flinched at the hard look their parents gave them.

"Grandchildren? Since when!"

T'Pol and Koss looked at each other not quite understanding the sudden anger coming from the Tuckers.

"Boy I thought I taught you better. How dare you take advantage of T'Sia T'Pol? You had best be planning to marry that Gal. And you young man had best be planning to marry my baby girl." Charles glared at Koss. "I am just glad you are safe baby-girl." He hugged her to him. "I might just have to pull that old shot-gun back out." _He gave a very dark glare to both his son and Koss. Both males were equally in his bad books for taking advantage of the women who loved them._

_Trip blushed and suddenly remembered he had forgotten to tell his folks they had gotten married on Vulcan. He was so dead, He was so dead. _He glared at his sister. _Thanks a lot his look said._

T'Lia smiled back as if to say _Anytime Big brother, any time. "_We are getting married Papa as soon as it can be arranged. I wanted you to be there with mom and the others. I have so much to tell you. Papa I am boned and so is Trip. We are not going to be leaving our mates anytime soon. We are mated to Vulcans remember the wedding is only a formality. Vulcans are honorable beings and our being with them in the bond is expected."

"That young lady is hardly the point." He said "I raised Trip to be a gentlemen and I hope he remembers that."

T'Lia laughed at this and noted her brother's deep blush.

"Your son is an honorable man Sir." Koss said firmly. "I shall marry T'Lia as soon as it can be arranged. She only wished to await your arrival once it became clear you would be coming to this colony."

Trip shot him a look unable to believe he was being defended by his formal rival. He swallowed hard and said. "Dad, Koss and I we are not the best of friends but, I have to say he is a good man. He loves Elizabeth/T'Lia a lot and I know he would do anything to protect her. I am hoping you will give him a chance. He is an honorable being one who will die to keep our Lizzie safe."

Koss looked at him and bowed slightly. _In that moment both men burried their distrust. It would not always be a smooth relaitionship but for T'Lia they would try._


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-Anizazi**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 78 Rewriting history again PG**

Garnett looked around the large round room. She shivered as the designs seemed all to familiar to her. She looked over and note that Yani to was unnerved.

Her friend moved to her side and said. "Why do I suddenly not want to know?"

Garnett nodded and said. "Maybe because this feels like Dejavu?"

"Oh yeah this is just like our kivas. I mean I saw pictures of them and well it is freaky."

Garnett nodded agreeing. _The architecture and colors were the same even if the materials were not. If she had not known better she would have sworn she was in Arizona in North America on Earth. This was far to wild to belive_.

Raven came forward and offered her three guests water and food. "Please be at ease. We will not harm you. We are a peaceful race. It is why we left earth so many yearns ago. We left to avoid the wars. When our homeland became to dry the ancestors come back and offered us a chance to go to a new place. A Place that was rich and futile with no one to do battle with. We took their offer and left our lands and the limited resources to the ones who had invaded. Our laws say we must never harm an other if there is an alternative. It is our most sacred law. The guardians showed us this world and it was rich and pure. We allowed them to bring us here and we thrived for many yearns. Then the Orions came. We could not fight them. They stole many people the rest of us went into hiding as they set up their slave markets. We help those we can and stay hidden."

Kalan listened and was shocked. _He could not believe that these people were so meek. Then he noted the dark looks several males gave him. Then again perhaps they were like the Vulcan's fighting only when provoked? The males and females were all fit and he had a feeling they would be able fighters. He noted that it was not that they could not fight rather they did not choose to. This could be the Army he needed to wretch the world from the Orions. He could tell that the males did not seem to be passive._

"We wanted peace but we can not have it with the Oriions here. Help us drive them away and we will help you get home." Raven said.

"That proposal sounds reasonable to me. I want to help them." Yani said. She looked at Kalan who nodded.

Garnett sighed and said. "Why not, I am thinking that the not even that Vulcan prime directive does not matter here. They are human from Earth so they are ours."

Raven stiffened and said. "We are not human." She pricked her finger and the blood came out green.

"Ah shit." Garnett said. She sighed and said. "Well I am just going to pretend I never saw that. So who was your forefather?"

"Sarek of the house of Surak." Raven said with a smile.

"Damn, oh well Vulcan works too." _She smiled as she considered first contact time had to be rewritten again. An other story of a lifetime I can not tell. Oh well it is a good thing I am not going to be a reporter much longer. _


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate-Anizazi**

**Challenging Destiny**

Part 79 Power struggles

Star Fleet had been his life. He loved space and the challenges that it brought. However the increased attacks against human shipping was a growing problem. Admiral David Denison wanted to hide under table from the harsh stares of the various committee members. The recent scandals were not helping the fleet at all. Ok maybe not hide but he was uncomfortable. He knew that his sudden promotion was due to the fact that no one trusted Gardner. Granted he was not the one who betrayed them and tried to take over Earth but it was guilt by association. David was shocked when he had suddenly been raised in rank. He had expected the promotion to go to Bruce Black. However once more politics had come into play. He had been heading the Carbon Creek base and was far away from San Francisco so it was considered he was not corrupt. David wanted to rail at the unjustness of this. He had worked many years to gain the posting home. Now because of some megalomaniacs he was stuck halfway across the country. He wanted to protest but given the situation with Enterprise and his families fleet he knew he had to keep this job at least until their mission was completed. David leaned forward to answer the senator's question. It was a good thing he had a perfect memory even when he was bored stiff. One more thing to thank Vulcan for.

"Senator Star Fleet has no jurisdiction over the civilian ships. They are not in general a fleet of any sort. Most boomer ship captains would be horrified if Star Fleet tried to dictate to them. While it is true that Star Fleet will offer aid when we can we frankly do not have the necessary ships to do more than a very cursory patrol. Admiral Forest had ordered at least one NX to remain in system at all times after the Xindi attack. I believe that this is a wise plan of action. Currently we have only the Enterprise, Columbia, York town to defend Earth. While it is true that we have laid the Keel on the Yomato we are less than a third of the way done. I know many have suggested we send the older Neptune class ships as escorts to the boomer ships but the fact is they would be as vulnerable as the Boomers. Enterprise was our most advanced Star Fleet vessel ever." He paused for moment. " Even she with a skilled Captain and one of the best crews in the fleet almost perished at the hands of the Xindi. A Neptune class ship would be no match for those who would do the boomers harm."

Senator Kinsey glared at newly promoted Admiral. "So we just let them be targets and offer no aid?"

"Senator with all do respect I do not believe that they would accept an escort. Even if we wanted to how would we pay for it?" David asked.

"We would levy a tax on the boomers." He replied. "Perhaps a tenth of their cargo haul."

David stiffened. He knew all about Kinsey the man was all about power and control. David sensed that this was more about power and control then about protecting Boomers and their families. The Kinsey's had always been power hungry and in politics. Each generation seemed to be more grasping then the last. However they had perfected the image of a family who lived to serve. He forced himself to be calm. "Well senator I am certain that most boomers would refuse to pay the tax. From my own experience boomers run on a very low profit margin. 10 percent would not give them enough to live on."

"Well then they could contract with other firms that would be able to pay for the taxes."

David stiffened at this. Of course this made sense now. Kinsey owned a shipping firm that was often undercut by boomers or Graysons.

"I do not think their independent natures would take to that. The cost of goods would rise to the colonies then sir. As you know many are struggling in their first years. They need whatever cash they raise for basic needs. Medicines, mechanical supplies and other necessities that they cannot yet manufacture. If we forced the cost to rise I think many colonies would seek out other trading partners as would the boomers." David said trying to explain the situation without losing his temper.

"We would just regulate trade then."

"And lose those colonies sir?" David said back. "Not all are tied to Earth."

Kinsey glared. "They are human so they belong to Earth."

David glared. "And you would enforce this how sir?"

"We have Star Fleet." Kinsey said "They are part of Earth's empire."

David jumped up angry. "Not on my watch. We will not be creating a Terran Empire. That is a Terra Prime Idea that has no place in a civilized society. I will not help create a Star Fleet that is the muscle of Earth. The Colonies are free to choose to be a part of the Federation or not."

Kinsey was startled and suddenly all eyes were on him. He had to back paddle or lose all creditability. _Damn the Admiral. _"I merely meant that Earth should have a say as we "

"Robert I believe that the Admiral is correct. We are not Empire builders." Frank Jackson The chairman of the committee said. "We will consider all that you have said Admiral. I believe we should adjourn before tempers flare. You are of course correct in that we need more ships. I will look over your report and see if we can find a way to fund the fleet you have proposed."

David seemed to relax. "My apologies to the committee. It is just that I have family in both the boomer fleet and colonies. I want to see them safe as much as anyone but not at the cost of their freedom. Most left Earth because they did not like politics and wanted to chart their own destinies. Please do not make them choose between their ties to Earth and their freedom. I honestly think most would head deeper into space to avoid any controls and that would place them in even greater danger."

The committee listened and most nodded having come to similar conclusions themselves.

"We will take it under advisement." The chairman said.

David nodded and left the meeting. _He had to warn the Matriarch and the others. This could become a problem._


	80. Chapter 80

**13 October 2008**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**By Fire Star**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 80 Connections**

**Koss watched as more and more people landed or materialized on the planet. He was still a little wary of the transporters that T'Lia's family seemed so eager to use. He could understand how such a device might be useful in transporting cargo or other inanimate objects but he was not so certain he wanted to try the devises out any time soon.**

**Malcolm and Trip walked over to help him gather his in-laws bags.**

"**Hey Koss if you want we will give you a hand." Trip offered.**

**Koss noted that there were a lot of bags so he said. "That would be a logical use of our time. We can more quickly get these bags to your parent's rooms."**

**Trip grinned at this. "Sure thing, I am just glad we came can help. Mal and I were not so sure we liked those things ourselves at first. I would still rather use a shuttle but in a pinch transporters can be a useful tool."**

"**It looks dangerous." Koss said. **

"**I agree with that sentiment." Malcolm Reed said with a smile.**

**Just as the three men picked up the bags Drew came running over.**

"**Trip Malcolm we been called to an emergency meeting. Koss your father says it is urgent we just got a warning blip from Admiral Denison. Kinsey is pitching a fit."**

"**So why is that?" Malcolm asked. **_**He was not overly familiar with North American Politics. The name Kinsey sounded familiar but he was not a part of Star Fleet.**_

"**Kinsey is on the committee that gives the majority of the funds for North America's funding to Star Fleet." Trip explained."He is a nationalist and a really rotten SOB. But why is the Admiral sending a message to the Matriarch?"**

**Drew grinned at this and said. "Well Dad said it was because he is her great-nephew or something."**

**Malcolm looked at Trip and said."You know we really need to get a family Tree."**

"**Ya think?" Trip said with a grin. "Ok then let's go."**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**The Klingon in him was wondering how any people could remain slaves. The Augment in him saw a strong and unbroken people. Kalan looked over at Yanni who nodded and then at Garnett who sighed. She rose and went to the matriarch. "My companions and I want to help free you from the slavers. If you will help us find supplies and weapons and perhaps a communications device we can get help here. We all have family and friends who will come for us and be willing to help free us. If they can be contacted you have my word we will free you all. If we have to we will transport you to a new safe world."**

**The Leader looked into Garnett's eyes and said. "So it shall be. We will have an alliance."**

**She looked at Kalan. "You will lead our warriors?"**

**Kalan nodded at her tone. It was both a request and a command and he found himself smiling. He liked this female she had courage. He had a feeling the days of pacifism were over for the Anizzazi and he almost pitied the Orions. Almost.**


	81. Chapter 81

**15 October 2008**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 81 Plans PG**

**Everyone had gathered to listen to the news from Admiral Denison.**

"**So you think we will be having issues Captain?" Travis asked. He was sitting next to his mother. **_**Travis was very concerned because if there was a shake up it would likely interrupt their search for Garnett and the others**_**.**

"**The admiral will be helping us Travis. There is some concern but I think we can keep our mission. The time table may however be more important. How are you,Trip and Malcolm coming with the raider?"**

"**Sir we have the upgrades in. Now all we have to do is test them." Travis said with a smile. "Thanks to the Vulcans our scanners have been upgraded as have the engines. I think Commander Tucker has the specs on that sir."**

**Captain Archer looked over at his chief engineer who smiled. "Well sir with Soval and Kevan's assistance we have upgraded the engines to warp from 4.5 to 5.2. We have added the Shields from the Andorians and then the new weapons from the Matriarch. Capt'n the ship is a small warship now. We rearranged the cargo bays with the help of Captain Maryweather and we should be able to carry more people now. I would say the ship is as good as we can make it sir."**

"**Ambassador Soval how soon can we begin going to sales?" Archer asked.**

"**The first is in less then a week. We should go soon. I think it may be wise for our ships to arrive at differing times." Soval said.**

"**We should go in first Captain Archer." T'Lia said she looked over at Koss who nodded agreeing. **

"**I agree with T'Lia we should move in first. It will be best if we go in first. We will be far more believable then as buyers. We can also do intelligence gathering. I would like to suggest we take several members of the Carbon Creek forces with us. I have noticed that many appear Vulcan and they can easily pass as Regilian."**

**Jonathan considered this and Trip was about to protest but Mestral spoke up. "We could send a strike team with Koss and T'Lia it would add to the illusion that they are wealthy land owners seeking slaves for their lands."**

"**They have a point." Charles II said. "I think we have to go all out. The Orions have to believe that everyone is who they say they are. It is the best chance we have of getting most of our people back quickly. We could even send in a team to scout for our people."**

**Captain Archer considered it."It could work. Soval, Kevan do you think this is a good idea?"**

"**Yes, I agree." Kevan said. "We need intelligence if the raider is to have a place to go. Without that it will merely be aimlessly searching. I think it is far better to be able to plan out our moves."**

**Soval nodded his agreement. "We need to ensure that no one group can be the ones with the information. Perhaps Mestral or even Shran could go in as well. That way we can confuse the Orions. If we raid it would not do for them to know who is doing it right away."**

"**We must also have people in place to buy our people." The Matriarch said. "We should be prepared to negotiate when we can. Perhaps it would be wise to lay a false trail as well."**

"**What do you mean Nana?" Amanda asked.**

**She smiled coldly. "We should be prepared to suggest we have been raided ourselves which is why we need more slaves."**

**Amanda chuckled at this. "Devious and very wise."**

**Shran sat back **_**and listened to the plans and decided he was very glad that the Vulcans from Carbon Creek had never been involved in the war. If they had been well Andoria would have been in trouble.**_

"**We can go for miners. Our outer colonies often need workers for the mines. I am ashamed to say my people have a long history of using slaves. But, perhaps in this case it will be useful."**

"**The point is you are trying to change." Mattie said. "Everyone learns and adapts Commander. Your people have grown as have ours. I think perhaps as you say the fact that your people have used slaves may help us free many. I think we should use this. There will be many people to free and we can not all go after the same people it would seem to suspicious."**

"**We will be able to do this because of your help Commander." T'Lia said.**

**Sharan nodded at the girl she was as charming as her elder.**

**TBC...**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**23 October 2008**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 82 A very Thin Line PG**

**A week had gone by and everything was finally coming together. Mestral watched as his family and their allies all gathered for on last briefing before **_**T'Lia and Koss headed out to the auction. They had been invited along with several other large landholders to view the new slaves. It seemed that the Orion syndicate had heard of Jarkel's colony expanding their need for workers. Jarkel had spread the word that he had sold a half interest in his world to the Lady T'Lia and her consort Koss of Vulcan. He hinted that they needed workers to build their new colony as they had broken away from Vulcan. The plan was to use this to gather intelligence before other buyers went in. Mestral was willing to pay to retrieve their people. He knew in the end they would track the Orions and make them pay. The initial expense would be recovered as well as interest when they found the worlds that were sheltering the criminals. He had every intention of ending slavery and taking the means and wealth to do more raids away from the Orions. He had already decided if necessary to level every world that harbored Orion Slavers. **_**Mestral's face however betrayed none of his plans. **_**He knew that Star Fleet and perhaps even the High Command might not like his decision. Then again he did not need their approval**_**.**

**The Matriarch T'Lia looked mistral and sighed. He **_**was so much like her father. Mestral was a guardian a defender. He would use what every means necessary to keep their line safe and prosperous. Mestral had a firm idea of right and wrong and like his forefather would dispense justice in a harsh manner if needed. She sometimes wondered if perhaps he was a throwback to the time before Surak. Or was it simply the human side coming through? She just hoped his actions were tempered so not to tarnish their relationship with the humans who were in their family or with the newly connected Vulcans. They all had to walk a very thin line.**_

**SSSSSSSSSS**

**Soval and Kevan spoke softly in the corner. Both Vulcan ambassadors knew soon they would be waling a thin, thin line. While every species had the right to rescue enslaved members they were not allowed to invade the home worlds of other. If they got caught they were risking war. However both Vulcans knew it was past time to deal with the Orions slavers and their Nausican allies. They were the bane of every civilized race. The trick was to carry out their plans without igniting a war.**

"**We must use care." Soval said. "There must be a controlled action."**

**Kevan nodded his agreement. "I agree but I am afraid our younger kin do not. Koss wants to burn the Orion worlds."**

**Soval's brow rose at this."I have been told T'Lia suggested it."**

"**Humans….however she may well be correct that we must show a strong rejection of slavery."**

"**A tempered response is wiser. For we must save as many as we can, if we act rashly…."**

"**Yes, I know. I will council my grandson but he is still angry. "**

_**Soval nodded understanding even though T'Lia was free Koss still took her slavery personally. Even if it had saved her life and started the plans to free other from captivity**_**. **

**TBC…**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Part 83

The ship docked at the space station with ease. Koss lead the way. T'Lia followed several paces behind him. She forced her face into a neutral _expression. It would hardly do to be seen checking out her husband's ass...er assets. She smirked at this thought. Thank heavens the Rygilians were more emotional but still followed many of Vulcan's social norms. It would allow her to protect Koss's back. Given what she knew of Orions from Jarkel himself they were not above stabbing someone in the back to make a profit._

Koss looked around aware of every person. His guards moved forward keeping the stations "Street people" back. They moved to the customs area to have their papers checked.

Koss ignored the desperate looks from the people around him. _He knew many would beg and almost sell themselves to get away. Having no funds on an Orion Space station was a quick way to end up in chains. However for the moment he could not help them. He reached out and drew T'Lia to his side before her compassion destroyed their cover._

"T'Lia I have told you I will purchase you many proper slaves you do not need to look at that trash."

"Yes my husband. I just thought perhaps it would be cheaper to take one of them." She said trying to get back into her part.

"We will have enough choices that these poor specimens will be but a memory."

"Yes my husband. I just do not wish to appear be poor housekeeper. Your lady mother will expect perfection." T'Lia said.

"Indeed she shall. However we will pick up enough staff for our lands and home. Come now we must hurry along. I wish to view the offerings before making a bid." Koss said.

"Wisely suggested my husband. I am pleased you are here to help guide me."T'Lia said with a faint smile. She heard the Orions in the backgrounds speaking softly. _They thought that they had a rich spoiled couple here and that they would make lots of latimum off them. It was clear that they were accepted at face value. Their cover was working perfectly._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Trip was not happy that his baby sister was taking point on this mission. He paced as he waited for T'Pol to come back from her meeting with Soval and Kevan. _It seemed that they had some high level talks going one with the Matriarch and they were not invited. He wondered why T'Pol had been asked to go but he was wise enough not to ask questions. Nana was a lady but she was a strong woman and he was not so foolish as to cross her._

T'Pol sat very quietly. Soval and Kevan had left several minutes ago. She was now alone with the Matriarch of the Tucker/ Grayson family. She waited to be judged. _She knew that she had to prove herself worthy of her mate. While Trip and the others might feel everything was settled she knew otherwise._

"Charles III has suffered greatly in these past years. I know that you are bonded. Is this going to be a life-bond or must I choose another for him?"

T'Pol froze suddenly cold. _She could not believe that the Matriarch would even consider-_

T'Lia saw the Vulcan pale. She smiled then. This action surprised T'Pol.

"I had to be certain. Charles III is a very stubborn male. He needs a female who is strong enough to stand with him and who will be there for him. I know you helped him in the expanse but, I also know that you Married another. While that situation resolved itself I had to be certain that this bonding would last. "

"I admit to making many mistakes. I did not understand humans and their emotions."T'Pol said pausing. "I did not understand we had bonded. I would never have intentionally married Koss had I known the truth."

"I believe this is true. I also believe that if I tried to separate you Charles III would be heartbroken. Do not fail him again." T'Lia said her gaze hard.

"I shall not." T'Pol said solemnly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer watched as the site for the new Earth Embassy was marked out_. It was close to the Vulcan Embassy and in between that and the Andorran Embassy. He was not so certain he envied the ambassadors their job. The land however was lovely and large. It would be a great start. He hoped in time that his friends from both races would build an alliance that would bring peace to the quadrant._ Shran came over to his side.

"So Pink Skin feeling hemmed in?"

"Nope, I was just thinking it could have been worse. I mean we could have had Klinogns on one side and Nassicans on the other."

Shran roared with laughter and said "Maybe I will suggest it to the Imperial Guard for your embassy on Andria."

"If you do that Shran I will tell your General you liked working in Arizonian. He might decide to send you to Vulcan as an attaché or something."

"Cold human really cold."

Archer laughed as they both walked and talked about the plan. Neither wanted to leave anything to chance.


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Part 84 Perceptions

Lady T'Lia watched the way T'Pol moved. She was very graceful and once released she had gone straight to Charles III side. She was pleased with this. It seemed that Trip had chosen well. She had been highly concerned over this bonding. It was clear to her that the mating had not gone smoothly then again she recalled her own and decided that it was likely as much Trip's fault as T'Pol. Tucker men were often brilliant engineers but when it came to the heart they were all too often clueless. The match was a good one from a political point of view and T'Lia would have been tempted to allow it to stand for that reason alone. Of course she was pleased that there was now affection but she knew not all matches started out that way. Sometimes the practical was a good base. The match between Michael and his new mate was a prime example of that. Though she sensed it would not be long before he fell deeply in love with his new bond-mate. However the match solved a few problems and that above all was the main point for now. She would keep a close eye on it to ensure both mates worked to create a successful bond. She had a duty to the child to ensure he had a safe and secure home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shran hated to wait. He did it poorly. Even more he hated to pretend to be a slave holder. While many of his people had slaves his family had never liked the idea of it. To them it seemed to be foolish. It was not that they thought slavery was wrong as much as it was lazy. His world was a harsh place and if slaves did your work you would become lazy and weak. The weak would never survive. One thing Shran refused to do was be weak. So he hated the idea that he was going to be buying slaves to do work his own crew could do better and faster. More importantly if a being was a slave how could you trust them. To Shran's mind that was just asking for trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer listened to the reports. _Well for once things seem to be going well. I just hope Murphy gives us a break for once._

TBC...


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 85 Unexpected**

Robert Kinsey was angry_. He could not believe some hick of and Admiral would dare challenge him in front of the committee. Damn it all the man came from a backwards research station for lords sake_. He sighed as he sipped his drink and considered how to solve this problem. _I have to find a way to get Star Fleet under our control. We may need the Federation for the moment but there is no way in hell I a letting Earth be controlled by Vulcan anymore. _ He sat his drink down and made a call. _It was time to find out the scoop on Admiral Denison no one was that clean._ He picked up the com and called Harris only to learn that the agent he knew so well was missing. _What was going on_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news of the rebellions plans spread quickly. It was clear to Garnett that the people of this world had only been waiting for someone to give them outside help. She smiled as Kalan helped organize their forces. Raven walked her to a hidden room and showed her a communication device. She looked over at Yani who smiled and joined her. Together they began to repair it. If the news was true and there were Grayson ships coming here then soon they would have the means to communicate. She could hardly believe that T'Lia had sent a rescue mission but the news from the docks seemed to indicate it. After all there were no other ships in the Alpha quadrant that matched the Aries , Vulcan or even Thor's Hammer. It would be interesting to see if Mestral actually did take on the Syndicate head on. Garnett for one was not about to bet against that possibility. She just knew she had to warn their people that many innocents hid on this world.

**TBC...**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

Part 86

T'Pol moved to Trip's side and spoke softly into his ear. "We have the confirmation. It seems your cousin is most inventive. She has escaped her captors and has found allies."

Trip looked up at her. "What? Garnett is free?"

"Not exactly but T'Lia has received a message from her. They are on a slave world controlled by the Orions. It is the same one your sister and Koss are heading too. I believe that they will be able to offer assistance to them."

"Well that is good news." Trip said with a smile. He pulled himself up from working on the conduit.

"Indeed it is good new . I am concerned that this may cause open conflict."

Trip laughed and said. "Well then we will deal with it. I mean seriously we been letting them take all our people for way to long. They need to learn slavery is wrong and we as civilized beings will not allow it."

T'Pol nodded and said. "Agreed, Soval and Kevan also share this view as does Shran. I just thought it might be wise to warn you. I did not think you should be caught unawares."

"I trust you and the Captain T'Pol. You and the ambassadors will save all our people. Besides Nana and Mestral are here now and frankly the Orions do not stand a chance."

T'Pol saw his smile and something inside her melted. She forced her face to remain expressionless even as she smiled inside. His trust was humbling and so beautiful a thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mestral we have to be ready to move." T'Lia said.

"We are ready when our allies are Matriarch." Mestral said. "The Orions will not hold our family much longer. The data I have receives suggests that the planet that they are on will make a useful colony. I believe that we will benefit from taking it."

"Yes I agree we will take this planet and make it a safe haven for our people. Perhaps it can be a meeting place for all of the races that seek peace." T'Lia said.

Mestral looked at her and blinked then said. "If not it will be just payment for the crimes against the slaves. They are going to need a new start and this world might provide it for those who have lost everything."

"Indeed it could be so. It might be a good place for our less disciplined children." T'Lia said "Michael and his mate will need a safe place and this world would give them another option."

"Logically thought out Nana, however I do not think Michael will agree."Mestral said "He seems concerned about this match."

"He will learn his place and the match is well made. The youth needs a strong hand."

Mestral nodded agreeing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoshi have you reached Star Fleet?"

"Yes Captain the Admiral will be on in a moment. Shall I transfer it to your ready room?"

"Yes, please." Archer said as he left the bridge.

TBC....


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 87**

Admiral Dennison came on the line. "Good afternoon sir. I have that report for you." Jonathan said.

"Captain I look forward to hearing it. First off relax. While we may have only meet briefly I know I can trust you and your crew. Admiral Forest had the upmost respect for you. I have as well after reading your reports and his recommendations. You did a very good job in the Expanse. "

Jonathan relaxed a little."Thank you sir but it is my crew that deserves the praise."

Admiral Denison nodded at this. "I understand that the Vulcans and Andorians have joined you and the Enterprise and the Horizon II?"

Jonathan shifted uneasily. Then with carefully chosen words."Yes sir several allies have joined us. We are beginning operations even as we speak."

"So the Aries, Vulcan and Thor' Hammer have arrived?"

This question caught Jonathan Archer completely off guard and he said. "Sir?"

Denison chuckled. "Do not worry Captain I was informed of the Matriarch's mission. Believe me I tried to head her off but she was insistent."

"I...Yes sir." He replied. Clearly not certain how to respond.

"Captain, my last duty station was Carbon Creek. It took me a long time and a lot of work to get posted to the Home Place and I am ....well let us just say this assignment was unexpected."

"Yes sir. So you are from Carbon Creek?"

"Born and raised Captain."

Jonathan Archer visibly relaxed and smiled. "Good to know sir." He smiled broadly at his new commanding officer. _This could be a very good thing for them._

The admiral sighed and smiled back. _At least this posting would allow him to look out for his family in a more direct way. _"Now that we have stopped dancing around each other can I get a full report. Do not worry it is not being recorded."

Jonathan smiled and began to tell the admiral of their plans.

The admiral began to chuckle. "I almost pity the Orians."

Jonathan Archer grinned back."Yep, me too. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalan watched as Yani demonstrated how to do several martial arts moves. He was fascinated by this human. She was very graceful and clearly deadly. The blows she had stuck cracked the large blocks of wood she was using to show that these moves had power. He briefly wondered if she had a mate? If not he was seriously considering trying to claim her for his own. He knew he could never go home to Kronos. Even if they saved his lady he was disgraced. However now he was curious about the world outside the Empire. He was a loyal Klingon but the attitudes of his new comrades was beginning to rub off on him. He had not done anything wrong. Yes they had lost the battle and been captured but he had never surrendered and they had superior forces. Kalan had learned from the battle. He could teach others. It made no sense not to grow and learn from ones errors. He believed Yani and Garnett when they claimed he would regain his honor if he saved his lady. If he did that then surely he was allowed a second chance. He could have taken the finial honor but he lived. They were right living was harder and leaning more so. He was willing to consider a future even if it was not within the Empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Lia walked around the slave pits. She fought to control her nausea and rage. _These poor people._ She looked at Koss who was wearing his stoic Vulcan mask. She wanted to rage and shoot every Orion she saw. However Koss was right now was not the time. _Koss what shall we do?_

"Let us go look at staff for our gardens." Koss said out loud. "I have heard that the humans make efficient gardening staff."

T'Lia followed him over to a pit holding about six humans. "They looks weak." She said.

One of the humans in the pit jumped up and began curing her.

"Get away you lousy green bloodsucking Vulcan piece of trash!" A bucked came flying at them. It hit an invisible field. The words were in Russian and T'Lia flinched. Even her Uncle Alexi was not so creative.

"They have not been broken."Koss said. He noted that the human seemed to be ready to fight at the first chance they got.

The human suddenly cried out as his collar went off. His body jerked to the ground.

"My apologies. We just got these humans and as you can see they have yet to learn their place." An Orion male said.

"The slave is strong. That is all we require. The collar will cause no long term harm?"

The Orion laughed and said."No, It only shocks them. It can if used repeatedly kill but that is rare. Generally the subject merely passes out."

"Efficient." Koss said. "How much for these humans?"

"They will be on the docket. I believe that they will go quite high. "The Orion said. "My estimate is between 10,000-20,000 each."

"Reasonable for such unschooled slaves."Koss said. "Come T'Lia we have more to inspect." He watched as his mate tried to school her features into indifference. It was clear the humans suffering bothered her.

_I owe Jarkel an apology. He really was kind to me. _

_He should never had taken you. However he was merciful for one of his kind. I believe you were right to forgive him._

T'Lia nodded as they went to check out some Vulcan slaves two pits over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soval watched as his mate carefully checked over some weapons. She was not going on this raid but she was still ensuring that the weapons he would use were in good order. He knew she hated to be left behind but he would not risk her or the child.

"Soval I wish you would not go."

"I have to go Amanda. It is the only way our people will trust that this is truly a rescue and not a trap."

"I am scared Soval."

He moved to her side and pulled her close. "I will take no risks."

Amanda sighed and turned into his strong arms. "I know. I just cannot bear the idea of you being at risk."

"Life is risk Amanda."

She rolled her eyes at that almost human thought. "Yes, but you should never be risked."

He sighed knowing she was just emotional because of the child.

Amanda caught that stray thought and pulled back. "It is logical to want the father of my child safe. I would hate this even without the baby. Soval I scared I have never been a mother before and I will need you to help me. So yes I am emotional at the idea of you being hurt or worse."

He held her and said. "I will be careful Thyla."

"You better be." She replied.

TBC...


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 88**

**Mestral read the report. He was not pleased with the news. Three more human ships had been seized and one of them belonged to his family. This would not be allowed to go unanswered. He took out a stylis and wrote a message to the home place. They would now begin escorting their ships. No more would the Orions be allowed to raid without challenge. He ordered all freighters warp drives and weapon systems to be updated as they checked in. It would cost them in trade for about a year but in the end he would rather have the crews secure and safe. The cost would be made up as they secured more trade when the news of the added security got out. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**T'Lia wanted to weep as she saw the human slaves brought out for sale. She wanted to pull a phaser and shoot every Orion in the place. However that would not save the slaves. They had to play their part.**

"**Koss I want that one." She said in a bored voice.**

**The auctioneer shouted out do I hear 5,000 come on this is a prime male. Give me 5,000. I have 5,000 do I hear 6,000."**

**The slave cursed at them but Koss calmly raised his hand and said."10,000" He wanted this over with as little psychological harm to the humans as possible. **

"**Sold to Koss 0f Regil 10. The next slave is female Andorian a medical officer."**

**T'Lia seemed to relax as an Andorian was brought forward. She sighed as the bidding began. She looked at Koss and said "I like her she seems to be very strong." The Andorian hit the Orion guard. He glared at her when she whispered that he should buy the female. "Koss we could use a doctor."**

"**I will consider it. It will depend on her cost."**

"**Do I hear 20,000 for this skilled female." The auctioneer shouted out.**

"**20,000 is not so much, she has spirit. We could use such a female."**

"**Are you certain?"**

"**I am certain that I want her. Please Koss we can afford it."**

"**As you wish my dear, 25,000 dollars for the female, My wife desires her." Koss said.**

"**I have 25,000 all right 26,000 do I hear 27,000?"**

**Koss sighed and raised his hand 27,000."**

"**We have 27,000 do I hear 27,500. We have 27,500 do I hear 28,000."**

**Koss raised his hand. He could not believe he was paying so much for an Andorian. He sighed but shouted out 30,000."**

"**Sold to Koss of Regil 10."**

**The Andiorian cursed at them. "I hope you know what you are doing." The Orion said with a laugh.**

"**We will contain the slaves and train them. I am certain they will make useful retainers once they know their place."Koss said.**

**The auctioneer laughed and said. "We will have a 20 minute break. The next lot is more of the humans. We are selling them as a group. The lot is a woman and three children who will make fine household staff for any home."**

"**We must secure our slaves. T'Lia we will come back and purchase more when these come up. Come we should find some refreshments so we are ready for the next round."**

"**All right Koss, I could use something to eat. This is so exciting to see. I am so glad we could come here." Inside T'Lia was sick to her stomach but they had to play their parts. So far they had purchased over a dozen slaves. She knew she had to eat so they could get through this but she was afraid she would lose the contents of her stomach.**

_**I will help you beloved. Can you carry on? We can leave if you feel ill.**_

_**No, No I will be fine, we have to save that poor woman and her children.**_

_**They are not as important to me as your health.**_

_**Koss I am not ill, or at least not sick. I am merely fighting my emotions. This is very disturbing to me. I was a slave and ....I am only now seeing how fortunate I was to have Jarkel as my master. I guess it is making me feel for these people. I can get through this just be willing to let me use your emotional controls.**_

_**I will help you as I can. Koss said. I will support you. **_

**T'Lia took his hand and let him lead her out.**

**TBC...**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 89**

**Koss and T'Lia moved through the crowds. **_**Koss made a mental note of each cage that they passed. He had cataloged all the slaves and when possible identified who had purchased them. So far they had been fortunate. Most of the slaves they wanted had been acquired. However one batch of a dozen Andorians and Vulcans had been sold before they arrived. A Private deal had taken place. Koss was not pleased with this as over a dozen of his people had been sold into the mines of the Orion Syndicate. He knew that they had to let Ambassador Soval and his father know about this. Shran too would have a vested interest in helping them free this group. Koss and T'Lia headed to their room to obtain refreshments and send the message. This would be the first test of their raider. Koss was certain that this mission would be a good test because the raid would be into Orion territory and with an Orion ship. He was also certain that his people and perhaps even the Andorians were more likely to survive then humans if they failed to save them. However he knew Soval would not allow failure and he was rather certain that Mestral Grayson had no idea what that phrase meant. Koss was impressed with T'Lia kinsmen and he knew he would not wish to face that one in battle.**_

**T'Lia's expression hardened as they entered their rooms. She slipped away from her mate and went to pour herself and him a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking with rage now**_**. She wanted to go back and shoot every Orion she saw.**_

**Koss moved to her side and took his tea. He gently stroked his mate's hand and said."Do not let your emotions overwhelm you. We will find a way to save our people."**

**"Koss they split a bonded pair."**

**"Yes beloved but the pair are always together. We will find a way to reunite them. They also broke up an Andorian quad. While I am not overly familiar with Andorians family c9onnection that is worrying. I think we must warn Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval. He will want to inform Commander Shran. On this I am certain we can find common ground. I may not be certain I trust Andorians in many areas but in this we share a common goal to free our peoples. Shran deserves to know we have found and acquired his people. I am also certain he will wish to free the ones sold away. He might need to find his own healers to help his people."**

**"True, I think Shran will help us too. Slavery is the bane of every civilized people."**

**Koss nodded at this."I have to say that even the Andorians generally reject slavery. It is one of the things that made me think perhaps we could one day find peace."**

**"Yes, no civilized race should engage in slavery. I find it ironic that we humans are leading this charge."**

**Koss raised his brow but said nothing."Humans are more enlightened in this area. It was rather shocking to learn."**

**T'Lia grinned at this. "Well every race has its moments."**

**"Indeed, humanity had to have one redeeming feature."**

**Hey!" T'Lia said with a laugh. Her mood lightening at his dry humor. **_**Maybe he had a sense of humor after all?**_

**"It is not humor, dry or otherwise merely an observation."**

**Ah huh." She said smiling.**

**Koss looked away and missed his mate rolling her eyes as he adjusted the com to report the news to their allies.**

**While Koss prepared to make the call. T'Lia sat down and began to write out a list of the races of people that were slaves and who was buying slaves. **_**It would be most useful to know what worlds people were being taken too. I just hope we can save them in time.**_

**TBC...**


	90. Chapter 90

**13 August 2009**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 90**

**Soval got Koss's message and immediately relayed it to Kevan and the others. They were all now sitting around a table on board Enterprise.**

**"Does Kiss have the names of the people who were taken?" Archer asked.**

**"No but he and T'Lia were able to discreetly take photo shots of them. Amanda and her mother were kind enough to develop them. It seems several of the people taken belong to Andoria. Shran I am saddened to say that the Orions split a quad up. I am afraid I do not know how this could affect them." Soval said.**

**"It won't not at first."Shran said. "If it did we could never function in space. As long as they are not in their mating cycle they should be fine. It would however be wise to reunite them as soon as we can."**

**"As to that T'Lia managed to acquire a female. Perhaps she could give us more intelligence on the Orions." Soval said.**

**"When will she be coming aboard?" Archer asked.**

**"Koss is sending her and several others ahead. He suggests that they be liberated by our raider."Soval said with a raised brow. "I believe he wants to give the illusion of loss."**

**"That is not a bad idea at all."Trip said."Especially if it is one of the first ships taken. I mean he and T'Lia can act angry about it. Claim the Orions are setting them up. Maybe it could work for them. Make the Orions more reasonable."**

**"I agree keeping them from suspecting our teams is vital. Shran do you have some people who might want to go with the Bonnie? I have a feeling your people will not give up easily and we do not want any misunderstandings."**

**"Good idea Pink Skin after all it would not due for my people to steal your pretty ship getting away." Shran smirked.**

**"Well there is that and we do not want anyone hurt. We are all on the same side."Archer said.**

**"Ironic but true."Shran said."I will have one of my guardsmen go with your people. Soval tell Koss we are in his debt."**

**Soval nodded and said."Koss said there is no debt because soon you may return the favor. That is if we rotate teams as planned."**

**Shran nodded thinking he hoped so. He did not want to owe a Vulcan anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ON Earth-**

**The Queen leaned back in her chair. **_**She could not believe the good news. it seemed that one of her lost kin was alive and well. Mated to a fine Vulcan. It seemed perhaps old ties could be restored. More importantly her kin were intent on taking down slavery. That was a good thing as many of her people's ships had been taken**_**. She laid down the letter and called to her aide. **_**It was time to pack because now she really wanted to go to Vulcan. It seemed that perhaps she could offer help to T'Pau. Maybe they could exchange information. Shipping had always been a mainstay of her nation and it had not changed even if the ships that were used now traveled the stars. Yes it was time to make her people feel protected again and an alliance with T'Pau and Vulcan would do that. Perhaps they could even gain better technology to give her people a fair chance to win against pirates. If T'Pau would agree then she would order ships build to help patrol the stars. Vulcan should not have to do this alone and she did not fully trust Star Fleet. No her country would have their own fleet to protect their people. If Star Fleet did not like it well to bad. Because so far they did a very poor job of protecting Earth or her **_**tradesmen. **_**If they complained to loudly she would remind them of Garnett being taken. The Grayson family was not the only one with resources to build a fleet. She was just Khan enough to want to prove they could be equals.**_

_**TBC....**_


	91. Chapter 91

**2009-09-01**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died. After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Challenging Fate- Desperate Times**

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 91**

The president of Earth cursed. He could not believe what was happening. He leaned back in his chair and resisted beating his head against the desk. While in theory Earth was a single world government practically it was not. While the people of earth were as united as they ever had been they were not a singular world government. No they could act as one voice and did on many occasions but there was still technically several independent nation states. As a whole this rarely mattered because most of the time each government on Earth considered it wise to appear to be a united front. The recent Xindi attack had united the planet in a way that had not been seen since the end of the Third World War. The people of his planet had rallied and all joined in the desire and need to fight a foe that dared to attack them for no real reason. Many people from differing parts of the world had flocked to the newly formed Star Fleet and the MACO's. Earth now had one of the largest single militaries ever. Not that the people of Star Fleet wanted to call themselves the military. Most of the old timers still thought of themselves as explorers or some such bull shit. He sighed. Would that they could be that. Earth had been forced to unite when the Vulcan's arrived. While this species had proven to be relatively benevolent no one was foolish enough to think all species were as coldly logical. So the shattered world had united and worked to gain an alliance with this new people. For the most part it worked. Because everyone wanted the help of the Vulcan's to recover and rebuild. That is when they formed the Earth Council and voted to elect a president. However some countries were wary so they insisted on being an alliance rather than an actual united government. Reserving the right to not participate or to make their own arrangements. He sighed and knew that there was no way they could force the issue. President Gauya rose and walked over to the cabinet that held his coffee maker. It was an archaic machine but today he needed it. Coffee was surly the gift of the gods. He poured himself a cup and went to look out the window. He had to inform the council and Star Fleet that the Queen of the UK was exercising her right to independent action. He hated the idea but there was nothing he could do. Not unless he wanted to try to force the issue. He sipped his hot drink and knew he could not do that. Not when they had just had a near mutiny in the Fleet and many council leaders were accused of corruption or outright treason. Somehow they had been compromised by Terra Prime and only the Enterprise's crew and the quick and rather ruthless orders of Queen Diana allowed them to remain Free. He could not blame her for wanting to regain control. It was both comforting and disturbing to learn that the Queen could order and control such events in a way to take down one of the most ruthless terrorist organizations the world had ever know. It made him wonder if perhaps the grandmotherly facade she wore for the world was indeed an illusion and that she was in fact every bit as ruthless as her forefather.

He had to admit that Star Fleet had dropped the ball in a major way with the Xindi attack. Then the recent infiltration by Terra prime had happened. He was still reeling from that. He sat his cup down and looked out across the snow covered mountains as he tried to form an argument to keep the UK from totally shattering the Alliance. If the queen did as she threatened and went to Vulcan and made a separate alliance with the new leader it could cause their fragile government to self destruct because then other world entities might well try the same thing. Chaos would break out. While he was not a fan of the old high command at least they had tied to keep Earth's government intact. He sighed and took his seat once more he had to work out a plan to save his world for falling into anarchy. The only way he could do that was to ensure that the Queen believe that the Alliance was strong enough to defend Earth and save their stolen children. Because if he did not do that then Queen Diana might well react like her Khan ancestors and then all bets were off to if Earth would remain united or become separate warring nations again.

**TBC....**

**A/N: Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed this and my other stories. I hope this fills in some gaps that several of you have asked about.**

**Fire Wolfe**


	92. Chapter 92

9.11.2009

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more.

A/N: Ok everyone this is AU big time. I decided that I did not like the way Elizabeth Tucker died . After all Trip is not the only one with the Tucker charm. It took me a while to come up with a workable solution to save her and I hope it works. As always the ratings will be from G to NC-17.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

**Challenging Destiny**

**Part 92**

Queen Diana knew that many of the world leaders were in shock. Well it had not all been fuzzy kittens and roses for her either. She had always know that certain members of her government were very corrupt and potentially dangerous. She was a Khan after all and a Khan always made certain that they knew all the players. She knew that to the world she was the slightly eccentric Queen of the UK. A woman who was merely a figurehead. For many decades she had done her best to project that image. It was the safest thing to do for her family and people. She knew it was false and so did the many people who were hers. While she technically was merely an icon of her people she knew she was a true ruler. She took the task of protecting her people very seriously. One of the earliest lessons she had learned was to appear harmless. People and even government leaders were afraid of her family. To counter that she had done her best to appear harmless and eccentric. As she aged it became far easier because she could easily project the grandmotherly image. She entered her quarters and with some relief shed that image. Dowdy shoes went flying as did the frumpy dress. Her glasses were tossed on a desk and she pulled the pins from her hair. She went straight into the shower. Ten minutes later she emerged and grabbed a change of clothing. She dressed into her work out cloths quickly and tied her jacket. She toweled her hair and brushed it glad that the grey washed out so easily. Diana found it ironic that most women her age would be adding color not grey. She sighed it was all about image. Image or Illusion in the end it was all the same. Her family stayed in power because of the illusion that they were just normal humans. Ha as if that ever was the case. Now she had to accept that the her secret was out. Diana knew that she could trust her family. She could trust them because like her they had secrets to hide. Here recent visit to Carbon Creek had been highly enlightening and she was glad she had gone. For the first time in many years she knew her people had back up here on Earth. It was a great relief. She often worried that they might one day slip and be discovered. Now however they had reconnected with their Vulcan kin and they had a chance to find a safe bolt hole. The Queen brushed her hair out leaned back in her chair. She would have to call her son home from the University. He was doing very well in his doctoral studies but it was time for the Prince of Wales to take a more active role. Her son was a gentle soul and she truly wished she could let him remain the studious academic he was. Her daughter Faith would make a far better queen but she was a woman and second born mores the pity. Faith was a natural leader and would make a far better queen then her son would a king. David was a good man but his heart was in studying theology. He was a man of faith and goodness and somehow he would have to learn to rule. On the positive side His twin Faith would back him and be there to advise him. Diana sighed and was glad David was married to Leigh. Leigh was a strong woman and she had a wisdom that would help her son be a good king. Between his wife and sister he might just be strong enough to rule when the time came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shran watched as the small raider launched. He had to admit it did not look like any human ship he had ever seen. He was glad that the first raid would be carried out with one of his best women on board. The Imperial guard treated men and women as equals and it would be a good idea for the humans to learn that their females were as strong of warriors as there men. Because there were a lot of times when a female hand was far better than a male. He knew his people would trust a female far easier than a male. Because as a whole female Andorians generally hated slavery. Males were to his shame not often so wise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Vulcan-

T'Pau watched the sun set. The evening air was a cool 86 F as the humans would record it. She hoped it was cool enough for his comfort. T'Pau had ordered refreshments of the human variety and now only had to wait. She was awaiting the Ambassador from Earth. It seemed that the Earth Alliance Government was wary of her invitation to her kinswoman. She forced a sigh back. Of course the humans were suspicious. As a whole humans were not overly trusting. She found she missed Jonathan Archer and Charles Tucker. While neither human was overly logical they did seem willing to take things at face value. She sighed softly. No one would hear this indulgence. Then again they were kin even if they had not known it at first. Perhaps they had some genetic predisposition to trust their own kind? Yes she was willing to admit that the crew of the human ship Enterprise were important to Vulcan. Soval's adoption of them not withstanding t hat ship and crew had helped save her people. They might be emotional and curious but they were family and she was far more at ease dealing with them then the Earth government. Well she would do as she must it was her duty as First Minister and Surak' Heir. She touched her abdomen and prayed that the cool air would not make her ill. She had no desire to risk her son to calm a human's illogical fear. It was rather ridiculous that she had to make excuses to meet with family. Then again it was not Earth's business so she would explain Vulcan merely wanted a second point of view on the problem routes ships were having. After all Vulcan and Earth had extensive trade. It would not due for it to be delayed or endangered because of raiders. The United Kingdom and the Queen herself had a vast number of ships that would need protecting. If Star Fleet could not or would not do this then Vulcan would. The Earth Government would just have to live with it. She felt a kick. It seemed her son agreed with her.

TBC....

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or put this on your alert or favorites list. It means a lot to me. Just a reminder my classes start on 28th of September and Updates may be slower. As always this will keep on until it is done only I cannot make a guarantee of a timeline. I hope everyone will be understanding and patient with me. I have a lot of WIP running and try my best to keep them all updated in a timely manner. As always reviews are appreciated and flames tossed in the circular file.

Lisa


	93. Chapter 93

Challenging Destiny

Disclaimers: See Part One

By Fire Star Betaed by Don-Jam you are the best my friend thanks.

Part 93

Queen Diana smiled as she boarded the ship. She had never thought the day would come when she would be able to leave Earth. She loved her nation and her planet but a part of her longed for the stars. Of course it could just be that she was just Vulcan enough to be curious. She knew that was a unlikely excuse but it would do. She knew her kin were a curious species. What other trait would cause them to come investigate such a strange world as Earth. Sometimes she wondered how they had managed to be so brave. Because the fact was humans were an illogical and often violent species. She cringed as she considered recent events. It had not been humanities brightest moment. In fact it made her grateful that she carried Vulcan genes because those who belonged to Terra Prime were a disgrace to the human family. She just prayed that the four day trip to Vulcan would not have any unexpected surprises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pau looked out across the forge. She had come here to meditate and seek peace. Recent events had caused her a deep concern for her kin on Earth. Worry and fear were not logical but she was still concerned for them. They had almost been exposed and the alliance between Earth and Vulcan had been close to breaking. She knew now that they needed humanity. While the species as a whole was volatile and emotional they had a unique way of looking at the universe that had altered her people's perceptions. Humans questioned things and often looked for deeper meaning in the way things were done. T'Pau found she could not really find fault with this idea and approach. The Khishara while an artifact from ancient times was changing the way her people faced themselves and others. She had great hope that one day the Khishara would help transform Vulcan. Her people had been becoming too insular and too isolated before the works of Surak had been found. They had preached IDIC but the fact was it had been merely 'lips service' as the humans would say.

There was a cry and T'Pau's attention was drawn to the plains below her. She watched as a wild Shelat chased after its cubs. The creature was not a threat as it was several hundred Kiltons away. Her vantage point gave her a clear view and it was impressive. The Forge was a place of great beauty and danger. She had lived on it for many years and deeply missed the solitude. However he place was now on the High Council and her time as a wander was over. She had come out here to find her peace before meeting her distant kin. She had much to do and this was likely the last time she would be able to meditate before they arrived, so coming here had been an indulgence. Yet she felt at peace and centered, so perhaps it had been logical to come to the place she felt was her home. She rose and headed back to the city. She had to ensure that her guests rooms were suitable, she did not wish to endanger her human family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pel entered her and Jonathan's quarters. She wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell. "Jonathan has something happened?" She asked.

Jonathan Archer, captain of the flag ship for Star Fleet came running out of the bathroom chasing both Porthos and Bell. "I am sorry T'Pel, I'd hoped to have them all cleaned up before you got back."

T'Pel looked down as the two small canines ran to hide behind her. They were covered in a dark organic material and it was noxious. "What has happened?"

Jonathan looked sheepish as he said: "They got lose and ran into the hydroponics lab. Crewmen Michaels was had just opened a bag of manure. He got called away by Chef to bring down some food for dinner. Chef ran out of carrots and some other greens. So the Crewmen went to take it down. Well he forgot to lock the door. Porthos like the labs and usually he just runs around. It is the one space on the ship where he can mostly be a dog. I guess Bell went with him. The crewmen did not see them slip in or they got the door open and knocked over the manure. It seems both dogs played and rolled in it. Crewmen Michaels called me when he got back and I went to get them. I was trying to give them a bath when you came in."

T'Pel's brow rose at this. "Give me one moment to remove this robe and I will help you." She said.

Jonathan smiled at this until Porthos jumped up on his mistress's lap and covered her with manure.

T'Pel picked him up and said. "Well Pothos it looks like we all need a bath now."

Jonathan began to laugh hard even as he wanted to ring his dogs neck. He had to admit this was better than pacing and worrying about the rescue mission. Of course they still had about an hour and forty minutes before they were in position to begin the operation. Giving his dog a bath and spending time with his mate and her dog was not a bad way to relax before the battle.

TBC...


	94. Chapter 94

Dislcaimer: See Part One

Challenging Destiny

By Fire Wolfe

Sunday, October 17, 2010

Part 94

The Tucker family was still in shock. Finding out that Elizabeth was alive was a shock to say the least. The bonding of Michael was also changing the family dynamic. It was clear that life was changing and that everything they knew or suspected about family was changing. The ties that each group had were growing more tightly interwoven.

Michael watched his son as he was given a bath by his mother. Her calm and efficient movements showed care and love. He was now certain she had been looking after the boy for some time. It was peaceful to watch her. He felt his heart swell with affection. He was not sure he was in love yet but, he knew he could easily fall for this lovely Vulcan lady. It would not take much as she was so gentle and caring with his boy. That alone would make him care. His mind drifted as he wondered what she would look like carrying their own child. Her head shot up and he blushed. "I'm sorry I should have not projected that thought."

Raylin inclined her head and said."I to wonder what a child of ours might look like. It is a logical thought. I believe our son or daughter would be pleasing to look at."

Michael grinned. "A daughter would be lovely. As long as she takes after you and not me. I think my ears are too big and my nose would look silly on a girl."

Raylin cocked her head and inspected Michael. She then decided to comment after looking him over carefully. "Your ears are interesting. I admit I would hope our children have Vulcan ears but your nose is acceptable. Humans have a noses which have more natural filters then Vulcans. That would prove useful.

Samuel began to cry and Michael checked him. "Well looks like I need to change him. Can you hand me the diaper bag please?"

Raylin did as he asked pleased he would help with the less pleasant tasks of caring for their son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shran waited to hear from Tucker and the others. The raider was off and with luck they would have a chance to retrieve at least one of his people. He hated this waiting game. A part of him just wanted to fly down and take the slave market apart. Only fear for the lives of the slaves stayed his hand. He was going to trust the pink skins and event those damned Vulcans. He hoped that this was going to work because the slavers were begging to become a major issue for his people.

A/N: I know this is short but I am trying to work out of massive writers block for this series. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with it.

Fire


	95. Chapter 95

Challenging Destiny

Wednesday, November 23, 2011

Disclaimers: See Part One

Part 95 Shifting winds

The mission was a resounding success. Jonathan Archer smiled at his freshly bathed beagle and his mate. Both dogs now smelled clean and were dry. That had been an experience in and of it. Porthos was lucky that T'Pel was willing to put up with his antics. Belle had been such a sweet little dog. She had waited to be dry patiently. Clearly T'Pel was a better trainer then I am. Jonathan thought with a smile. Porthos on the other hand had shaken himself dry. Jonathan knew he should have expected it but really. He laughed as he put his dog down. " It looks like we need a shower because we are now as dirty as the mutts from cleaning them up."

"Indeed we do. The dogs can rest while we attend to that."

Jonathan looked at her sharply.

"I could use a hand. It is difficult to reach my back. I am unused to water showers so your assistance would be appreciated."T'Pel explained.

Jonathan grinned and said."Sure thing, we need to conserve resources." He glanced at the clock they still had time. If they shared the shower they could be done quickly. He almost swallowed his tongue when T'Pel stripped in front of him and headed for the shower. Mates or not he was still shocked at her ease with him. _God I love her_. He thought as he followed her in tossing his cloths as he went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shran went to inform his superiors of the situation. His call was not greeted with warmth but then again it was not unexpected. Of course he was ordered to help the pink skin and even the Vulcans. That part was a surprise. However, when he made the suggestion to stop buying goods made by slaves his leader fell silent then responded in a way that shocked him. "I hate to say it but, the Vulcans and humans are right. I will begin drafting a law to heavily tax such goods. Banning them outright would be resisted but, taxing them would stop the problem as well. Perhaps I should cloak it in a way that makes it look like I am saving Andorian workers jobs. Yes that could work. Shran tell Soval of my plans. I will support his idea."

"Yes General, I knew you would see the logic of it." Shran said.

The general's antenna twitched at that and he half amused said. "Going Vulcan on us Shran?"

Sharn froze. "Ah, not, I mean, damn it's like a plague. They grow on you."

The General roared with laughter at t his. "Yes, it seems it is. I blame Archer."

"I agree." Shran said. "It is the entirely Pink Skins fault." However he was smiling as he said that. The link faded and he wondered briefly how many more surprises the humans would bring to the table. One thing was certain it was never ever boring around them. The sad thing was he was actually starting to like certain Vulcans.

TBC...


End file.
